Quietus
by Michel T
Summary: The war for Hyrule comes to a conclusion and nothing will ever be the same again.
1. I

Hello everyone! My name is Michel, though I've posted around here under the penname GW Dark Child and Neo G-Pilot. This is my second Zelda fic, though this one is much, much better than my original. It's also probably the best fan-fic I've worked on to date, but I think that would be up to you guys to decide. I also debated on whether or not I should put a prologue to ease everyone in, but in the end, I decided against it. I'm sure that as the story progresses, Zelda fans will have a good idea when this story takes place. By the end, I hope to provide everyone with an event that could bridge a certain story gap.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**I**

* * *

A tired breath escaped the mouth of the cloaked and hooded traveler as he paused at the crest of a hill. He turned his gaze to the small hut nestled in the forest below and felt anew the anticipation that had filled him over the past week. How much had things changed in his long absence? Eriol would be… sixteen? No, seventeen now. From the letters he had received, things were the same as they were before he had left. But letters could only tell you so much, after all. They were nothing compared with coming home and seeing things for yourself.

The traveler adjusted the pack on his shoulder and began moving down the side of the hill towards the house. He passed under a large tree that stretched over the path and remembered climbing amidst its branches when he was a child. A little farther down was the narrow trail that lead down towards the river were he had swam so often in the summer months. There was also a meadow that branched off of that same path, a perfect spot for just lying down and watching the clouds pass by. He couldn't help but smile at all the adventures he had enjoyed as a child, playing with his brother. Things were simpler back then.

The smile remained on his face as he moved down the main path towards the front door of the hut. He felt like he should be nervous or anxious, but the feelings just weren't there. This was home, after all. No matter how much had changed, it would always be home.

What a surprise his uncle was in for! He was expecting the traveler to come next month, when his contract officially expired. There was no way he would know that the Hylian Knights had released their most prodigal student early. Technically, they couldn't hold him past his sixteenth birthday, since that was when he had passed all of his exams and was able to go out on missions for the King. There had been trouble in the east, however, and he had to stay around for another three years before things were quiet enough for him to go home. It seemed like the dark things of Hyrule refused to stay down.

Well, that was behind him now. He had finished his training and served enough time to be granted this respite. The Knights had offered to induct him formally into their ranks, but he had yet to give them an answer. First he had to go home.

Yes, Uncle Darius was in for a big surprise. The traveler could hardly restrain himself from running up to the hut and blowing through the door like a tornado, as he had done when he was little. No, he would enter more dignity than that. He was a soldier, after all.

Oh, to Hell with it. He was home now, not under the watchful gaze of Caleb. Without a further thought, his pace quickened to a run. With a childlike sense of excitement, he bounded forward and laid his hand upon the door and pushed it open even as he charged through. He opened his mouth to proclaim his arrival but his voice caught in his throat.

There was no one there.

It was evident as soon as he had entered. His home only had four rooms, really: a large front room that doubled as the kitchen at one end; his uncle's room that had once served as his parent's; his brother's room; and his own. There was no one in any of them.

Had they gone into town? Or to a neighbor's farm? His pointed ears drooped slightly with disappointment.

They didn't stay drooped for long, however, as the steady rhythm of wood being chopped penetrated the silence of the house. They twitched as he turned to the sound. Link mentally slapped his forehead. It was near sundown and they tended to have some cold nights around here. They would need some fresh wood to keep warm.

The traveler moved over to a door near the kitchen that lead into the field behind the house and pushed it open. Sure enough, near the edge of the forest was an older man who still retained some of the stature of a soldier. It took two swings his axe to split each log when in his youth it had only taken one.

"Greetings old man Darius," the traveler called as he approached the wood-splitter, a grin on his face.

The man paused in his labor and looked up with a raised brow. "Greetings to yourself, stranger."

"Stranger? Well, I have been away for too long if you don't even recognize me anymore." Reaching up, the traveler lowered his hood.

A wide smile spread across the other man's face. "By the Goddesses! What the Hell are you doing home so early, Link?" He laughed and set down his axe, moving to embrace his nephew.

The blonde Hylian returned both embrace and smile. "I thought I'd drop in early and surprise you and Eriol. Where is he, anyway? The house was empty."

Uncle Darius gestured over his shoulder towards a trail that led into the woods. "I sent him for some more firewood a while ago. He'll be back soon enough. Let me get a look at you, boy. Inside though, where you can get out of that mangy cloak. It looks like you've been sleeping in the wilderness for days!"

"I have."

"What, no rupees for a room at an inn?"

Link shrugged as he walked back to the house with his uncle. "Oh no, I have plenty. I never really buy anything outside of supplies. I just… like it outdoors. The fresh air, the night sky… it feels… I don't know… right." He scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I sound crazy, don't I?"

"You sound like a soldier," Darius said solemnly. "A good one is always at home in the wild. Always able to take care of himself." Once they were back inside the hut, he turned to face Link directly. "Alright, let's have that cloak and pack of yours."

Link obligingly unclasped the fastener at his neck and pulled his cloak free then slid his pack off. Uncle Darius looked over the loose blue shirt, brown vest, and brown leggings his nephew wore with an appraising eye. "Well, they didn't do much for your fashion sense," he said. "But by the looks of things, you sure have been eating well. Better than we have, I dare say…"

"Was the fall harvest that bad?" Link asked with a frown.

"You know how things are around here. Our crops barely make enough to cover the cost of farming them. But things work out well enough."

Link was about to respond when a new person walked in through the back door, dusting his sleeves free from wood splinters. His brother Eriol was tall and lanky whereas Link was of average height and solidly built. The younger boy had blonde hair as well, though his was of a darker color and longer in length than that of his brother. As soon as he had entered, he stopped and stared at Link.

The sudden appearance hardly fazed the Hylian. Link smiled at his brother and waved a hand in greeting. "Hey, Eriol. You've gotten taller since I left."

The younger boy barely responded to the joke. His green eyes narrowed at his brother and for a moment Link thought he saw a flicker of anger. "You're early," he said. "We weren't expecting you 'till next month."

"He decided to drop in early," Uncle Darius said. He seemed oblivious to whatever it was that Link thought he saw. "Just in time for planting, too. After you settle in, Link, you can get right back to your chores."

Link's gaze lingered on his brother for a moment. Eriol's face was neutral but his eyes smoldered. A shiver went down Link's spine as a feeling of apprehension poked annoyingly at the back of his mind. It was similar to the feeling he had whenever danger was near. More a gift than a feeling, actually, since it had saved his life many times before. But why was it manifesting now?

"Alright," Link said. "I don't mind the work. I get bored when there's nothing to do anyway."

Uncle Darius clapped his hands together. "Alright then. Today we'll have a feast in honor of our returning hero. You can share some stories with us over a nice hot meal. Eriol, go bring in the firewood so I can heat the stove."

Eriol looked as if he was going to protest but held his tongue. Another cold glance was cast at his brother before he turned on his heel and walked out. Link was left slightly bewildered.

The Hylian picked up his bag and went to his old room. Everything was as he left it, down to the few toys his parents had bought or made before they passed away. He smiled fondly and sat on his bed, absorbed in his nostalgia. He couldn't quite enjoy it, though. The way Eriol had looked at him was still on his mind and he found it more and more disturbing. Had he done something to offend him? Link made a mental note to apologize later.

All in all, things seemed to have changed very little since he had left. Link found that both disconcerting and reassuring. Settling back into routine chores would take some time to get used to again, but it was a welcome change after his enrollment with the Hylian Knights.

It was good to be home. But why did he still have that feeling of impending danger?

--

Running.

Feet pounding the floor.

Heart racing.

Darkness.

Where am I?

Doesn't matter.

Enemy!

Strike it down! Kill it!

Why?

Doesn't matter.

The sword cuts through the air. The air screams.

A roar. A gurgle. The sword cleaves through the Moblin's throat.

Blood. Everywhere. Gushing. Spraying.

Why?

Doesn't matter.

Wolfos! Kill it!

The sword slices through its body like a hot knife through butter.

It screams. The blood soaks my clothes. His entrails fall to the floor.

Why?

Doesn't matter.

Enemies! Everywhere!

Stalfos. Tektites. Redeads. Peahats. Ocktoroks. Leevers.

Hundreds. Thousands!

Fight! Kill! Hack! Slash!

Blood. Guts. Not theirs. Mine!

They're on top of me! Goddesses, no! The pain! They're killing me!

Like I kill them.

Why?

Doesn't matter.

--

Link woke up, heart hammering in his chest. He was soaked in a cold sweat, tangled in the twisted covers of his bed. The Hylian tried to sit up, but he felt weak, breathless. Another nightmare… and this one seemed more real than the others ones. All the death… he was surrounded by it, soaked with it…

With sheer willpower, Link forced himself into sitting up. He lowered his eyes to stare at his hands as they trembled violently. Stop, he silently ordered. Stop shaking. Calm down, it was only a dream. A nightmare… I've had them before. They can't hurt me. So why am I shaking so badly?

Stop it, he commanded voicelessly, mouthing the words for emphasis. The trembling subsided. The frantic beating in his chest slowed. Link let out a shuddering breath and brought his hands to his face. Why won't they go away? Have I done something wrong?

I've never fought for the thrill of it. Only for self-defense. I don't like fighting.

So why did I become a soldier?

Because I want to help people.

Link shivered. Too many doubts, too many dark thoughts. It seemed like he couldn't hide from them; not even here, in this familiar, peaceful place. The nightmare had brought them all flooding back… there was no chance he could sleep now.

The Hylian glanced around his room, noting the darkness. It was still night, then. With a sigh of resignation, he stood up and stretched, noticing that his throat was parched. Looks like a trip to the well was in order… but that's fine, he thought to himself. I'm going to be awake for a while.

Link reached down beside the bed and grabbed his boots. He slipped them on and stood, taking a moment to listen to the sounds of the hut. It seemed like Eriol and Uncle Darius was still asleep. He moved out the door into the central room, noting the smoldering fire in the fireplace. Turning towards the door in the 'kitchen', he made his way outside.

Link shivered as he went to edge of the field behind their house where the stone well was built. Glancing upwards, he gazed at the stars and smiled. He always felt better when he looked up at the millions of sparks that hung in the night sky. It was comforting to see such light in a sea of darkness. It felt somewhat ominous as well.

Once at the well, Link drew up a bucket and drank a few handfuls of the refreshingly cool water. That was much better. Now he felt invigorated and strong again. And cold. Very, very cold.

Link turned away from the well when he was done and made his way back to the hut. With a last look at the night sky, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Now, to warm up by the fire…

He paused. There was someone there, standing in front of the fireplace. Link's heart jumped to his throat and he felt his body tense for action. But no, there was no danger. It was Eriol, just standing there, gazing at the sword that was sheathed and mounted above the mantel. Their father's sword.

Eriol looked over his shoulder as Link calmed himself down. "Couldn't sleep either, brother?"

"Bad dreams," said Link. "What about you?"

"Bad dreams," Eriol echoed. He looked back at the sword.

Link walked over slowly, remembering his brother's earlier anger. "Eriol… Have I done something to upset you? If so, I'm sorry."

Eriol scoffed. "_You_ didn't do anything. You never do."

The bitterness was not lost to Link. "Eriol…"

"Goodnight brother," said Eriol. He turned and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Link was left staring after him, confused.


	2. II

Many thanks to Dark Cross for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy the many others to come.

This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but the fic is filled with these. They're mainly transition chapters, so expect to see them fairly frequently.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Zelda: Quietus

**II**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Link returned home. Since then he had fallen wholeheartedly into the daily routine of working in the fields, chopping firewood, and a score of other household chores. He took it upon himself to make all the repairs to their humble hut and had patched up the roof within days of his arrival. He then moved on to making the whole house warmer by sealing up any gaps that the wind blew through. The Hylian was quite the handyman.

His daily tasks were attacked with the same zeal he had shown in his repairs. From washing to plowing, he managed to finish all of his chores quicker than either Uncle Darius or Eriol could have in all their years here. Link thought nothing of his natural skills and declined having learned anything special while he was away. He was humble to a fault, if anything; always putting down his own abilities and praising those of others.

This was a particularly effective asset when it came to bartering in the nearby village. Some thought of him as a slow country boy but when negotiations were over, they would walk away in confusion, having sold their merchandise for a good deal lower than they would have ever allowed themselves to settle for.

With so much free time cropping up, Uncle Darius encouraged Link to teach Eriol swordsmanship. "You're brother has a lot to teach you," he would frequently remind the younger boy. Eriol normally said nothing in response. Uncle Darius had taught him a good bit of swordplay himself, but the old soldier always insisted that Link take lessons one step farther.

And so for the past week, for an hour each day, Link and Eriol would go to Link's favorite field by the river and practice.

Link noticed that there was always an unyielding aggression behind Eriol's maneuvers. A sullen resentment in his eyes. He was good, there was no doubt about that, but he seemed unwilling to improve. Or rather, he ignored everything Link tried to teach. This baffled the Hylian and he couldn't understand why his attempts to sharpen his brother's skills constantly failed.

"Keep your guard up," Link said during one of these sparring sessions. "You have a powerful drive, but you leave yourself open after every attack. Any move that gives your opponent a chance to strike you down is a move that should be reserved until they can't fight back effectively."

Eriol grunted and wiped some sweat off of his brow. He raised his dull-edged sword again and shifted into an offensive stance, then charged at his brother.

Link danced backwards as Eriol's attacks came. Ducking under one of his slashes, Link leapt forward and drove his shoulder into his brother's chest. Eriol stumbled backward but managed to regain his balance in time to block Link's follow-up attack.

Down came the blade. Eriol side-stepped and spun, bringing his sword around to strike at his brother's unprotected back. The blow never landed Link had moved forward as his brother had spun to the side and turned around himself, bringing his sword up as Eriol's struck. The blades met with a resounding crash.

Both leapt backwards, away from each other, but Eriol was the first to charge forward again. Link waited until the last moment to dodge to the side, sticking out a leg to trip his brother as he did so. Eriol caught sight of it but could not avoid it and was sent sprawling. He scrambled to his feet but Link was already pressing the advantage. The younger boy could barely block against the flurry of blows that assailed him.

As Eriol struggled to find an opening, Link noticed the frustration grow in his brother's eyes. Don't get angry, he pleaded silently. I told you that the first day. Anger makes us blind. It makes us make mistakes. You know that, Eriol.

Unfortunately, the boy couldn't hear Link's warnings and even if he could, he probably would have ignored them, as he ignored all the other advice. As a result, when he found his opening and struck, his opponent wasn't there. Link stood to his side, the Hylian's training sword at Eriol's neck.

Eriol fell to his knees and slammed a fist into the ground with aggravation. Link sheathed his sword and offered a hand to his brother. "Don't worry about it. You'll do better next time."

With a growl, Eriol knocked Link's hand away. "I don't need your help." He climbed to his feet.

Link frowned. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me. Everything's perfect. Just _perfect_." Eriol began to storm off back towards the house.

Link followed him, confused. "Is this about the spar? It was only a mistake."

Eriol spun around, anger flashing in his eyes. "It was a mistake. A mistake _you_ never make, right? Of course not. You're Link, after all, the guy who makes sure everyone knows he's better than them and then rubs their face in it by saying he's not doing anything special. You _never_ make such dumb mistakes, do you?"

Link took a step back as if he had been punched. "That's not true Eriol… I'm not better than anyone else! I make mistakes, just like any other Hylian."

"Of course," Eriol sneered. "How could I forget your humility? You come around and steel everyone's jobs and do it better than they ever could then claim that you're not better than anyone else. That's how it works, right?"

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. What had made his brother so angry? Why was he saying things he knew weren't true? "What are you talking about? Eriol, why are you acting like this?"

"Why'd you ever have to leave," said Eriol. He threw the practice sword he carried down. "You made me live seven years in the shadow of a brother who was never there. It was always 'Link this' and 'Link that'. Uncle Darius would praise you for even making it into the Knights, let alone what you did while you were there. What did I have that you hadn't already taken? Farmhand? Chore boy? Yeah, right. And then, just when I started getting good at things, you came around and proved you could do things better than I could."

Link was speechless. There were tears in his brother's eyes, but still the older boy was unable to understand why Eriol felt this way. Sure, Link did his chores quicker, but not because he was trying to show off. He had no idea Uncle Darius thought so highly of him either. He never bragged or boasted or thought himself superior. All he did was try to help. Around the hut, in Hyrule, wherever he could. Why was Eriol so upset?

"I'm sick of it," Eriol continued. "I'm sick of everyone thinking you're so strong or so clever or so intelligent. I'm sick of having to grit my teeth every time someone praises you! I'm sick of living in your damn shadow!" He spat on the ground, glaring at his older brother through watery eyes. "I'll prove that you're nothing more than a fake, just another pathetic Hylian who's full of himself. You've made everyone think you're so good, but I'll show them who you really are." Eriol whirled and stormed off down the path.

Link stood in the middle of the field, completely bewildered at what had just happened. Maybe he had done better than Eriol, both at home and in the world, but why did the boy get so angry? What happened to the boy who had been so full of warmth and kindness that he'd rather help others than show off what he could do? That was the Eriol Link remembered. Had he changed so completely in the past seven years?

The Hylian didn't leave the field until sundown. He knew that chasing after his brother wouldn't do any good. Eriol just needed some time to cool down, that was all. Link had seen it when he traveled, even inside the small group of soldiers he sometimes journeyed with. Tempers flared, things were said, but after everyone had a chance to gather their wits, they worked better together. That was all this was. Eriol was upset, but he'd cool down and get over it.

When he went in for supper, Eriol still hadn't returned. Uncle Darius was beginning to worry but Link kept him from going out to look for him. Sure enough, not long before they turned in for the night, the boy returned. Rather than waiting around to be lectured, he stormed straight to his room and locked the door.

Link kept Uncle Darius from scolding the boy, but he couldn't help but notice that Eriol's anger hadn't diminished. If anything, it had grown. The familiar sense of danger gnawed at the back of Link's mind, but he couldn't figure out why. Surely Eriol couldn't be the cause of the unease his brother help.

But still, Link couldn't help but wonder.

Three days later, everything changed.


	3. III

Thank you Triton668, SageOfTheMinish, and Dark Cross for the interest in Quietus. I appreciate it.

This is one of the longer chapters, which are scattered throughout the fic. I hope everyone enjoys.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**III**

* * *

Link visited the nearby village to pick up some assorted goods Uncle Darius wanted. Things with Eriol still hadn't worked out, so the elder brother thought it best to stay away for a while. When his uncle had mentioned this little trip, Link jumped at the chance. Of course, this seemed to make Eriol even more upset. Nothing seemed to please him when it came to Link.

The sky darkened with the approach of a coming storm as he walked home. Without warning, the familiar apprehension that had gnawed at him for weeks suddenly overtook him. Link stumbled and raised a hand to his head with a gasp. What happened? Something was wrong… definitely wrong. Not here… if he were in immediate danger, he would have known right away. Somewhere else… where?

Home.

Link took off at a run. If he sensed something wrong at home this far away then something horrible must have happened. He was never wrong about these things, much to his own dismay.

If only I had a horse, he thought to himself. Why couldn't I have bought one from Lon Lon Ranch? They had a beautiful mare there… if only I hadn't been so damn intent on enjoying the hike!

Link was a formidable runner but even he had to take a break to catch his breath before reaching the house. They lived away from the village in the seclusion that the forest offered. Now it seemed the distance and seclusion was working against the Hylian. Once he had his breath back, he ran.

Now he noticed the smoke rising up in the distance. It was thin at first but soon grew into a pillar of black fog. It grew as he approached and now Link realized that whatever was causing that smoke wasn't a small fire like they had in their fireplace or in the firepit outside.. This was a full-blown blaze. A wave of dread swept over him.

Finally! Link crested the final hill and paused at the top to catch his breath once more. When he looked down at the hut, his home, his heart seemed to stop beating as the breath he was gasping for wouldn't come.

The house was on fire.

The entire hut was wreathed in flames. Even from here, Link could hear the snapping and popping as the wood burned. It was a giant tinderbox that was consumed by the fire. Acrid smoke filled the air and a wave of heat swept over the grass. Luckily the house rested on a dirt patch, and the plants in the area hadn't ignited. Yet.

"Eriol! Uncle Darius!" Link called their names as he dashed down the hill. His first desire was to run straight into the house, but the heat that assailed him when he got near warned him to take caution. He circled the house and ran to the well, hauling up a bucket of water. When he could reach it, he grabbed it and dumped it on himself.

Tossing the bucket aside, Link ran to the back door and raised his hands to protect his head as he barreled through it. He paused inside and immediately the flames tried to burn him. His vision was half-obscured by the smoke so he dropped to the ground, raising his tunic to cover his nose and mouth. The heat was unbearable. The fire danced around him. He looked around, but everything seemed to be consumed by flames.

There! By the table, not far away, Uncle Darius lay on the floor. He was pinned beneath a wooden beam that was still burning at one end. Not far from an outstretched hand lay an overturned oil lamp. Well, now he knew the source of the fire.

Link crawled forward, quickly checking the life signs of his uncle. They were there, but faint. The Hylian braced himself against the burning beam and shoved as hard as he could. It was heavy but after two more heaves, the beam fell to the side. Crouching over his Uncle, Link looked around once more, wondering where Eriol could be.

And there he was. Through a parting of the smoke, Link saw his brother on the other side of a trail of fire, standing in front of the fireplace, staring at their father's sword. What the Hell was he doing? "Eriol!" Link bellowed.

His brother glanced over his shoulder then back at the sword. Wordlessly, he reached up and pulled the sheathed weapon down, holding it carefully in his arms.

"Eriol! Get over here! Uncle Darius is hurt!"

Again, the younger boy looked back at his brother. This time, Link could clearly see the contempt on his face. "Playing the hero again, huh Link?" He coughed and raised a hand to his mouth.

"Come on! I need your help!" Link began to rise, moving towards his brother.

Eriol took a step back, coughing harder. "And where were you when I needed your help?" He coughed again and shook his head.

"Eriol!"

Before he could leap through the flames to his brother's side, the roof between them caved in. Link fell back, raising a hand to ward off the heat. His brother was trapped! He needed to get through and help him!

No time. Uncle Darius needed to be carried out. Link scooped his uncle into his arms and with a grunt, charged out the back door. He stumbled but kept his footing. Setting his uncle down against the well, he checked for any burns or wounds. There were none visible, but he would have to check more thoroughly later. In fact, he seemed to be regaining consciousness.

Link turned to go back for his brother but a hand weakly clutched his arm. Uncle Darius coughed and tried to speak. "Link," he murmured, "my bedroom… beneath the… nightstand… a box… get it!"

Link looked at his uncle like he was crazy, but even now, the man had summoned enough strength to give the Hylian a look that could not help but be obeyed. With a nod, Uncle Darius' hand fell away and Link ran back into the house.

He went first to try and find a way to get to his brother. Crouching low to avoid the worst of the smoke and using his tunic to filter his breath, he circled the living room. There was no way through. If anything, he would have to try to get through from the outside. Through the wall… he prayed to the Goddesses that he could reach Eriol in time.

Halfway to the door he remembered his uncle's request. Gritting his teeth, he turned towards the door to the bedroom and pulled some burning debris away. This would only take a moment, hopefully, and he had given his word. He slipped inside and coughed despite himself. The fire had not consumed the room, but a billowing cloud of smoke had.

Feeling his way along the floor, Link reached the night stand and grabbed it with both hands, shoving it aside. He felt along the ground beneath it but realized there wasn't anything there. But his uncle had said…

No, wait. There was something there, beneath the floorboard. He couldn't explain it, but he felt it. Link felt along the floor but couldn't find a place where he could pull the board up. The Hylian growled in frustration. With a surge of anger, he raised his fist and slammed it into the floorboard. It snapped in half under the blow.

He immediately wished he hadn't done that. Biting back a cry of pain, he cradled his bloody right fist in his shirt. Well, it had done its job. With his stronger left hand he pulled the pieces of the broken board away and felt beneath. Yes, there was a box there, metal by the feel. He pried up two more boards and carefully pulled the box out, using his right hand to pull it up despite the throbbing pain in it.

Link had the box now. Wasting no more time, he scrambled out into the inferno and stumbled towards the door he had entered through. Above the roar of the flames he heard an ominous snapping sound from above. Gathering himself, he leapt through the door just as the entire roof caved in. He rolled along the grass, the box slipping free from his arms.

On the ground for no more than a moment, Link scrambled to his feet and half-ran, half-stumbled around the house to the far side. He had to rescue his brother! But when he rounded the corner, he saw that the wall had already folded in on itself. The roof had caved in. If he was in there, then…

"Eriol!" Link screamed, collapsing to his knees. The hut burned and collapsed in front of him. He punched the ground with his fist and doubled over, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had tried to get to him…. He had tried….

But no, the box… he had set Eriol's life aside for that damn box! He had chosen to fulfill his uncle's request over saving his own brother's life! Link wept, feeling sick. How could he? How could he have done such a stupid thing? He pounded the ground again, barely noticing the pain the shot through his fist. Or the rain drops that began to fall.

Get a hold of yourself, he thought. He forced his pain away. There's time to grieve later… I have to take care of Uncle Darius first. With a great effort, Link pulled himself to his feet. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he gave one more mournful look to his lost home and stumbled away towards the well.

He checked his uncle's wounds. He wasn't burned, but several of his ribs were broken. Every time he coughed, blood came up. His eyes wandered. Link didn't dare think of it, but the signs were there. His uncle's life was running short.

"…I'm such a fool," the older man muttered. "I fell… and hit my head on the table… who knew…" He fell into a coughing fit with Link trying his best to alleviate it.

"Don't talk," said Link. "Save your strength…"

Uncle Darius shook his head. "My strength's gone… I'll be with the Goddesses soon…"

"Don't talk like that…"

"We both know it," said Uncle Darius. He coughed up some more blood. "The box… did you get it…?"

A dark look passed over Link's face. "Yes…"

"Don't look like that… that box holds the last gift your father wanted you to have… your family's legacy…" His head bobbed. Uncle Darius was fighting to stay awake. "Eriol…?"

Link said nothing.

"He's a good boy… don't forget that… don't…" Uncle Darius' eyes began to close.

Link shook him. "No… stay awake, uncle! Don't close your eyes!"

The elder Hylian smiled faintly. "…Great things… meant… for great things…"

The rain fell. It drizzled first, then it turned into a full-blown storm. Lightning crashed in the distance. Thunder roared. The fire that had consumed the hut began to flicker and die, fighting a loosing battle against the cleansing drops from above. By the well, Link knelt, arms wrapped around the body of his uncle as he passed away.

--

Link buried his uncle in his favorite field. The tool shed had been untouched by the fire, so he had found a shovel and spent the night digging. When a good-sized grave was made, he carried his uncle's body into it, laying it down carefully. He then shoveled the dirt back onto it, saying all his prayers when he was done. A piece of wood from the wreckage of the house served as a grave marker. Link used a hunting knife to carve in the name of his uncle.

When he was done with his labors, it was dawn. The storm had cleared and a rainbow could even be seen on the horizon. But that didn't matter. Link had lost his family and his home in one night. Not by enemies or monsters as he had always feared, but by a fire caused by a stupid accident.

His mind was empty as he moved through the rubble. He moved bits of wood around, clearing the area around the still-standing stone fireplace carefully. A bandage made from his own shirt was wrapped around his right hand and Link made an effort not to strain it too much.

As he dug through the wreckage, he noticed that his brother's body wasn't there. He even dug as far as what remained of the floorboards, but still nothing. A flicker of hope welled up within him. Was it possible Eriol escaped?

Link moved away from the rubble and went into the woods near the side of the house Eriol had been trapped in. With a trained eye he went over the landscape, aided by a growing hope of his brother's survival. If there was some sign…

There! On the tree, a cut, as if made by a sword. Link checked the area around it and yes, several plants had been hacked through. Hope flooded in, as well as relief. Eriol had made it out, most likely using their father's sword to cut his way free from the burning house. He had then stumbled through the woods, using the blade to slash through any obstacles, since he would not have been able to see anything at night. Yes… Eriol was alive.

I have to find him, Link thought to himself. I have to tell him what happened… try and bring him back… The Hylian went back to the ruins of his home and over to the tool shed. A hunting knife, bow and arrows, an axe... he grabbed all of these, as well as several other tools he felt would be important. He laid these out on the ground and went to fetch some food from the storehouse when his eyes fell upon the box he had pulled from the fire.

Uncle Darius had made sure that Link saved this thing… why? What so valuable about it? He had said that it was Link's father's last gift to him. Curious now, the Hylian moved over to it and knelt. It had two clasps on each side. He undid them and pulled the top free.

Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. Link reached in and pulled out a green tunic. The material felt light in his hands, yet strong. It wasn't made from any kind of fabric Link had ever encountered before. There was a hood beneath it, made of the same material. The Hylian pulled this out, and found more clothes beneath it. A white shirt. Leggings.

And beneath it all, an ocarina. It wasn't very impressive… a clay one, by the looks of it. Yet when Link picked it up, the brown surface felt warm in his hands. It felt… familiar. No, not just the ocarina… these clothes. All of it felt familiar, as if they had been his own for years, despite this being the first time he had laid eyes on them.

Uncle Darius wanted me to have these… No, my father did. Uncle Darius made sure I received them. But why? If only he had told me…

Link put that thought out of his mind. He had grieved even as he had buried his uncle and there was no need to continue now. He turned his attention to the clothes he wore instead. They were wet, torn, smelled like smoke, and covered in dirt. The Hylian placed all of the items he had withdrawn from the box and took it with him to the river.

He bathed briefly, cleansing himself of the horrors of the previous night. He washed away the dirt from the grave. The smoke from the fire. The ash from his home. The guilt for his brother. His pain and anguish was swept away in the river. He had to find Eriol… if he needed time to grieve, it would be after he found him.

When he was done Link dressed, not in his old clothes, but in those he had found in the box. They fit as if they were made specifically for him. They were lightweight and comfortable; warm in the cool morning, but not uncomfortably so. Link pulled on his old boots and tore a strip of cloth from his old shirt to wrap around his injured hand.

He returned to the tool shed and gathered his supplies, tucking them into a clothe pack he had found in the shed. The Hylian slid the hunting knife in his boot and the axe at his waist so that he would have weapons just in case anything should happen. Next, he went to the storehouse and gathered a bit of food. He couldn't carry much and doubted he needed a lot, seeing as how Eriol couldn't have gone too far without supplies of his own. When he was ready, Link paid his respects one last time at his uncle's grave then moved to the edge of the forest where he had found Eriol's trail.

Orienting himself, Link began to track his brother. It was the only thing on his mind. He had lost his home and his uncle… but he wouldn't lose his brother.


	4. IV

Many thanks, SageOfTheMinish and Sirael Lythling for your reviews!

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**IV**

* * *

Eriol wasn't built for hiking. He found that out not long after he had fled into the woods. The constant running and hacking and slashing were taking its toll on the wiry farm boy. Sure, he had spent years hauling firewood, plowing fields, running errands back and forth from the village, but never anything like this. Those mundane chores paled in comparison to swinging a sword to cut through brush, in the dark, while scrambling over terrain that was flat one minute and rough the next. All while in the pouring rain.

The Hylian simply was not built for this. He cursed at every branch that scratched him, at every root that tripped him. The darkness of the night didn't help much either.

The only good that came of this horrid experience was the fact that it kept his mind from wandering back to what he had done. Kept it from wondering what had happened at the hut. His home. No, his former home. This hike gave him something to think about other than his uncle, lying unconscious as the fires spread. He had plenty of things to keep his mind away from what had happened. Besides, Link surely saved Uncle Darius.

Link, playing the hero again. Arriving just in the nick of time. Of course everything was alright back at the hut. How could Eriol have thought otherwise? Link was there, and when Link was around, everything was perfect. Just _perfect_.

I won't live in your shadow, Eriol kept saying to himself. I won't be compared to you any longer. You just waltz into our lives years after leaving and steal everything I had. Well, no more. I won't let you corrupt me into thinking you're some hero when you're really not.

Eriol never paused to catch his breath for long. He kept running. As far and as fast as he could possibly go, only taking a real break when a large river ran across his path. As he seized the opportunity to catch his breath, the Hylian realized that he was ravenous. He was no idiot, though. The chances of him finding something to eat at this time of night were slim. But water… that was more important anyway. And here was a river, right when he needed it.

He knelt on the bank and set his sword down beside him. Cupping his hands together, he brought the cool liquid to his mouth and drank as much as he could. When his 'cup' wasn't good enough, he lowered his head and drank right from the river. After all his running and exertion, the water felt like a gift from the goddesses. Eriol drank his fill and sat on the riverbank, sighing contently.

Only now did he take the chance to really look around. The rain had slowed to a drizzle and he wasn't sure how much land he had covered, but the woods around him looked unfamiliar. The river was unfamiliar too. It seemed like he really had escaped his brother, but now he was completely lost.

Well, not completely, Eriol thought to himself. If I follow the river, I'm bound to wind up near some town or village. All I've got to do is walk alongside of it until I get there. This brought up a new question for the pondering Hylian. Which way would bring him to the closest piece of civilization?

Eriol decided to follow it downriver. He didn't have a real plan when he left, but one was beginning to form in his head now. He would have to get Link off of his high horse and to do that he needed to prove that someone was just as good as he was. Not anyone, in fact, but his younger brother. There was no way he could best the elder boy in combat… Link had seven years of training as a soldier. But maybe he could prove that he could also survive in the wild. Explore new places. Maybe even kill a monster or two.

The Hylian pulled himself to his feet and began to walk. He had covered a lot of ground so there was no need to run any more. The effort had exhausted him, but Eriol didn't plan on sleeping just yet. He had to find a proper shelter first and then build a fire, but didn't feel like doing either of those just yet.

After what felt like hours of walking downriver, Eriol came to a place where a group of stones jutting out from beneath the water formed a natural bridge. Taking his time not to fall into the river or drop his sword, Eriol crossed and resumed his walk along the shoreline.

This isn't so bad, the Hylian thought to himself. It's a clear night… the storm must have passed a while ago. It's a little chilly out here, but otherwise beautiful. He listened to the sounds of the crickets and other night insects. They seemed to form a little orchestra in the darkness. Every now and then he thought he also heard a rabbit or other animal scampering for cover.

When things got too cold for him, Eriol broke into a jog. By now he was starting to feel sleepy so he turned inland, cutting a swath through the forest as he looked for a good place to camp for the night. His weariness became more apparent as he went, his hacking not as vigorous as it had been when he started.

Eriol almost leapt for joy when he came upon a cave built into the side of the rocky hill he had been walking next to. He cautiously made sure that it was unoccupied, keeping his sword at the ready. The last thing he wanted to do was to seek refuge in the den of a bear or some other beast. When everything turned out to be clear, he used his sheath to dig a pit not far from the cave entrance, surrounding it with stones. He moved through the forest and gathered some dry wood, some twigs and other bits of fuel for a fire.

This, at least, was something he _did_ know how to do. Uncle Darius made it a point to teach him while he was young how to survive in the wild. Eriol had forgotten most of it, though, but he remembered how to make a fire and that was all that mattered right now.

He filled his pit carefully and cast about for something to ignite the pile with. Having relatively few options, Eriol reluctantly used his father's sword and a rock. Holding the blade carefully and striking at its flat side with the stone, he soon had sparks flying into his pit. When a fine trace of smoke wafted up, he fanned the budding flames carefully and in moments he had a fire going.

Eriol warmed himself by the fire for a while, smiling as he did so. If only they could see him now! Off on his own, in the woods, one with nature. He almost wished Link was there so that he could show off his accomplishment. Eriol's elder brother wasn't the only one who could survive alone in the wild.

The boy laughed at the thought of humbling Link and crawled into his cave. He left the fire burning to scare away any animals that might seek refuge in the cave as he had done. Eriol barely had time to make himself comfortable before his weariness overcame him and he fell into a deep sleep.

--

Eriol was reluctantly pulled from his rest by a throbbing pain in his side. As he was slowly brought awake, he realized that it wasn't a throbbing pain, but more of a series of pokes. It must have been going on for a while since the spot that was being poked at was sore. With a groan, he rolled over and opened his eyes.

A child sat next to him.

Eriol scrambled backwards, forcing himself into full awareness. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked several times to get the last of the sleep away before looking at his visitor again.

It wasn't an actual boy, but a forest creature. It was smaller than him, but that wasn't saying too much. The size of a small child, actually, which was why he had thought of it as such at first. Now that he had a clear look, it resembled a scarecrow more than anything remotely Hylian. Beneath a straw hat twin amber eyes seemed to glow in the shadow that was its face and a grin appeared. A stick was in one hand – the device responsible for the poking and prodding.

The Hylian frowned. I know what this thing is, he thought to himself. Harmless, I think. But there was something bad about seeing one. Something about being lost, or…

Eriol's eyes widened. "A Skull Kid," he blurted, fear rising within him. "But… but that would mean…"

The creature tilted its head.

Oh, Eriol had heard of these creatures all right. It was common knowledge that if a traveler ventured too far into the Lost Woods and couldn't find his way out by sundown, he would change into one of those scarecrow-like creatures. They would remain forever in the forest, and to leave it would mean death.

Does this mean I've wandered into the Lost Woods? Eriol was horrified. I couldn't have gone so far east! And I've been going south the whole time too… I couldn't have wandered this far out of the way! The Hylian closed his eyes. Focus, Eriol. I can always backtrack. If anything, I must be at the fringe…

The Skull Kid began poking the Hylian with the stick. Irritated, Eriol grabbed it and threw it to the side of the cave. The Skull Kid huffed and hopped over to his stick and picked it up again. He then resumed his poking of the Hylian.

Eriol growled and grabbed his sword, unsheathing the blade as he did so. Having been disturbed from his rest and now realizing that he was on the brink of being lost irritated the Hylian "Back off you little runt! I was sleeping peacefully until you came along!" Actually, that raised an interesting question. Just how long had he been asleep?

Ignoring the confused Skull Kid, Eriol sheathed his sword and crawled to the entrance of the cave to looked out. The sky was still dark but it was bathed in red to the… east? West? It had to be sunrise or sundown. With a sigh, he climbed out of the cave and stretched.

The Skull Kid scrambled after him. It laughed, a sound somewhere between the rustling of leaves and the chittering of squirrels. Eriol glared down at it. "And what's so funny? I didn't get any rest, I might be stuck in the Lost Woods, and my side hurts from where you were poking me for goddesses-know how long." The boy's stomach growled. "Ugh… and I haven't eaten since lunch…" Had it been yesterday? The day before?

The creature chittered questioningly.

Eriol looked at him in annoyance and waved his sword threateningly at it. "Go away, already!"

The Skull Kid backed away from the blade but still didn't leave. Again, it chittered at the Hylian.

"Fine, do what you want," said Eriol, "but if you annoy me too much, I'll run you through with my sword." He didn't really mean it. The Skull Kid was annoying, but Eriol could never bring himself to harm another living creature. Maybe a monster, but…

The answer seemed to satisfy the Skull Kid. It dropped the stick it held and dove into the underbrush, vanishing without a sound.

Eriol watched it go, feeling suddenly lonely. "Good riddance," he said, as if to reassure himself. "I don't need that kind of company anyway…" He moved over to the fire pit, checking to see if there were any embers still glowing. It looked like the fire had faded completely, the morning dew putting out the last traces of it before he had awoken. So, it was dawn after all.

The Hylian stretched again and began looking for the rock he had used the night before to spark the fire. It took some time to find it amidst the growing light from the east. Thanks to the rising sun, he knew where he was…somewhat. He also knew that he had gotten little sleep, as the weariness he had felt last night was starting to creep up on him again.

While he sat and struggled to re-light the fire, the Skull Kid came back. Eriol growled and moved so that his back faced the creature. The Skull Kid simply moved to his side and shoved a hand into his face. Eriol was about the give the creature a sound beating when his eyes settled on what was in that gloved hand.

Food!

A few berries, at least. And there was more in the Skull Kid's other hand! The creature tilted its head and pretended to feed himself before shoving his hand back at Eriol. The Hylian needed no further encouragement. He grabbed the proffered food and shoved it in his mouth greedily. Oh, such a heavenly taste! Eriol never realized how good food tasted until that very moment.

The Skull Kid seemed happy. He did a little dance, smiling at Eriol the whole time. The Hylian stood then made what he hoped to be a sign for food. "Do you know where there's more? More food?" The Skull Kid seemed confused. "Eat," said Eriol, mimicking the creature's earlier action. "Where is?" He pretended to look around.

It took a moment but the creature finally seemed to understand. He bounded off to the edge of the meadow and beckoned Eriol to follow before plunging into the brush.

The Hylian scrambled after him, unsheathing his sword to hack through the vegetation again. "Hey, wait up!"

Eriol was barely able to distinguish the Skull Kid from the trees and bushes it leapt through. The growing light helped keep him in sight, but the Hylian still had to struggle to keep up. At least this time he could see where he was going and didn't have to exhaust himself by swinging his sword to clear a path.

The Skull Kid made frequent stops to make sure he was being followed but never rested too long. Eriol began to wonder if the creature really had any clue what he wanted but his doubts were settled soon enough. He was eventually led to a beautiful field with a stream running through it. Near the stream were several fruit-bearing trees a glorious sight for the Hylian's eyes. The Skull Kid had stopped under one of those trees and was dancing around happily.

Eriol grinned and ran at a tree, leaving his sword on the grass as he climbed up into its spreading branches. He deftly picked a few ripe fruits, snacking on a few as he did so, and dropped to the ground to take a seat by the stream to eat. Noticing how the Skull Kid watched him, he tossed the creature a fruit. It deserved that much, at least. It did help him find breakfast.

The fruits were washed down with fresh water from the stream. Eriol ate his full and rested, feeling totally replenished. His yawns were stifled and his lack of sleep didn't even seem to bother him that much any more. It was early dawn by now and Eriol could look around at his surroundings properly. He didn't feel particularly concerned for his well-being, though the gravity of what he had done began to fill his thoughts.

He had left the only home he had ever known and gotten himself lost in the forest. For all he knew he could be at the fringe of the Lost Woods, but that was something he didn't want to think about (the Skull Kid was an unwelcome reminder, though). He had abandoned his brother and uncle to the fire that had ravaged their hut… a fire he could have prevented.

Well, I've burned the bridges to my old life, Eriol thought as he tried to put things into a more optimistic perspective. I suppose I should try to find a village or something to gather some supplies… then I can go out and explore Hyrule. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe make a career out of slaying monsters. Or I could even apply to the Hylian Knights! Eriol immediately scoffed at that idea. I would never be good enough for that. Besides, that's Link's thing. They're probably all as arrogant as he is…

The Hylian's thoughts were broken as he noticed the Skull Kid beckoning him from the southern end of the field. He seemed eager to go somewhere and wanted Eriol to follow. The boy frowned. "What do you want now? I don't need any more food."

The Skull Kid ignored him and bounded over, tugging on his shirt. Of course he ignored Eriol's question: he couldn't understand him. Stupid creature, the Hylian thought to himself. Can't even speak understand proper language…

With a sigh, Eriol stood up and grabbed his father's sword. Might as well find out what the creature wanted from him. Besides, he had planned to go south anyway.

This time, he didn't hack his way through the forest. The sky gave enough light for him to see where he was going. He had enough of a concern for nature that he didn't use his sword to break a path through the forest, but rather circled around any rugged areas. There was no real use to cutting a path where no one would find it.

Eriol also took his time and enjoyed the hike. He was far from home and had a full stomach so there was no hurry. The way he looked at things now, he could use the experience to adjust to traveling in the woods. Who knew how long he would have to be out in the wild? The aches and pains would fade if he grew accustomed to hiking anyway. He knew he wasn't built for this, but maybe he could change that. Things weren't that bad, now that he thought about it.

It took a long time to get where they were going, but as Eriol climbed a particularly steep hill and found the Skull Kid waiting for him at the top, he saw what the creature was so intent on showing him. There was a small campsite set up here with a tent strung up between trees. A proper fire pit had been dug and a fire crackled merrily, warming a pot that sat on a metal grid that lay across the pit.

Eriol was surprised at finding someone else in the middle of nowhere. And whoever it was came well prepared. The Hylian slowly made his way into the campsite, wondering who would bother to come so close to the Lost Woods. Other than himself. And that was an accident.

"Who's there?"

The voice came from the tent, cautious but commanding. Eriol turned just as a figure pushed their way out through the flaps. Not just any figure though – a woman.

Eriol couldn't help but stare, his eyes riveted to the beautiful albeit slightly dirty face of the stranger. The Hylian woman stared back with cold, dark eyes. "Who are you?"

Even her voice sounded beautiful, now that he saw who spoke! Eriol shook his head and tried to regain some of his scattered thoughts. "Er, I'm sorry for intruding… I was led here by a Skull Kid…" He turned to look for the creature, but it had vanished. "Wait… he was here just a second ago…"

The woman brushed a lock of dirty blonde hair from her face and moved over to the Hylian, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked him over. She didn't seem to notice the fact that he claimed to have been brought there by a Skull Kid… or else she simply didn't care. "You don't seem to be one of the villagers… and what kind of traveler would wander out here without supplies?

So, there was a village nearby! "Oh, I'm not either of those… well, I suppose I'm a traveler, but I left home before I had time to gather my pack." A little bit of a lie wouldn't harm anyone.

"You grabbed your sword though, I see," said the woman.

"This? Oh, this is my father's… He… gave it to me, for protection." That one wouldn't do much harm either.

"You must not live very far from here, then. Otherwise you could not survive long without supplies."

Eriol shrugged. "I don't live anywhere. Like I said, I left home."

"Whatever for?" The woman seemed mildly curious, but there was something in her eyes that unnerved Eriol.

"It was time I struck out on my own," said Eriol "I couldn't live in the shadow of my arrogant older brother anymore. He had just come home from his training as a Hylian Knight and he thought he owned the place. Took over and turned our uncle against me too." Eriol crossed his arms. "So, I left."

Her pointed ears perking up slightly, the woman seemed to take greater interest in his story. "A Hylian Knight, you say? They are a very prestigious order. Not many people are inducted into their ranks."

"They must not be very prestigious if a guy like him could make his way in," Eriol scoffed.

The woman smiled tolerantly. "And your father? What did he have to say about this?"

Eriol thought up a story on the spot. "He died not too long ago. My brother came home for the funeral, actually, and that's when things became unbearable."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Eriol could see that she didn't entirely mean it. There was something else on her mind, apparently. "And you said your brother was a soldier? I've run across a few in my time; perhaps I know him. What's his name?"

"If you met him, you'll remember him," said Eriol. "He's arrogant and loves to show off. He also rubs people's faces in everything they can't do. And he makes a sport of bragging and boasting too. His name's Link."

The change in the woman's demeanor was almost visible. She straightened, her eyes widening slightly as a flash of recognition blazed across them. One hand clenched into a fist and a dark look passed over her face. "Link… Link is your brother?"

Eriol saw all this and had to stop himself from grinning. So, she knew his brother and hated him almost as much as he did. "I told you you'd remember him. How do you know him?"

"…I've never met him personally," the woman said, "but his reputation among my people is… legendary, you might say."

"Your people?"

The woman caught herself and made a sudden change of subject. "Oh, where are my manners… I have not even introduced myself, have I? You can call me… Medara. And what's your name, brother of Link?"

"It sure ain't that," Eriol growled. "My name is Eriol, and don't ever call me 'brother of Link'. That makes it seem like he's better than me, and I'll tell you this: he's not."

Medara looked at Eriol with greater interest now. The boy thought it was because they both had a mutual dislike of a certain blonde-haired Hylian. The harshness about her seemed to fade a little and she actually smiled at him. Eriol straightened slightly and smiled back. Her beauty became apparent once more.

"Eriol," Medara repeated quietly. There was another spark in those expressive eyes of hers. "I think that fate has gifted us both this day…"


	5. V

Thanks again, SageOfTheMinish and Sirael Lythling for your reviews!

To answer your questions, Sirael, I'm keeping the timing of the fic a secret for now. As the chapters progress, you'll figure out the placing, but I promise you that it does fit in, and in a major way at that. Agewise, Link is about 19 and Eriol is 17.

If anyone has any more questions, I'd be happy to answer as best I can!

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**V**

* * *

Link was lost.

Completely, totally, utterly lost. And the worst part was that he had no clue how it had happened.

One minute he was hiking through the woods, keeping an alert eye for Eriol, and the next: lost. The mist he had walked into seemed to have condensed suddenly, enveloping him even as he had stopped walking. When he tried to turn back the way he had come, he found out he couldn't go back.

And things got worst from there. The mist had thickened to a fog with only the immediate area visible. He had ended up in small field, surrounded by trees with a large rock in one corner. The strangest thing was that in every direction he moved in he would end up in the same field. And it _was_ the same field. Once he had cut a notch into one of the trees with his hatchet and found the mark in the next field he had moved into.

Every direction, the same thing. Link couldn't figure out how it was possible, but apparently, it was. Using the rock as a convenient seat, the Hylian sat down to figure things out.

Alright, he thought to himself. I just need to think this through. These woods seem to have inherent magic… magic that traps any within its confines. But there could never be spell this powerful in place for so long. Which means that there's a way out of here. A sequence, maybe, of directions you have to take. That would make sense. But if every field looks the same, how could I ever know which way to go?

And there was the problem. Link wracked his brain, but he could not seem to think of an adequate solution. Actually, he did have a few, but they were very time-consuming – and time was not on his side right now.

Had Eriol really gone this way? Was he lost in the mists as well? Or had he gone a different route? Link hadn't seen any hint of his brother's passage since he passed by the meadow with the fruit trees. Link had assumed that Eriol had crossed there when it was day and so had no need to cut a path with their father's sword. He also assumed that Eriol continued east, but there was the chance that he had turned south. If he did…

Well, too late now. Link was lost and had no clue which direction was which anyway.

A shadow moved through the mists. Link caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes and stood, his hand on the handle of his hatchet. At worst, it could be a monster who fed on lost travelers. That, he could handle. At best, it could be someone who knew their way through the mists. That he could also handle. Either way, Link was sure he was in no real danger, but it was best to be prepared.

"Greetings wanderer," a woman's voice called from the mist.

Link's ears twitched. "Greetings stranger," said Link in reply.

The mists seemed to swirl around the shadow and it grew more Hylian as it approached. Well, at first she appeared Hylian. The only aspects that were different were a slight green tinge to her skin and a different shape to her pointed ears. Otherwise, she seemed as normal as any other girl around Link's age. He had heard of forest folk before… perhaps she was one of them?

"It seems you've wandered far from your homestead," said the girl.

"I've been trying to find my brother who I thought to have come this way. This forest seems to be set against me, however," said Link.

"It is the nature of this forest to confuse travelers. I came to lead you out of this place. As for your brother, he passed along the fringe of these woods heading south early this morning. From here, however, there is no path that leads in that direction."

"Alright," said Link. "Thanks for helping me."

The girl smiled faintly but Link was surprised to notice a deep sadness in her eyes. The Hylian couldn't sense feelings as well as he could sense danger, but he could tell that something about him upset this girl. It made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't let something like that keep him from finding Eriol. Link's curiosity had been roused, however, and he made a mental note to get to the bottom of this soon.

"Very well," said the girl. "Take my hand. We'll be sure not to get separated that way."

Link nodded and took her small hand in his and fell into step beside her as she moved into the mist. He couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with her but he had never met her in his life. There was something else about her too. She had… an earthy feeling. That was the best Link could describe it as. It was like the feeling he had when he spent the night in the woods… only… different. Another oddity he decided to get to the bottom of.

"The trick is to listen for the music of the land," the girl said as they crossed into a new field. "It's all around us, but the magic of the woods dims it to the point where it cannot be heard. In the true paths, the music becomes louder." She turned to the left and led her charge into the mists. "Can you hear it?"

Link twitched his ears and listened carefully. "All I hear are birds and insects."

"That's the music of the forest," the girl giggled.

With a frown, Link listened again. The girl squeezed his hand for reassurance and this time he actually could make sense of a distant melody, and as he paid it more attention, it grew stronger. It was as if all the sounds of nature blended together in a kind of uplifting song. What amazed the Hylian was that he had never heard it before. It seemed impossible to miss.

"I… I've never heard it before," Link murmured, abashed.

A distant look came to the girl's eyes. "Not many do… only those with a profound connection to the land can hear the melody of the forest. I once managed to capture its essence in an ocarina song, and passed it on to a dear friend… but I have never tried to duplicate it since."

Link found this curious, though he couldn't explain why. His thoughts drifted to the rustic ocarina tucked in his belt and wondered if he too might be able to duplicate this song. It would really be something if he could.

Link kept a careful eye on the surroundings as they moved and a careful ear on the music of the forest. To the Hylian, it seemed like they were going in circles. A left. Another left. Both fields were the same as the one they started in. And then, another left… but this time, there was no field.

The fog began to thicken and darken. It seemed to gain solidity, and soon it was not fog at all, but a giant hollow log. Link wondered what kind of tree the log had been before it had fallen while also thinking about how the fog could turn into such a thing. Magic was amazing, and natural magic, the most amazing of all.

Link opened his mouth to comment but said nothing as they emerged from the tunnel. He was surprised to see that it opened out into a small village with houses built along the forest floor as well as in the treetops. They were small, though, and for a moment Link wondered what kind of people lived there. And then he saw the children.

They were all over, milling about as villagers might. Less than a hundred, though, and all clad in almost the same outfit. The girls wore green dresses while the boys wore tunics belted at the waist. Some even wore hats or hoods, but the thing that struck Link as most peculiar was the fact that the clothes both he and his guide wore were of the exact same design as those of the children's.

"Where is this place? I've never heard of a village like this before… and the children…"

The girl stepped forward, her hand slipping out of Link's as she did so. "This is the Kokiri Village. And these are the Kokiri themselves."

Link stared in awe. "The Lost Children? But I thought they were a myth…"

"Perhaps because a Kokiri child would die if he left this forest."

"But how did they get here? Are there any adults?"

The girl shook her head. "None. Travelers who become ensnared by the magic of the Lost Woods become Skull Kids. They live their lives in the Lost Woods, playing amongst themselves and the wildlife. If one happens to come across the Kokiri forest, then the Great Deku Tree turns them into a Kokiri child. If a child were to become lost in the woods, they revert to being a Skull Kid. It is a natural balance."

"But wouldn't that mean they were all Hylians at one time?"

"Some were," said the girl, "but others are not. The original Kokiri were created by the Great Deku Tree."

Link frowned. "The Great Deku Tree?"

"The guardian of the forest. A nature spirit as old as Hyrule itself."

Now the Hylian was suspicious. He took a step away from the girl and stared at her. "How do you know so much about this forest and the Lost Children?"

"Because I, too, am a Kokiri," giggled the girl.

"That's impossible! You said there were no adults here, and all I see are ten-year-olds. You look at least my age and speak like you're older!"

The girl smiled. "Well, you're half right. I am older than you. We Kokiri are eternal beings, dying only if we leave the forest. Even those who become Skull Kids may find the village again and revert to their true forms. As for my appearance…" She spread her arms helplessly. "I felt I could help you best by approaching you in a form close to your own. I thought you more likely to follow the guidance of an adult over that of a child."

Link had to admit that she was right. Even though he had a deep distrust of illusions, he had to accept that she meant no harm. The Hylian would have never trusted a child to lead him out of the forest, not because of any particular bias, but… well, he just trusted adults more.

"Intruder! How dare you enter Kokiri Forest!"

Link turned towards the new voice. A boy had stormed over to him, a belligerent expression on his face. He wasn't even half of Link's height but he marched right up to the Hylian, staring up into his face. Link was too surprised to respond to the child's accusation.

"Intruder! You don't belong here!" The boy stomped on the Hylian's foot. Hard.

Link yelped and stumbled backwards, hopping on one foot while shaking his other.

The girl strode over to the boy and smacked him lightly on the top of his head. "Leave him alone, Mido. I brought him here. He is under the Great Deku Tree's protection."

Mido, as the boy was apparently called, scowled. "You know the rules, Saria. No outsiders! The world outside the forest is filled with dark things and it's _my_ job to make sure nothing gets in here!"

"It's not _your_ job, Mido. It's the Great Deku Tree's. Now go back to pushing around the other children as you normally do and leave him be."

"Huh," said Mido. "Fine. But if anything bad happens, then you'll be the one blamed for it. Just keep that in mind!" Giving Link another dirty look, he turned and stomped away.

"What was that all about," Link asked as he rubbed his foot through his boot. That kid can stomp pretty hard, he thought to himself.

Saria sighed. "Mido is just… protective of the Kokiri. He may push a few of us around sometimes, but he really cares about us."

"He listens to you, though."

"That's because I have the authority of the Great Deku Tree on my side."

"The Great Deku Tree… you said I was under its protection?"

"Yes. He called you here, and you came. It is very important that you speak with him."

Link frowned. "I didn't come because I was called, I got lost. And I need to find my brother. Thanks for your help and I really appreciate it, but I can't stay. If you just point me in the right direction, I'll be off."

Saria reached forward and took both of the Hylian's hands in her own. "Please, Link… the Great Deku Tree would not have sent for you if it were not important. At least meet with him before you leave."

"But my brother…"

"Please?"

Link was surprised to hear the pleading in Saria's voice. He could tell just by looking at her that this was something she really wanted him to do and the Hylian felt slightly sick at brushing it off. She gave him such a warm feeling… could he really just walk away? Besides, it was only a talk. A few minutes, an hour at most. Besides… he was curious, anyway.

"Alright," said Link. "I'll talk to him. But afterwards, you have to tell me which direction my brother went."

Saria smiled, but there was a renewed sadness in her eyes. "Thank you, Link… thank you."


	6. VI

Many thanks for your good reviews, Sirael Lythling, Dark Cross, and SageOfTheMinish! As always, I appreciate your reviews.

A little bit of backstory on the writing of this fic. I first started writing Quietus just under a year ago, but set it aside to remain on hiatus until I felt comfortable with the writing once more. This was the last of the original chapters I wrote (in case you're wondering, I'm actually writing chapter 13 right now. I like to stay ahead of my postings). The next chapter will begin the arch of chapters I started writing a few months ago.

Well, I took up enough of your time already, heh. Enjoy the fic!

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**VI**

* * *

Link was led through the village of Lost Children. Many of them stopped their playing and began following him, staring with awe and disbelief. It made the Hylian feel uncomfortable. Still, if what Saria said was true, than these children had never seen someone from outside their forest in their entire lives. Link had to admit that he would be curious too if, say, a Goron strolled by the farm.

A few of the children even ran up to give him gifts. Fruits, smooth stones from the nearby river, little toys, and other things a child would value. He even chatted with a few and found that he really enjoyed the Kokiri. They were innocent, having never set a foot out of their forest, and he found it comforting to be around them. He had to wonder if there was ever a time when he was this innocent.

Saria began to take Link down a path that led out of the village. The Kokiri stood at the fringe and waved, calling out to Link, asking if he would play some games with them after he spoke with the Great Deku Tree. Link smiled but made no promises. He couldn't afford to get attached to this place when his brother was still missing.

He could still wish, though. Would it really be so bad to stay with them a while?

There's a reason they're Lost Children. If you stay in the forest, you can never get out.

Link shivered. I shouldn't think about that. Saria will lead me out as soon as I speak with the Great Deku Tree. Then I can find Eriol and bring him home. Not that we have a home… but maybe we can rebuild what we lost…

"We're almost there," said Saria.

Link looked around. The path they were taking was narrow and twisted between trees that seemed to grow taller and taller as they progressed. There was an odd feeling in this part of the woods. It was old… and wise, whatever it was. It was as if the forest was alive and sentient, and it made Link feel a little ill at ease. Saria seemed not to notice Link's discomfort, or if she did, she didn't comment on it.

Saria… she was an odd girl. She claimed to be one of the Kokiri but had appeared to him as a teenager. Link could feel that she was wise beyond her years, but somehow she had retained a touch of the innocence the other children had. And beneath that… there was sadness. A deep sadness that even Link felt but could not place. What could have happened to make her so depressed? And furthermore, why had she grown so accustomed to it that it didn't seem to upset her anymore?

What was it they said about curiosity?

"We're here."

Link snapped himself out of his thoughts as they emerged from the forest. A great meadow spread out before them and in the center, dominating the most area, was the biggest tree Link had ever seen. It was enormous, thicker than a guard tower back at Hyrule Castle and twice as tall. It was amazing that he had not seen it from a mile away! The branches spread out high above, thick with leaves. There was a lump in the base of the trunk that ran about half-way up, as if the tree had grown around something that had been there before. It made the tree seem even larger.

"It's… It's enormous," Link murmured.

"Link," said Saria, "this is the Great Deku Tree."

Link would have asked how this was possible, but he could feel the intelligence radiating out from the tree. No, it was more than a tree… it really was the spirit of the forest. Such wisdom, such power… Link was speechless.

"Ahhhh, Link," a rumbling voice said, shaking the very earth on which the Hylian stood. "I have waited a long, long time for you…"

The Hylian jumped backwards as the knots on the lower trunk of the tree began to shift and move. A crack split open near its base and a thick ridge pushed out not far above it. Other areas sank in while others pushed out and soon Link was amazed to find himself staring at a face that had formed itself in the tree trunk.

"Do not be alarmed," the face said, the mouth-like gap forming the spoken words. "I mean you no harm."

Link stared first at the tree then back at Saria. She smiled reassuringly and Link regained his nerve. He wasn't truly scared, just… uncomfortable. He had never encountered anything like this before. Taking a calming breath, he stepped forward. "…Great Deku Tree?"

The face nodded. "Correct. I apologize for startling you. I realize that things have not gone according to your plan since you entered this forest, but I assure you, it was meant to be."

"I became lost trying to find my brother Eriol," said Link. "Lady Saria was kind enough to lead me through the woods, but wouldn't let me resume my journey. She said that you wanted to speak with me."

"I was the one that led your path into the Lost Woods. Before you protest, know that it was done for your own safety. If you were to pursue your brother at this moment in time, you would perish."

"How does the search for my brother lead to my death?" Link was wary. It was times like these when he had to set aside his surprise and concern and focus on finding out just what this Great Deku Tree knew.

The face in the tree became serious. "Your brother has met with the dark witch Medara. Together, they have begun to skirt the southern reaches of the Lost Woods as they proceed east. If you were to confront them now, then your sight would be warped by the witch's magic and you will fall by your own father's blade."

Link's breath caught in his throat. Eriol was journeying with a witch? He should know better! But then, from the way the Great Deku Tree spoke, this Medara may have tricked Eriol somehow. Now Link had even more reason to find his brother. "I am not afraid to face death if it means freeing my brother."

"Your death would not free your brother," said the Great Deku Tree. "Nor would you succeed at penetrating Medara's trickery. You did not see through Saria's guise, after all."

Link looked sheepishly at the girl beside him. She blushed and turned away, avoiding his gaze. The great spirit had a point… he really hadn't see Saria as a child, as one of the Kokiri. Frowning, he turned back to the Great Deku Tree. "I cannot leave his fate in her hands. I will not let ill befall my brother."

"She means him no harm," said the Great Deku Tree. "Rather, she sees him as a tool, a way to destroy you. Do not look so surprised, Link. Your time in Hyrule has not been long but your heritage is legendary. Medara is an agent of a greater evil who wishes your demise."

Out of everything he had heard so far, this was among the most confusing. "Legendary heritage? My family has been farmers for generations, with exception to a few soldiers here and there. And who wants me dead? I have no enemies that I know of, aside from the monsters that I keep from invading Hyrule."

"Such things are trivial matters at the moment," said the Great Deku Tree. "The reason I have brought you here has little to do with your bloodline and more to do with your status as a soldier of Hyrule. Listen well, Link, to what I have to say. There is a great army gathering to the east of the mountains. Wild creatures of a far land have rallied together and march for Hyrule. They chase the Royal Family's allies relentlessly and will arrive at our boundaries in weeks. You must take this message to the castle immediately: Hyrule is in danger. Renew all alliances and prepare for war."

"War? Hyrule has never seen war in centuries, and rarely from outside invaders! Surely the Arcadian Knights, our allies across the mountains, can repel such an invasion."

"The Arcadians are running. Their borders collapsed and they make their way to Hyrule even as we speak."

Link was astonished. The kingdom of Arcadia to the east was a powerful nation, united by a common people rather than divided by various species, such as in Hyrule. Both kingdoms had been in alliance for a long time and even Link had visited on official business from time to time. How could they have been defeated? It was almost unthinkable.

The Hylian felt a deep stirring in his soul. A war… of a reason Link did not dare reflect upon, he felt a lust for battle. A craving to fight. Buried deep down, so deep that he did not realize it, there existed a desire to charge into battle. A sort of reckless abandon he had suppressed his entire life, manifesting only when he fought. Very few knew what kind of beast he became in the midst of enemies.

Such dark feelings scared the Hylian. He pushed them out of his mind and looked up at the Great Deku Tree. "Alright… I'll carry the message. But how will they know that I'm telling the truth? I have the respect of many of the Hylian Knights, but such a story is sure to be disbelieved." He had to admit, he had doubts as well.

The Great Deku Tree closed its wooden eyes. The earth trembled and its highest branches shook. From the canopy of leaves, a small object began to float towards the ground, glowing green in the soft forest light. It drifted down towards Link and the Hylian reached up to catch it gently, bringing it down to look at it more closely. To his surprise, it was a pearl, flawless and beautiful. There was a symbol floating in its center, but he did not know its meaning.

"That is Farore's Pearl," said the Great Deku Tree. "Show it to the king. He will recognize it as a token of the forest. Hurry now, Link. Saria will lead you out into Hyrule field. I wish you the best of luck on your journey and I regret having met you under such circumstances."

Link nodded numbly. "But what of my brother?"

"Time will bring you two together once more. Beyond that, I cannot say anything else. Rest assured in the knowledge that you will not be separated from him for long."

Link looked back at the pearl then back at Saria. "Alright then… lead me to the nearest exit."

The girl nodded, and the Hylian couldn't help but notice her sadness once more.

--

Saria watched Link as he double-checked his supplies. The Hylian had been eager to leave as soon as possible but she had managed to talk him into taking a pack along with him. He had declined at first, not wanting to be a nuisance, but common sense had prevailed in the end. Link was given enough food for a few days and a decent blanket to use at night. He had also been given a smaller pack for the odds and ends that the Kokiri had given to him as gifts. The children were upset to see their guest leave so soon, but like all children, they found their attention drawn by other things.

As for Saria herself, it was his arrival that had caused more grief than his leaving. After so many long years… decades… centuries! How could she have guessed that she would see his face again? But no… this was not the Link she knew. That Link had died long, long ago.

But it was astounding how much this Hylian resembled her ancient friend! They could have been twins, identical in every way… well, almost. The Link that was checking his supplies before her was a soldier. There was a distant coldness to him, so deep within his soul that he surely did not realize it was there. Still, his heart was in the right place. She could sense that was just as kind and courageous as the Link she had once known.

Saria sighed. If only Link hadn't left, so long ago… she missed him terribly. He would never know how much she cared for him, even before she became the Forest Sage. Saria had come to grips with his leaving in time and even began to enjoy playing with the other children. It was never the same though. Having been caught up in Link's destiny, she had lost the blissful ignorance of the Kokiri. Love was a foreign concept to them, and as such, they could never understand the cause of Saria's sadness.

Then she had been sent by the Great Deku Tree to find this Hylian in the Lost Woods. The music of the forest had cleared the mists from her vision long before Link had seen her and she was astonished at who she was to help. Surely this was some trick, some test of the Goddesses… it was impossible for him to be here! But there he was… just as she had remembered him, but not the same person.

What have I done to deserve such torture? What offense have I committed that deserves such punishment?

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Saria pulled herself from her thoughts and looked at Link. He stood at the entrance to the great hollow log that would lead out onto Hyrule Field. If only he could stay… but no, she only felt that way because he reminded her so much of the Link she knew. Saria sighed. The Forest Sage couldn't afford to be distracted by such thoughts. She managed a smile. "You're very welcome. I hope you succeed in your quest."

Link nodded, frowning slightly. Could he have any idea what Saria was feeling?

"Is there something wrong, Lady Saria? You seem upset"

Apparently he did.

Saria shook her head. "'Saria' is fine. And I'm fine. Just remembering someone you remind me of."

"I hope my presence hasn't caused any discomfort to you," said Link.

"Please, don't mind me." I'm sorry we could not have met under more pleasurable circumstances…

Link nodded, but didn't seem reassured. "Alright... again, thanks for your help. I'll come back as soon as possible to return the pearl the Great Deku Tree gave me."

"I look forward to the day." More than you will ever know…

The Hylian bowed and turned towards the dark hole of the log. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the darkness.

This will be the third time I've watched you leave this forest, thought Saria. You may not be the same Link I once knew, and you may not know who I truly am, but please… return to me, my friend, my dear dear friend. Come back to the forest you once called your home…

But these woods were never his home. This Link was not the one she knew.


	7. VII

SageOfTheMinish and Sirael Lythling, you guys are great . I'm happy to see I've snagged your attention with my fic and I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. Thank you very much for the kind reviews!

I have to agree with you Sirael, OoT Link, or the very first Link in the Hylian history, was probably the greatest. I think a large part of his greatness came from the fact that he probably felt responsible for letting Ganon into the Sacrd Realm when he drew the Master Sword. Regardless, he turned out to fix all of his mistakes, and more.

A friend of mine brought up a concern that I feel I should ask you guys about. When writing the thoughts of the characters, do you think it'd be easier to read and understand if I made them italic? Any other suggestions you have, feel free to voice. Also, if you feel a certain chapter isn't as good as the others, please tell me . I think Quietus is one of my best fics, but I really want to improve.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**VII**

* * *

With the sun was almost directly above him, Link was relieved to find himself at a place he considered as much a home as any other place in Hyrule: Lon Lon Ranch.

It had been roughly a day and a half since Link had left the Lost Woods. Once he had left the ambience of the enchanted forest, Link's natural sense of direction began to kick in and he was able to figure out exactly where he was. Eagerly heading north at a soldier's pace, he was able to make it to the ranch in less than two days. Link knew that once he reached this home-away-from-home, traveling would become much easier.

He couldn't help but smile as he walked down the winding path into the ranch. The sounds of cuccos clucking, cows mooing, and horses neighing all reached his pointed ears as he approached the main gate. The large, long barn stretched out to one side as a two-story house rose on the other. There were several sheds here and there, but most of the ranch was taken up by the fence in pasture where the best breeds of horses cantered about. Off to the side, in another large pasture, were the infamous Lon Lon cows. It was said that a glass of their milk could restore even the most weary traveler.

Link knew that such claims were not mere rumor. More than once he was that weary traveler and was always revitalized after drinking some of that delicious milk. He made a note to himself to pick up some before he left.

It was noon, so all the ranch hands were just finishing lunch. Link stood for a moment and watched as they all went back to work, feeling a quiet sense of pride for the dedicated Hylians. He had always held a soft spot in his heart for the common folk of Hyrule, most likely due to his own modest upbringing. Lon Lon Ranch was the perfect example of everything he loved about the country.

I always wanted to bring Eriol here, Link thought, his light mood darkening somewhat. He loved horses and had always wanted one, despite how costly they were and how poor the family was. Link thought it ironic that he could now afford to buy Eriol his horse yet his brother would never want it.

Link sighed. When did things between us turn so sour?

"Link!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Link glanced around, his ears perked up. He almost didn't see the red blur before it crashed into him, almost knocking the Hylian off his feet. Link staggered backwards and barely managed to regain his balance. "Marrin!"

Looking up at him was the smiling face of Marrin, daughter of Tarrin, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. "It's been such am long time! Why haven't you visited? I missed you!"

Link struggled to get free of the younger girl's vice-like embrace. "It's only been a month! Let go, Marrin, I can't breathe!"

When a mock pout, Marrin gave him one last squeeze before reluctantly letting go. "I'm sorry, Link. I just haven't seen you in so long!"

Link smiled down at the girl. "Don't exaggerate. It's only been a month or so. I came by on my way home, remember?"

Marrin huffed and brushed a few strands of her fiery red hair out of her lively green eyes. "A month is a long time, Link. You still could have sent a letter, or something…"

"I'm sorry, Marrin. I had things to take care of at home."

Biting her lip, Marrin tried to stay angry with him, but couldn't. Her frown turned into a smile and she hugged Link again, softly this time. "It's okay. At least you came to visit, now."

"I'm afraid I can't stay long," Link sighed. "I have an errand to run and need to see the king. Is your father around?"

"Aww," Marrin complained. "You're always on business when you visit…" Noticing the determined gleam in his eyes, Marrin decided not to press the issue. "Papa's in the henhouse with the cuckoos right now. I'll tell him that you're here." Turning on her heel and skipping away, Marrin went to find her father.

Link watched her go, smiling once more. Marrin reminded him of the Kokiri children, even though she was about a year or so younger than Eriol. She was always so bursting with energy, so eager to please. Link enjoyed being around her. She had a way of making him forget his troubles.

Forget his troubles… Link's thoughts drifted idly towards the princess of Hyrule. She had a similar effect on him, though it felt different around her. Marrin reminded him of an innocent child, but the princess…

"'Ey there, Link!" a bearded, portly man greeted as he made his way over from the ranch house.

For the second time since arriving, Link was pulled out of his reminisces. Quietly scolding himself for being distracted so easily, Link walked over to meet the man halfway. "Tarrin! How've you been, you old dog?"

Tarrin laughed jovially and took Link's hand, shaking it vigorously as he pulled the Hylian in close to pat his back. "Watching over the cows an' cuccos. But what are yeh doin' here, Link? It can't 'ave been more than…" Tarrin paused to count. "A month? Yeah, a month since yeh least visit."

"Some things have come up," Link said, casting a glance to Marrin. Caught in her eavesdropping, she quickly pretended to be doing something with the bales of hay she stood by.

Tarrin followed his friend's gaze and nodded, his cheerfulness fading somewhat. "Ah, those kinds of things, eh? Let's go inside."

"Good idea."

--

Link and Tarrin sat at the long dinner table inside the ranch house to talk. Link related all the news he had heard from the Great Deku Tree, answering what questions he could. When he was done, Tarrin sat back in his chair and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I'm on my way to see the king now," Link said. "I stopped by the ranch to get some supplies."

Tarrin nodded distractedly. "What's ours is yers, Link. Yeh know that."

"I appreciate it." Link watched Tarrin, who seemed to be deep in thought. What a rare occurrence, the Hylian mused idly, then chided himself for thinking that way. Still, something must be bothering the old rancher. "What's on your mind?"

Taking a deep breath, Tarrin leaned forward and folded his hands on top of the table. "Ah've been hearin' rumors, Link. First ah thought that it was all exaggerations, yeh know? But with what yeh just told me…

"'Bout a week or so ago, one of our ranch hands got back from a trip to Hyrule Market. He said that Arcadian refugees were takin' up residence outside the walls. Said he heard terrible stories 'bout armies of undead stalkin' the streets of their kingdom and whatnot. Said they were chased away by monsters and wild men.

"Now you know me Link, ah ain't one to put much stock in rumors. But even before ol' Dingo got back, we've had a couple of passersby that been sayin' the same thing. Ah heard Kakariko is 'posed to be a stagin' ground of some sort fer the Hylian Knights.

"Ah'll tell yeh this, Link. Things are lookin' pretty dark in the east, and who knows what trouble will come if it spills over into Hyrule. We never been to war in a long, long time. What're we gonna do if what's attacking Arcadia comes fer us next?"

Link could tell that Tarrin was upset. And the rancher was right. If all this was true, then things may very well turn ugly. Hyrule could be on the brink of the first war I had fought in centuries.

"Don't worry Tarrin. The Hylian Knights are the best warriors in the kingdom, and the Hylian army has been training for just such an occasion. I've seen Hyrule's defenders first hand, and I can vouch for them."

"But ya'll been fightin' monsters," Tarrin pressed. "Now ah know ah said that the Arcadians were chased off by monsters, but ah also mention the wild men. Rumor says that they been fightin' barbarians. Sure, them Gerudo give us trouble now and then, but we never fought against real people before. Do yeh really think the Knights can handle that kinda thing?"

Link hesitated. "If worse comes to worse and the Knights have to fight against wild men, then they'll do it." Actually, Link couldn't be sure of that. Fighting monsters was one thing, but people? He didn't say anything out loud, but Link hoped that he would never be part of such a fight. If slaying monsters gave him nightmares, what would slaying wild men give him?

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Link stood up. "I'll find out what's happening when I get to the castle. For now though, I'd like to stock up on some supplies and get a night's rest. I'll also need a horse."

Tarrin nodded and stood as well. "Of course, Link. What's ours is yers. Ah still owe yeh fer that Poe infestation last year. If yeh hadn't of gotten rid of 'em, the cows would still be runnin' scared."

"It's the least I could do. You and Marrin are like family to me." With a pang of guilt, Link wondered if Eriol was alright.

"And yer like the son ah never had." With a chuckle, Tarrin bustled over to the door and opened it, letting out a quickly-muffled curse as Marrin tumbled in. "What in the blazes… Marrin, were you eavesdroppin' on us?"

Marrin quickly got to her feet and gathered up all the innocence she had in the look she gave her father. "I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir, honest! I was just…cutting the grass!"

"With what tools?" Tarrin asked sharply.

"Erm… with my hands, papa! It's supposed to be healthier. Got to stay in shape, right?"

Link chuckled and stepped past father and daughter. "Don't worry Tarrin. I'm sure she didn't hear anything. Right, Marrin?"

The red-headed Hylian was no fool and didn't miss the warning in Link's calm gaze. "Nothing, Link. I swear." She held a hand over her heart for emphasis.

Tarrin didn't look convinced, but Link put an arm around the shorter man's shoulder and led him away. "Come on, old man. I need a horse."

Marrin giggled. Her father glanced back suspiciously, but the she quickly turned and skipped into the house. "Ah swear," Tarrin began, "when you two get together, ah have no idea what's happenin' around me."

Link chuckled. "Don't worry, Tarrin. You aren't missing out on anything. Now, the horse?"


	8. VIII

SageOfTheMinish and Sirael Lythling, as always, its a pleasure to read your reviews . I know I've said it before, but I really appreciate your continued interest in Quietus!

As for the title itself, I'm glad you brought that up, Sirael. I originally had a hard time naming this fic, but a friend suggested Quietus, so I looked it up. There's a few definitions, including "a release from duty" and "death". I figured some of the definitions fit what I had in mind, so voila!

Also, I decided to go with the italics. It'd be a hassle to reupload older chapters though, so for now those will see no change, but future chapters will.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**VIII**

* * *

Eriol found that he was getting used to hiking through the woods. There was a kind of independence in not having anywhere in particular to go and a serenity in getting lost in nature. Of course, he didn't expect to get lost, but the feeling was there.

Medara proved to be decent company as well. She had the knack of remaining beautiful no matter what they went through, though Eriol frequently found himself dirty from the trek through the woods. Eriol was stricken by her beauty and found himself willing to follow her just about anywhere she chose to go. Medara seemed taken with Eriol too, frequently laughing at his jokes and teasing him in a playful manner that the boy found intriguing.

If only she didn't pester him about Link so much. Eriol didn't understand why she found him so interesting and even found it insulting, but whenever he started to get angry, Medara soothed him. "I just wish to know what people see in him," she would say. "I cannot fathom why anyone would look to him when you are obviously the better choice."

Whenever she said that, Eriol would forget his anger and go on about his brother's faults.

The end of their first day of hiking, in fact the same day they had met, had found them at a town nestled between the edge of the forest and rolling fields that seemed to stretch far into the horizon. Medara told Eriol that the plain extended up to the edge of the sea and promised to take him there one day. Eriol was thrilled at the idea, having never seen any body of water larger than Lake Hylia.

They spent the night in the village and after an early breakfast the next morning, set out once more. Eriol had asked Medara where they were going, but her answer was as cryptic as the woman herself: "To my people."

Three days soon came and went from the night Eriol had fled his burning home. The ground was getting rockier as a long mountain chain loomed ahead. As they paused to rest in the rugged foothills, Eriol decided to try again for some answers.

"So what are your people like?" he asked, feigning casual curiosity.

"We are like anyone else," Medara said over her shoulder.

Eriol gritted his teeth. _Why does she always have to answer like that?_ "Well, are they Hylian?"

Medara was thoughtful for a moment. "In a way. The blood of the Gerudo run in our veins."

"The Desert People?"

"Correct."

"But then why are your ears pointed like a Hylian's?"

Medara shrugged, but didn't answer.

Another silence. Eriol suppressed a frustrated growl. "Well, how do they know Link? You said he was 'legendary' to them, right?"

"We have had a hand in several disagreements with the Hylian Knights that were settled most notably by your brother," Medara said after a moment's hesitation. "They were very brutal affairs, and many were killed."

"So Link isn't as pristine as he makes people think he is," Eriol said with satisfaction. "He's killed people before."

"He is a butcher," Medara agreed. Eriol noticed a certain eagerness in the way she spoke. "Many of us have fallen by his hand simply because we disagree with his king. He is relentless, though, and would slay us all were we not so spread out across the land beyond Hyrule. That is why I was so surprised that he was your brother. You are obviously nothing like him."

"Of course not. I'd never harm innocent people. Everyone's got a right to live, right? Just because you don't agree with something doesn't mean you should be killed over it."

"Exactly." Medara glanced over and gave Eriol a smile that warmed his entire body. "It is gratifying that you are untouched by his bloodlust. You are a kind boy, Eriol."

With his ears lifting slightly and his head in the clouds, Eriol merely nodded and smiled.

--

As the sun began to sink behind the rising mountain peaks to the east, Eriol and Medara had arrived at a makeshift village of tents hidden within a shallow valley. Several large, dark-skinned men watch the two arrive with a hungry look in their eyes. Eriol felt uncomfortable as soon as they arrived and touched the hilt of his sword briefly to reassure himself.

His companion strode forward without hesitation. "Wait here," she said, leaving no room for argument. Before Eriol could protest, she turned down a corridor between tents and vanished.

"Well this is a treat," Eriol muttered dryly. Even though he trusted Medara's judgment, he wasn't sure that this was the kind of place they should stop for a rest at. Out the corner of his eyes he could see that a number of men were moving, drawing closely_. I should keep my guard up_, the Hylian told himself. _They don't look very friendly._

Eriol's sword sheath moved on his back. Stepping forward and spinning quickly, one hand reached for the hilt as he faced down the dark-skinned man who had touched it. "Back off," he warned.

The man ginned, revealing yellow teeth between empty gaps. "That's a fine sword yeh got there, boy." Eriol was unfamiliar with the man's accent, but it was thick and deep. "Yeh best be careful 'round here, lest it be taken from yeh." Pulling his ragged cloak back, the man revealed a sword belted at his waist.

"I'll be dead before anyone takes this sword," Eriol said as he drew the blade from its scabbard.

"That can be arranged," the man chuckled as he drew his own sword. Casting a quick glance around, Eriol saw two other men readying their weapons.

For a moment, Eriol's heart hammered in fear. I can't do this, he thought. I'm not a sword fighter! But then Eriol thought of Link. Link, who was so talented. Link, who could wield a sword like a third arm. The thought of his brother being better than him angered Eriol and so he knew that he had to prove himself.

_So, they want to play,_ he thought to himself. Reluctantly, Eriol thought back to the lessons Link had given him on fighting more than one enemy. It had always been the two of them before, but Link had assured him that the same tactic that worked on one person could work on a multitude. _As arrogant as you are, at least you were of _some_ use_, Eriol thought in thanks.

Gathering his courage and lunging forward before the man in front of him could move, Eriol swept his sword in on the right. Startled, the man raises his own blade to fend off the blow, giving Eriol the chance to slip in close and drive his left knee into the man's gut. The man was taller than Link, who Eriol was used to fighting, so instead of hitting his gut Eriol struck his crotch. Gasping in pain, the man took several steps backward.

Rather than pressing his advantage, Eriol noticed a movement to his right. Whirling around as he stepped to the side, Eriol brought his sword down onto the blade of the one who tried to impale the Hylian from behind. Thrown off balance, the man pitched forward. Eriol swept his leg in front of the man's stagger and sent him crashing to the ground.

The third attacker, a man larger than the other two, came in from the left. Slashing upward to fend off an overhead strike, Eriol kicked forward with one leg. The man grabbed it and grinned, thinking he had the advantage, but Eriol leapt and swung his other foot around, catching the man in the side of his face. Releasing Eriol's foot, the man shook his head to clear it then quickly struck at the ground.

Eriol scrambled backwards. The man pressed forward, not giving the boy a chance to recover himself. A desperate idea popped into Eriol's head. Grabbing a handful of dirt as he moved, Eriol threw the dirt into his attacker's eyes. Growling in frustration, the man tried to scrape the dirt out as Eriol scrambled to his feet.

The first two men he had attacked joined the third, who was just getting the last of the dirt out of his eyes. Together they began to advance on Eriol, backing the boy into a tent. _Great_, he thought to himself, taking time to catch his breath. _I'm already tired and these guys aren't even breaking a sweat! What am I supposed to do now?_

Looking around for some sort of inspiration, Eriol got an idea. Turning his back on the advancing men, he slashed open the tent behind him and dove through, creating another hole in the canvas in front of him. Maybe I can loose them between all these tents…

Behind him, the outraged men charged, one following Eriol through the tent as the other two went around. Eriol was already gone, though, racing down one of the paths between the other tents. The men followed, chasing him down a narrow alley-way path that only one could move through at a time. With a grin, Eriol suddenly spun on his heel and lunged towards the first man.

The man was startled but not surprised. He raised his own sword to fend off Eriol's flurry of blows, but a boot to the chest sent him stumbling backwards into the man behind him. With a series of frustrated growls and curses, the two fell to the ground, tripping each other up, and dragging down the third man. As they tried to disentangle themselves, Eriol laughed and lunged, sword raised high.

Eriol was suddenly yanked from behind and thrown into a tent that collapsed around him. With a snarl of annoyance, he quickly sliced through the clothe and tried to stand only to find a sword at his neck. Eriol froze.

A grizzled man with a large scar running down the side of his face smiled at Eriol. "End of the line, ye little brat."

Eriol's heart seemed to stop and his throat tightened. _Don't kill me_, he silently pleaded. _Don't kill me! It was all a misunderstanding! Take the sword, just leave me alone!_ No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find his voice.

The man chuckled and was about to strike him down were it not for the harsh voice of someone behind him.

"_Ayath! Keshik rawl!_"

With a growl, the man withdrew his blade and stepped back. "_Nyafik, aya dun' rath!_"

Stepping into view was a woman whose skin was as dark as the man's with flowing black hair and angry grey eyes. Eriol watched as the two began a heated discussion in a tongue he had never heard before. Finally, the man threw up his arms and turned away, gathering his three comrades as he did. Whatever happened, it seemed like the woman had won.

"Stand up," she said as she walked over. "Are you alright?"

Eriol frowned as he climbed to his feet. That voice sounded familiar… "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Who're you?"

The woman blinked and then smiled. "Oh yes, I forgot, I haven't shown you this before, have I?" Seeing Eriol's startled face made the woman chuckle. Then, before the Hylian's very eyes, she changed. Her hair lightened to a dirty blonde as her skin changed from a tan brown to a pale white. He almond-shaped eyes also changed from grey to chestnut. Small, round ears lengthened into the pointed ears of a Hylian. As her facial structure changed, Eriol made an audible gasp in recognition.

"Medara!" he said, taking a startled step backwards,

"Do not be alarmed," she cautioned, noting his sudden anxiety. "I apologize for not telling you earlier. I did not want to alarm you, as it seems I have just done. Eriol… I am… talented… in certain forms of magic. Shape-shifting, to be more exact. I hope you don't find it disturbing." She waited to see how Eriol would react.

"Disturbing?" Eriol echoed, trying to calm himself down. He had never known anyone who could work magic before, let alone someone who could do something as complex as change their appearance. "How… why…"

Medara sighed sadly. "It is one of the things that has sparked such conflict with the Hylian Knights and your brother. My people are gifted, but our abilities are strange and considered unnatural by the Hylian royal family. Many Hylians feel the same, and so we have been persecuted for ages." Medara looked at Eriol pleadingly. "Please do not hate me, Eriol."

"I…I don't hate you," Eriol said as he struggled to regain his composure. "I'm just… just shaken, that's all. You should have told me sooner."

Medara lowered her head. "I… am sorry. I did not want you to scorn me, as so many others have done."

Eriol bit his lip. "No, don't apologize… I just… need to get used to it, that's all." He hated to see his friend so upset. "I don't… scorn… you."

Medara looked up at him, her eyes somewhat watery. "I am glad," she said softly.

Eriol coughed to hide his embarrassment and looked around. "So… where are we?"

"My home," Medara said as she wiped her eyes. "These are my people, the Hadar."

"The Hadar? I don't think I've ever heard of them," Eriol said. "But then, I don't think that's surprising," he added quickly.

Medara nodded and took Eriol's hand to lead him away from the ruined tent he stood on. "We are travelers, for the most part, since we do not have a homeland to go back to. I apologize for the way you were treated."

"It's alright," Eriol said, blushing slightly as Medara took his hand. She seemed more talkative and outgoing, now that they had reached their destination. Eriol sheathed his sword and walked beside her. "They wanted my father's sword."

"It is a fine sword, worth cherishing. You were right to defend yourself."

"Yeah. Hey… if these are your people, then how come you don't look like them?"

"You saw my true appearance a moment ago," Medara said with a slight laugh. "I only look this way when I go into Hyrule."

"I think you look beautiful," Eriol murmured, looking down.

He did not see the odd, approving look the woman shot over her shoulder. "Thank you, Eriol. I appreciate that."

If he was waiting for her to say something about him, he was disappointed. Medara didn't say another word until they came to a great tent, black and trimmed with odd violet markings, in the center of the village. The valley was now in complete shadow and the sky was likewise turning dark, but Eriol couldn't shake the feeling that this tent seemed pitched in a shadow darker than its surroundings. Something in the back of his mind told him something was wrong, but Eriol simply annoyed it.

"This is the tent of my master," Medara told Eriol as they approached. "He is… very private, and unlike any other you will ever meet."

There was a grim amusement in the woman's voice that Eriol couldn't place. "We're going to see him?"

"Of course. Link is no stranger to him, and I am sure he would be delighted to you, as you are his brother. But I am sure he will appreciate you for your own merits," Medara added quickly as Eriol bristled, "as I have. If anyone can help you gain the recognition you rightfully deserve, it is my master."

That idea appealed to Eriol. A chance to step out from under his brother's shadow? Now that was an opportunity he could not pass up. If this guy could help him… "Alright. As long as he doesn't treat me as Link's brother, I'm sure we'll get along fine."

Medara smiled, disarming Eriol with its beauty. Such was its affect on the Hylian that he did not recognize the sinister nature of the gesture. "You will. You will find much in common with each other." Lifting the entrance flap with one hand, Medara gestured her companion into the darkness.

Eriol smiled at her, then ducked inside.


	9. IX

SageOfTheMinish and Sirael Lythling, your interest in Quietus will soon pay off. This is one of two chapters I've wanted to write since I began Quietus and it sets in motion the events of the second act. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Now, unfortunately, I've run into a busy streak of other work. This means that Quietus will be set aside, but I assure you, I will be working on it. Just not as often as I originally planned. But regardless, I have other chapters to upload, so if I go without uploading for a long time, I'll be sure to post one.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**IX**

* * *

Epona, the crimson-colored mare Link had purchased at Lon Lon Ranch, galloped up the paved road that led to Hyrule Castle, the home of the Royal Family. Link passed the checkpoint without any problems, and once within the palace gates, he dismounted and looked around. 

_I didn't expect to be back here so soon_, he thought to himself as he watched Hylian Knights march across the lawn. He could just make out the distant sounds of flying arrows on the other side of the castle, his ears twitching at the familiarity. _Funny… I feel more at home here than I was with Uncle…_

His thoughts drifted back to Eriol. _I wonder how he's doing…_

One of the mighty doors to the castle swung open and a Hylian in full armor strode out. Link looked over at him and kept his expression as neutral as possible.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the enormous bear of a man asked, looking down from his formidable height at Link, tree-trunk arms crossed over his barrel-like chest.

"What can I say? I missed your flawless charm." Link stared up into the solemn face of his mentor, keeping a straight face of his own. A full moment passed in silence before Caleb cracked a smile and laughed.

"Flawless charm my backside," Caleb chuckled. He raised a hand and slapped Link's shoulder sending the smaller Hylian visibly reeling from the gesture. "I didn't think I'd see you back here so soon. I would have figured that you'd enjoy the chance of a peaceful life on a farm."

"My plans were cut short," Link said, rubbing his aching shoulder. "Besides, from the look of all those tents and Arcadian refuges outside the village walls, I'd think that I arrived here just in time."

The smile vanished from the elder Hylian's face. "Aye. You've heard the rumors?"

Link nodded. "Trouble in the east. I've actually come to see the king, bearing a message from the Great Deku Tree in the Lost Woods."

Caleb's brow raised, the only sign of his surprise. "The Lost Woods? I have a feeling that you have quite a tale to tell, my friend."

"That I do, but it's best that I explain myself in the presence of His Majesty. Can you arrange a war council?"

"Consider it done. I'll speak with the King and call an meeting immediately." In the distance there was a roll of thunder. Caleb glanced up at the approaching dark clouds. "We better get inside… looks like bad weather…" Caleb gestured towards the open door to the castle. "I'm glad that you've come, Link, though I regret the circumstance."

_Not as much as I regret it_, Link thought, a pang of guilt stabbing at his chest. He would tell the king what he knew and then resume his quest for Eriol. He could only hope that his brother was okay.

--

The first thing Eriol noticed when he walked into the tent was how dark it was. When he let the entrance flap fall back into place it seemed that all the light in the room was sucked outside. Now he stood alone in the dark, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

_How dramatic_, Eriol thought to himself, trying to smother his anxiety. _I wonder if the guy I'm supposed to see is even here…_

"Step forward, boy, so I can see you properly."

Eriol would have cried out in surprise were his voice not caught in his throat. He looked around, trying to make out the source of the command, but he could see nothing in the dense blackness.

"Did you hear me? I said step forward."

The voice was angrier this time, so Eriol decided against hesitating. He moved forward, slowly. There was a gleam on the other side of the room, as if from light reflecting off a mirror. Impossible, since there was no light in there at all.

Eriol approached the gleaming back edge of the tent, unsure what to expect. Squinting his eyes, he thought he could make out a figure there… and then torches, positioned all around the tent, blazed to life. Eriol cringed at the sudden light, but didn't look away.

"So you're the one Medara is so excited about…" For the first time, Eriol was able to see who spoke. In front of the Hylian was a large mirror at the back of the tent, a pane of glass held in a frame of black onyx. Where the reflection was to be, however, was the image of a man rising from a throne-like black chair. He stood almost one and half times Eriol's height, clad in a black robe that seemed embroidered with gold and silver. The image in the mirror startled him, but Eriol steeled himself, refusing to be humbled by so obvious a trick.

"My name's Eriol," he said as defiantly as he could.

The man paused, dark eyes narrowing as he took stock of the adolescent. A frown creased his olive-colored flesh. "Indeed. The brother of Link?"

Eriol growled, visibly bristling. "I'm sick of people calling me that! Yeah, alright, I'm his brother, so what? Why does it matter?"

"Such a temper," the man remarked, arching a crimson eyebrow. "Quite different from your brother…"

"That ain't the only thing that's different," Eriol huffed angrily.

The man seemed entertained by the Hylian's protest. "Do tell…"

--

"A pity we must reunite under such dire circumstances, Link my boy."

"Your highness," the Hylian said, kneeling and bowing his head as the king entered the room.

King Daphnes Nohanson Hyrule nodded at Link as he moved to a large chair by the fireplace in the royal study. "At ease, soldier. Caleb tells me that you bring news that must be heard immediately."

Link stood and nodded. "Correct, your majesty. I bring you a message from the Great Deku Tree of the Lost Woods, as well as a gift." He reached into the pack hanging from his belt and withdrew the shining gem the Great Deku Tree had given him.

"So, it has come to this," King Hyrule murmured as he took the pearl, staring bleakly at the symbol at its center.

"If I may ask, my lord," Caleb said, standing between Link and the King, "what does the pearl mean?"

The king did not answer. Instead, he looked back to Link. "And the message?"

"An army grows to the east. Wild men and creatures of darkness are rallying under one banner, and driving towards us. That much is evident," he added, gesturing towards a window overlooking the village beyond the castle and the hundreds of refugees outside its walls. "Already our allies in Arcadia flee across our boundaries. I was told that the army would approach our kingdom in weeks.

"The Great Deku Tree's message is this, your highness. Hyrule is in danger. Renew all alliances, and prepare for war."

King Hyrule sighed and lowered his gaze to pearl he cradled in his hands. "Farore's Pearl… one of three pearls given to the Royal Family by the great species of Hyrule as a symbol of loyalty centuries ago during a great and bloody war… When the war was over, the pearls were returned, to be given back when all of Hyrule was threatened once more. Such a gift is not lightly given. It is a pledge of allegiance by the forest folk in the coming war.

"If we are to heed the words of the Great Spirit of the Forest, which we shall, then it is time to call to arms all the people of Hyrule." The king sat straighter and took a breath. "We must renew the oaths our allies gave to us, so long ago.

"We will prepare immediately. Emissaries will be sent to the Zoras and the Gorons, requesting their aid and the symbols of allegiance to the Royal Family."

Caleb nodded and saluted. "It shall be done, my lord. I'll take care of things myself."

Link breathed a sigh of relief. Message delivered… "Your majesty, as a knight of Hyrule, I am at your disposal for the coming war. However, I have a family emergency I must attend to and ask for your pardon. My brother is missing, and I must find him."

King Hyrule frowned. "Your skills and abilities would be sorely missed, Link, but so be it. We cannot afford to have our best soldiers roaming the countryside, however, so I will allow a two week leave. Use the time as you see fit."

"I thank you, my lord."

--

"Your enmity towards your brother is well founded," the man mused as he reclined in his mirror-throne. "He has done you many ills, just as he has to my people."

Eriol nodded, deciding not to mention that he had no idea what 'enmity' meant. "Medara told me of everything he's done to the Hadar. Looks like you have a bigger problem with him than I do."

"Indeed. He is the enemy of everything we stand for, and some day soon, he will perish."

Eriol paused. "What do you mean? You're going to kill him?"

"Of course. How can I guarantee the safety of my people as long as he still lives? He is like a poison, corrupting everything he touches and turning the world against us. We are not welcomed in Hyrule, our ancestral home, because of him. Could you ever imagine," he asked, voice lowering an octave, "not being able to go home simply because one vicious monster has turned your family against you?"

He didn't say anything, but Eriol knew exactly how it felt. He remembered how Link had come home and usurped his position there, taking on all of his duties and doing them better. Eriol fumed at the thought that Link was probably entertaining Uncle this very minute, not even caring where his brother was. No one had come after him anyway. And even if he did decide to go home, he probably wouldn't even be welcomed.

"We are at war," the strange king of exiles said, "with Hyrule. We wish to go home, to reclaim what is ours, and the king is afraid to lose the power he has greedily obtained. At his disposal are the Hylian Knights, the paradigm of which being Link, who are used to kill and force back my people. We are dying, Eriol, because we cannot stand against Hyrule. And because of the wretched Royal Family, I cannot lead my people into battle.

"You can see how I am confined," he said, gesturing to the glass that separated him from Eriol. "This is no accident, nor is it by my design. Because of the Royal Family, I exist in another world, trapped here, my power horribly diminished. The seal is too strong, and I am weakened by fighting it. I need help, Eriol. My people need a champion.

"You want to step out from your brother's shadow? Prove how much you're worth? Then join us, Eriol. Stand against your brother and the oppression he represents."

Fight against his brother? Against Hyrule? Eriol hesitated. _I despise Link and know he's no good… but to war with my homeland?_ "I… I don't think…"

"Of course," the man added, a grin spreading across his face, "I realize how fearful you may be of standing up to your brother. You could never be a match for such a gifted Hylian, after all. How could a simple farm boy oppose a knight, despite knowing how corrupt and evil that knight has become? What could you, a mere child, ever do?"

"Watch it old man," Eriol snarled, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I'm more than a match for Link! He may have more training than I do, but if I had the same kind of power he did, there's nothing he could do to stop me!"

"Than why not take that power and set him in his place?"

Again Eriol hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"The power to defeat your brother is within my grasp, Eriol," the man said as he rose from his throne. "The power to set things right, to prove that Link is but a mere Hylian and nothing more, the power to oppose a kingdom and restore justice to Hyrule. I can grant you that power, Eriol, if you pledge yourself to me."

"What kind of power?" Eriol asked warily.

"The power of the Goddesses," the man hissed. "The power to shape the world as you see fit. With it, King Hyrule will no longer terrorize my people. We will no longer be oppressed. And once you help us reclaim our homeland, you will be able to do whatever you want. You can be a knight of the highest order. It's yours for the taking, Eriol."

"And you can't use this… power… because you're trapped? Then how can you give it to me?"

"The power of the Goddesses' are not so easily contained, Eriol. While I am trapped here, my power is not. I can influence things in world, such as gather my army, but I cannot lead them. That is something you must do. I ask this of you knowing the conflict you will face. But it is for a just cause, Eriol. Help us."

_It's a chance to prove what I'm worth_, Eriol thought. _A chance to show everyone that I can be a hero, and that Link is really nothing but dirt. I can help these people, help Medara, go home. And maybe… maybe she would see just what I can do, and…_

_But Hyrule… what would happen if we really were victorious? We'd be able to free all the people beneath the rule of the Royal Family… no one would live under their oppression anymore. The kingdom would be free… Everyone would be free._

Eriol took a shuddering breath. "Alright… I'll fight for you… give me the power."

--

Link frowned and looked out over Hyrule Castle Village through the window of the study. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, and the distant jags of lightning grew nearer every moment.

"Is something troubling you, Link?" King Hyrule asked as he stood from his chair.

"No… well… I feel as though something is wrong…" _What is it? Something odd, not quite right… something bad…_

"Do you know what it is?" Caleb asked. "You're never wrong about danger."

Link closed his eyes. What was going on?

--

"Raise your hand to the glass, Eriol, and prepare to receive the gift of the Goddesses."

Eriol placed his left hand on the mirror's surface, staring up into the man's glittering eyes. The torches around him dimmed, and for the first time he noticed that they gave off no smoke.

The man placed his hand against Eriol's. His brows furrowed and he began to chant in a language unlike anything Eriol had ever heard before. The flames flickered and danced, then abruptly turned a deep, dark blue.

Startled, Eriol tried to pull away but found that he couldn't. He grabbed his wrist and pulled, but could not get free. The man in the mirror grinned.

"Let my go!" Eriol cried, his hand beginning to burn. He pulled harder, but still could not get it free. The pain flowing through his hand into his arm was unbearable. He watched in horror as lines began to spread across the back of his hand, forming into triangles.

Eriol screamed.

--

"Your Highness! Princess Zelda has collapsed!"

King Hyrule almost leapt from his chair, and Link was at the door it moments. "What?" the king bellowed, alarmed.

The messenger stepped aside as King and knight fled the room. "The Princess Zelda! She was with Nursemaid Impa in her room. I was walking past when I heard a scream, and upon entering, the princess was on the floor!"

Link hardly heard the poor man. His feet pounded the stone floor as he raced down the corridor.

--

"Let it be known," said the stranger, "that I pass unto you the Triforce of Power!"

Eriol cried out in pain, the triangles on his hand burning bright in the unnatural darkness. Still he could not pull free.

"Let it be known," the man continued, "that I, Ganondorf Dragmire, bequeath unto you the power of the sacred realm!"

Falling to his knees, Eriol screamed once more, traces of energy dancing along his arm. With an explosion of light, he was thrown backward, landing on the floor in a crumpled heap.

--

Link scrambled into the princess' room, shoving guards out of the way as he dropped to his knees beside Zelda's nursemaid, who cradled the unconscious Zelda in her arms. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," the large woman stammered. "She was alright a moment ago, and then…" with a choking gasp, she raised a hand to her mouth, staring in shock.

"What is it?" Link lowered his eyes to see what Impa was staring at. On the back of the princess' left hand was a series of glowing triangles. He reached forward in disbelief, then cried out in surprise as the same symbol began to appear on his own left hand, bathed in shining light.

--

Ganon, the King of Darkness, stood straight and tall, a wicked grin upon his face. "And it is done. Arise Eriol, my champion, the leader of my army. The Triforce of Power is yours. No one will stand in your way as you bring justice back to Hyrule."

Eriol trembled as he hauled himself to his feet, shaking as though his entire body were charged with electricity. He raised his shadowed eyes to the Dark Lord, taking several shuddering breaths. The symbol on his hand seemed to glow with inner fire in the darkness. "I am yours to command… my master…"


	10. X

SageOfTheMinish and Sirael Lythling, I always appreciate your interest in my fic. Master of Reality, I'm glad you enjoyed what you saw! As for the LoZ manga, I have the ones for OoT and MM. I've been trying to find them online again, but... not having much luck x.x.

((Edit: Thanks Sirael for pointing out my typo! I fixed it immediately.))

Aha, school has started again and my coursework is taking away from what little time I have available to work on Queitus. I'd like to resume work, though, and so I plan on updating the fic more often. We'll see how this goes, though... best laid plans, after all...

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**X**

* * *

_I'm alone. Where is everyone?_

_My sword. Only my sword. Of course._

_Monster!_

_Attack. Kill. Destroy. It's a threat._

_Why?_

_It's trying to kill you! Attack!_

_A slash to sever the Moblin's head._

_A stab to drive the sword through a Wolfos' heart._

_Dead. All of them._

_The gushing blood. The festering entrails._

_I did this. I did this._

_So much death. Why?_

_Doesn't matter. _

_Damnit, why must I kill!_

_I'm a knight. I follow orders._

_Hack. Slash. Thrust. Duck. Dodge. Roll. Strike._

_The shadow… it's back. It's coming!_

_Coming to kill me._

_The monsters are everywhere. They're coming for me._

_They're tearing me apart! The pain! Someone, stop this!_

_Stop them! Kill them!_

_The shadow. It's come. He's here._

_The sword. It's falling. My neck._

_Kill me._

_Please._

_--_

Link's eyes snapped open.

His cot was a mess, the sheets soaked with sweat, tangled around his thrashing body. There was a dull ache in his left hand and on instinct the Hylian looked over at it. The symbol was there, the three triangles, the Triforce. It had never vanished since appearing two weeks earlier.

_Ever since the princess fell ill, the nightmares have always been the same. I used to kill all the time in my dreams, and then the monsters would attack me… but now… Now there's always someone there, to finish me off… someone I know…_

Link sat up on the modest cot and looked around at the other Knights sleeping in the barracks. No one seemed to notice the restless Hylian. _All the better_, he thought. _I need to get out of here… there's something wrong out there, and I need to find it before things get out of hand._

Eriol… where are you, brother? Although the king had promised to allow him to search for his brother, the princess' illness convinced the Hylian to stay. As the days passed and Zelda recovered, Link's thoughts again turned towards his brother and he wondered how Eriol was handling himself. _The Great Deku Tree said that he was with that witch, Medara… I can only pray that she has done nothing to harm him…_

Untangling himself from his sheets, Link stood. He gathered the few possessions he owned and made his way towards the armory. _The Great Deku tree also told me that I would find Eriol soon…I haven't had a chance to break free from here, so I suppose I should take comfort in that for now…_ He sighed. _I should head to Kakariko… appeal to the Gorons for their pearl…_ Shaking his head, Link wondered again if Eriol was alright. He was beginning to think that he would never be able to find his brother at all.

--

Link slid the chainmail over his white linen shirt then pulled his green tunic on over it. _I never thought I'd wear something like this_, he thought to himself, running a finger along one of the tunic's seams. _Now it just feels… natural_. With a slight smile, Link buckled a belt around his waist, then pulled on a pair of leather bracers. It was best to travel with only light armor– the chainmail would be his only indulgence.

Link double-checked his supplies once more before choosing one of the sheathed swords mounted along the wall.He slid it over his shoulder then picked up a quiver of arrows before checking the weight of several bows. After hesitating for a moment, he also grabbed a Hookshot. The grappling device may come in handy. A Hylian shield completed his equipment list. Once had had all that he wanted, he turned to the door – to face Princess Zelda.

"Are you leaving us?" she asked, her tone of voice unfathomable.

Link fell to one knee automatically. "Princess… you should be in bed, recovering…"

Zelda approached the kneeling knight, her soft pink gown whispering along the floor. "Stand, Link. I have told you before, there is no need for formality between us."

Link stood hesitantly, leaving his amassed weapons on the floor. "I'm sorry, Princess."

"Zelda," she corrected. "And I am quite tired of lying in bed. My fainting spell was not as bad as everyone thought. Only this made everyone cautious." She held up her left hand, her dress sleeve falling away to reveal the faintly glowing Triforce mark.

"I wonder what it means," Link murmured, lowering his eyes to gaze at his gloved left hand.

Zelda lowered her head and took one step into the armory. "It means that someone has found the Triforce of Power…"

"The Triforce of Power? I thought it was sealed away in the Dark Realm by the Hero of Time."

The legend of the Hero of Time was one held dearly by the people of Hyrule. In the ancient days, the Gerudo prince Ganondorf Dragmire had ventured out of the Desert Colossus and into Hyrule, swaying the king into his favor. It was not long that, through the royal family, Gannondorf gained access to the Sacred Realm, where the famed Triforce existed, left by the three Goddesses. He was able to claim the Triforce of Power for himself while the other two pieces vanished from the world. He returned to Hyrule as Ganon, King of Darkness, and overthrew the Hylian king and took the throne for himself. What followed was a period of darkness where Hyrule was ruled by monsters with Ganon at the head of it all. Then, without warning, a stranger from the Lost Woods emerged, wielding the Master Sword. He fought his way through Ganon's minions, using an heirloom of the royal family to travel through time and right all the wrongs Ganon had committed.

In the end, the stranger, dubbed the Hero of Time, triumphed. Ganon was sealed away in the Dark Realm and Hyrule began reconstructing itself. The Hero then vanished, though rumor held that he promised to return if ever the forces of darkness threaten once more. A statue of the Hero stood in the main hall of the castle.

"I'm glad you are familiar with the legend," Zelda said, looking up at Link with a smile. There was a sadness about it that Link noticed immediately. "The Triforce was indeed sealed away… which means that something far worse than we could have ever anticipated has occurred…"

Link tensed, abruptly understanding. "You don't think… the Dark Lord…"

"Is there any other explanation? He was the last to claim the Triforce of Power, and he took it with him when he was sealed away. If the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage have both reappeared, then that can only mean…" Her breath caught in her throat.

Link abruptly knelt before the princess, taking her hands in his own. "Do not fear, princess. The gateway to the Dark Realm has long been sealed, and there is no way he can escape the Hell he created there. Ganon can not rise again, nor will I, or any of the other Knights, allow him to. We'll find out what's happening and win this war. I promise."

Zelda was startled by his earnest proclamation, and a faint blush tinged her cheeks. She smiled faintly and stared down into his steady, confident gaze. "If you say so Link, then I will believe you."

Smiling himself, Link stood. "I'm going to Death Mountain to obtain the Goron's pledge of allegiance. While I'm in Kakariko, I'll be able to find out more about what's going on beyond the mountains."

"But what about your brother?"

Link's smile faltered. "The Great Deku Tree promised me that Medara would not harm him. For now, I have to trust in that. I love my brother, and I want him to come home… but what good would that be if we had no home to come back to?"

Zelda saw the pain on Link's face and decided not to press the issue. "A point well taken. I wish you the best of luck on your mission then…"

Link nodded and went to leave, but Zelda's hand on his shoulder made him pause. "And please," she said, "be careful."

"With your blessing with me, Zelda, then nothing can touch me." Flashing another confident smile, Link picked up his arms and left the armory. Zelda's pale lavender eyes, saddened at his departure, followed wistfully.

--

Medara watched the mass of wild men and monsters below her with a smile on her face. They marched more or less in formation towards the pass through Death Mountain to join the battle against the Arcadians, who refused to surrender the path to Hyrule. From her position atop a rocky overhang, Medara had a clear view of Ganon's… no, Eriol's… army.

"We're ahead of schedule… my lord," the witch murmured to the armored general behind her.

Eriol stood beside his powerful warhorse Blade, both prepared for war. Eriol wore armor made of some metal that proved both light and durable. His sword was sheathed on his back beneath a flowing black cape that billowed in the slight breeze. "That's good," he replied. "We'll soon arrive at Goron's Pass and sweep into Hyrule."

"And then we can defeat both the king and your brother," Medara said as she turned to approach her master, sliding a finger along one armored arm. "Then everything will be as it should."

Eriol smirked and glanced over at the witch. "I only care about getting my revenge on Link. You and Ganon can do what you want with Hyrule."

Medara smiled and leaned closer, her eyes swirling from blue to brown to green. "Is that the _only_ thin you care about?"

Eriol quickly looked away, his face flushing. "Well…"

"I understand," Medara cooed. "The mission first. But after…"

With an embarrassed grin, Eriol walked over to the edge of the overhang. "Do we really need so many monsters?" he asked, changing the subject. "I thought that monsters were the scourge of the world…"

Medara's emerald eyes turned a dull red as she scowled. _He's not like us_, she reminded herself. _He's just a farm boy from southern Hyrule. The fool's too dense to even understand what's really going on_. She took a breath to calm herself. My job is to keep him happy… no matter how annoying he may be… Putting a new smile on her face and willing her eyes to a pleasant blue, she joined Eriol's side. "The monsters are a part of nature, just like everything else. If they were our enemies, then why would they march alongside us to war?"

Eriol grunted noncomittedly.

Medara slid an arm around one of his. "Don't worry, Eriol… everything will soon be well. We expect to join the fight against the Arcadians within a day or so.

"And from there," Medara murmured, "we enter Hyrule…"


	11. XI

Thanks for the review, Sirael Lythling! I always appreciate your reviews, and I'm glad you like the story. From here the action does pick up, though there's a few chapters that take a step back before picking up again.

The next chapter was one I looked forward to writing since I began this fic... But first, we must lead up to it, eh? Heheheh...

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XI**

* * *

Link walked Epona through the gates of Kakariko Village, his eyes drawn to the vast amounts of soldiers in the once-sleepy little town. Hylian Knights stood heavy guards at both passes leading to and from the village. They also moved about the village, largely outnumbered by the common foot soldiers who had not yet achieved Knighthood. The Hylian contingent was impressive in their own right, but Link was awed by the Arcadians who moved among them. 

The refugees from the neighboring kingdom were escorted to Hyrule Castle, but the Arcadian soldiers stayed to fight alongside their Hylian counterparts. Most were wounded, so much so that Link saw many make-shift medical tents pitched between the village buildings. From what he could see, the Arcadians had suffered heavily as they fell back from the Goron Pass. Many had missing limbs, some amputated, some lost in battle – and from the looks of their wounds, the Arcadians fought more than wild men.

Despite the amount of wounded in the village, many able-bodied Arcadians mingled with the Hylian Knights. As guardians of neighboring kingdoms, both armies had much in common with each other, and both were dedicated to ending the growing conflict. The Hylians wanted to prevent this dark army from crossing the borders. The Arcadians wanted to reclaim their homeland.

Link threaded his way through dirt streets paved by the amount of furious stomping that had occurred over the past several days. He made his way to the rough center of the town, to a building that served as the town hall. It had been built near a large wooden watch tower from which a scout could observe the entire town. Link had heard that the village was once little more than a few buildings nestled in this narrow valley, but as time passed, it grew, pushing the limits of its sheltered location. Now it was one of the premier towns of Hyrule, second only to Hyrule Castle.

As he tied Epona to a rail near a water trough, a Hylian emerged from the building, followed by a larger, darker-skinned Arcadian. Link recognized the former as sir Iorek, a veteran of numerous Hylian campaigns against the Moblin horde that constantly attempted to overrun Hyrule. He was not much taller than Link, but the man had the same sort of presence as Caleb did – that of a man who lived a life of constant battle. Link offered a quick salute.

Iorek returned the salute. "Welcome, sir Link. We've been expecting you. This is General Vladic of the Arcadian army." The Arcadian commander bowed his head slightly. "His forces arrived at Kakariko two days ago."

Link nodded at man. "I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, General Vladic."

"Indeed," Vladic acknowledged. "Rumors of your exploits are quite numerous along our border towns."

"Exaggerated, most likely," Link said with a slight smile.

"From what General Iorek tells me, perhaps they are not."

"Gentlemen," Iorek interrupted, "perhaps we should go inside. I'm sure you are tired and hungry from your journey, Link."

Link nodded as he followed the two men into the building. "I could use a bite to eat, but I can't rest long. I need to continue on to Death Mountain to talk to the Gorons. Have you had any contact with them?"

"Not much," Iorek sighed as he approached a table in what looked like a meeting hall, taking a seat at the head. "We've tried to send emissaries for some time, but the Gorons refuse to see them. They consider it to be our war, and they'd rather have nothing to do with it. If you're going to try to involve them in the fight, then you should stop here. They refused to be moved."

"I think I know how to convince them," Link mused as he pulled out a chair for himself. "What's the situation here?"

"We've occupied Kakariko since reports of the fighting reached us and the refugees made their way across the border. It's become a base of operations for us as we sent our troops to reinforce the Arcadians." Iorek shook his head and for the first time Link noticed the haggard look in his eyes. "Our troops didn't stay there for long, though. Those that didn't die in battle returned here, broken and battered. Their commanding officer had been killed in battle, and the fury of our enemies was enough to break morale. It was a shameful day for the Hylian army."

"Despite this," Vladic added, "the Hylians returned to Arcadia and fought alongside us as we defended civilian caravans leaving the kingdom. You have all been a tremendous help to our effort. But under the combined assault of wild men and monsters, we knew we could not last long."

"Excuse me," Link jumped in, startled. "Did you say wild men _and_ monsters?"

"Correct. The army that marches against us contains vast numbers of lizalfos, wolfos, and a good portion of the Moblin Horde. We have reports of tektite and gohma swarms, and our scouts report a large portion of the army is made up of stalfos. There are rumors of Darknuts among them as well."

Link leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with his gloved hands. "Unbelievable," he murmured. "There's never been such a mass monster incursion since the ancient days…"

"Not since the days of the Hero of Time," Iorek said softly.

_The Hero of Time…_ Link shook his head at the thought. "Please don't tell me you're one of the Hylians who believe in the Hero's second coming."

Iorek shrugged noncommittally. "It couldn't hurt if he did show up about now."

"I'm not familiar with your legends," Vladic interrupted, "but I don't see how they can help. I arrived here with our wounded two days ago because our path home was overrun. Since then it's been near constant fighting, and we've been driven farther and farther from our homeland. At the rate they are advancing, they will arrive here within days. Most of our scouts have been killed and those who have not are acting as messengers between our command post here and the army. We are running out of time, my friends."

Link took a moment to think about the situation. The sense of danger he had felt for weeks now had grown since arriving in Kakariko, so Link knew that things were indeed as bad as the two commanders said. He knew that reinforcements were due to arrive soon, but they were still a day and a half away, at least. If he could get the Gorons on their side, then they'd have a good chance at surviving, but whether or not they could hold the pass depended on the size of the advancing army – and by the sound of it, it was enormous.

"Alright," he said at last. "Reinforcements won't be here for a few days, so we'll have to hold out until they arrive. I'll go to the Gorons and try to persuade them to join our fight. If I can't, then we should start evacuating the village. It's too dangerous for civilians to stay."

"Evacuations have already begun," Iorek said.

"Good. The pass is narrow, so they can't commit their entire force at once. If we can hold the pass, we might have a chance at forcing them back out the other end. Before I left, sir Caleb had sent word that the Zora have agreed to help us. Land warfare isn't their specialty, but they'd be a welcomed addition to our side. Send a messenger to Zora's Domain asking them to send their troops straight here rather than to the Castle. That's all we can do for now."

Link stood. "If you don't mind, I'd like to grab a bite to eat now before I head on up the mountain."

Iorek nodded and stood as well, followed by Vladic. "Of course," the Hylian said. "We'll have the finest rations we have available brought to you." Seeing Link's visible wince, Iorek smiled. "Sorry, but that's all we have right now. Local stores were devoured weeks ago."

With a sigh, Link resigned himself to his fate. "I might be better off starving…"

--

Link smiled to himself at noticing how nervous the two soldiers accompanying him were at seeing the two hulking Gorons guarding the entrance to their caverns. The troops were actually militiamen from Arcadia, still new to the field of battle. They were all Iorek and Vladic could spare for Link's little excursion, though he had insistently denied the need for the guards.

_This is probably the first time they've ever seen Gorons_, Link mused as Epona cantered up to the brown beasts. The Gorons squared their massive shoulders and crossed their spears over the cave entrance.

Gorons were enormous beasts who lived in the Death Mountain range, cave-dwellers who spent their time harvesting and eating the rocks of the deep. They were actually a simple people, gentle by nature, though they could be fearful in battle. They were also frequent trading partners with Hyrule as Goron wares were notoriously fire-proof. It was odd that they didn't assist their Hylian neighbors in the brewing conflict.

"Halt," one rumbled, eyeing the approaching soldiers suspiciously. "No visitors. Off limits."

Link reined in Epona and hopped off. "I'm Link, Hylian Knight, on a mission for the King of Hyrule. I've come to speak to your chief."

"No visitors," the second Goron repeated, waving his spear threateningly.

"I understand," Link said, obviously not convinced. "Please, just tell your chief that Link has come to speak with him. That's all I ask."

The two Gorons exchanged a glance before the second guard grunted and turned inside the cave. The first guard moved in front of the entrance, spear held at the ready.

While he waited for word from the chief, Link walked over to the edge of the Death Mountain Path, leaning on the rickety wooden rail and casting his gaze down into the Goron Pass. The pass extended far beneath him, bordered on two sides by sheer, foreboding cliffs. It was a highly defensible position, were it not for the lack of adequate paths through the mountains. The trail Link had traveled led only to entrance to the Goron caves, though once it led all the way up to the smoke-shrouded peak of the active volcano. A cave-in long ago had sealed off the trail past the caves, leaving no easy way to climb to the mountain's peak.

Link lifted his eyes to look over the mountain range. _Eriol… where are you, right now? Are you safe? Has that witch done anything to you?_ Link worried about his brother every day, but his duty kept him from pursuing Eriol. The Deku Tree had told him that they would find each other again in time, and Link could do little else but believe the Great Spirit. He had a healthy respect for the powers that be after everything that has happened thus far.

As he turned to look to the east, he felt a wave of apprehension. His sense of danger warned him that things were escalating in that direction, but Link already knew that. The army of darkness was fighting the Arcadians.

A serious of grunts behind him shook Link back to the current situation. The Goron had returned and was speaking 'quietly' to his comrade. With a heavy sigh, the guards turned towards Link. "You can go," the first one said.

"But you alone," warned the second.

Link noticed the Arcadians bristling but quickly stepped forward before they could voice their protest. "That's fine." Turning to look at the guards, he flashed a reassuring smile. "You guys keeping an eye on Epona for me? She gets kind of skittish when I'm not around." Not waiting for a proper response, Link ducked into the cave entrance, followed by one of the Goron guards.

The passageway into the mountain as dimly lit by a series of torches mounted in crude sconces along the walls. Link didn't mind the relative darkness, having no fear of the dark, even if he hadn't already traveled these halls during past missions for the king.

Soon a light appeared in the distance, steadily growing stronger as Link and his escort approached. As they passed through the open gateway leading into the Goron Hall, Link had to pause to allow his eyes to adjust.

The enormous chamber was unlike anything else in Hyrule. There were five levels, each a stone platform mounted along the cave walls. Gorons bustled along the rail-less ledges as they made their way from cave to cave, hall to hall, some carrying a load of freshly-harvested rocks on their back. A series of ropeways ran from one end of cavern to the other, providing easy-access to caves across the chasm. The torch-bearing sconces along the ledges were made of metal rather than the stone counterparts found within the halls while an enormous stone chandelier hung from the cavern's domed ceiling. Not for the first time, Link found the entire hall daunting and awe-inspiring, a tribute to the great skill of the Goron race.

"This way," the guard said, leading Link to a series of stone stairways that descended to the lower levels. As they descended, Link observed the Goron tapestries hanging from the rugged stone walls. Though Link was no artist, he admired the simple elegance in the earthy designs of the rock-eaters. The tapestries inside Hyrule castle were always so intricate and stunningly beautiful, but Link found the works of the Gorons to be more appealing. Maybe it was the simple nature of a soldier that appreciated the simple decorative designs.

The bottom level, where the most important Gorons in the tribe lived, was the most elaborate in the cavern. Tapestries hung between torches and large statues of past heroes lined the way to the chief's cave. There were also enormous Grey Gorons, the chief's personal guards. These beasts were far larger than their brown-skinned counterparts and resembled the granite statues they stood between. Link was cautious around them, for good reason. An average Goron could take on seven armored Hylians by himself. A Grey Goron could handle nearly three times as much.

Two of the imposing guards flanked Link as he made his way past the heavy curtain over the entrance to the chief's chamber. A short walk down a worn rock hall led to the chief's quarters.

Bason, the Goron chief, came from what was considered a 'noble line' among the Gorons. His sheer size hinted at Grey blood in his veins, though the natural tattoos that etched his body was a trademark of the Goron chiefs. His room was simple, with relative few tapestries on the wall, but garnished with a large, stiff bed that the Gorons preferred. A bomb flower grew in an alcove, and a large throne/statue of a Goron fighting a dragon stood against a wall, said to guard the entrance to the rundown Fire Temple of ancient Hyrule.

"Link," Bason bellowed as he stood from his statue-seat, "why have you come? We will not fight in your war, if that was what you came to ask."

Link expected Bason to cut right to the point. "I have not come to ask you to fight in our war. We've come to ask you to fight in a war that threatens all of Hyrule."

"Don't take me for a fool," Bason growled with a wave of a massive hand. "Whatever happens down in the pass is your concern, not ours."

"It's the concern of every sentient creature in Hyrule," Link interrupted, earning a startled glare from his host. "The Moblin Horde has joined the army of wild men, as well as swarms of tektites. You know as well as I do that it took a combined effort by both the Hylians and the Gorons to drive the tektites out of your mountains. The Moblins have tried to invade your caves countless times. There's a good chance that there may be lizalfos traveling with the army. All these monsters have posed a threat to the Gorons since the days of Ancient Hyrule, and now they march alongside monsters who have posed a threat to the Hylians for just as long.

"When they're done with us, or maybe even before, they will come for you and your people. What will you tell your people when you pass up this chance to strike the enemy before they turn their attention on you?"

Bason swelled up in anger and approached Link like a stalking predator. "Don't try to intimidate me, Hylian," the immense Goron snarled. "We've fought alongside each other in the past, but don't think you can force us into fighting when we may not even be in danger."

"You're right," Link said quietly, retreating not a single step in the face of Bason's advance. There was not a trace of fear in his cool blue eyes. "We have fought beside each other in the past. And in the past, the Gorons pledged their loyalty to the Royal Family. Bason, chief of the Gorons, are you refusing to live up to the edict laid down by your ancestors? Will you abandon Hyrule now, just when it needs you?"

Bason took a step back as if stricken. "How do you know about the Goron Pledge?"

"The Great Deku Tree of the Kokiri Forest has lent his aid, as well as Farore's Pearl, to King Hyrule as proof that he, at least, would stand tall and aid Hyrule in any way possible. And what of you, Bason? What of the Gorons?"

"The Goron Pledge was given in the time of the Imprisoning War," Bason stammered. "A united front by the races of Hyrule was all that could repel the Evil King from Hyrule. Nothing short of the Dark Lord's return could enforce the Pledge!"

Wordlessly, Link raised his left hand and pulled off the leather gauntlet. The shimmering image of the Triforce drew an astonished gasp from Bason.

"In the name of all the ancient forefathers," Bason swore, unable to turn away. "That… that mark…"

Link returned the glove to his hand. "We don't know for certain, but Ganon may have a hand in this war. Hyrule has never been threatened by such a large group of allied monsters than when Dark Lord was in power."

"But you Hylians sealed him away," Bason accused. "He could not have gotten free!"

"We don't know for sure if he is free, only that there's a strong chance that he may be involved. Now, are you still going to sit back and let this wave of darkness spread over _your_ mountains?"

Bason shook his head and muttered several oaths under his breath as he paced in front of his throne. "We won't get involved… not our fight…"

Link opened his mouth to further argue his case when a Goron guard burst into the room. "Chief Bason, there are monsters are in the pass!"

"What?" Bason snapped.

"Monsters in the pass," the Goron repeated. "Fighting the Hylians and the foreigners. They'll break through at any moment!"

Link turned to face Bason, his eyes glinting dangerously in the low light. "Time to make your decision, Bason. You can help save Hyrule or help bury it. Your choice."


	12. XII

Guess what? New chapter!

Sirael Lythiling, Sage of the Minish, thanks for your continued interest! I know chapters are coming out at an agonizingly slow pace, but I'm having a difficult time writing things other than classwork. I just HAD to be an idiot and sign up for four English classes...

A quick note on this chapter. Ever since Quietus was in it's design stage, I've been wanting to write this chapter. I don't write many action scenes, so this was a chance to just let lose. Plus, I wanted to make Link the hero he truly is.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XII**

* * *

Link ran over to the wooden rail that ran alongside the Death Mountain Trail just outside the Goron caves. Far below, filling the pass, was a horde of monsters unlike anything Link had seen.

Stalfos, moblins, and lizalfos formed the front line of the army pressing westward, flanked by tektites that crawled along the sides of the pass, leaping onto any unsuspecting soldiers. They held an advantage of the retreating Hylian/Arcadian coalition in that the Stalfos could not be killed easily and the moblins had such thick skin that it was difficult to land a fatal blow. The army below was in tatters, and looked to be on the brink of breaking.

"Go down to the village and warn Iorek and Vladic that that the Pass is under attack," Link yelled to his escort. As he spoke, he moved over to Epona and pulled free his quiver and bow. "Take Epona with you. And hurry!"

Both soldiers turned to leave, but one hesitated. "But what about you, sir Link?"

"I'll be down shortly. Now go!"

Turning his back to the retreating soldiers, Link returned to the rail and notched an arrow, taking aim at one of the tektites below, preparing to spring on the battered soldiers. Pulling the string back and letting go, the arrow blazed downwards, driving itself through the center of the monster's body and pinning it to the cliff. As the beast died, it dissolved into a grimy muck, and then vanished completely.

Two more arrows fell down into the gap before the first tektite had finished dying, and both found their marks. A third arrow caught a tektite in mid-jump. Such was the power of the arrow that it pinned the monster to the back of a moblin, taking the large pig's attention away from the two soldiers it was harassing, giving the defenders the chance to strike it down.

As he tore through his arrow reserves, Link began to withdraw into himself. _Here I go again_, he thought_. Killing. Destroying. Slaying the monsters. Just like in my nightmares…_

Reaching to draw forth another arrow, Link's hand met empty air. Muttering a curse, he dropped his bow and quiver_. I took down most of the tektites_, he reassured himself. _The soldiers can handle the rest of them. If they don't run, that is…_

Casting his eyes about for some idea, his hand brushed the Hookshot latched to his belt. Pulling the small grappling device free, he stared at it, and then stared down into the pass. An idea began to form in his mind.

"I've got to be crazy…"

With a grunt of resolved, he kicked out the supports of the railing, creating a wide gap in the ancient wooden safeguard. He then took several steps back, going through several quick exercises to calm himself and focus on what he was about to do. After checking his Hookshot to make sure it was operational, Link took a final deep breath and turned towards the cliff.

"For King and Country…"

Link ran forward.

He jumped.

He sailed over the chasm.

Bringing the Hookshot around quickly, Link shot the grappling hook into the other side of the pass. Once it was stuck, he pressed the retract button and was yanked towards the wall. Bracing his legs for the impact, he landed on the wall in a crouch and tore his Hookshot free.

Pushing himself back out across the chasm, he shot the hook into the opposite wall, quickly drawing himself to the other side. Crouching and pulling his Hookshot free once more, Link launched across the chasm again, repeating his unorthodox maneuver.

_This is actually kind of fun_, he thought to himself as his tunic and hood swayed in the wind. _If this wasn't so insanely dangerous, I might even enjoy it…_

He was now so close to the battling armies that he could smell the stench of death. The Hookshot pulled him to the wall of the cliff and he crouched, readying himself. Leaping out over the battle, his right hand latched the grapple device to his belt as his left drew his sword.

_This is it_, he thought, a cold feeling churning in his gut.

"SEIYA!"

A moblin glanced up, startled by the sudden battle cry above him. Link's sword caught him between the eyes as the blade drove through his skull and down his neck. The monster fell to the ground in a heap, Link crouched on top of him, looking for all the world as vicious as the creature he had slain. The body of the moblin dissolved into a black puddle, then vanished all together – sent to whatever Hell that had first spawned it.

The furious fighting around the stricken monster seemed to pause as both sides stared in shock at the warrior who had seemingly fallen from the sky. Taking advantage of the lull in battle, Link spun and leapt at a stalfos warrior, decapitating the skeleton in a single swipe of his sword. Continuing the arc, Link brought the rising sword slash down across a lizolfos, severing the creature's body in half horizontally. Blood gushed from both halves, catching Link across his left side, and the monster's guts spilled out over the ground before it all dissolved.

As suddenly as things had stopped, the battle erupted with renewed ferocity. The Hylians, spurred forward by the sight of one of their own killing three beasts in seconds, rushed forward with a furious battle cry. The Arcadians sprang forward to support their comrades. The monsters, enraged by the sheer audacity of the Hylian Knight, rumbled forward with snarls and roars of their own.

Link barely had time to slip his shield over his arm before he was attacked. Ducking a slash by a moblin's axe, Link rolled to the side and brought his sword up through a gap between the beast's chest- and back-plates, catching it just below the arm and driving it up into the monster's heart. He withdrew his sword as the moblin dissolved and raised his shield to fend off the blow of a stalfos.

The giant skeleton struck two blows on Link's shield before it raised its own shield in time to fend off Link's return strike. Feinting to the right, Link spun and brought his sword through the beast's ribcage as it struck where it thought Link would be. The Hylian's strike severed the monster's vertebrae. With no support to keep standing, the stalfos crumpled in on itself.

Link continued to hack and slash his way through the line of monsters, driving as hard as he could to the horde's center where he was sure their leader would be. Anything that got in his way was killed, and some monsters even shied away from the grim, cold-eyed warrior who stalked the field, soaked in the blood of their brethren. Avoiding the more hazardous attacks and shrugging off the light cuts and scrapes, Link tore through the enemy army at an alarming rate.

He wasn't the only one pressing the monsters back. Behind him, the Hylians and Arcadians had surged into enemy lines, taking advantage of the alley Link opened as he fought his way through. Driving hard through the center of the horde, the soldiers were able to divide the monsters in half, attacking from their front and flanks. The allied force was driving a wedge into the enemy, at the tip of which was Link.

Link never considered how dangerous the situation was. In fact, his mind had all but shut down as he focused on forcing the monsters back. He never flinched as he fended off blows while striking back at his attackers. He never blinked as blood began to stain his clothes. He never fell back.

A lizalfos leapt over a moblin in its haste to get at the avenging warrior. Link crouched and leapt up, stabbing his sword into the monster's belly as it descended. It screamed in agony as Link twisted, using the falling monster's momentum to hurl the body off his blade and into a stalfos preoccupied with an Arcadian swordsman. Link landed and then swept his sword around to force back any monsters that had decided to come in too close.

The monsters retreated and quickly got out of his way, not because they were afraid of him, but because they were afraid of the creature that moved forward to challenge the Hylian. Link paused, his eyes lifting to face the dull red orbs that gazed out from within a heavy black helmet. The beast's armor clanked as it came to a stop, raising its massive sword.

A Darknut.

Link straightened up, panting lightly. Without saying a word, Link moved into a defensive pose.

The mighty monster swung its sword. Link brought up his shield and barely managed to defend himself from the blow. There was a resounding crash as steel met steel, sending the Hylian Knight staggering backwards. Glancing quickly at the front of his shield, he noticed a long dent running down its height. A Darknut was not something to be taken lightly.

As the beast advanced, preparing for another attack, Link fell into a defensive position and searched for the chink in the monster's defense that he could take advantage of. Like their distant cousin the Iron Knuckle, Darknuts wore thick, heavy armor. Any direct assault was doomed to fail. Staying on the defensive was also out of the question, as Darknuts could easily cleave a shield in two with one well-aimed blow. The dent in Link's shield was the result of a weak, warning blow.

Of course, wearing so much armor made the creature ponderously slow. Link danced around the beast, staying behind and to the side of the creature. In frustration, the monster suddenly stopped and spun in place like a top, using a mighty swing of its sword for momentum.

Link back-flipped out of the way then charged forward at the dizzy monster, swinging his sword up through the leather strap barely visible behind the Darknut's shoulder-guard. The chest plate slipped forward and hung off the remaining three straps, revealing the chainmail the monster wore beneath its armor.

The Darknut snarled and swung its blade once more at the Hylian Knight. Link ducked and rolled beneath the blade and leapt to his feet on the monster's other side, striking at the other shoulder strap supporting the chest plate. The leather snapped in two, the plate falling forward, attached to the beast by the waist-straps.

Link's cold eyes focused on the flesh between the low neckline of the Darknut's chainmail and its helmet. Leaping forward and using the hanging chest plate as a stepping stone, Link raised his sword and drove the blade into the Darknut's neck.

The great beast gasped behind its visor, accompanied by a gurgling cough. Link wrenched his blade free amidst a spray of the monster's dark blood and back-flipped away from the falling carcass. The Darknut crashed to the ground and dissolved into nothingness.

Link took several shuddering breathes and looked around. During his fight with the Darknut, the other monsters had cut him off from the main Hylian line. Several of the beasts grinned maliciously at him, preparing to strike. Sheathing his blood-stained sword and slipping his shield to the ground, Link brought his hands together.

_I pray to thee, Goddesses three…_

Link moved his hands, still clasped together, to his side.

_Lend thy trifold aid to me…_

The monsters began to converge.

_Assist me in this time most dire…_

Link raised his hands above his head, clenching his right hand into a fist.

_And let me summon mighty Din's Fire!_

The monsters leapt onto the Hylian Knight just as he slammed his closed fist into the ground. The monsters closest to him were incinerated before they even realized what happened. The wave behind them saw the rising flames consume their comrades before they too fell to the roaring blaze. The wall of flam spread beyond them, burning to ash every monster between Link and the sides of the pass. Within moments, the fires faded, and Link knelt in the center of a circle of scorched earth.

Grabbing his shield and pulling himself to his feet, Link staggered forward. Panting heavily, he struggled to keep standing. _Pull it together_, he told himself. _Just because that was a difficult spell to cast doesn't mean I can give up now. The monsters still haven't withdrawn!_

"That's impressive," came a muffled voice from in front of the tired Hylian. "I don't think I've ever seen something like that before."

Link raised his eye to meet the new challenge, drawing his sword at the same time. A black warhorse loomed before him, clad in armor as black as the beast itself. The steed snorted dark steam and seemed to narrow its red eyes at Link, as if disgusted by the sight of him.

On the back of the demonic steed rode what appeared to be the general of the monster horde. Rather than being a monster himself, Link was sure that the general was humanoid, maybe one of the wild men of the back country. He wore dark armor matching the color of that on his horse with a cape that billowed in a barely felt breeze. He was an imposing figure, up there on his horse, but Link felt no fear or awe. The Hylian readied himself for battle.

The bleak general drew his sword, and for a moment Link thought he was hallucinating. That sword… that's… that's my father's sword! A sick feeling stabbed at his gut and the dark feeling of danger that constantly poked at the back of his mind surged forward. "Who…"

With a laugh, the general raised a hand to his helmet. "I'm hurt, Link. You were supposed to teach me everything you knew. That, I'm sure, was something you never taught me."

Link staggered backwards. "Eriol…"


	13. XIII

I thought that the last chapter was a heck of a place to leave of on, especially when I'm having a hard time moving forward, so I decided to provide a bit of closure. I'm still stuck on the chapter I'm working on, but here's something to enjoy until the next chapter is released.

Sirael Lythling, your dedication to this quaint little story is amazing, and I'm very glad to have a fan like you. Visitor, thank you very much for your praise, and I'm glad you think so highly of the story! I went back to the parts you mentioned and adjusted them appropriately. Grandfather really was supposed to be Uncle and the exchange with Vladic was fixed. Thanks a lot for pointing out the discontinuity! C. Shannon, I'm also grateful for your comment as well. Sometimes I feel like the buildup is too slow, but that's when I realize I'm getting ahead of myself, heh. I have enough material floating in my head to possibly bring this fic up to around 30 chapters, if I can get around my block and time issues.

I really love this story, though it may be clumsy at some times. I'm thrilled to write in the mythos of Zelda, and I hope that this story will keep true Zelda overtones despite its intended avoidance of certain common elements (like the dungeons, for instance... it would take WAY too long to design a good dungeon and write it out, heh).

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XIII**

* * *

"Eriol!" Link cried with a mix of confusion and relief. "What are you doing here?" 

Link's younger brother slid off of his horse, his sword still drawn. "The first time we see each other in weeks and all you can say is 'what are you doing here'? I'm hurt, Link." Eriol watched the Hylian Knight with dark, smoldering eyes.

"Eriol, I've been looking for you for weeks! Where did you run off too? I've been worried out of my mind!" Link took a step forward, ignoring the nagging feeling of danger in the back of his mind.

"I can see that," Eriol sneered. "That's why you've been running around Hyrule preparing for war, right?"

"Hyrule is in danger! I can't just abandon my country!" Link said, frustrated. "Eriol, stop this foolishness… I know that you've been traveling with a witch named Medara… You have to fight against her control! This isn't you!"

"Medara?" Eriol laughed. "You know, I'm not surprised you know about her. The great Link knows everything, after all. But no, no one is controlling me. I volunteered for this." Eriol gestured at the battle raging around them. "You're not the only one who can fight for a cause!"

"What are you talking about? What cause? These are monsters!"

"So? They have every right to live in Hyrule as you do, Link. Maybe more."

Link took a step forward uncomprehendingly. "These are monsters, Eriol!" he repeated. "They murder innocent people! They're no better than – "

"-Then wolves, dear brother, who roam the forests of Hyrule searching for their next meal. Don't _they_ attack innocent people? Harm them, kill them?"

"Wolves don't build armies and attack nations!" Link said in frustration. "Eriol… I don't know what's happened to you, but we need to go home!"

"Home to what? The pile of ashes that used to be our house? To Uncle Darius, who I'm sure is just waiting for the chance to scold me, to punish me? I'm not you, Link. I can't get away with everything, like you can. You were always Uncle Darius' favorite. He never stopped talking about you."

"Uncle Darius is dead, Eriol! He died in the fire!"

Eriol paused, his contemptuous expression fading slightly. "What?"

Link lowered his blade and took another step forward. "That night… the night of the fire… Uncle Darius died, Eriol. He died in my arms…"

Eriol shook his head, stricken. "No… he can't be dead…"

"He is, Eriol… I buried him myself…"

"Dead," the armor-clad boy repeated, trembling. He raised a gauntlet-clad hand to his head. "He can't be dead… he shouldn't be dead… You... you had to save him!"

"There was nothing I could do!"

"LIAR!" Eriol screamed the word, his face contorted in rage. "You didn't save him! You let him die! You bastard, you killed our uncle!" leaping forward, Eriol swung his blade at his brother.

Alarmed, Link fended the blade off with his shield, the blow sending a shudder through his arm. That was surprising… Eriol never had such power behind his strikes before. "What are you doing? Stop!"

Eriol pushed forward, swinging his sword at his brother. "You killed him! Murderer!"

Seeing his brother's slash coming in from the left at an angle, Link brought up his own sword to parry then drove his shield forward, into Eriol's chest. The younger Hylian's attack was deflected and he stumbled backwards. "Eriol, stop this! You know I'm not a killer!"

"Not a killer?" Eriol laughed, but it was an ugly sound, completely without mirth. "Take a look around, brother! How many monsters have your killed today?"

"What the Hell are you talking about? These monsters are killing people!"

"Only because they've been persecuted by you for hundreds of years!" Eriol began to move around his brother, much like a wildcat might circle its prey. "Hylians and monsters have listed in the same realm since the dawn of time, Link. They are children of the Goddesses, just like you and me and everyone else. Why else would they exist unless the Goddesses created them? They have a right to live, just like every other animal in Hyrule. Who are you to deny them this right, Link? Are you their judge? No, you're just an exterminator, Link, killing everything you come across. Do you even feel remorse at what you do?"

"Monsters are a danger to every creature in Hyrule! How can you even compare them animals? Animals don't kill for the sake of killing. Animals don't fight in wars!" Yet even as he spoke, Link felt the icy claws of doubt twisting his stomach into knots. Could there be any truth to what Eriol was saying?

Eriol suddenly leapt forward, blade flashing. "They fight and kill because people like you fought them first! They're not the monsters, Link. You are!"

Sparks flashed as swords met in air. Link fell back under a series of blows from his brother. Where did he learn how to swordfight? Link asked himself. He could never have progressed so far with the few lessons I taught him!

Whirling to the side, Eriol spun on his heel, his cape fluttering around him and briefly obscuring him from view. As it flashed by, Eriol leapt, striking at Link from above. Link raised his shield and planted his feet in the ground, weathering the bone-jarring blow. He was surprised to feel the shock of the blow sweep through his entire body. Even the hand clutching his sword felt the pain.

"Stop this right now, Eriol!" Link cried. "We can settle this without fighting! I'm your brother!"

Eriol sneered and drew his sword back. "You were never a brother to me, Link." With a snarl of anger, his blade flashed forward, stabbing through the air.

Link raised his shield. The point of the sword struck the dent in his shield, and then, with a surge of warning in the back of his mind, Link was suddenly blown backwards, his shield reduced to smoking shrapnel. He hit the ground hard and rolled before scrambling to his feet.

Eriol smirked at Link's startled expression. "I've learned a few tricks while I was away, Link. My master has gifted me with more power than you could ever imagine. You should toss your weapon down right now and spare yourself the embarrassment of defeat."

Link shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the flecks of color that momentarily clouded his vision. "What has Medara done to you…?"

"I told you before," Eriol laughed, "I'm acting on my own. Medara has shown me my real destiny, Link. She's shown me my fate. Uncle always thought you were the one destined for greatness, but he was wrong."

Link saw in Eriol's eyes a darkness that had never been there before. Or maybe it had. Link remembered the look his brother had always reserved for him when they were together, at home. Whatever had been there before was doubled now, tripled even. There was a faint cruelty in those green eyes, and a determination to prove himself. Whatever had happened during their separation had profoundly affected Eriol. _I have to save him. I have to bring him back to Hyrule._

"I don't know what's happened to you," Link muttered as he raised his sword, gripping it with both hands, "but you're not acting like yourself. Come with me to Hyrule. We can sort through whatever it is that's bothering you in peace."

"Don't you get it, brother? This is who I am! I've come to lead my people to victory, and I'm not about to let someone like you stand in my way!"

"It wasn't a request," Link said through gritted teeth as he circled his brother. "You're coming back to Hyrule with me whether you like it or not."

Eriol paused, then narrowed his eyes. Link could see the rage boiling within him. "Don't you _dare_ give me orders!"

Link said nothing, only moved closer.

"You don't give up, do you?" Eriol snarled as he brought his sword up once more. "Fine. I'll teach you a lesson in humility!"

Eriol charged forward, just Link knew he would. When the younger Hylian swung his sword, Link ducked and rolled to the side, his blade lashing out at Eriol's unprotected flank. Eriol pivoted on his foot and brought used the momentum of his attack to carry his sword into Link's. Sparks flew as steel met steel.

Slipping his sword free and ducking down, Link back-flipped away from Eriol's next attack. Once on his feet, he stabbed forward, catching Eriol momentarily off guard. He fell back, his sword parrying Link's attack… but the attack wasn't there. Link was suddenly off to his side, and Eriol stumbled as his brother's sword struck his armor.

Eriol growled and turned to face his brother. "You can't beat me, Link. Even if you get past my sword, you can't – ARGH!"

Eriol stumbled backwards, a kick from Link having caught him solidly in his chest. Link pressed forward, swinging his sword up towards his brother's head, twisting it so the flat side of the blade would hit and knock Eriol unconscious. "You shouldn't talk so much in battle," he said unnecessarily.

"You underestimate me," Eriol hissed, his free hand catching Link in his side. The air was driven from the Hylian's lungs and he was thrown sideways into the ground, his sword slipping from his hand to fly over Eriol's head and clatter to the ground some distance away.

_How did he become so strong?_ Link wondered. _This isn't the gangly farm boy I knew…_ Pulling himself to his feet, Link felt another surge of danger in the back of his mind. Without warning, he was thrown to into the side of the pass. He cried out in pain as he heard something in his right arm crack.

Eriol advanced on his brother, left hand raised, a smile on his face. "I told you you can't beat me, brother. I have the power of the Goddesses at my disposal!"

Power of the Goddesses? Link's eyes widened in shock. The Triforce… the Power of the Goddesses… did that mean…?

When his innate warning against danger began to rise, Link turned to face his brother, raising his own left hand.

Eriol laughed at Link's determination. "You've got guts, I'll give you that…" Narrowing his eyes and summoning the power his master had given him, he unleashed it at his battered brother.

The air between the two Hylians seemed to resonate with a crack of thunder. Dust was thrown into the air as wind raced around energies naked to the living eye. The ground shook, and a flash of light burst into being, blowing the brothers against the walls.

Eriol was flung into the wall of the pass, sword thrown from his grasp, his armor ringing as his breath shot out of his lungs. The gauntlet over his left hand had been blown away, revealing his smoking hand and the dull Triforce mark on the back of his palm. What the… what happened? he asked himself.

Smoke clouded the small clearing he and Link had cone battle upon, and around them, the battle seemed to ground to a halt. Eriol was aware of the beady eyes of his minions watching him, wondering what had happened to their commander.

Climbing to his feet, Eriol peered into the dirty smoke, looking for his brother. As the smoke began to drift away, he saw a black silhouette, still standing, across the clearing.

Link stood, his left arm held straight, his leather gauntlet burned to pieces. The same blast that had knocked Eriol back had hardly moved the Hylian Knight. As the haze of smoke surrounded his brother, Eriol thought that he looked into the face of a true monster – no, a demon. Link was covered in the blood of his enemies and his eyes were cold and hard. Never had Eriol seen his brother look like this before.

And as Link dropped his arm to his side, Eriol's eyes were drawn to the back of his palm. To the glittering Triforce symbol. "No…" Eriol looked up at his brother with a renewed anger.

The two brothers stared at each other for a moment. Then, almost as one, both made a made dash to where their swords lay discarded upon the ground. Hands clasped around hilts at the same time, and they turned to strike at each other at the same moment.

Steel ripped through the air. The tip of Link's blade struck Eriol's cheek, drawing a line up across the bridge of his nose and over his left eye. Eriol's sword, the sword that once belonged to their father, cleaved through Link's blade like a hot knife through butter.

With a scream of pain and outrage, Eriol stumbled away, his bare hand clutching at his bloodied face. This was the first time he had even been struck with a sword, and he wasn't prepared for the pain. He staggered towards his horse mouthing a stream of curses while wiping blood from his eye.

As Eriol stumbled from the battlefield, Link fell to the ground, his exhaustion catching up to him. The fall sent a jolt of fire through his injured right arm and his vision swam, images of his brother flashing before his eyes. Images of the young boy who looked up to him, the young boy who he had climbed trees and swam in the river with. Images of the young man who looked at him with such scorn, such hatred in his eyes. And then the images faded as the world dimmed and darkened.

_Eriol… what has happened to you?_


	14. XIV

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sage of the Minish, Sirael Lythling, Dark Cross, your comments are all greatly appreciated. I'm really glad you are all still following the story, and I like the comments on Eriol. I have some plans for him, though I wonder if I haven't done too much damage already, heh.

The last two chapters were released in the middle of the chapter I had been working on, and since then I finished one more, hence the update. I'm working on 19 right now, and will soon be entering the second stage of the story. I hope to work in more action and adventure from there... but that's still yet to come .

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XIV**

_

* * *

Monsters… everywhere…_

_Moblin!_

_Attack, kill. Let his corpse fall at my feet._

_Stab it. Slice it. Make it bleed._

_Lizalfos. Wolfos. Tektite._

_Blood. Everywhere. Staining my clothes._

_Darknut._

_Fight it. Kill it. Run my blade through steel armor and soft flesh._

_Exhausted. So tired. So tired of fighting. I want to stop._

_I can't stop. More killing to be done._

_Surrounded! Enemies, everywhere!_

_Fire. Burning. Everything dying._

_My fault. My fault._

_Uncle Darius._

_I let you die. I'm sorry!_

_Eriol._

_I've failed you. I've hurt you. I'm sorry!_

_No forgiveness. Only fighting. Only killing._

_He's my enemy._

_He's my brother._

_Kill him._

_Save him._

_Is there a difference?_

_Sword raised. I can see it in his eyes. He wants to kill me._

_I want to die._

_He's my enemy._

_I'm the monster._

_--_

Link stirred, pulling himself awake, away from the horrible nightmares. He slowly opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. Everything seemed like such a blur… _Where am I?_

And then his memory came back, a rush of sounds and images that sent him reeling. The Goron Pass was under attack… he had to help rally the fleeing soldiers of Hyrule and Arcadia. He had leapt into the gap and fought his way through wave after wave of monsters… until…

"Eriol!" Link cried hoarsely, sitting straight up in his bed. A sharp pain shot through his chest, forcing a stifled grunt of pain from his throat.

"Be careful, Link. You are not fully recovered."

Link looked over to his right with a bewildered expression and found princess Zelda sitting on a stool, reaching forward to gently push him back down onto the bed. He was suddenly aware that the room he was in was the medical chambers of the royal nurse. His chest was bandaged and his right arm was in a sling. Link groaned and clenched his eyes shut, fighting back a wave of pain and nausea that threatened to send him back to the world of nightmares. Allowing himself to be pushed down, Link took several breaths to steady his beating heart. "Princess… how…?"

"Shh," Zelda said softly, placing a damp rag on the Hylian's forehead. "Do not talk. You have been unconscious for almost a week now." She held up a hand to silence Link before he could ask his next question. "The pass is safe. A few of our knights saw you lying on the ground and forced their way through the retreating monsters to bring you to safety. It seems the sight of their general fleeing from the battlefield was enough to shake the monsters into retreating. That and the sudden barrage of Gorons that rolled down the cliffs on top of them."

Link looked up at the princess, his eyes betraying his surprised. Again Zelda cut him off before he could speak. "The Gorons have joined the fight, Link. We received Din's Pearl two days ago as a symbol of their allegiance. Caleb has also returned, bringing with him Nayru's Pearl and a contingent of Zora warriors. Father thinks we have a fighting chance now."

Link closed his eyes and thought about what the princess was telling him. The allied forces now had a substantial army fighting against the monster horde from the east. As long as they had control of Kakariko and the Goron Pass, the monsters couldn't enter Hyrule. But they were monsters, powerful enough to take on three men or more and numerous enough to overrun anyone they couldn't overpower. The outcome of the war was still unsure.

And then there was Eriol, fighting at the head of the enemy army. He had changed, much more than Link had thought possible in the weeks that had passed since the fire that took their home and uncle. Eriol had become colder, fiercer, and stronger. The mark of the Triforce on his hand and his newfound powers were not to be taken lightly.

Link opened his eyes and sighed. He couldn't fight his brother, and Eriol was too dangerous to ignore.

"What's wrong?" the princess asked, a frown creasing her beautiful face.

Link hesitated, staring up at the concerned expression on the princess' face. They had known each other for some time now, and had become close friends, despite the enormous difference in class. Link had met her first while in training and once worked with an honor guard of Knights escorting her around the southern villages of Hyrule. She was such a caring princess, so involved and concerned with her people. Zelda was could never watch a Hylian suffer without trying to help them in some way.

One memory of the princess stuck out most prominently in Link's mind. He had been returning to Hyrule Castle after one of his earliest successful missions and had found a stranger attempting to sneak in through one of the gardens. They were clad in a dark traveling cloak, caked with mud and dirt. Feeling a surge of suspicion but recognizing no danger, Link made his way over to the intruder.

"Halt," Link bellowed, drawing closer to the stranger on his horse, a hand on the hilt of his sword. "You're trespassing on castle grounds."

The stranger hesitated then turned to face the Hylian knight. Beneath the dirt smudging the fair face of the intruder, Link saw a smile. "It seems you've caught me, sir knight. Well done."

Link blinked at the stranger's voice; it was significantly lighter and more melodious than the Hylian would have expected. And then the intruder removed the tattered cloak hood, allowing long golden tresses to shine dully in the sunlight – and Link gasped with alarm.

"Your Highness!" he cried, leaping off his steed to bow before Princess Zelda's feet. "My princess, forgive me, I did not recognize you."

"Nor were you supposed to," Zelda chuckled as she approached him, lightly touching his shoulder. "Arise, Knight of Hyrule… I am sorry to have alarmed you. Your name is Link, is it not?"

"It is," Link replied, hesitating as he stood. "My lady, forgive my asking, but why are you walking the grounds in such a disheveled state?" Indeed, beneath her cloak, the princess's modest robes were just as filthy as her cloak.

"I was aiding the beggars in the alleys of the town," she said with another soft chuckle. "It is not very clean there, and they are suspicious of strangers offering help. I'm afraid I slipped in some muck and dirtied myself. I hoped to return without notice, but…" the princess shrugged, smiling ruefully at the sheepish Hylian. "It appears my secret has been found out."

"My lady, your business is yours alone. I would not dare speak of it to others without your consent."

"I appreciate that, Link." Hesitating a moment herself, she looked at Link with curious eyes. "You come from a farming family in southern Hyrule, do you not?"

"Indeed I do, princess," he had answered, startled that the royal princess would know so much about him. "We live near one of the southern villages…"

"Then perhaps you could tell me of your time there… from a farmer's perspective. After I clean myself up of course," she added quickly.

"I would be honored, my lady."

"Zelda," she said. "Please… call me Zelda."

And indeed they had met a half hour later to discuss the state of affairs in southern Hyrule prior to Link's enrollment with the Hylian Knights. Zelda was quite interested in hearing his stories, and after an initial reluctance, Link felt completely at ease with the concerned princess. Not long after their meeting, Zelda had made a tour of the villages, offering aid and support where she could.

Since then Link and Zelda shared a special friendship, limited by their difference in class. Regardless, Zelda took him into her confidence and would often ask him for his outlook on the problems facing the average citizen of Hyrule. Her father surely knew of their closeness, but made no effort to stop them.

And now Link sat in the hospital wing of Hyrule Castle, injured, and the subject of Zelda's care. He searched her violet eyes for a moment, then decided that he would not, _could_ not, hide anything from her. "My brother… he was the one leading the monsters against us."

Zelda drew back, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. "Eriol… you've been searching for him for some time… and now… but how can that be?"

"When I was in the Lost Woods… the Great Deku Tree told me he was traveling with a witch called Medara. I think that she's a driving force behind the monster horde and somehow convinced Eriol to join her." Link paused, his voice lowering. "The Great Deku Tree told me I shouldn't look for Eriol since we would meet again in time… I didn't think it'd be on opposite ends of the battlefield…"

"Medara must have brainwashed him," Zelda said with a frown. "She must be controlling him, somehow…"

"No," Link said softly. "He's acting on his own."

"That's impossible…isn't it? Your brother… he couldn't…" Zelda's voice trailed off as she watched a flicker of pain cross Link's face. "Link…"

"He's acting on his own," Link said again, fighting back the shocks of pain in his side. "I don't know why, but it was his choice. I'll handle him… I'll bring him back. But… Zelda, there's something else…" He paused, but Zelda waited for him to finish before speaking. Lowering his eyes, Link gazed at the Triforce on the back of his hand. "I think he has the final piece of the Triforce."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two Hylians. Link listened to the sounds of birds chirping beyond the window and the distant clash of swords in the practice field. It was funny how here at the castle the sounds of both war and peace could be heard together, creating an odd harmony. But that wouldn't last long, Link though, if Eriol's army breaks through the pass…

"But… if that is so," Zelda murmured, her voice quiet with shock, "then that means that Ganon has arisen…"

"Impossible," Link said quickly. "Ganon's return is just a myth. And even if he were to appear, Eriol would never give himself over to him so easily."

"How can we be sure?" Zelda asked, gazing sadly into Link's eyes. "Eriol bears the mark and commands the forces of darkness. How can you be sure that he is not under the Dark Lord's power?"

Link hesitated, and that hesitation ate away at his insides. He could not be sure. He could not speak for his brother anymore, not since they had raised swords against each other in the pass. Eriol had changed too much since the fire.

"I am so sorry," Zelda murmured quietly, placing her hands over one of Link's. "Perhaps I am wrong. I am making assumptions with little evidence."

"Eriol is not evil," Link interupted, his voice rising. "He is a good person. I don't know what kind of magic was used to enthrall him to… to Ganon, if he really has returned… but I swear, I will find my brother and bring him home, no matter what the cost… I won't let the darkness consume him…"

Zelda observed the desperation in Link's eyes but said nothing. _He loves his brother so much_, she thought to herself. _The thought of losing Eriol is too much…_ "If he has truly been touched by Ganon's darkness… then you are the person to bring him back to light."

Though she had faith in his determination to save his brother, the princess could not help but notice the doubt that was eating away at Link's insides. He used to be so carefree in his confidence, so completely assured of his own strength. And now he was shaken, unsure of what to do, driven by the very base of motives: family and homeland.

_You are brave in a way I shall never know, my dearest Link… but I hope that your bravery will not put an end to you…_

_--_

Eriol stared into the handheld mirror as one trembling finger trace the scar that stretched from brow to cheek. A low growl rumbled in his throat before erupting into a roar of anger as he hurled the mirror across his tent, watching as it crashed to the floor and shattered. "He struck me! He actually struck me! He actually attacked with a sword and almost cut open my face! He did that to me, his own brother!"

Medara lay on his cot, watching the young Hylian with an idle interest. "Did you expect that he would hold back? You attacked him, Eriol, and he _is_ a Hylian Knight

Scowling, Eriol swept the maps and reports from the table he stood over. He didn't even understand a quarter of what was given to him. "This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to beat him and be done with it! And instead, he actually struck me and gave me this hideous scar!"

"I don't know about that. I think the scar is endearing."

"You would," Eriol hissed, running a hand through his hair, already an inch longer than it had been when he left home.

"And what does that mean?" Medara asked sharply.

Eriol rounded on the witch but caught himself before he spoke. "I…I'm sorry, Medara… I'm stressed, that's all. I didn't think being a general would be this difficult."

"It's alright," Medara cooed as she stood up and approached the frustrated Hylian. "You were just a farm boy a few weeks ago. No one expects you to understand how to lead an army so soon after being thrust into command." She slid an arm around Eriol's neck and led him back to the cot.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Eriol admitted as he sat. "I just thought that all I had to do was tell people what to do and they'd do it… I have no idea what the Hadar reports say, and I can't even understand whatever it is the monsters call 'writing'. Reading was never a strength of mine," he added, abashed.

"You worry too much. You should relax. You'll learn in time."

"I don't know why Ganondorf put me in charge of his army. I couldn't even take the pass, and I had more soldiers than both Hyrule and Arcadia!"

"Victory is never easy," Medara murmured as she began to massage Eriol's neck. "Monsters are reckless fighters who throw themselves into battle with no thought of how to fight. They simply attack. The soldiers of Hyrule and Arcadia are trained in the art of war, and so their skills are far superior to our own. Of course, they're also more concerned about their own lives," she added with chuckle.

Eriol felt the tension in his back slip away between Medara's nimble fingers but did not feel comfortable. "Link had the mark of the Triforce on his hand… no one told me that. No one told me that he had the power of the Goddesses with him."

Medara hesitated, her eyes narrowing. "It was something that we did not foresee. Apparently we've vastly underestimated him."

Eriol didn't respond. His thoughts drifted back to the battle he had fought with his brother. _I've never seen Link like that,_ he thought to himself. _He tore through the monsters like a demon… covered in blood and dirt… Is that what a true soldier is supposed to look like? He didn't even have armor like I did, but I couldn't beat him… And… he didn't even want to fight me…_

Hanging his head, Eriol closed his eyes and let Medara's hands take care of the knots in his back. _Uncle Darius… Link said that he was dead. Why didn't he save him? Eriol felt a surge of anger at his brother. He's a Hylian Knight! He can do anything! Why did he let uncle die like that? How could he!_

_But I had the chance to save him too_, another voice told him_. I got home before Link… I saw the house on fire, and Uncle Darius on the floor…I could have moved him, taken him outside…_

_No, _Eriol told himself. _There was nothing I could do. Nothing!_

_Liar. You could have stopped this. _

_It's Link's fault!_

_It's yours._

"Eriol?" Medara asked, sliding off the cot so she could look him in the face. "Are you alright? You're trembling."

Eriol blinked and looked up. "No…I mean yes, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess. I could use a good rest."

"Indeed," Medara said, a mischievous glint in her hazelnut-colored eyes. "You do need to relax, Eriol. You've had such a rough time since you left your home…" She smirked as she pushed Eriol down against the cot. "You deserve some time for yourself…"

Eriol blink, startled as Medara slid on top of him, straddling his waist. "Medara, what are you – ?"

"Shh." Medara pressed a finger to his lips. "You Hylians consider yourselves men at seventeen, correct? And you are… you've already left home, fought in battle… now I think there's one more thing you need to complete your… transition… into adulthood…"

His heart hammering in his chest, Eriol stared helplessly as the witched pressed herself against him, caressing his cheek with a hand. "Medara…"

"I can be anyone you want, Eriol," the witch said, her eyes swirling as they changed from green to blue. "I'm the only woman who could ever give you that. Who do you want? A rancher?" Her hair became red and curly, her body petite and supple, her face dotted with faint freckles. "A Gerudo?" Her skin turned olive, her body larger, more muscular, and she gazed at him with sharp, angular eyes. "Or perhaps… the princess Zelda?" He body became soft and supple once more, he hair lengthening into a beautiful blonde, her skin turning fair as noble features spread across her face.

Eriol choked.

"The princess it is," she said in a soft, husky voice Eriol had never heard form her before. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his, sending a shock through his entire body. "Mm," she moaned gently, pressing herself closer against him.

Eriol's mind went blank as he raised his arms around her, pulling her into him. He lost all sense of where he was, even what he was. His quiet cravings were slowly being satisfied.

Medara allowed herself a small smile. _And now, he will always be ours._


	15. XV

As always, thank you for the kind reviews and your patience with me! Sirael Lythling, I'm glad to have such a dedicated reader -. Nastu1, glad you're intrigued! Thanks for the comment, C. Shannon and Visitor!

And to answer the question about Eriol's name... his name derives from my favorite character in my favorite manga. The fic is littered with little tributes to different things here and there, Eriol's name being just one of them .

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XV**

* * *

After a week had passed, Link found that almost all the pain from his wounds had vanished. There was still a dull ache in his side where Eriol had struck him and his arm was still bandaged, but for the most part, he felt almost good as new. No longer bed-ridden but unable to rejoin the Hylian Knights because of Caleb's orders for him to recuperate, Link occupied his time wandering aimlessly about the castle, dressed in simple leggings, boots, and his green tunic. 

The tunic proved to be an unbelievable convenience. A simply soaking in clean water was enough to was it clean of blood, and the tears in the fabric, gained as a result of battle, seemed to become whole simply by touching them. Immediately after it had been washed, the tunic was good as new, shining with what almost seemed to be a subdued glow. It was truly an amazing material.

Link's actions during the Battle for Goron Pass had spread like a wildfire amongst the soldiers of the coalition. Several would tell stories of his dramatic entrance into the battle around campfires or between combat drills. Having already garnered a reputation as the youngest Hylian Knight to see active duty, Link was beginning to become a hero in the coalition ranks. Several soldiers had started referring to him as the "Hylian Hero," but never in his presence. Link had made it clear when word first began to spread that he was a simple soldier doing his job. His modesty made for even more impressive stories.

Of course, the most common story told was his dramatic duel with the young general of the dark army and how Link forced him into fleeing before he himself collapsed. No one knew the truth of the battle – and that was how Link preferred it.

Link spent his recovery days wandering around Hyrule Castle and the army fields. As he patrolled the grounds, Link would listen eagerly to any scrap of news out of Kakariko. From the sounds of it, the Hylians were holding off the monster army thanks to the Gorons and fresh troops from the newly-arrived Zoras. The Zoras were out of their depth in the rocky passes, so they had taken up positions as scouts and archers, providing accurate information on enemy movement and cover fire for the army during battle. Despite their combined efforts, however, they were being forced farther and farther back to the village. It seemed that Kakariko would soon fall, and so King Hyrule had ordered the troops to begin their withdrawal. Things were looking dark indeed.

As he brooded over the latest reports from the frontlines, Link found himself in the main hall of Hyrule Castle, staring up at the tremendous statue of the Hero of Time. The sculpture showed the hero with his sword upraised, eyes staring distantly into the future. Most seemed to be inspired by the statue, but Link found the statue to give him a clarity of mind he rarely experienced outside of battle.

"Where are you?" Link murmured as he gazed up into the smooth face of the statue. "Where are you during these dark times? You promised to return if Hyrule was ever threatened again. Well, where are you now?"

Link chuckled and shook his head. _What am I talking about? The Hero of Time is only a legend, a myth like the Master Sword or the Mirror Shield. The Hero was probably just another soldier who happened to be at the right place at the right time. The idea of a Hylian traveling through time to put an end to Ganon's reign during the Dark Age is ridiculous._

_But then, what about all the legends about the Triforce? How do I explain the mark on my hand, or the marks on Zelda's and Eriol's? And what Eriol did to me in the pass… This can't be coincidence. It's as though all the old prophecies are coming true. And if they really are coming true… then… the return of the Hero…_

"A rupee for your thoughts," a voice said, interrupting Link's musings.

Glancing over at his visitor, Link immediately dropped to one knee. "Your Highness."

King Daphnes Hyrule smiled and waved negligently. "Arise, Link. It seems that we both have a lot on our minds, and seek wisdom from the Hero of Time."

"I don't know about wisdom," Link said as he stood, glancing up at the statue. "I'm not much for myths and fantasies, but I'm starting to wonder if there really is something to the legends…"

The king nodded and looked up at the statue. "Indeed there is, Link. You have seen for yourself. The appearance of the mark on the hands of you, your brother, and my daughter are no coincidence."

"You know about my brother's mark?" Link asked with a quick glance at the king, surprised.

"Of course. It is my job to be aware of everything, you know."

Link lowered his gaze, abashed. "My apologies, my lord."

"Oh, you do not have to apologize, Link. No harm has been done. But yes, I know of your brother's mark. A soldier observed it during the battle and reported it to his commander, who reported it to me. I do believe Ganondorf is involved, otherwise the Triforce symbols would not have appeared on the hands of the Goddesses' chosen ones."

"Excuse me, my lord… chosen ones?"

"Yes. The people of Hyrule know of the ancient legends, but we of the Royal Family know more of it than most. You see, during the Imprisoning War, the marks made their appearance. One on each of the three key players of the age: Ganondorf, the Hero of Time, and the princess Zelda."

"Zelda? I didn't realize that your daughter was named after the legendary princess, my lord."

"As I said, not many outside of the Royal Family know this." The king smiled tolerantly. "But yes, Zelda was named after the princess. You see, all three were recognized by the Goddesses for the traits they represented – Ganondorf's unquenchable thirst for power, the Hero's unshakeable courage, and the princess' benevolent wisdom."

Link looked at the mark on the back of his hand. "And you think we were chosen for the same reasons?"

"I do."

"Forgive me your Highness, but that can't be. I don't doubt the wisdom of your daughter in the slightest, but I am not nearly as courageous as the Hero of Time, and I know my brother doesn't desire power." With a slight frown, Link wondered if that were even true. He wanted to believe it, but Eriol had already changed so much…

"I would not doubt your courage, Link. That maneuver with the Hookshot in the Goron pass and taking on the army almost single-handedly to rally both Hylian and Arcadian alike… it sounded quite brave to me." The king raised a hand to cut off Link's startled exclamation. "As I mentioned, it is my job to be aware of everything. Indulge me, for a moment."

"Yes, my lord…"

"Now your brother… forgive me, but I believe that he does indeed desire power, though from what I have gathered, it is not the kind of power used to rule over kingdoms. He wishes to overcome you, to destroy you. That much has been proven during your battle."

"He's confused, that's all… I just need to bring him back here, to Hyrule… straighten him out…" Link paused, realizing how pathetic he sounded.

"I understand," the king said, placing a hand on the younger Hylian's shoulder. "I do not mean to offend. I simply meant that his desires called forth the attention of the Goddesses and, surely, Ganondorf. I do not know how, but I am utterly convinced he is behind this. Yes, you three have been chosen to play in events not seen since the time of the Imprisoning War."

Link sighed and shook his head. "It seems as though so much of what's happening is based upon the myths of Hyrule… I half expect the Hero of Time to report in at any moment…"

"Maybe he already has."

Link shot the king an incredulous glance. "He… has?"

Folding his hands behind his back, the king turned and gazed up at the statue of the Hero. "Has anyone told you that you and the statue of the Hero look very much alike, Link?"

Link frowned, and then looked up at the statue. "Now, I don't think…" Looking back at the King, his eyes widened. "No… you don't think I…"

"A simple observation from an aging Hylian, that's all," the king said with an odd smile. "Pay me no mind." Turning away from Link, he began to walk towards one of the side halls. "Zelda is going down to the town to look in on the conditions of our people and the refugees. I'd like you to accompany her, Link."

"Of course, my lord," Link said automatically, his mind still trying to understand what the king seemed to have been hinting at. Before he could question the king further, however, the Hylian ruler was already gone.

--

Zelda had donned a traveling cloak and decided to walk down to the marketplace and refuse any escort other than Link. At first he had tried to persuade her to use a horse, but the princess declined, claiming that she could use the exercise after being stuck in the castle since the war began. Naturally Link could not argue with her.

Not yet strong enough to wear his light armor or carry even half the gear he usually did, Link contented himself with a short sword buckled to his waist. His right arm still wasn't strong enough to bare a shield, and the weight from the blades he normally wielded caused his ribs to ache. While he didn't expect anything to go awry on this little outing, he wasn't comfortable being without his usual set of weapons. But he was a Hylian Knight, and the Knights were trained to be dangerous with or without a weapon

When they entered the village through the long, broad path that led from the castle, they were surprised to find the streets thronged with people, both Hylian and Arcadian alike. The streets became even more crowded as they approached the marketplace.

"I wonder what is going on," Zelda murmured.

Link's hand rested on the hilt of a sword. With a crowd like this, one could never be too careful.

As they wormed their way through the open square that formed the Hyrule Marketplace, they could hear the voice of a Hylian carrying over an unusually quiet crowed. He was a priest and stood on the lip of a fountain, one hand waving through the air, the other clutching a leather-bound green book.

"Just take a look around!" the Hylian exclaimed, gesturing grandly. "The dark times have, indeed, returned! We are in the midst of a war with a horde of beasts unseen in Hyrule since the time of the Imprisoning War! Look at the poor souls who camp outside our walls! Already their lives have been destroyed by the might of the army that now threatens Hyrule! Their country lies in ruins! The wolfos are on our borders, friends, Hylians, countrymen! The end of all things is nigh!"

Link frowned and tapped the shoulder of a merchant standing next to him. "What's going on? Who is this man?"

"He's some priest named Caius from the Temple of Time," the merchant muttered, his eyes glued to the ranting Hylian. "Kicked out because he annoyed the rest of the order, I figure. He's been raving on the edge of the fountain all day."

"And people are actually listening to him?"

"Hush now, kid. I can't hear him."

With a frown, Link turned his attention back to the priest.

"We are in danger, my friends!" the Hylian was shouting. "A danger not seen for hundreds of years! That is right, noble Hylians, esteemed Arcadians. The dark times have come once again to our lands! The armies of darkness march upon us filled with the sharp fangs and dagger claws of an endless horde of beasts! And who leads these beasts, you ask? Who is it who desires our land so much that he will trample and destroy all in his way to get to us? Who is it who would bring together the monstrosities of the world to conquer our fair land?" Caius lowered his voice and cast about like he was sharing some guarded secret. "Brace yourselves, my friends, for it is the Evil King who leads our enemies against us. The Dark Lord Ganon has returned to claim Hyrule!"

A startled gasp swept through the crowd. Townsfolk spoke to each other in hushed whispers and some women even fainted. The deep fear of the name 'Ganon' awoke within the crowd and no Hylian who argued against the priest could quell it. The few Arcadians in the marketplace glanced about in confusion, unfamiliar with the name of the greatest threat to have ever walked Hyrule and bewildered by the fear in the faces of their Hylian neighbors.

"This is ridiculous," Zelda murmured, pushing her way forward. "He is going to terrify the townsfolk! What does the fool think he is doing?"

"Princess, wait," Link said as he followed Zelda through the crowd. The merchant he had spoken to gasped as he overhead the word 'princess' and quickly turned to a Hylian who stood next to him pointing Within moments, the entire crowd knew of royalty within their midst and parted to let her pass.

Caius knelt before his princess with a grand flourish of his arms. "Princess Zelda, I am most humbled by your attendance at my sermon."

"Sermon?" Zelda hissed, drawing the hood of her cloak back. "Are you even listening to yourself? Why are you spouting such nonsense to the townsfolk?"

"I speak only the truth, my princess. These are dark times, fearful times, where all we know is threatened!"

Several of the gathered Hylians and Arcadians nodded their heads. "We are indeed threatened," Zelda agreed, turning to face the townsfolk, "but we will prevail! We are a strong people, and the Hylian Knights are the best soldiers in all the land! The Arcadians themselves are fierce fighters, and it was because of their surprise at such a massive army attacking them that they were forced to flee their homeland."

"But who among us can take on the might of the Dark Lord Ganon?" the priest asked, addressing the crowd more than Zelda. "What mere soldier can turn back the might of the Evil King?"

"Do not dare spread lies among my people. There is no evidence that the evil king has arisen."

"No evidence? How can you claim there is no evidence, my princess?" Turning back to face the crowd, the priest spread his arms wide, still clutching his book in one hand. "The evidence is there! No other foul creature could unite the kingdom of monsters against us! When has moblin fought alongside stalfos, tektite with darknut? No Hylian, Arcadian, or even Wild Man could command such an army. Who else is left but the Evil King, who prophesized his return in the very book I hold?"

Zelda paused a moment, taking care with her words. "That is a myth. A legend. All it takes is a powerful leader to put together an army, even one of monsters. It is merely coincidence that this army of beasts resembles that used by the evil king. Nothing more."

"But you do not deny that the Evil King might be the one whom we are facing, do you not?"

This time Caius jumped on the princess' hesitation. "Aha!" He exclaimed, pointing one bony finger at her. "So you admit the chance that Ganon has indeed come! The conqueror of Hyrule, the King of Evil, the Dark Lord stands at the edge of Kakariko Village, and he will claim Hyrule next!"

A murmur of alarm swept the crowd. Zelda tried to speak, but the priest cut her off. Such behavior was unacceptable towards royalty, but the crowd was too enthralled to protest.

"Enough of this!" came a bellow from the front of the gathering.

A stunned silence fell upon those closest to the two speakers as a Hylian separated himself from them. Link took a step forward, his eyes blazing with anger. "What do you know about this army? What do you know of the hundreds of soldiers giving their lives so that you and the rest of the Hylians gathered here can live in peace? Well? Have you fought on the front line against these monsters, seen for yourself just what we are fighting?"

Caius paused in his oration and glared down at Link. "I have spoken with the poor souls who fought against the tide of darkness and they have told me everything I need to know."

"Then listen well to my own words," Link hissed. "I was at the forefront of the battle at the Goron Pass. I fought the general of that army, and he was not, by any stretch of the imagination, Ganon." Link remembered well the face of his brother, twisted in fury as they dueled. "If you think you can cow the people of Hyrule with your tales of doom while disrespecting Princess Zelda and our brave Knights, then the Goddesses above I will chain you within the depths of Hyrule Castle so that you can preach your trash to the rats."

Priest and knight stood glaring darkly at each other while the crowd shifted anxiously. Finally, a grin spread across the priest's face. "Now now, there is no need for threats, brave Knight. I respect you and all the soldiers of Hyrule, but I merely seek to educate the people of the gravity of our situation. But I am not preaching 'tales of doom,' as you so eloquently put it, but a message of hope. The coming of the Evil King was not the only thing prophesized so long ago."

A new murmur spread through the throng of Hylians. They all knew what the priest was going to say next. They leaned in close to hear the Hylian's next words, spoken in a low whisper. "For it is written that were the Dark Lord ever to return to our kingdom, then his great adversary will rise to strike him down. Yes, we know the legends, as every Hylian should. And as the legends spoke of a dark army to come, so has it arisen. Ganon has returned or is sure to return soon. But once more, as he did so long ago in a time most dire, our hero will arise." The priest took a deep breath and gazed over the crowded marketplace.

"For so it is written, my friends, that should Ganon ever threaten Hyrule, then the Hero of Time shall appear once more!"

The crowd erupted into a cacophony of sounds from cheers to laughs to snarls of disbelief. The priest seemed not to hear them as he gestured grandly, his voice rising to a fevered pitch.

"Where our soldiers fail, He will succeed! When our men fall prey to the claws of monsters, so to shall they fall prey to the steel of His sword! The Hero of Time is coming, my fellow Hylians! He is coming to save us from the great beast that threatens our land!

"Be not afraid, my friends! Though this be a dark time, His light will shine bright and penetrate the darkness! He will save us from the darkness! Our fate lies in the hands of the Hero, not in the failings of our mortal 'protectors'! Let us pray to the Goddesses for his delivery and rejoice as He steps forth from the shadows of misty time!"

A new round of cheers and scorn broke from the crowd. Zelda glanced about in frustration but before she could call for order, Link leapt onto the fountain and threw his arm around her waist to lead her away from the square. She was so shocked at the stoic soldier's sudden closeness that she was led away without protest.

"There's nothing we could say that could discourage that priest's words," Link murmured angrily as they slid away from the crowd. "The fool has divided the townsfolk into believers and disbelievers, and anything we say now wouldn't matter."

"That man should be arrested," Zelda hissed as she looked back at the wild priest. "We should lock him up for undermining the authority of the Royal Family and terrifying the townspeople…"

Link shook his head even as he quieted his raging heart. "That wouldn't solve things. If we did that, then his believers would accuse us of imprisoning a spiritual leader who has done no wrong. War is the perfect time for madmen to lead the people against the King since the people are most vulnerable."

"But we cannot let him convince the people that the Hero will save them! What will they think if the legends fail and the Hero does not appear?"

Link sighed. "We won't let things get that far. We'll put an end to things before the need for a Hero ever arises."

Zelda looked over at her companion. "How will we do that?"

It was then that Link felt the fear that Zelda concealed in her heart. The fear that they might lose. That Hyrule would fall into chaos and, above all else, that her people would be killed. And knowing the fear that his closest friend, his princess, felt only made his own feelings of despair more pronounced.

No. Despair was the first step on the road for destruction. Fear was a part of a soldier's life. Despair was not.

"We'll win this war," Link answered. But deep within him, he wondered if they could.


	16. XVI

Aw, no reviews this time around? Well, that's okay.

I have a special Quietus surprise for everyone! Once you read on, you'll see what I mean .

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XVI**

* * *

Three days later, Kakariko fell. 

The Hylians and Arcadians bravely defended the pass and thanks to the selfless acts of the Gorons they were able to stave off defeat for a time, but was not enough to ensure victory.

It was not long before sunrise with the horde of monsters overtook the allied army. It seemed that a contingent of ReDeads, animated corpses of the slain, were used to overtake the Hylian scouts along the path. As the creatures fed on the fresh meat, a group of Moblins were able to sneak into village and light several huts on fire. By the time the Arcadians and Hylians scrambled into action, the army of darkness surged through the pass, taking the defenders completely by surprise.

The Gorons had feared such an attack, and so had stationed themselves along the pass' walls, high above the rocky ground and out of sight from the beasts below. As the monsters overtook the village, the Gorons set off a series of bomb-flowers that created an avalanche that sank into the pass. The falling boulders crushed a good number of the invaders and cut off those already in the village from the rest of their army. The Gorons knew that there were more than enough already in the village to capture it, but it would be several days before the rest of the horde could dig their way through the avalanche. It would hopefully provide enough time for the allied army to fall back and regroup.

The fighting inside the village was a vicious bloodbath. The monsters barely noticed that they were cut off from their reinforcements as they hacked, slashed, and burned their way through the streets. They met fierce opposition by the Gorons, but even the mighty mountainfolk were unable to hold the village. Under the supervision of chief Bason's brother, the Gorons took up rearguard as the Hylians and Arcadians gathered their wounded and hastily fled down the mountain into Hyrule field. As the Gorons followed, a signal was given and bomb-flowers placed alongside the mountainside were detonated, caving in the pass to Hyrule much like the Goron Pass had been blocked. The horde of monsters was now unable to set foot in Hyrule, at least until they could remove the rubble in their way.

It took another three days for the monsters to clear the Goron Pass and move into the village. Medara claimed the largest hut as her own as Eriol showed no interest in setting up a command post. Instead, he spent most of his time in the graveyard for reasons only he knew.

The evening of the fourth day of their occupation of Kakariko found Eriol making his way to Medara's hut. There was a glimmer of a smile on his face, a great contrast to the scowl he normally wore around the campsite. He felt a sense of triumph today, a sense that things would soon get moving. "Medara," he called as he strode inside. "I have news."

Turning into central room of the home, Eriol drew up short and fell to one knee. All furniture had been cleared away and the great mirror that linked Hyrule to the Dark Realm was set against the far war. The immense form of Ganondorf Dragmire sat on his throne within the mirror, regarding Eriol coolly as he entered. "On your feet, boy. What do you have to report?"

Eriol bristled at being called 'boy', but stood without hesitation. He noticed Medara was standing beside the mirror and caught a wisp of an irritated expression leaving her face. _There goes my good mood, he thought._ "The moblins clearing the path into Hyrule say that they're almost through. We should be able to resume our march within a day or two."

"Excellent," the Gerudo King murmured as he sat back in his chair, arms folding over his chest. "We shall sweep into Hyrule like a sandstorm, bringing death to all who stand in our way… Hyrule will be purged of the Royal Family's cruelity and I will take what is rightfully mine…."

"And then everyone will be free," Eriol said. "Hylians and monsters alike. There will be peace."

Ganon turned his dark eyes to the young Hylian and regarded him carefully for a moment. "Yes, boy, there will be peace."

"Don't call me boy," Eriol growled, his short temper getting the best of him. "I've done more already than most men do in their entire lives."

Ganon scowled. "Really now? You've run away from home, joined an army of monsters and fought in one battle where you could not even defeat one measly Hylian. Are these the accomplishments you think have made you a man?"

"I could have handled him if the power you gave me hadn't failed!"

"The Triforce of Power is without match. You're just a country boy who does not know how to use it."

Eriol growled and took several steps forward "I said, don't call me boy!"

"Or you'll do what?" Ganon asked, standing. "I gave you this power, _boy_. You belong to _me._ If you are arrogant enough to think you can fight me when you cannot even stand up to your own brother, than by all means… do it."

The room had gone cold. The shadows along the wall seemed to stretch out towards Eriol like hands reaching hungrily for him. When he tried to move, he was alarmed to find himself frozen in place, unable to even voice the terror that suddenly gripped his heart. His eyes widened.

The shadows… they were coming for him… Reaching for him, clawing for him! They were coming to drag him down into the darkness… down… They wanted to destroy him…

And then it was over. The horrible vision was gone, and Eriol collapsed to his knees with Ganon's booming laughter ringing in his ears. "Do not think that just because I am imprisoned here I am helpless," the Evil King said. "I have lived longer than any creature in Hyrule and maintain powers not influenced by the Triforce. Now, get to your feet, _boy_. There is much to be done, and you have yet to prove yourself to me."

Eriol trembled as he got to his feet. His fist clenched and he felt a pressure beneath the Triforce mark. _I won't be humiliated…I won't be pushed around!_

As if sensing the young Hylian was about to do something rash, Medara walked over with a playful smirk on her face. "Eriol… I think you're stressed. You've been pouring over all our plans, keeping an eye on the work crews… Why not take some time out for yourself? For us?" she added, raising a finger to slide along his chest.

The fist at his side remained clenched, but Eriol felt the power draining, along with his anger. Looking beyond Medara to the amused expression on Ganondorf's face, he decided to leave before he did something he might regret. A shuddering breath escaped his lips. "You're right… I'm… I'm sorry. I need some fresh air."

He turned away from the witch and made his way outside, still trying to rein in his emotions.

--

Medara watched Eriol leave and let out a curse when he was out of earshot. "That insolent brat! How dare he speak that way in front of you!"

Ganon chuckled. "Calm yourself, Medara… Eriol is acting exactly as I expect him to."

The witch turned to face her master, confused. "What do you mean, my lord?"

"Eriol is a selfish, arrogant child. He cannot stand to be insulted, and so acts out without thinking." Ganon chuckled as he lounged in his throne. "A few choice words and he loses what control he has."

"I do not understand, my lord… how is that to our benefit?"

"We are in need of an emissary to go to King Hyrule." He raised a hand to cut off Medara's reply. "To demand their submission. It'd be a pity to destroy such a lovely castle. It took them hundreds of years to rebuild it, after all, and I have more important things to do once I conquer Hyrule than build a fortress from scratch."

"…I understand," Medara said, though she still appeared confused. "But… Eriol…"

"Eriol is the perfect messenger," Ganon said impatiently, annoyed at her inability to understand. "Link is at the castle. Any action Eriol takes is sure to affect him. Eriol will keep him off-balance."

Medara frowned. "But what if Link turns his brother?"

"That is why you should be out there with the brat," Ganon said through clenched teeth. "If you were having your way with him instead of standing there doubting me, then Eriol would be tied more closely to our side."

"I do not approve of being his consort," Medara muttered. "He is inexperienced and overzealous… hardly a worthy – "

"You have a job to do, Medara, now stop dallying about here and do it! Be gone!"

Medara jumped at her master's annoyed command and quickly bowed before hurrying out of the hut.

--

As the sun sank behind the mountains and darkness fell on Kakariko village, Eriol found himself in the graveyard, standing among the fallen members of the Royal Family. The stone slabs marking their final resting places seemed to loom over the small field in which he stood, but none more so than the enormous statue of the princess who had fought in the Imprisoning War. Eriol gazed up at her calm, soothing countenance and felt the last traces of his rage slide away.

_Who does that bastard think he's talking to?_ Eriol thought. _Boy… I'm not some mere child! I don't see him out there, on the frontlines, risking his life for the monsters and the Hadar! I don't see him risking his life to fight against Hyrule!_

The idea of fighting against his homeland was one that had given Eriol more and more grief since he had sworn allegiance to Ganondorf. He knew that a corrupt Royal Family deserved to be overthrown and the exiles of Hyrule deserved to return, but as he spent more time amongst the savage beasts of Ganondrof's army, he began to wonder. The Moblins were greedy pigs who spent as much time fighting amongst themselves as they did fighting the Hylians. The Darknuts were more reserved, though they lacked any sign of true intelligence. The stalfos were mindless skeletons and the wolfos and lizalfos were both too beastly for Eriol to relate to.

Not for the first time since the fighting had begun, Eriol wondered if he was truly doing the right thing. _But this is my chance to get back at Link… this is my chance to prove myself…_

"Stalking a graveyard at night?" Medara asked as she approached him from behind, a grin on her face. "Aren't you afraid the ghosts will come and get you?"

Eriol glanced over his shoulders. "…I live with monsters, so why should I be afraid of ghosts?"

Medara narrowed her eyes, taking the comment for an insult. "You think I'm a monster, Eriol?"

"No, not at all, Medara… I could never think of you as a monster."

The witch smiled, evidently pleased. "Lord Ganondorf has forgiven your outburst, Eriol. In fact, he requires an emissary to speak to the king of Hyrule and has chosen you for the job. You leave at daybreak."

Eriol stiffened. "I'm not some errand boy. I need to stay here and oversee the clearing of the path. Get one of your Hadar flunkies to do it."

"He has chosen _you_, Eriol," Medara said through gritted teeth. "Do not disobey him." After a moment of silence, Medara decided to go about it a different way. "Link will be there, you know. What better way to prove your importance than to conduct negotiations in the name of our lord?"

"I could defeat him in battle, that's how."

Still Eriol did not look at the witch, and so he didn't see the seething frustration on her face. He listened as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't sulk, Eriol… it doesn't befit a warrior of your caliber…"

Eriol couldn't help but relax in her arms. For a moment, he was able to forget his troubles. "I'm just… thinking, that's all. I'll be fine." _Negotiating for our army? So Ganondorf has decided to be diplomatic… Maybe we can end things without more bloodshed… _"Fine."

"Show a little enthusiasm," Medara teased. "I'll be going with you. Besides…" She released him and leaned close to whisper huskily in his ear. "Princess Zelda will be waiting in your hut tonight… don't keep her waiting…" With a grin, she turned away to head back into the village.

Eriol closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. _No, I'm not a child… no child could come as far as I have or done half of what I have. I'm not a child. I'm not._

But opening his eyes to gaze at the night sky above, Eriol felt something deep inside eating away at him. Something he couldn't quite pin down. But whatever it was, it cast doubt on everything he might say or think.

Turning away from the oppressive stars, Eriol wiped at the moisture running down from his eyes. _I'm not a child…_

* * *

And now, my special surprise! Exclusive Quietus artwork!

I've been having trouble displaying artwork, so I broke the link. Just copy and paste the below addresses (but be sure to get rid of the space between 'www.' and 'deviant...'.) to see the pics.

http/www. - Chapter I - Link pauses on his way home to watch some leaves.

http/www. Chapter II - Eriol confronts Link.

http/www. - Chapter III - Eriol, wreathe in flames.

Okay, so the artwork is kinda crappy, it's still something, right ;-;?

Stay tuned! Next chapter: The exclusive Quietus Soundtrack listing!


	17. XVII

Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Sirael, I very much appreciate your dedication to the fic. You too Dark Cross, and thanks a lot for the comment on my artwork! I'm glad I got Eriol's appearance down -. I appreciate your review, C. Shannon, and I fixed the links to the artwork (hopefully x.x).

Visitor, I've fixed the mistakes and the links. Also, I'm thrilled you're enjoying my fanfic and your feedback is greatly appreciated. I love to find out that my audience can experience the emotion I -try- to capture in my writing -! And yes, Eriol is indeed from CCS. I plan another surprise in the future that will explain why, as well as a couple of other things. And yes, if you want to print out my fan-fic, feel free! It'll be a loooot of pages though x.x. I'm currently on...page 70, I think.

Happy Holidays everyone! And since you've all been good, here's a brand new Quietus chapter! Heh. You know, I'm finding that delaying my chapter posts actually helps. I've been revising a lot of scenes based on future events and your comments. Sometimes I forget what I'm doing with a character, and then a comment comes along that reminds me. And then I hit myself. Hard.

Thanks a lot, everyone . Your comments really do help.

And as a present, we have another Quietus special at the end of the chapter!

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XVII**

* * *

Link was surprised at the flurry of activity going on around Hyrule Castle. It had been days since Orca, king of the Zoras, had arrived at the castle with Farore's Pearl. Bason had arrived from the front lines shortly after and things had yet to settle down. The Gorons were practicing maneuvers alongside the Arcadians and the Hylian Knights out on the parade ground while the Zoras took up residence at the archery field. The soldiers left to guard Hyrule castle, while numerous, were but a mere fraction of the coalition force that now camped at the base of Death Mountain.

When word of Kakariko's fall had reached the castle, the panic that swept through the town was almost enough to cause a riot. Caius, that meddling priest, had whipped the crowd into a frenzy and it took all that the Knights had to keep from interfering. King Hyrule himself had gone down to the marketplace, flanked by some of Bason's largest Gorons. His speech was enough to pacify the fearful townsfolk, but Link suspected that it was really the sight of the towering, grim-faced bodyguards that had impressed them.

As for Link himself, his fame among the troops grew as he began training among them, his wounds more or less fully healed. He would observe sparring sessions and give advice to those who needed it while many would find him using the same techniques in his spars as those used in the spars he observed. He was very generous with giving credit to others and would not hesitate to give praise when it was deserved.

"You're a good man, Link," Caleb remarked one day as they observed a contingent of Gorons practicing with spears. "Some soldiers would let all this fame go to their head. It means a lot to the troops that you still sleep in their barracks and march alongside them during drills."

Link shrugged off the compliment. "Despite what they say, I'm not a hero, Caleb. I did my duty, just like any other Knight. I don't see why everyone insists on making me more than I am."

"Right," Caleb said with a chuckle. "I'm not so sure that anyone else would do what you did, if they were in your boots."

Link shrugged off the praise and turned his attention to the parade grounds. "How is the integration going? Everyone working well together?"

Caleb sighed and looked to the Gorons who had tossed aside their weapons and were now grappling with each other. "Not exactly. We're getting along fine with the Arcadians. Our armies are very similar, after all… but the Gorons are virtually incapable of marching in formation. They're wrestlers, Link. When they have a problem with someone, they either pummel them into the ground or chuck them into next week. They're tough enough to face down a Darknut alright but they can't seem to grasp that killing them from a distance is better.

"The Zoras have almost no interest in teamwork at all. They think that the horde will never reach them in their rivers and lakes, so they don't try very hard to work with us. I've never seen anyone shoot an arrow better than a Zora archer, but let's be realistic, Link. Unless we can get them to realize that we aren't the only ones threatened by the approaching army then we'll never have their full support."

"What about King Orca? Surely he realizes the threat to his domain."

"If he does, he's not inclined to show it. I'm afraid we have a long way to go before we can fight as one unified force… and time is one thing we don't have."

Link sighed and turned back to the castle. "I thought as much. At least Bason knows firsthand what those monsters can do… We can rely on the Gorons, even if they are undisciplined." As he walked, Link mulled over the state of Hyrule. "What about that priest? Caius?"

Caleb scowled. "That son of a Moblin is still mouthing off against the Royal Family, now more than ever. It'd bring me great pleasure to toss the raving lunatic into the dungeon, but too many townsfolk support him. He keeps going off about the arrival of the Hero of Time, and that's given him public favor."

"He can't seriously believe that the Hero is just going to step out of the shadows one day and win the war, will he?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Link shook his head. He had a bad feeling about Caius. There was something about the Hylian he just didn't like, but there was no sense of danger around him. There was only a sense of apprehension.

That same apprehension had been growing over the past few days. Link felt as though something was coming and he frequently found himself staring out from his window over the Hyrule countryside and wondering what it could be. He was not surprised to find a messenger dashing up the path to the great doors of Hyrule Castle. Exchanging a glance with Caleb, Link jogged forward to intercept the messenger just outside the castle.

"Hey!" Link called, not recognizing the fleet-footed messenger. The soldier paused, an alarmed expression on his face. Link held up a hand in greeting as he approached. "You bare a message to the king?"

"Indeed, sir Link," the soldier said, bowing quickly in greeting. "News from the front!"

The dark feeling that had been clawing at his stomach for two days reasserted itself. "Well? What do you have to report?"

"Emissaries from the enemy arrived at our encampment at the base of Death Mountain bearing the flag of truce yesterday. They requested a chance to parlay with King Hyrule and so were allowed to pass, under heavy guard. They will arrive at our gates within the hour!"

Link's face became unreadable. _Eriol… that has to be him!_ He turned to look out over Hyrule Castle Town as Caleb caught up.

"What's the news?"

"The king is about to have some company tonight… I'm going down to the gate to greet our guests."

"Guests?" Caleb looked over at the messenger, confused. "What guests?"

Link left him with the messenger and made his way down into the town.

--

Word of the emissary's arrival had spread quickly throughout the marketplace. By the time Link had gotten down to the square, Caius was up on his box, urging the people to take up arms. Several Hylian Knights stood nearby, fully armed, to keep them quiescent. The presence of the large Goron merchants further quelled any thoughts of uprising. The crowd was still agitated, though, and Link was wary as he joined the lookouts on top of the main gate.

"Any sign of them?" he asked, gazing out over Hyrule Field.

The knight nodded and handed Link the telescope he had been gazing through. "Aye sir," he said, gesturing towards several specks crossing the field from the mountains. "They should arrive within the hour."

Link nodded and raised the telescope to his eye. He recognized the man leading the escort as sir Iorek, flanked by two Knights that Link didn't recognize. The rest of the party consisted of Arcadians, though in the center, he found what he was looking for. Riding his impressive black stallion amidst a group of five dark-skinned men was Eriol, his face grim, his eyes set on the castle. There was also a woman riding beside him, perhaps the most beautiful woman Link had ever seen. If it weren't for the overwhelming sense of danger her felt at the sight of her, he might have found himself attracted to her.

Link lowered the telescope with a scowl. _That must be the witch, Medara… I can see how Eriol might be swayed by her whims. _Closing his eyes, Link exhaled slowly. _Eriol… so you've decided to negotiate the fate of Hyrule. Why? Why are you doing this? Why do you insist on fighting for a cause you must know is corrupt and false? Tell me brother, I don't understand… _

_Why do you hate me so? _

_--_

The gates opened as the emissary party approached. Link stood in the middle of the cobblestone path, arms folded over his chest, watching as sir Iorek and his advance guard moved across the bridge. The general of Hyrule's army in the east nodded his head and angled his horse to pull up beside Link. "Sir Link. It is good to see you have recovered."

"Thank you, sir Iorek. It seems curious that you would lead the escort to the castle yourself. Who is commanding the troops in your absence?"

"General Vladic is in charge, for the moment. Our troops are more willing to listen to him now that they've had a taste of what's been plaguing the Arcadians for so long. We've had a few confrontations before the emissary arrived, but nothing too severe. The contingent of Zora archers we received has been a great help in giving our boys a rest from fighting."

Link smiled faintly. "That's good to hear. You better get a move on… the King is expecting you."

Iorek nodded and tapped his horse's flank with his heels. "Alright. I'll give you a full report on how things stand later."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

Iorek rode forward, followed by his guard of two Hylian Knights. Next came three dark-skinned horsemen flanked by four Arcadian knights – the wild men they had spoken of at the onset of the war. This was the first time Link had seen them up close and was startled to see how closely they resembled the Gerudo. Perhaps they stemmed from the same ancient culture. They wore tanned leather trousers and vests. They moved past, hardly sparing a glance in his direction.

"So you've decided to grace us with your presence, huh Link? We're honored."

Link turned to face Eriol as he pulled his armored horse to a stop. He looked paler than before and his hair was darker, almost black, but his eyes blazed with life. "I wanted to welcome you home to Hyrule myself, brother."

"I've already seen how you welcome people, brother." Eriol touched the edge of the diagonal scar on his face with one finger.

"I'm sorry for that, Eriol. You know I would never want to hurt you."

"Actions speak louder than words, brother." Eriol spurred his steed forward.

Link fell into step beside him, hurt by his brother's accusations. "You are correct, Eriol. Your actions have brought war to your homeland and sought the death of your own brother. Actions do speak louder than words, and yours are deafening."

Eriol straightened in his saddle, his hands clenching the reigns tightly. Link sensed a sudden regret and despair from his brother, but Eriol revealed nothing. "Murder runs in the family, I suppose."

"You can't honestly believe that."

"You left Uncle Darius to die."

"He died because you left."

Both brothers were silent. Link cursed himself for accusing his brother, not once, but twice. He did not want to alienate Eriol in the hopes of persuading him into returning to Hyrule, but the words sprung from his lips before he could stop them. Eriol might enjoy playing this kind of game, but Link didn't. He didn't want to be at odds with his brother. No more than he already was, at least.

Privately, though, he was glad to have Eriol shaken. Link sensed that the boy was stirred by both of Link's comments. Perhaps there was a way to get through to him after all.

The dull roar of the marketplace erupted into vehement cries of anger as the procession made its way into the town square. The townsfolk shouted curses and threats as they surged towards Eriol's party, held back by a thin line of Hylian Knights. Link spotted Caius gesticulating wildly from a fountain, urging the townsfolk forward.

Eriol sneered at the townsfolk waving their fists threateningly at him. "This is the Hyrule you're fighting so valiantly to protect? A bunch of mindless animals who don't even know their own place?" Eriol chuckled.

The next moment he was nearly thrown from his saddle as his horse reared suddenly, a rock having bounced off the armor shielding its head. Within moments, the air became filled with flying vegetables and rocks, pelting Eriol and his guards. An expression of rage crossed his face as he fought to settle down his steed.

Link spun to see the Hylian Knights forcing the townsfolk back with their shields, using their gauntleted fists to knock protesters back. _This is getting out of hand,_ he thought, then pushed his way through the crowd towards Caius. Link was a Hylian who was slow to anger, but he had endured Caius' ranting and raving for long enough. That madman was the one agitating the townsfolk into opposing the Royal Family. As Link drew close to the fountain, he could hear exactly what the lunatic was saying.

"Show them your anger," Caius bellowed, "Show them your hate! They bring death and destruction into our land and now they dare profane out capital! Show them what it means to be a Hylian! In the name of the Hero of Time, smite down the aggressors! By the Goddesses, punish them!"

His eyes dark, Link shoved aside the few villagers standing between him and Caius. In a single bound, he leapt onto the fountain. Caius turned to face him, prepared to launch into another speech but Link's left hand shot out and grabbed him by the neck of his robe.

"I've warned you," he hissed as he pulled Caius close. "I warned you! We have tolerated your unfounded warmongering for weeks, and now you _dare_ interfere with business of the Royal Family? You _dare_ endanger any chance for peace Hyrule has?"

"They are monsters!" the Hylian shrieked, clutching at Link's gloved hand. "They bring nothing but death! They are messengers of the Evil King, sent to seek out the Hero of Time and destroy him before their master falls by his blade!"

"The Hero of Time is a myth!" Link roared. "He is not coming! Open your eyes, you deluded fool! The fate of Hyrule rests in the hands of His Majesty's army, in the hands of the Hylian Knights and our allies! Not in some obscure prophecy left behind by a Hylian who fought in some age old battle! The Hero of Time is gone, he is no more, and there will be no second coming! Now keep your mouth quiet and hold thy tongue before I cut it out and drown you in your own blood!"

Caius was too stunned to respond. Disgusted by the priest and his own loss of temper, Link hurled the Hylian into the fountain. He was annoyed to see that the pathetic madman had clung to his glove so tight that it had been pulled free. Leaning down and snatching his glove back, Link paused when he noticed Caius' widened eyes staring at the back of his hand.

_By the Goddesses,_ Link swore. He spun away from the fountain and pulled his wet glove back on, hiding the golden Triforce mark. Turning back, he spoke to Caius one final time. "This is the last warning you will receive. A Hylian Knight will be present at all your further orations, and if you speak against the Royal Family or urge the townsfolk into aggressive action, then you will be arrested and brought in as a traitor to our cause. We have tolerated you long enough."

Link turned back to the seething crowd and returned to the procession, struggling to regain control of himself. _That was not even remotely close to being professional… I shouldn't have lost my temper. _

As he moved, Link was painfully aware that the apprehension that had been gnawing at him for days had escalated to a warning that resounded in the back of his mind. He had thought that Eriol had been the one upsetting his soldier's sense for trouble, but apparently, the source was Caius. That would explain why Link had lost his temper so quickly. But what did this new warning he felt mean? What had he done?

**

* * *

**

Legend of Zelda: Quietus

**The Soundtrack**

Cue dramatic music!

This is the current listing of music I think captures the feel of Quietus. Surprisingly, it's nearly all anime music. Not so surprisingly, its all orchestra music. I warn you, though. Some of the songs are for events that you've yet to see, or I've yet to write. Those titles tend to be spoilers, but not very big ones. Besides, the future has yet to be written... quite literally, in the case of Quietus... so some events may be subject to change.

The songs are organized in order. The first name is the Quietus title, the second is the real title, and the third is where I got it from. I won't list composers, though... not sure for some of them x.x.

On we go!

--

1. Legend of Zelda : Theme (Of course)

2. Opening - Kiro - Full Metal Alchemist

3. Hyrule - Heaven - Full Metal Alchemist

4. Knight of Hyrule - Tenderness - Full Metal Alchemist

5. Tragedy - Taboo - Full Metal Alchemist

6. Parting of Ways - Sin - Full Metal Alchemist

7. Children of the Forest - Equivalent Exchange - Full Metal Alchemist

8. Hyrule Countryside - Road - Full Metal Alchemist

9. Hylian Knights - Shougou - Full Metal Alchemist

10. Chosen by the Triforce - Reflection - Full Metal Alchemist

11. Eriol's Betrayal - Maneuvering - Full Metal Alchemist

12. March of the Horde - Scar - Full Metal Alchemist

13. Army of Darkness - Ishbal - Full Metal Alchemist

14. Enemy Attack - Dark Clouds - Full Metal Alchemist

15. Interlude (Temple of Time) - Fatal - Escaflowne

16. Hero of Time - Take My Hands - Escaflowne

17. Rise of Ganon - Lockdown - Full Metal Alchemist

18. Invasion - Invasion - Full Metal Alchemist

19. War - Torushina - Escaflowne

20. Destiny - Destiny - Full Metal Alchemist

21. Final Battle - Black Escaflowne - Escaflowne

22. Atonement - Atonement - Full Metal Alchemist

23. Fall of the Hero - Setting Sun - Full Metal Alchemist

24. Paradise Lost - Final Vision - Escaflowne

25. A New Beginning - Bird Song - Escaflowne

26. Quietus - Brothers (Vocal Version) - Full Metal Alchemist

27. End Credits - The Hurt - Escaflowne


	18. XVIII

Happy New Year, everyone!

TalimTheWindWaker, I'm glad I've got you interested in my fic! I'm always glad to see new people around here . Visitor, welcome back, and I'm glad my story gets you so excited! I'm sorry I can't get the links working to the pictures . . Also, thanks for the comment on Link's behavior! Believe it or not, that's actually encouraged me to look back at recent chapters (none updated) to make sure his behavior is consistant.

Sirael, as always, I'm very glad to see your continued interest in the fan-fic. You too, Dark Cross! I'm glad you were inspired.

Thank you, everyone, for reviewing. It really inspires me to keep going when I see how many people enjoy the story, and more than once I've drawn ideas and inspirations from your comments. I've even had to go back and rewrite sections of the story to fit your expectations (because I find I sometimes lose my grasp on the story and characters occasionally, thus letting some of their behaviors or expected events slip x.x. ). I'm glad to have this little fanbase, and you guys mean more to me than you know. This fan-fic has become the longest I've ever written (72 pages current count and I expect it to go near 150!), and I owe it to you guys. Thanks!

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XVIII**

* * *

King Hyrule, after granting Eriol a quick audience, decreed that discussions would be held that night at dinner. The monarchs of the allied forces met in the grand dining hall, accompanied by Caleb, Link, and Princess Zelda. Eriol came with Medara and three of his Hadar guards. King Hyrule sat at the head of a long table with King Midius Arkaid of Arcadia on his left and Caleb on his right. Next to Caleb was the lean figure of Orca, King of the Zora and across from him sat Chief Bason of the Gorons, taking up two seats for his enormous frame. The princess sat beside Orca, and to her right was Link. At the far end of the table, placing him coincidentally next to his brother was Eriol. Medara sat on his right and his Hadar guardsman stood behind him. 

As soon as Eriol, Link and Zelda entered the room, they felt the marks on the back of their hands burn and throb. All three pieces of the Triforce were gathered here, to decide the fate of Hyrule. Eriol felt like rubbing the mark, but felt that that would be a sign of weakness.

As they sat, King Hyrule spread his arms in welcoming. "It is an honor to host the rulers of such esteemed kingdoms. It is a pity that we must meet in such troubling times, but I assume General Eriol has been sent to put an end to this war."

Eriol sat a little straighter at being called General. Intimidated by the gathering of the most powerful people in Hyrule, he reminded himself that he too was on the same footing as the kings. He was Ganon's chosen general. The arm obeyed him. "Indeed…indeed I have, King Hyrule," Eriol responded, after a moment's hesitation. He tried to sound as respectful as he could, just as Medara had taught him.

Dinner was served as the king took his seat. "I trust you encountered no problems on your journey, General?"

"There was some trouble in the market," Eriol commented, trying his best to sound aloof, while eyeing the steaming steak set before him with hunger, "but 'sir Link' settled matters fairly quickly."

Link stiffened at the scorn in Eriol's comment. King Hyrule regarded the Hylian with an arched brow but it was Caleb who answered. "It was Caius the former priest, my lord," he said. "He was stirring up the people again."

"I have heard about this Caius fellow," King Arkaid muttered, taking a sip of wine poured into his glass by a waiting servant. "He has been profiting from the blood spilt by our soldiers. I am surprised you have not locked him away, my lord Hyrule."

"I'd have tossed him off a cliff," Bason chipped in helpfully.

"I appreciate the advice, but Caius is nothing more than a voice that does no harm than an insult does injury," King Hyrule responded blithely. "His recent dismissal from the Temple of Time should do well to question his credulity. Let us not be dissuaded from the subject at hand, though. General Eriol, might you mind informing us as to the true nature of your visit?"

Eriol swallowed the chunk of food he had been chewing. Were it not for Medara's constant kicking every time he ate too fast, he would have already finished with steak. He lifted his wine glass to his lips and nearly choked on the chestnut-flavored drink. Bason chuckled and Orca smirked. His face reddening, Eriol sat straight and mustered as much force into his words as he could. "I've come to negotiate the surrender of Hyrule and its allied forces."

King Orca scoffed at Eriol, a sound dwarfed by Bason's booming laughter. King Arkaid put down his fork and knife and turned a steely gaze towards Eriol. "Surely you jest. You cannot truly believe that we would simply turn over Hyrule once you came calling. Your army invaded my kingdom and reduced several of our villages to ashes, killing hundreds of innocents as you marched. You forced my people into exile and torched our fields. I, for one, will fight you until your blood soaks my blade and I stand triumphant over your filthy corpse."

Eriol was taken aback by the vehemence of the oath and the cold confidence that accompanied it. Rage colored his face at the insult but the comment that nearly sprung from his lips was suppressed as Medara spoke. "All that we encountered on our march to war were fields of rotten vegetables harvested by peasants filthy enough to make rats run in fright. My apologies to you if that wasteland was indeed your kingdom."

"And who are you to speak such insults to me? By your looks you are Hylian, but I know only of one traitor."

"I am Medara, and that is all you need to know."

"Friends, please," interrupted King Hyrule, "we are here to discuss the settling of a war, not to bicker amongst ourselves. General Eriol, I can safely say that we will not be withdrawing so long as you keep advancing. Surrender is out of the question."

"If you will not surrender then your kingdom will burn," Eriol hissed vehemently. He had to make up for the ground he lost to Arkaid.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Bason rumbled ominously.

"Enough," Hyrule bellowed. "I will not tolerate such argument at my table. We will extend our hospitality to you as long as you stay, General Eriol, but do not abuse us by thinking you can intimidate us into subservience. Now, I have questions to ask of you, and I expect answers. Do you understand me?"

Eriol was cowed by the king's command, though he did his best to keep his composure. He noticed Link was watching him now and sat a little straighter, forcing his tone to be pleasant when he would have liked nothing more than to turn his back on all the pompous fools at the table. "I do, Your Majesty. Forgive me. I will be happy to answer what questions you have."

"I would like to know why you are invading my kingdom," Hyrule said, his voice steady and his gaze cold.

"For centuries you have persecuted the creatures you so scornfully call 'monsters,'" Eriol began. His voice was somewhat shaky at first, but as he continued, he gained confidence. "They have existed here for thousands of years, just as long, or longer, than Hylians have. They have as much a claim to this land as your or I do, and yet they are treated as savage beasts, to be hunted and killed for sport. No other beast is treated the same, for even deer hunted in Your Majesty's woods are treated with more respect than these monsters.

"Furthermore, the Hadar have also been discriminated against, sent into exile hundreds of years ago and yet still prevented from returning to their homeland. There is not justice in these actions, and such wrongs must be corrected. We will fight blood for blood, one Hylian for every monster ever killed, if we must."

Bason was so taken aback by Eriol's speech that he stared at him, dumbfounded. Caleb was also startled, as was Zelda, though the princess looked far more curious than he did. King Hyrule sank back in his chair, resting his hands on the table, and Link simply lowered his gaze. King Orca was the first to recover, his quiet voice incredulous. "You cannot be serious. You honestly seek to repopulate the land with monsters and exiles?"

"I'm very serious," Eriol replied with satisfaction. He had their attention.

There was a moment of silence before Bason's booming laughter shook the hall. It was so unexpected that everyone at the table was startled. The Goron pounded the table with a fist, making their dishes nearly leap off the table. "Oh my," he cried, wiping a tear from his eye, "that's a funny one, alright! Monsters and exiles indeed! Hilarious!"

Eriol scowled, disgruntled. "I don't see what's so funny."

"You are! You can't honestly believe that load of Dodongo dung, do you? Monsters _are_ savage beasts and they deserve to be hunted! Animals do not pillage villages! They do not attack Gorons who live quiet lives harvesting stones! Monsters _do, _you foolish child. They slaughter for the sheer joy of slaughtering! That's why they're _called _monsters. They are too intelligent to be called animals and too bloodthirsty to call themselves civilized. No, monsters lost their right to living in Hyrule the moment they decided to kill anything that was not their kind."

"And how is that any different than you or any other race here?" Eriol shouted, slamming his own fist onto the table. "Before the Imprisoning War, all of you fought amongst yourselves! To each of you, the other was a monster! A Goron is as different from a Hylian as a Moblin is! None of you has ever given a monster the chance to live in peace and so they learn, from you, to kill and steal!"

"My father was killed by Moblins."

Eriol's argument fled from his lips as Link spoke for the first time. All the others seated at the table turned to hear him out and Eriol felt his ire growing at the sudden attention he was receiving.

"My father was killed by Moblins," Link repeated. "He died in a Moblin raid defending my mother. I was three years old, and my brother was one."

Eriol had been prepared to interrupt his brother, but for some reason he could not. A part of him wanted to hear his brother out. _That's not true… Father and Mother died from illness. Uncle Darius told us so._

"I don't remember my father, or my mother," Link continued, his eyes glued to the table, his clenched fists trembling. "But I do remember hearing screams. Hearing shouts. I remember my uncle taking me and my brother to safety. When we were old enough to question how they died, he told us that they were taken by illness. It was common, back then… sickness is unavoidable for a farmer. But I remembered the screams.

"I wouldn't stop asking my uncle for the truth, and he finally told me. They died in a Moblin attack. The Moblins did not take anything. They did not need food or goods. They simply swept into the village and slaughtered whoever they could, burning whatever was in their way. Uncle told me how they died…mother fought to get us safely to him, while father had slain four Moblins defending us – a feat matched only by the Hylian Knights.

"Uncle returned to the village once the Moblins had left. He found their bodies and gave them a decent burial. He took my father's sword and cleaned it before placing it upon our mantle as a reminder for all he fought for."

Link turned his eyes to his brother then and Eriol felt his heart hammer at the look in his eyes. He was not angry, just… disappointed. Betrayed. Eriol had never seen his brother look like that before, even when they fought. Something twisted in his stomach and Eriol felt… remorse?

"I don't fight monsters because I'm ordered to. I hate fighting them. But as long as they exist, then I'll fight to make sure they don't hurt anyone else. I won't let them ruin any other families. Destroy any more lives. My father fought to defend his family. He fought against monsters. That's what his blade was forged to do."

Eriol could almost hear Link's unspoken words. _And you raise his sword to defend them. To fight against what he fought for._ Eriol clenched his fist and looked away, unwilling to meet the accusation. _Lies… that's all it is._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the princess Zelda place one hand over Link's trembling fist. He could almost feel her concern for his brother, and for some reason it made him feel utterly alone. When he looked to Medara, she had an expression of disgust on her face.

King Hyrule spoke quietly. "Link, if you would like to take a breath of fresh air…"

"No, Your Highness. Forgive me, I'll be fine. I apologize for interrupting."

Hyrule nodded and looked back at Eriol. "I think you know our position on monsters, General. These exiles you speak of… may I assume that they are represented by your guards?"

"Correct, Your Majesty. They are the Hadar." He couldn't keep the quiver form his voice.

King Hyrule took a sip of wine and stroked his snowy beard in thought. "Hadar… yes, I believe I am familiar with their situation. It makes sense now… the Wild Men who fought in Arcadia were really the Hadar." He sighed and folded his hands on the table. "Indeed, they have been exiled for a very long time. Their continued existence surprises me.

"The Hadar were originally a group of Gerudo who supported Ganon in the Imprisoning War. As our foreign guests may not know, the Gerudo revolted against Ganon when their leader, Nabooru, was freed from his enchantment. A splinter faction continued to support him, however, and after the war they were exiled to the south. Since then we have had little contact with them, and indeed, we have thought them long dead. Their resurgence is quite the surprise."

"We have thrived in our exile," Medara interrupted, a growl in her voice. "For centuries you've kept us from our birthplace and now we have returned to claim our heritage. That is a claim you cannot deny."

Hyrule nodded. "I will respect such a claim. But I will not admit the Hadar into my kingdom unless they swear fealty to my family."

Medara laughed. "When our army conquers Hyrule, we will not have to worry about what you say. The days of your rule here are numbered, tyrant king."

"Mind your tongue," Caleb warned. "The king has been very patient with you. We will not tolerate insults or threats."

"You assume you can defeat us," King Orca said softly, "but you have yet to prove yourself capable. You may have forced the Arcadians to seek aid, but the Hylians and Arcadians alone were enough to hold back your forces in the Goron Pass. Now Chief Bason and I have lent our own forces to the coalition. Perhaps it is your surrender we should be negotiating."

Eriol felt his ire rising. "I have more forces as my disposal than you could ever hope to match. The battle at the Pass was a fluke. I couldn't field my entire army."

"Listen to this drivel," Bason grumbled. "He turns tail and flees in the face of battle than whines about not being able to get his monsters through the pass. " He gestured to the other monarchs. "This is pointless. I don't know how he became general, but he's just a child. I have better things to do than play games with him.".

"I am not a child!" shouted Eriol, leaping to his feet.

"Eriol!" Medara hissed. "Sit down! Now!"

Bason laughed. "Look at this! He lets his own underling command him. What kind of general is this?"

Eriol slammed both hands on the table. "She commands nothing! I'm the one conducting the negotiations, not her. You deal with me!"

Bason snorted. King Arkaid stood. "If you excuse me, there are more important things I can attend to than entertain this boy's temper tantrums. I will be among the troops."

"Do not walk away from me!" Eriol cried. "If you turn your back on me now, than I'll make sure your entire nation is destroyed!"

Arkaid never hesitated as he moved towards the door.

"My lord will destroy you all!" Eriol shouted.

"Your lord?" King Hyrule interrupted. "You are not the leader of this monstrous horde?"

Eriol bit back a scathing response when he saw that he had everyone's attention. Even Link was staring at him intently. _Damn it all,_ he cursed. Now _they pay attention to me!_

Eriol slowly sat back down in his seat. "I command the army on my lord's authority. He may have gathered them together but I'll be the one to lead them against Hyrule."

"Who is your lord?" King Orca asked intently, his black eyes narrowed.

Eriol glanced around the room. Even King Arkaid had paused by the door. His stomach twisted at the thought of using his master's influence to intimidate the monarchs, but he had no choice. They all thought he was some useless child.

"My lord," he said through gritted teeth, "is the Dark King Ganondorf."


	19. XIX

TalimTheWindWaker, I'm always happy to see fans, and I'm glad you've kept up with Quietus! Visitor, I appreciate your correction, and I've fixed the typo. Thanks for your vote of confidence as well! Hopefully I can maintain the quality that makes Quietus so appealing!

C. Shannon, I greatly appreciate your observations. I have to admit, I found myself in a corner with Zelda. I wanted to make her a more active role in the story, but I couldn't fit her into these chapters. She does become more important later one, however, and her effect on Eriol will be seen once I get these future chapters posted.

Dark Cross, SageOfTheMinish, Sirael Lythling, you guys have been with me a while now, and I'm grateful for it! I've never had a fanbase like this before, and I have to say, it's very inspiring .

Sorry for the rather late update. I've been relatively busy trying to get my original pieces of writing done, so I haven't had much time to devote to Quietus. It's never far from my mind, however. I know what I want to accomplish in this arc of the story, though I'm a little unsure about what I have written just now (remember, I stay a few chapters ahead of what I post, so I'm actually at chapter 24). I personally think it's a little shaky, but there's a lot of things happening... I may go back and revise the last chapter I've written, so the fic might not be updated for a bit.

Anyway, the story must go on! Despite how long it takes to update, I assure you that I will finish this fic.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XIX**

* * *

Link leaned against a window; palms rested on either side of the open space, and let the night air cool the firestorm that blew inside of him. Negotiations, if they could even be called that, were still being held inside the dinning room. Eriol had startled most of the war leaders with his declaration of Ganon's existence, throwing things into a whole new perspective for the monarchs. King Hyrule didn't seem surprised, but he seemed to know more about what was going on than anyone else.

After a while, Link had gotten tired of all the bickering and challenges made between rulers. Eriol was drowning in the sea of recognition he was receiving though he didn't care. Link could sense that his brother was happy in some twisted way; happy at getting what he thought was his due. He couldn't understand why, though. Uncle Darius had always taught them the value of hard work and the rewards it could bring. And now here was Eriol, soaking up the benefits of being a general of an army with no idea of the consequences.

Link was very familiar with what came with command. He wondered how long Eriol would be able to keep his hands clean.

Link had left the dining hall, a storm of emotions whirling within him. Anger. Sadness. Guilt. Shame. He felt he had failed Eriol in some way and that this was his brother's way of getting back at him. But he could not understand why Eriol would want to do things this way. He could find no reason to justify turning his back on Hyrule to side with its greatest enemy.

The worst thing was that as much as Eriol was his brother, he had begun to see him as an enemy.

That disturbed him the most. They jousted with words constantly, trying to make the other feel guilty of what they were doing. And both of them were too stubborn to concede because conceding meant defeat. Link did not want to defeat his brother, but he knew that that was what he was doing with every success he claimed. It didn't matter if he did it for his homeland. Eriol only saw it as being a mark for Link's own personal honor.

Link kept his anger at his brother constrained. Nothing would be gained if he were to lose his temper in front of Eriol. As much as he hated it, he couldn't submit to anything his brother said, because he knew he was right. Eriol was the one fighting for all the wrong reasons. Link was in the right.

Wasn't he?

"Link," came Zelda's gentle voice from behind him, "are you alright?"

No, he wasn't. "I'm alright." He turned to face the princess' concerned gaze. "I just needed some fresh air, that's all."

Zelda nodded and moved beside him to gaze out into the starry night sky. "…I am sorry to hear about your parents… I never knew…"

Link nodded and was silent for a moment. "…Not many people know," he said finally. "Only a handful of villagers… Uncle always tried to protect us from the world so he never told us about our parents. I never relented asking, though… I knew he was hiding something. He said that I was like my father… when I set my mind to something, I refused to give up. When I found out the truth, I felt proud… proud that father and mother were so brave.

"That was the reason I joined the Knights," he said with a small smile. "I wanted to be like my father. Of course, he was never a soldier… but I felt that this was the best way I could protect the ones I loved. Now my uncle is dead and my brother is leading an army against me."

Zelda listened quietly as Link spoke. He felt something from her… it wasn't pity, but… compassion. Concern. She truly was a caring person, and Link felt buoyed a little by her emotions. Beneath it, though, he felt something else. There was a feeling he could not place… he felt it stirring in Zelda every time they were together, but it was something he was not familiar with.

"I worry about you, Link," she said as she took his right hand in hers. "Everything has happened so quickly… you have not had time to grieve for your uncle before you were thrust into this war..."

"It's my duty, Zelda." The name rolled off his tongue with a casual ease. He rarely addressed her by name, yet every time he did, he felt comfortable. "My homeland is in trouble… I must protect it at any cost."

"But protecting it from your own brother? This is beyond duty, Link. No one should be put through this."

"If Eriol insists on fighting, then I'll be there to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. He's my responsibility." Link looked out into the night. "I'll make him see that what he's doing is wrong. We can settle our differences some other way… a way that won't destroy Hyrule."

"Link," Zelda murmured quietly.

From down the hall, the doors that lead into the dining room swung open. Both Hylians turned to face the monarchs as they exited. Bason and King Arkaid were deep in conversation. Orca followed, occupied with his own thoughts. Caleb and a small guard detachment escorted a scowling Eriol, who was surrounded by his own guards, from the room with Medara by his side. King Hyrule was last, his expression unreadable.

Eriol turned down the hall towards his brother, realizing Link and Zelda stood at the window just before he nearly collided with them. The scowl shifted into a malicious smirk, though Link felt some kind of emotion stirring in his brother's soul when he laid eyes on Zelda. "I'm surprised you left the negotiations so quickly, Link. Things were just getting interested."

Link sighed in resignation. _And so our bickering begins anew. _"I needed some air, that's all."

"What's this? The great Link can't even sit through one conversation without running away?" Eriol mocked.

"You would know all about running away, wouldn't you, Eriol?"

Eriol's expression darkened. Link lowered his voice so that the guards couldn't hear. "Brother, stop this. It's not too late to come home. We can work out our differences without all the bloodshed."

"I won't play your game," Eriol growled. "When we 'work out our differences,' it'll be on my terms, not yours."

"Fine, I'll agree to whatever you want. Just stop all this nonsense before more lives are lost! Whatever issues you have with me, keep them with me, not Hyrule!"

"This is bigger than the two of us," Eriol hissed. "You have your cause, I have mine. I'll fight to prove my cause is just."

"Eriol, your 'cause' will bring Hyrule to its knees! If the monsters return then they'll go back to murdering the people and pillaging the countryside! It'll be the dark ages all over again. Is this really what you want?"

"I'm fighting to bring the Goddess' estranged children back to their homeland!"

"Are you really? Or are you just paving the way for Ganon's return?"

Eriol hesitated, a flicker of doubt in his eyes. Beside him, Medara stiffened.

Link stepped closer to his brother, voice little more than a whisper. "You know the old stories. You know how Ganon brought death into Hyrule. He reigned for seven years, seven long years where the people toiled under his iron fist. Anyone who didn't obey him was killed, and anyone who didn't please him was murdered. And now you call King Hyrule the enemy? He has saved hundreds of lives. Ganon killed thousands. Do you really think that _he_ is the just one?"

"Eriol told me you were manipulative," Medara growled as she stepped between the two brothers. "I never realized just how manipulative you were. Stop filling his mind with your nonsense. Those are just stories meant to breed scorn for Ganondorf and justify the rule of Hyrule's corrupt royal family. He's fighting for what he believes is right. Maybe you should join him, Link. After all, didn't you say that you hate fighting monsters? Why not help them instead?"

Link narrowed his eyes at the woman. He sensed Zelda tensing behind him and held out a hand to keep her calm. "I fight for my people and my homeland. I'll do whatever it takes, regardless of my personal desires, to keep them both safe."

"Well, aren't you the noble one," Medara snickered, gazing with amusement at Eriol.

"It's not about being noble, it's about doing what's right," Link said, looking past her to his brother.

"Yeah, right," Eriol huffed. He moved past Medara to continue walking down the hall. Link noticed that he avoided looking at Zelda. "It's all about doing what's right with you, huh Link? I'm going to my room. I've got better things to do than to stand around here wasting breath. Come on, Medara."

The witch smirked at Link and Zelda as she brushed past them, following after Eriol. Caleb arched a brow at Link as he past, but had missed too much of the conversation to question the sudden dismissal. From the expression on the Hylian's face, however, Link was sure that Caleb would have liked nothing more than to 'escort' Eriol out of the castle.

Link's gaze lingered on Eriol's back as he turned a corner. His shoulders slumped, the tension fleeing his body in his brother's absence. _I know I can reach you,_ he thought to himself, _if you would only let me in!_

Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her, feeling warmed by her caring face. "You are right… Eriol is not an evil person. He is willful and childish… but he is not evil."

Link nodded slightly. "That's what makes him so hard to deal with… he doesn't understand the consequences of his actions. I don't know how to make him see that what he's doing is wrong!"

Zelda began to guide Link down the hall opposite the direction Eriol had taken. "I think he is desperate for respect and recognition… perhaps he feels slighted by your success."

"Killing monsters for a living isn't success," Link said with a sigh. "I know I'm protecting Hyrule… but with every creature I kill, I feel like there's some part of me that's dying with it. I would readily trade my sword for a plow the first chance I could get…" He paused, suddenly realizing what he was saying, and to whom. "I mean, once Hyrule is safe, my lady."

Zelda laughed gently, taking Link's hand in hers. "Do not apologize, Link. I have seen what the life of a soldier has done to you… You are a kind man, Link. In war, they are the first to suffer." She lowered her eyes to gaze at the floor as they walked. "I would do anything to keep you from suffering, Link… you have given yourself so completely to us that it has disrupted your own family…"

"My lady…"

"Hush, Link. I am familiar with your protests and do not need to hear them again." She gave Link a slight smile. "Regardless, I mean what I say. When this war is done with and you have your brother back, you will be honorably discharged from the Hylian Knights. Perhaps it could make amends for what you've gone through for us."

Link blinked and returned her smile. "With all due respect, I'll defend you, your family, and all of Hyrule as long as it needs me. Even if I must use my plow, having given my sword for it."

Zelda's faced flushed slightly. "…You are an amazing Hylian, Link. Hyrule is better off with you in it."

"Thank you, my lady, but it's my duty. And so long as Hyrule stands, I will fulfill it."

--

Eriol stood in front of the mirror in his room, staring at the scar that crossed his face. _Even when I have the upper hand, he mocks me! I'm the general of an entire army, chosen to sit among kings to decide the fate of an entire kingdom. He's just a soldier, and yet he still insults me! 'It's not about being noble, it's about doing what's right.' That arrogant ass!_

"You're thinking about your brother again," Medara said from his bed, "aren't you?"

For once, her sultry voice did not attract him. For some reason, his confrontation with his brother left him more disturbed than usual. He had come to the castle under orders, yes, but he really wanted to rub his position in Link's face. Despite this, Link had still managed to one-up him, and Eriol wasn't even sure how.

"He's trying to confuse you," Medara said. He could hear her sitting up behind him. "His lies are meant to keep you off balance, to distract you from your purpose. Don't let him overcome you, Eriol."

"He could never overcome me," Eriol said through gritted teeth. _Then why do his words still linger in my mind?_

"What is it?" Medara asked with a note of frustration in her voice. "What's bothering you? What he said about your parents? Your cause? Tell me, Eriol, so that I can help you." Her voice had gone from frustration to concern.

Eriol closed his eyes. _Why should I care about anything he says? He's a fake, pretending to be humble when all he cares about is himself and his own advancement. He lies to me and the world just to make himself look good. _Eriol ignored the gnawing doubt that began to grow at his own denouncements of Link. _I know all this… yet… why does his words bother me so much?_

_Because he's right, _said that damn voice at the back of his mind. _No matter what I may think of him, he's right. I do know the stories about Ganon. I know, just like every Hylian knows, what he did to Hyrule. And now I'm helping him return._

_But I only know one side of the story. Besides, isn't it right to allow creatures to live in their homeland, regardless of how good or bad they are? Plenty Hylians took up lives as thieves, but they don't get persecuted. What about the Hadar? Shouldn't they be returned to where they came from?_

"It's all lies," Medara interrupted. "Everything he says is lies. Your parents, killed by Moblins? Don't you think your uncle would have told you about that?"

_He would have, if I asked. _He turned his attention to the corner of the room where his armor and sword lay. _Did father really die fighting monsters? Did he die so we could live? What would he say if he knew I fought alongside those creatures he once fought against?_

_He'd be ashamed._

"Ganondorf never punished the innocent when he was king. He freed the oppressed people and punished the wicked. He gave the people what they truly deserved!"

_Then why did the Gerudo turn against him?_

"Don't let doubts consume you, you must hold fast-"

"Damnit Medara, would you shut up! I'm trying to think!"

Eriol did not see the flash of surprised and rage cross her face, but he could feel it. With a sigh, he lowered his head and turned. "Medara…I'm sorry. I'm just… I don't know, I have a lot on my mind."

"What an astonishing realization," Medara said dryly.

Eriol flinched and walked over to the bed, sitting beside the Hadar witch. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm angry at Link, and I… lose my head when I think about him this much."

"Then stop thinking," Medara snapped. She closed her own eyes for a moment to regain her composure. When she opened them, they were pale lavender, a color Eriol had never seen before but found very striking. A smile touched her lips and she leaned over, raising one hand to run along his tunic. "I just mean that maybe you need something to keep your mind off of your brother for a while. A bit of… relaxation."

Even though his face flushed at Medara's scarcely concealed offer, a part of his mind refused to let things go. He kept hearing Link's words echo in his mind.

_It's not about being noble… it's about doing what's right..._

_--_

The moon's light could not penetrate the clouds that hung over Hyrule. It was night, and the darkness was near absolute. Everyone in Hyrule Castle Town and the refugee camps around it were asleep. There was no light. There was no sound. No one stirred.

A flash, from the walls around the town. A lamp, its light vanishing as a shutter was closed then reappearing when the shutter was opened. Amidst the refugees, a horse moved, led by a figure that used the darkness to cloak himself. He led the horse to the edge of the camps then mounted. Once he was far enough away that the sound wouldn't carry, he urged the horse into a gallop.

Nothing had gone wrong. Everything was on schedule. The horseman galloped west, to the distant mountains, and the Desert Colossus beyond.


	20. XX

Its been a while, huh x.x?

TalimTheWindWaker, thanks for the review! Link's relationship with the princess is hard to write, but I try to stay true to my idea of the characters. Chiwizard, I'm glad you're hooked! I'm always delighted to get new readers!

Sirael Lythling, I appreciate your continued devotion. Eriol's an interesting character for me, and I'm sure more of his true nature will be revealed in coming chapters.

Visitor, thanks for the observation! I think that's really interesting what your teacher told you, and it might just ring true. We'll have to wait and see .

I finally made it past the series of chapters I struggled so much with! I didn't change too much, because there were some things I need to show and in some instances, they were the best way to show them. Things are escalating, however, and though this portion of the fic may run a bit slower than others, everything will start picking it up once you get past it. I've finished chapter 24, and 25 is a chapter I've been really wanting to write - the second such event since the battle in the Goron pass.

Quietus is getting harder to write... not because I've run out of ideas (I already have the story mapped out in my mind... It'll make at least 30 chapters, but less than 40) but because I've run out of time x.x. I just started a new job which is really taking up a lot of my time right now, but I expect to get used to it once I've been at it for a few weeks. College isn't that difficult, but some days I barely have an hour between work and school...

Fear not, though, because Quietus is one of my top writing projects. I've mentioned how much the fic means to me, and I'll make sure to finish it. Please forgive distant updates, but I'll try to post as often as I can. I really appreciate the reviews, everyone, and I can't tell you how much they mean to me.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XX**

* * *

After two days, negotiations were broken off. King Hyrule and the other monarchs refused to submit to any of Ganon's demands and Eriol refused to retreat. They all knew this outcome was inevitable when word of an emissary first arrived, by both sides wanted to find out what they were up against. Link sat through both meetings, occasionally adding a comment or two which was usually followed by a snide remark from Eriol. One of the gathered monarchs would interrupt before any arguments were started and set things back on track. 

Now the negotiations were over. The decision had been made. Hyrule would go to war.

Just outside the castle, the Hadar had mounted their horses and awaited Eriol and Medara. Link had seen neither since the end of the negotiations and wanted to speak to his brother one final time before they parted. Hoping to catch Eriol before he left his room, Link made his way towards his brother's room.

He was surprised to find Zelda near Eriol's door when he arrived. Her eyes lit up and she smiled warmly when she saw him. Out of habit, Link dropped to one knee. He knew that it annoyed her, but it was a guilty pleasure he allowed himself from time to time. "My lady."

"Rise, Link. I'm surprised to see you up here. I thought you were waiting with Caleb outside."

Link stood, surprised by the warning at the back of his mind. Something felt… off. "I was. I wanted to speak privately with my brother before he left. What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

Zelda glanced over at Eriol's door. "I wished to see Eriol on his way. Perhaps speak with him and see if there's anything I can do to dissuade him. However, if there was something you wanted to talk to him about, I wouldn't want to interrupt." The princess smiled and made as if to move past him.

"Oh, princess, I don't mean to interrupt," Link said quickly. "If you wanted to talk to Eriol, I'm willing to wait."

"You're very considerate," Zelda said with another smile. "I'm surprised that you and your brother can be so… different."

"We're not that different," Link murmured.

"You're as different as night and day," Zelda said as she placed one hand on Link's arm. "Eriol's the moon to your sun, Link… a pale reflection of your strength… kindness…"

Zelda's touch was usually a welcomed sensation, but Link suddenly felt uneasy by it. _What's going on?_

Zelda stepped closer to him and lowered her head. "Link… I'm afraid of what will happen to Hyrule when this war is over… If Ganon wins…"

"He won't," Link said, distracted.

Zelda looked up at him and he saw tears in the corner of her eyes. "No… he won't, won't he? After all, we have you… you're a hero, Link. You'll save us. You're so important to us… to me…"

Link was suddenly aware of how close the princess was to him. She was pressing against him and stirring feelings that were a mix of desire and revulsion. "Zelda…?"

"There's something I wanted to say to you for a long time," Zelda cooed as she lifted one hand to Link's cheek. "But I've been afraid to… afraid of what everyone might think… but they don't matter, do they?"

_Something's wrong!_

Zelda smile and lifted her face close to his, eyes fluttering. "Link, I…"

Whatever she was about to say never came. Her eyes widened in alarm as Link's gloved hand tightened around her throat.

"_How dare you_," he hissed between gritted teeth. His eyes blazed with enough anger to make a Darknut do a double-take.

"Link…I… I can't…breathe…"

"I should kill you were you stand," he snarled before pitching the princess against the wall. "How dare you!"

Zelda cried out in pain as she struck the stone. "Link, you're hurting me!"

His blade was drawn and the tip pressed against her neck. "Filthy witch! Stop your game and show yourself!"

Zelda's eyes were rimmed with tears. "Link!" she cried, desperate. But then she realized that he meant everything he said, and a smirk spread across her face. At once the pained and fearful expression vanished, replaced with mocking contempt. "Smart boy," she murmured. "What gave me away?"

"Vile creature," Link spat. "How dare you mock the princess! If I ever see you masquerading behind her face again I'll slay you faster than you can draw a breath!"

'Zelda' chuckled and her features began to rearrange. The eyes became sharper and full of malice. Her long chestnut hair shrank to short dirty blonde. Even the clothes changed, from an ornate royal dress to Hadar riding leathers. "At ease, soldier. How will you justify killing an emissary on a diplomatic mission to Hyrule? Tell them I looked like the princess, so you had to kill me? I'm sure that will go over well."

Link growled and sheathed his sword. "The sooner you leave Hyrule the better the land will breathe. We have enough monsters tainting our soil. The last thing we need is you."

Medara narrowed her eyes at him, but the cold stare he gave her was enough to make her turn away. She was ashamed to be cowed by him, but never had she seen anyone carry so much vehemence in one single look.

"Be gone," Link hissed.

Medara snorted, but when she spoke there was a note of apprehension in her voice. "Don't think you can boss me around, you insolent whelp." She turned her back on him and began to walk down the hall. "You're lucky I don't kill you myself. I could have the shadows swallow you whole if I really wanted to."

Link didn't respond to her goading. He was still seething at her audacity at having impersonated the princess. And she had almost tricked him! _She's dangerous, _he thought to himself. _She could cause a lot of trouble for us…_

Taking a breath to steady his nerves, Link clamped an iron over his anger. He usually prided himself on being slow to rage, but that woman had pushed him to the brink. Was it really because she impersonated Zelda? Would he have reacted the same if she disguised herself as someone else? For some reason, the question wasn't as easy to answer as it should be.

Wrenching his eyes away from the hall she walked down, Link turned his attention to Eriol's door. Raising one gloved fist, he knocked.

There was no answer at first, but when Link raised his hand to knock once more, the door swung open. Eriol frowned at seeing his brother but masked it quickly with an arrogant smirk. "Why Link, how good-"

"We need to talk," Link interrupted. He slid past Eriol into the room, still trying to settle his nerves.

"I didn't know I had anything to say to you," Eriol muttered. "And don't think you can just waltz in here because-"

"You can't do this, Eriol," Link interrupted again.

"Damnit, stop interrupting me!"

"Then listen to me! Eriol, you can't walk out the gates of this castle thinking that you're fighting some stupid war because you have something to prove! If you want to settle this with me, then fine, let's go, you can pick how we do this. But don't drag Hyrule into this. I know you, Eriol. You knew all the stories about Ganon that I did, and you despised him as much as I did. Why are you fighting for him now?"

Link was surprised at the desperation in his voice. By the startled expression on Eriol's face, he was sure his brother was too.

"Why?" Link asked again, quieter, calmer.

"I've already told you before, I believe in his cause!"

"You really want to destroy Hyrule? To hand it over to the King of Evil so he can rape our land and leave nothing but death? Is this what you want, Eriol?"

"I want to overthrow a tyrant king and return the monsters to their true home!" Eriol shouted.

"King Hyrule has done nothing but good for the people!" Link shouted back.

"At the expense of exiling the Hadar and killing countless species of monsters!"

Link took a moment to force his anger back. Eriol wasn't telling the truth. He might believe every word he was saying, but Link felt doubt behind every one of his brother's outbursts.

"It was the monsters who killed our parents. And so you raise father's sword to defend them?"

That struck a nerve. "You made that up," Eriol accused, though his voice trembled. "You just want to manipulate me into doing what you want."

"You're already being manipulated," Link pushed, taking a step closer to his brother. "Look around you, Eriol. You're consorting with a witch. You've sworn allegiance to a madman. You're fighting on behalf of creatures that would devour you the moment you turned your back in them. Is this truly your choice, Eriol? Is this what you really want?"

There was a flicker of indecision in Eriol's eyes, but before Link could take advantage of it, his brother spoke. "And what about you, Link? Is this what you want?"

Link paused. Now he was the one backed into a corner.

"I remember your nightmares," Eriol continued. There was not a trace of malice in his voice, however. "I remember you waking up, screaming. There's only one thing a knight can have nightmares of, Link. You said it yourself. You don't like fighting. But still you oppose Ganondorf and fight for Hyrule. Why is that, Link? Is it truly your choice? Is it really what you want?"

"I swore an oath to defend this land," Link said.

"And I swore an oath to attack it," Eriol replied.

Link was at a lost for words. He knew that what he was doing was right… Hyrule had no place for monsters. But Eriol had struck where he was weakest. He did not want to fight, but his duty forced him to.

"Everyone says you're so brave," Eriol went on. "They talk about how heroic you are. But you're no hero. And no matter how much you protest, the truth is you really do enjoy the battles. I've fought you, and I've seen what nobody else has."

There was something sickeningly truthful in his brother's words.

"You're afraid of what's inside you. When you fight, you... you become some kind of demon. A monster, just like the creatures you're killing. You would have killed me in that pass if I hadn't retreated. I know, because I have a constant reminder." Eriol reached up and touched the scar on his face. "You say you don't like to fight, but that's because you're afraid that you're no better than the creatures I fight beside."

Link stood frozen to the spot, rejecting Eriol's words, but unable to deny them. He looked at his brother, but Eriol revealed nothing. There was no triumph in his eyes, no sign that he took pleasure in twisting the knife he had stabbed into Link's stomach. Eriol just turned away and took his pack from a nearby desk.

"Eriol…"

"Don't," Eriol interrupted quietly, "just…don't. I've made my decision. If I stay here, I'll only be living in your shadow. I could never become more than 'Link's little brother.' You don't know what it's like… trying to live up to someone brave… confident… loved…" Eriol could say no more. He left.

Link was left standing alone in the room. He was not accustomed to losing, yet he knew, without a doubt, that he had not won this battle.

--

The trip to the front grate was spent in silence. Link rode with the Hylian escorts down through the town. Eriol rode to his left, his Hadar guards preceding and trailing him, but neither brother said anything. Any words that could have been exchanged had already been said.

Townsfolk harassed the party as they passed through the marketplace. Foot soldiers held the crowd at bay but the Hylians refused to stay quiet. This time around, however, no rotten fruit or rocks were thrown.

Despite his dark mood, Link remained observant for threats. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Caius had not shown his face this time. Perhaps he had finally been cowed by Link's threats.

The Hylian guard reined in just outside of the town. Iorek prepared his men for the ride back to the mountains. Link took a breath and brought his horse up to Eriol's.

"I really wish you would change your mind," he said softly.

Eriol scoffed, donning the arrogant, sarcastic air he had first arrived with. "For one of Hyrule's 'best,' you sure are slow, brother. I could have sworn we had this conversation already."

"So this is it… the next time we see each other will be on opposite sides of a battlefield." There was no mistaking the heavy sadness in Link's voice.

"So be it," Eriol said. He nudged his horse forward, and soon the party began moving. Link watched as his brother rode off towards the mountains, flanked by Iorek's men.

"This is all wrong," Link murmured quietly. "Why has it come to this?"

The vast field of Hyrule offered no answer. Neither did the miniature city of refugee tents. Link lowered his gaze and turned his horse around, nudging it forward. The remaining guards fell into rank beside him.

As they past the marketplace, more shouts of anger were hurled at them.

"How could you?"

"They're enemies!"

"They should have been killed!"

"Traitors!"

Link felt angered by the ingratitude of the people, but he swallowed those feelings. They were doing what was best for Hyrule, whether the people understood it or not. Caius was the one whipping the crowd into this raving mob.

_Speak of the devil_, Link thought bitterly as the former priest separated himself from the crowd. He moved slowly in front of Link's path and gazed up at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"What chaos do you plan on stirring today?" Link asked with a scowl.

What Caius did next took Link completely by surprise. He fell to his knees and howled.

"Please forgive this poor soul!" Caius cried, pressing his forehead to the ground. "I knew not what I was doing! I merely sought to give hope to the people but I see now that I did so at the expense of the honorable Hylian Knights! I beg your forgiveness, legendary one!"

The warning that had pulsed in the back of Link's mind exploded into a great roar of danger. Link looked around quickly for any sign of threat, but he saw none. Could one of the townsfolk be planning to assassinate him? To lead the people in an assault against the knights?

But no, they did not move. The ones closest to the party were whispering in confusion. Something was happening. Something significant.

Link frowned, something pushing its way forward in his mind. _Legendary one?_

"I did not know," Caius exclaimed, his voice rising so the townsfolk could hear him, "I did not know! I plead ignorance, most noble hero, for I did not realize that He who I sought was the very one trying to silence me! The very one who had already stepped forth to lead the battle against Ganon! He had returned, and I had been too blind to notice!"

"What are you talking about, you old fool?" growled one of the guards beside Link. "Stop speaking in riddles!"

Caius raised his eyes to stare in reverence at Link, who stared back in bewilderment. "Please do not mock me, oh gift of the Goddesses! Have I not proven myself a fool in your presence already?

"I wish to make amends! I wish to be your voice among those who so desperately need to hear it! Allow me to spread your hope to the people! I am your servant, my just and powerful master, as should I and everyone else here be! Long life to you, our savior!

"All hail the Hero of Time!"


	21. XXI

Hello everyone!

Welcome back, Visitor! Sorry about all the cliffhangers x.x. I have a habit of ending each chapter on a hook for webaudiences... I know it's not necesary (if you've read this far, then you've got to be interested o.o; ) but habits die hard. I'll try to limit my uses of them, but most are used as convenient chapter breaks as well as hooks. In the next two chapters you'll get a glimpse of Link's more vulnerable side, and then we'll move back into the flow of the action. I've written a turning point chapter, which will be followed by a few chapters of buildup... and then we'll roll into the final stages of the fic. I promise not to reveal anything else . Also, thanks for the well wishes on the job front. We open this week, so hopefully my schedule will clear soon x.x; finally, thanks for the typo spotting! I'll fix it right away.

TalimTheWindWaker, always a pleasure to have you here . Thanks for the compliment too, heh. I get curious about how people feel about things and tend to draw a lot of attention to that... sometimes with negative effects, but sometimes things turn out alright x.x.

Nicely said, Sirale Lythling . And Chuck, welcome to the world of Quietus!

Quietus is still rolling forward, though its pace might slacken now and then. I've been focusing most of my creativity on some original designs right now, so I haven't had much to spare on Quietus... but luckily, I know where I want to go with all this, so don't expect any major writing blocks soon! As always, however, my time gets limited quite easy, so it may take days to get back to writing, but like I said before, Quietus _will_ be finished.

I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. I'm personally reserving judgment, but I'm eager to hear what you guys think of it.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXI**

* * *

By nightfall, the rumor had made its way through both the town and castle. The Hero of Time had returned. The Hero of Time will save us. The Hero of Time had been fighting all along. The Hero of Time was here, we just didn't know it. 

Of course, there were many doubters, but when the alleged Hero of Time's service record was put forth even they had to think twice.

The sun had just gone down when the rumor made its way to Zelda's ears. She dismissed it immediately as nonsense, but the thought refused to leave her mind. She often recognized Link as an extraordinary Hylian and soldier of nearly unparalleled courage… Caleb was the one who first told her of this… but could he really be the Hero of Time? Ha had given no sign or indication that he was, though he had done enough to prove himself twice over were he to make the claim.

And yet no one had seen him since he escorted his brother out of the castle.

Naturally, Zelda was worried. It seemed she did a lot of worrying in these days, with the thought of war in Hyrule lurking around every mental corner. But the war was her father's main concern. Zelda looked out for the people – and none more so than Link. When word of his disappearance reached her, she immediately retrieved her traveling cloak and left the castle.

He was not an easy Hylian to find. Link never visited the taverns or game houses in town. He never cavorted about with other soldiers. To Zelda's knowledge, he never even left the castle unless there was good reason to.

_There are no places he would be likely to visit,_ she thought as she paused at the fountain in the near-empty marketplace. _I suppose I should search the most unlikely places, then._ But where? She could think of several but ruled them out immediately. No matter what Link's state of mind, he would not go there. So where, then, would he go?

Her answer came in the form of bells intoning deeply over the town.

--

Even Zelda's light footsteps echoed in the entrance hall of the Temple of Time. Not for the first time, she took a moment to observe the tapestries embroidered with scenes from the Imprisoning War. She found them very beautiful, and frequently said so to the clergy. Now was not the time, though, for such idle thoughts.

A monk led her down a carpeted path to the main chamber. At its entrance, the monk gestured to the Hylian who knelt before the Alter of the Three Jewels. "He has been here most of the day," whispered the monk. "He is wrestling with deep thoughts, my lady. I hope your presence soothes his troubled heart."

"I hope so too," murmured the princess as she approached Link. He did not turn. It was only when she stood behind him did he speak.

"My lady," he said quietly, "forgive me for not presenting myself to you earlier. I… lost track of time…"

Perhaps she was the only one who saw the unintended pun in his admission. "Do not apologize, Link… you have had quite a day…"

Link murmured something incoherent and sighed.

Zelda moved beside him and knelt. "Link… are you alright?"

There was heavy silence for a moment before Link spoke, and when he did, his voice trembled. "…I don't know, Zelda… I don't know if I can do this…"

The princess did not interrupt. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder to urge him to continue.

"He is my brother!" Link exclaimed, lifting his head to gaze past the Alter and to the Triforce design on the wall behind it. Zelda was surprised to see tears running down his cheeks. "How can I fight him? How can I go onto a battlefield hoping to kill him? He's the only family I have left, and he is forcing me to destroy him!

"And now the people think I am the Hero they've been waiting for," Link said bitterly. "They won't listen to my protests. I knew that priest was a scoundrel, but I didn't realize how far he would take his nonsense. I can't even get to the castle without some Hylian asking for miracles or trying to earn my favor. My favor!" Link spit the words out like venom. "No matter how hard I protest, no matter how much I denounce the title, no one will listen. Caius has poisoned their minds into thinking I am someone I am not, and now the entire town has placed their hopes and prayers solely upon my shoulders.

"How can I save my brother when all of Hyrule calls for his death?" Link asked. "They expect the Hero of Time to destroy all of Ganon's plans. As a Hylian Knight, I owe it to you, your father, the entire country of Hyrule, and even the memory of my parents and my uncle to do whatever I can to put a stop to his threat. But they ask me to kill my own brother! He will not be swayed by anything I say, and Goddesses know I've tried, I've tried to stop him before he hurt anyone…

"What am I supposed to do?" He demanded of the empty temple chamber. "What am I supposed to do?"

Zelda was shaken. Link had always been the strongest Hylian she knew. Nothing seemed to bother him, and he always regarded life with a steadfast determination that she admired. Now he was in a temple on his knees, crying out in despair. The princess knew that something had been clawing at his soul for some time… and now he had taken her into his confidence, allowed her to see what he tried to hide from the world. She was touched but saddened.

"You do not deserve such cruelty, Link," she murmured. _You are too honorable to denounce your duty, to both land and family, and so you are tormented… Yet… so too is your brother…_

As Link trembled beneath her hand, the memory of Eriol's sole encounter her came to her mind.

--

The morning after Eriol's arrival, there was a knock at Zelda's door. She had been up for some time already and had already dressed, but found the thought of an early visitor curious. Upon opening the door, she was surprised, and not pleasantly so, so see Eriol shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Princess Zelda," he said, bowing his head slightly in respect. "I…I know it's early, but I wanted to speak to you…"

Even though she had only met him the day before, Zelda found Eriol to be an arrogant, spoiled brat. She was surprised to see him so nervous at her door. With a slight frown, she nodded and stepped aside to let him in. "Very well, lord Eriol… come in."

His smile of pleasure was difficult to miss. It seemed that he took delight in being called by his title, whether he had earned it or not. He did not notice the lack of respect in Zelda's voice.

He entered Zelda's chambers with a nervousness she expected of villager attending a royal ceremony. She wondered where his arrogant poise had gone to. "What may I do for you this morning?"

Eriol turned to face the princess and hesitated. "I…you… you have a very nice room, princess…"

"Thank you." She remained by the door, waiting expectantly for her visitor to continue.

"Er… yes, well," Eriol muttered. _Is this really the same boy who leads Ganon's army to war?_ thought Zelda. "I wanted to ask you something," Eriol finished.

"Yes?"

He took a breath and was painfully obvious about gathering his courage. "I would like you to persuade your father to give in to lord Ganon's demands."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Zelda asked.

"Because if you don't, Hyrule will burn." It was not a threat. Zelda was surprised to discover it was a plea. "The army I command is vast and bloodthirsty. They will not stop until your soldiers are killed and your father is overthrown. If you surrender now, we can negotiate the peaceful treatment of your family and your army."

"Perhaps," Zelda conceded. "Or you could surrender to us. I cannot say that I support your efforts to fight on behalf of the monsters," _who need no help in defending themselves,_ "but there may be something we could do for the Hadar. If you lay down your weapons, lord Eriol, you will be treated with the utmost respect."

Eriol stiffened and his eyes hardened. "I cannot surrender."

"Nor can we."

The two stood for a moment staring at each other. Zelda found a growing curiosity concerning Eriol within her. He seemed earnest in fighting for what he thought was best for Hyrule as well as sparing Hyrule the toils of war.

"Why do you give yourself so freely to Ganon?" Zelda asked, making sure that it didn't sound like a challenge or an insult.

Eriol appeared to be weighing her words carefully. After a moment of hesitation, he spoke. "…I gave my oath to him."

"Why?"

"He gave me power." Eriol's left hand clenched. Zelda felt a small shock go through her own left hand. "It was the only way I could..." he paused, evidently fearing that he had said too much.

"…Defeat Link," Zelda finished.

Eriol clenched both hands and his face flushed with anger. "…I hope you don't get too fond of him. He isn't what everyone thinks he is." At that point he tried to storm from her room, but Zelda stopped him at the door with a hand on his shoulder.

"Eriol… if you wish to prove yourself, there are better ways to do it than to destroy Hyrule. Your brother… everything that people admire him for came from hard, honest work. If you're willing to make the effort, then you'll get the recognition you desire. But not likes this… never like this."

For a moment, Eriol did not move. Then he gently, almost humbly, moved Zelda's hand away. "I'm sorry for bothering you so early."

And then he left.

--

_He is confused,_ Zelda thought to herself as she tried to comfort Link. _He wants to prove himself, but he is confused as to how… He really isn't evil…_

"What am I supposed to do," Link murmured softly. "I can't fight him…I can't kill my own brother…"

"You won't have to kill him," Zelda said. She moved one hand to the side of Link's face. "Link… look at me. You will make him see reason. You will bring him home, peacefully, and the two of you will be able to settle your differences without bloodshed."

Link stared longingly into her eyes for a moment before lowering his head. "And what of the war? The people… they think I'm something I am not… they think that I'll lead them to victory when… Zelda, I don't know if we can win this war…"

"Do not say that. We will win this war." Zelda smiled faintly. "With you on our side, we cannot lose."

Link closed his eyes. "Please, don't say that… I… I don't know if I can do it…"

Zelda felt her heart ache at Link's words. She moved closer to him and pulled him gently into her arms. "Link… have faith in yourself. You may not be the Hero of Time, but you are a Knight of Hyrule. Only the bravest become Knights. Only the strongest. You have proved, time and time again, that you are worthy of your title. Now is no different. You will triumph, as you always have. You love Hyrule too much to see it burn, and you love your brother too much to see him fall in Ganon's twisted crusade."

Her voice became firm. "You have been through difficult times, Link. You do not deserve to endure such cruelty. But you have a duty to perform, because you are who you are. Your duty is to save your brother, and to do that you must oppose Ganon. Once the war is won, then you can live in peace. Do you understand, Link?"

Link had tensed when Zelda wrapped her arms around him, but he slowly eased into her embrace. "Zelda… I…" He swallowed and steadied his voice. "Yes…I… I understand."

Zelda closed her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Good. Please, do not allow such dark thoughts to cloud your mind… you are a strong Hylian, and regardless of what you might think, there is no one I would trust more than you to save our land. I have faith in you."

"Yes… I'm sorry, princess… I don't know what came over me…"

"Doubt," Zelda chuckled. "That is what came over you."

She could almost feel Link's smile. "Yes… that's true." He moved one arm awkwardly around her.

Zelda felt her heart flutter at his touch and for a moment the ache at seeing him despair faded. He had come to the temple wounded but her touch had mended his heart, at least for now. She was glad she could help him, but there was something more she felt. There was something she wanted to tell him… but now was not the time.

With reluctance, Zelda slowly pulled away from him and stood. He stood as well and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. She took his other hand and smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled faintly in return. For the moment, he was the same steadfast Knight she adored.

"You're right. I shouldn't waist time feeling sorry for myself. There's a lot of work to be done. We have to prepare a strategy against Ganon's forces."

"I am glad you are prepared to return to duty," a voice rumbled throughout the quiet room. "But I wonder, just how committed are you to doing what is necessary?"


	22. XXII

Hello everyone!

Thanks for reviewing, Sirael Lytheling and TalimTheWindWaker! I haven't gotten around to reading the fic you recommended, Sirael, but I bookmarked it and hope to take a look at it.

Welcome to the world of Quietus, Midnight Echo, and welcome back Chuck! I'm glad you guys are enjoying things so far, and I hope you'll continue to stay with us!

I greatly appreciate your observations, Visitor. I'm trying to stay true to my idea of Zelda and Link, though it is difficult at times. Link is still 19, and as mature as he is, he still hasn't been able to get a hold of who he should be, so he dwells on his faults - its a recurring theme with him through most of the story, as I'm sure you've noticed. Zelda is more sure of herself, though its obvious she cares for Link more than she openly admits too. I hope to have fun with their romance a little longer.

I believe I fixed the typo, and when I said 'designs' I meant some original pieces of writing.

Apologies for taking my time on uploading x.x. I had actually started writing chapter... 26, I think, when I realized that the flow had gotten choppy some chapters ago, so I went back and inserted a new chapter between 23 and 24. It took some extra time to write that, considering work and school interference, but I felt it gave a decent break in things that were going on.

I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. I'm personally reserving judgment, but I'm eager to hear what you guys think of it.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXII**

* * *

Link spun towards the chamber entrance and immediately fell to one knee. "My Lord! I… did not realize you were present…"

King Hyrule moved slowly down the center aisle. "I did not intend to be noticed, so I believe all is forgiven." He paused as he joined Link and Zelda. "Rise, Link."

Link did as he was commanded. Then a wave of guilt and shame suddenly swept through him. "My Lord… I must apologize… the princess and I – "

The king held up a hand to silence him. "Apologize? For what, Link? As far as I have seen, the princess has merely eased the doubt of a troubled soldier. I could ask nothing more of my daughter." Zelda blushed and lowered her head as the king placed a hand upon her shoulder.

Link nodded solemnly and told himself that that was all it had been. He tried to ignore the strong feelings he felt within Zelda's heart and the mixed ones within his own. "I apologize for my weakness. I should never have let such doubts consume me."

"You are Hylian, Link. To feel nothing would be to place you in the ranks of monsters."

A dark look came into Link's eyes. He lowered his head and said nothing, but felt sure that the king and his daughter had noticed it.

"However," the king continued, "you are a Hylian Knight. You have a duty to perform, and as of this instant, only you can perform it. I cannot order you to perform it, however. What lies ahead of you is a choice you must make that will influence the fate of our kingdom."

Link frowned at the king's cryptic message and raised his head. "My lord?"

King Hyrule looked past Link to the wall bearing the mark of the Triforce. He walked over to the Alter of the Three Jewels and slowly ascended the steps leading around it to the platform in front of the wall. "Ganon is no mere mortal, Link. This is well-known to our people. It took the might of two great artifacts to defeat him during his first reign of darkness. Do you know these artifacts, Link?"

Link exchanged a puzzled frown with Zelda. "I…do, Your Highness… The Master Sword and the Mirror Shield."

"Correct. They are the only weapons capable of striking down the Evil King, and they are weapons closely guarded by the Royal Family. Despite what others may think, they are no myth."

Link noticed that even Zelda was surprised by her father's words. _The legendary weapons… they were real?_ He watched as the king withdrew a small, blue ocarina from his robe and raised it to his lips.

The king played a light, haunting melody that seemed to reverberate within the very stones of the temple. Link felt a curious sense of familiarity with the tune. It reminded him of the music Saria had shown him weeks ago in the Lost Woods. Did this melody have something in common with the song of the forests?

The tune ended but its power could be felt within the air. Then a curious thing occurred.

The Triforce on the wall began to glow. Link gasped and held his left hand, which had also begun to glow. Through his glove, the marking emitted a bright light, mimicked by the light shining from both Zelda's hand and the wall. The temple seemed to shudder and it was as if a hundred voices had started to intone the mysterious melody the king had played. And then the wall vanished.

"The Song of Time," King Hyrule murmured. "A song held dearly by the Royal Family, and one of the great Songs of Nature. When played with the Ocarina of Time, an instrument born of the same power that created the Triforce, it can open the gate to the Sacred Realm and reveal the destiny of a hero."

The King turned and looked down at Link. "Come to me, Link."

Link rubbed the back of his hand, amazed by the overwhelming power that seemed to spill from the hallway revealed behind the wall. He slowly climbed the stairs and approached the king. Down the hall, amidst years of dust, was a lighted room.

King Hyrule placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "You bear a great burden, Link. You deny the people's claim that you are the fabled Hero of Time, yet they believe in you all the more. You may not be the Hero, but it occurs to me that perhaps you are, indeed, _a_ hero. Perhaps when the Hero said he would return, he meant that someone else would rise to take his place. Whether you believe it or not, Link, I, and the rest of Hyrule, think that you are that Hylian.

"Beyond this corridor is the means to destroy Ganon. To take it means that you embrace your destiny, to acknowledge that perhaps you are the hero meant to save all of Hyrule. Your love of your homeland may be greater than any Hylian I know, and that love is all you need to become what others already claim you to be.

"However," the king intoned as he grasp on Link's shoulder tightened, "you must be willing to take up this sword. Do not do it out of duty to Hyrule. Do not do it out of allegiance to me. Do it for love of your country, and yes, love of your brother. If you draw this sword, then do it because you desire to, not because you are obliged to. Do you understand me, Link?"

Link's head spun as he tried to grasp the gravity of the king's words. Him, a hero? The one whose coming the Hero of Time foretold? It didn't make any sense. A hero was a warrior who was courageous, honorable, and infallible. Link was just a soldier trying to fight a war and save the only family he had left.

Yet when the king spoke, it was with such solemnity that for a moment, Link believed him. The king had faith in him. The king believed in him. Link turned his head to look at the princess. She appeared as startled as he was, yet she too looked at him as though he was who the king and all of Hyrule claimed him to be. She smiled reassuringly at him. He had her faith as well.

But he _wasn't_ a hero. He couldn't keep his brother from running away. He couldn't defeat Ganon's army at Death Mountain. He couldn't convince Eriol to set aside their differences and come home. How could he be a hero?

Still, the people believed in him. Though they begged favors and blessings he had no right to give, he had seen the hope in their eyes. Even the soldiers all fought harder when he was around. The townsfolk seemed reassured at his presence. Link may not be a hero, but everyone else thought he was. He didn't like letting people think he was something he wasn't, but if it gave them hope, did he have a right to take that from them?

Link didn't know if lying to the people was what needed to be done, but the soldier in him told him that if the people lost hope, they'd lose the war.

_If they need me, so be it. All that matters is that we win this war. All that matters is that I get my brother back. Zelda told me that was my duty… not because of some oath I swore, but because it was part of who I am. If this is the role I have to play to fulfill that duty… fine._

"…Yes, my lord. I understand."

"Then go forth, Link." The king released him. "Go forth and claim your destiny."

Link took a breath and turned towards the corridor. He stepped forward and slowly walked down a long tattered and faded carpet, pushing away cobwebs as he did. The hallway hadn't been used in… how long? Link felt a deep sense of timelessness about this place – Temple of Time or not, no other chamber felt the same as this corridor. The feeling intensified as he finally reached the room at its end.

It was not a very large chamber. There were no tapestries on the walls. Arched windows were set high above in the walls, allowing a crisp breeze to stir the hundred years' worth of dust into the air. In the center of the room was a raised platform, and on top of that was a pedestal. Set in the pedestal was a sword.

Link approached the sword with a growing sense of awe. The winged crossbeam. The indigo hilt. The Triforce symbol engraved on the blade. There was only one sword in all of Hyrule with such a design.

The Demon Slayer.

The Blade of Evil's Bane.

The Master Sword.

Link stood for a moment in front of the blade, both awed and disappointed. It was unthinkable that such a legendary artifact was within reach, yet for all the legends surrounding it, it did not seem that impressive. The blade that protruded from its stone alter was dull and scratched, even in rusted where it met the crossbeam. The hilt itself was dull and dirty, covered by dust and cobwebs. It had sat here for centuries, awaiting the heir to the Hero's legacy, but time was not kind to it.

_My destiny,_ Link thought. _This sword… this sword will help free my brother from Ganon._

Link reached forward and placed a hand on the hilt. A warm sensation flooded his body. There was power in this blade… a power kept secret and safe from the world for as long as the world had been created. The legendary blade of the Hero of Time.

With a shuddering breath, Link raised his other hand. With his hands firmly grasping the hilt of the sword, Link hauled upwards.

The next thing he was aware of was a burst of light, as if the sun had just burst into being inside the chamber.

--

Eriol marched across Kakariko towards the house used as the army's command post. Feeling sick since he had returned to the gibbering wolfos and barbaric Moblins, he knew that the sooner he reported to Ganon, the sooner he could return to the graveyard – the one place he felt at peace.

Medara laughed as she followed him. "Those fools will rue the day they refused Lord Ganondorf. Here he has been so kind as to extend and olive branch and they throw it in his face. They'll realize their mistake when Hyrule burns around them!"

Eriol grunted noncommittally. _I should be just as happy_, he thought. _I should be happy that I get the chance to destroy them and prove how much I'm worth. So why do I feel so sick?_

"Lord Ganondorf will stand over the bodies of the royal family," Medara continued, "and bellow his victory to the Goddesses themselves! This entire land will be his!"

Eriol's fists clenched. He stopped and turned to Medara. "He can kill the king if he wants, but Link and Zelda are mine."

Medara's smile became more forced. "Of course, of course! Lord Ganondorf will reward you greatly for your help."

The explosion interrupted Eriol's response. He was flung forward, nearly crashing into Medara before he was thrown to the ground. The heavy armor he wore protected him from the worst of the blast, but the wind was still knocked out of him. He coughed and struggled to breathe in the dust stirred up by the explosion as pieces of wood fell all around him. Rolling over onto his back, Eriol stared into the burning wreckage of the wooden house in confused shock.

For a moment he stared uncomprehendingly at the wreckage. Then his eyes found a shape moving amongst the flames. No… not among them… the flames parted to let it past. Smoke was brushed aside. Eriol rubbed at his eyes to see clearer. When he moved his hand away, the towering shape loomed above him.

"Congratulations Eriol," boomed the voice that emerged from a twisted smile. "You've done well, but I think it is time for a change. I think it is time I led my army myself.

"I think it is time," he continued (for now Eriol realized who stood before him, and he trembled in fear), "that Hyrule tasted my vengeance."

"I think it is time," the Evil King bellowed for all his army to hear, "that Hyrule feel the wrath of Ganondorf!"


	23. XXIII

I never dreamed I would get so many reviews on one of my stories. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you guys are awesome, and I appreciate all of your comments. I'm very happy to see everyone enjoying the story, and I hope everyone continues to enjoy it .

Welcome back, TalimTheWindWaker and Midnight Echo! Rising Dragon, welcome to the world of Quietus! Dark Cross, always nice to see you, and welcome back! Sirael Lythling, your question will be answered in the opening of this very chapter .

Visitor, if you like the way things are heading now, I hope you enjoy what's coming. My current original writing projects consist of a short story I'm trying to touch up to submit to some contests and the background work on a novel series I hope to write someday.

Chuck, I'm glad you're so excited about Quietus! I don't know how original it is (heck, wait until the Author's Note at the end of the story to check out the influences), but I'm glad you're so into it. P.N. Blackford, welcome to Quietus and thank you for your kind words!

Celeborn00, I'm glad you're so enthralled by my story! I'm glad you found the fight scene so involving. I try to write in such a way as to capture the exchange of blows, the heat of battle... and every so often, I even get it right ;;. I don't know if my other fights will be up to par, but I hope you enjoy them as well as you enjoyed the others!

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXIII**

* * *

As the light faded, Link was aware of the profound change the chamber had undergone. The dust and cobwebs were nowhere to be found and the stones of the floor and wall gleamed as though just polished. The carpet that led to the pedestal he stood at was now in one piece and colored a vibrant read with gold embroidered designs. Even the air itself had lost its stale taste and seemed to Link to be the freshest he had ever breathed.

What he found truly astonishing was the sword clasped in his hands. He swept the blade through the air and lifted it up so he could see it better. Its flawless steel blade seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. Gone were the scratches and rust. It looked as new as the day it was forged. The hilt was clean and Link found it was a deep indigo in color. Now he could see the true beauty of the sword.

He swept it once more through the air and marveled at how effortless it was to wield it. He had never once carried a sword with such balance. The weight was perfectly suited to him; it felt more comfortable than a blade he had once had specially forged for himself.

Yes, this was the Master Sword. Link could not bring himself to doubt the old stories any more. This was the sword that was used to seal away Ganon so long ago. He would have felt ashamed to hold such a sacred object but for some reason he felt completely comfortable with it in his grip. It felt like it truly belonged there.

"Link?" Zelda's voice, hesitant and full of concern, served to bring the Hylian back to the present. He turned towards the hallway he had enter from and slowly stepped off the dais. Link could hardly believe what had occurred – how would he explain it to Zelda and her father?

King Hyrule beamed down at Link as he emerged. The king nodded once, as though confirming for himself that the legends were true. Zelda seemed not to notice the sword in her concern for Link's wellbeing. "Are you alright?" she asked as soon as she saw him.

Link flashed a tentative smile. "Yes… I'm alright, I think…"

"The sword," murmured King Hyrule. "It is the Master Sword, is it not?"

Link held up the blade for the king to study. Zelda gazed at the sword with only mild curiosity – as legendary as the sword was, Link knew that she could not get excited over a weapon that brought death to other creatures. He did not blame her.

"Excellent," said the king at last. "The Blade of Evil's Bane… the only weapon with enough power to destroy Ganon. It is the first step towards putting an end to this war."

"The first step, your majesty?" asked Link.

"Indeed. This is a powerful weapon, to be sure, but even the Master Sword cannot defeat an entire army on its own. It will inspire an army to fight, however, especially if the one who wields it carries its mate with him."

It took a moment for Link to understand what the king meant. "The Mirror Shield? I thought –"

"That the shield was a legend, like the Master Sword?" King Hyrule chuckled at the sheepish look that crossed Link's face. "No, it is real. For safe keeping, it was hidden away in the tomb of the princess who aided the Hero of Time's in his battle against Ganon."

Zelda looked at her father quickly. "The tomb of the princess?" she asked, startled. "But that lies in the midst of the Royal Cemetery in Kakariko! Father, surely you do not mean to send Link into the center of Ganon's camp!"

"As I said to Link before he entered the Chamber of Time," said Hyrule solemnly, "I cannot command him in these matters. The choice remains with him."

Zelda turned to look at Link. "You cannot put yourself in such danger, Link… fighting on the front lines is one thing, but to willingly place yourself in Ganon's clutches?"

Link did not say anything for a time. "…You told me that I had to defeat Ganon, princess. That it was the only way I could save my brother and bring peace to Hyrule. I don't like the thought of sneaking into his camp… but if that's what I have to do, then I'll do it." He saw the pained expression on the princess' face. "This is my choice, princess… I'm honored that you worry so much over me… and I thank you for all you have done for me… But you were right. This is my duty, to myself and to my homeland. I will fulfill it."

King Hyrule nodded decidedly. "Then come, Link. There is much to discuss."

Link nodded, but couldn't shake the mixed feelings he was getting from Zelda. She walked along them in silence as they returned to the castle, but something told Link that she was dealing with something complicated.

--

"Rise, boy."

Eriol barely move. He stared up at Ganondorf in disbelief. The Dark King seemed pleased by this reaction. "I gave you a command, boy. Rise."

His body numb with shock, Eriol slowly climbed to his feet. He felt unsteady and disoriented. _How… how is this possible? How did he get free?_

Ganondorf grinned and placed a heavy hand on Eriol's shoulder. "You have done well, boy. The king knows that there is no way to stop me without that confounded Master Sword. He probably believes that setting me free would make me easier to kill, since he cannot strike at me in the Dark Realm." His laughter smothered the sounds of the fire burning beyond him.

"H-How," Eriol stammered. No further words could escape his mouth.

"How did I get free? The Master Sword was the key to my prison. I could not be released so long as it remained in the Temple of Time, sealing the Dark Realm. But you have driven them into breaking the seal because they need the sword." Ganondorf paused thoughtfully. "I will have to weaken the blade, though…"

Medara all but pushed Eriol aside in her hurry to kneel before the Evil King. "Master Ganondorf, let me be the first to welcome you back to Hyrule! It is an honor to be in your physical presence at last."

"Save your groveling for another time," said Ganondorf. "There is much work to be done, and we have but little time to do it."

"As you command, lord Ganondorf."

Eriol stared at the Evil King. Ganon had seemed less real when he had been on the other side of the mirror. He had always been a foreign threat instead of an actual master; he was someone Eriol could obey but not deal with. That was different now. The Lord of Darkness was free, and Eriol felt awash with fear.

Ganon was always just monster to frighten children when they did wrong. Be a good boy, or Ganon will get you. Like every other Hylian, Eriol had been afraid of him, but he always knew that Ganon was locked away, unable to hurt him.

Not anymore.

Ganondorf loomed over Eriol. He moved with liquid power flowing through his veins. His gaze was enough to send chills through a Darknut's heart. His very aura smoldered with darkness that reached out to envelop the people around him. Eriol hated to admit it, but admit it he did. He was afraid.

"Someone put out that blasted fire," Ganondorf bellowed. Several Moblins squealed in their hurry to obey. With a grunt, Ganondorf raised his voice to address the crowd of monsters that had gathered. "I will be gone for several days. There are a few temples I must visit. When I return, I want to see that Hylian camp at the base of the mountain completely annihilated. Do you understand me?"

The army roared their approval. They had been inactive for too long already.

His voice lowered so that only Medara and Eriol could hear. "You two will remain here with a small guard until I return."

Eriol jerked in surprise. _Stay here?_ "As you wish," Medara said with a deep bow.

Eriol did not know what to think or say, so he fell back on his natural belligerence for support. "What? If the army is attacking the Hylians, I should be in front, leading the charge!"

"You will stay here," Ganondorf repeated firmly. "You are more useful to me alive than dead."

"What am I supposed to do while they all run to war? I want to fight the Hylians!"

"I could not care less about what you _want_," Ganondorf said. "Your only purpose is to serve me. You will do what I say, regardless how you may feel. Am I making myself clear?"

"Don't think you can just order me around –"

Ganondorf moved with speed that belied his enormous size. With one arm, he lifted Eriol into the air with no more effort than it would take to lift a twig off the ground. Eriol thrashed, his armor restricting his movements, and clawed at the hand clenched around his throat.

"Let me remind you who I am," Ganondorf hissed. "I am the one who gave you an army. I am the one who gave you strength. I am the one who gave you power! Everything you have, everything you _are_, I have given to you. And what I give you, I can take away. You are mine, _boy_. Do not think you are anything more than spoiled brat to me. Now, you will stay here with Medara until I return. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Eriol gasped for breath. "Y-yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes m-master!"

Ganondorf tossed Eriol aside. "Good," Ganondorf said. "Now, everyone, get to work."

Eriol struggled to his hands and knees, glaring after Ganondorf as the man strode into the shadows. He breathed deeply, strings of curses running through his mind. _He has no idea who I am_, Eriol asserted. _I am not a boy, and I am not a spoiled brat! I have the Triforce of Power! How _dare _he push me around?_

_He dares because he knows everything I have is his… he dares because I'm a stupid kid who can hardly stand around him without shaking…_

Eriol shook those thoughts from his mind and struggled to his feet.

"I know what you're thinking," Medara said. She stood beside him, her face a mask of amused contempt. "I wouldn't try lord Ganondorf's patience. He has been very kind to you, despite your childish behavior. If you turn on him, then he will annihilate you. Make no mistake of that."

"I'm not afraid of him," Eriol lied through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you are," Medara said.

She was right.

--

Zelda sat at her windowsill, gazing out over the city below as the sun rose in the east. She had awakened early in the hopes of seeing Link off, but as was his way, the Hylian had left before first light.

_I worry for you_, she thought as she looked towards Death Mountain. _I worry more than I dare to believe. I… I do not know how I would act if you were gone. You are my strength… and if you fail…_

No, she couldn't think like that. She had told Link she had faith in him, and she had to believe in that faith. Her father was right. Link was the only one who could win the war for them. The hopes of entire nation rested on one boy's shoulders. And why? Because the blood of a hero ran through his veins.

_You may think it is a burden, dear Link, but the faith we have placed in you will give you the strength you need to succeed._

Still, she could not sit here and dwell on such things. She had to do something, anything, to keep her mind away for what danger Link was in. There was a kingdom to look after. Her father was so busy trying to direct the course of the war that he had begun to neglect the common people.

An idea began to form. The people of Hyrule were those most endangered by Ganon's advance. They could not defend themselves against such vicious monsters. And surely Ganon's beasts would scour the countryside and kill any they came across.

Zelda stood and went to her desk, where she pulled out a leaf of parchment, a quill and an ink well. She sat down and began to write. _Father may not approve… but if his duty is to protect Hyrule, then it is mine to protect its people._

After a few minutes, she poured a glob of wax beside her signature from a burning candle. She pressed a ring bearing the royal seal into the wax, then gave the order one more look over. Satisfied, she stood and walked over to the door to her room and opened it, tapping the guard who stood outside on the shoulder.

"Please deliver this to General Caleb, please." She rolled up the parchment and set it in the knight's hand. "It is very important." The guard nodded and jogged down the hall.

It is not much, Zelda thought, but it will help my people.

--

Caleb read the proclamation in disbelief. "She's serious? This would take a few days, at the _least_, to get done!" The messenger shrugged. Caleb grunted as he rolled up the parchment. "She's serious, alright… she's got a big heart, our princess… I just hope it doesn't get us into trouble…

"You," he said to a nearby messenger, "Round up our most fleet-footed knights and messengers. I need three parties of six knights each."

"If I may ask sir," Caleb's subordinate said, "what are we doing?"

"The princess wants us to round up all the Hylians and bring them to the castle."

The messenger was stunned. "Everyone in Hyrule?"

"Yes. We're not a very populated country, but it'll be tough. Find the messengers first and tell them to bring word to the outlying villages that they're to pack up and make for the castle immediately. The squads of knights will meet them as they come. Now, get going! Goddesses know how much time we have until Ganon makes his next move."


	24. XXIV

Heh, this update came fairly quickly, didn't it? Well, when I sat down to write the other day, I got carried away with the chapter and finished it before I went to bed. I look forward to hearing your reviews of it, when it gets around to being posted.

Thanks for the compliments, Celeborn00! And you're right, Eriol is very much antagonistic when he doesn't need to be. His instability is born in part from his towering resentment towards Link, and in part to something else that you'll find out about later .

Rising Dragon, Midnight Echo, Dark Cross, and Chuck, welcome back, and I'm glad you're enjoying things so far! I'm updating as fast as I can with my other projects pulling away at me, but take comfort in the fact that this fanfic will not just up and die . I'll see it through, and I hope you guys will be at the end with me!

Thanks for the words of encouragement, Visitor, and for the typo correction! I'll fix it right away. Kyia Star, welcome to Quietus, and I'm glad you're enjoying the stay. I assure you, the words you've pointed out are typos I failed to catch before posting (and we all know how useful SpellCheck is -.-; ). I'll take a look through my master copy of the story and try to fix up some of the typoes. As for a Beta read... to be honest, I'd love one, but most of the people I know aren't interested enough to help out or are too busy to ;-;.

This chapter is somewhat of an interlude between arcs in the story. You may have noticed that as I write I tend to group events together over several chapters, and then bridge these arcs together with interlude chapters to allow readers to catch their breath, so to speak. I finished chapter 28 today, and I can safely say that the next arc I'm working on will be the last in the story. My loose goal is to make it to chapter 35, but heck, I'm so surprised I made it this far that I'll settle for anything at this point o.o;.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Zelda: Quietus

**XXIV**

* * *

Link folded his arms over his chest and stared at the map rolled out over the table before him. Caleb leaned over it and pointed at the symbol representing the castle. "The thing that makes Hyrule Castle so defendable is the same thing that makes it the most vulnerable," he said.

Bason nodded. "Flanked by mountains on three sides. If Ganon's armies lay siege to the city, we'll be stuck. And the princess wants all of Hyrule to gather here? She has to be insane."

"They won't be much better out in the fields," Link pointed out. "Hyrule is an isolated country. There's the Desert Colossus to the west, the ocean to the distant south, and mountains to the north and east. If Ganon chose to massacre our people, where would they go?"

Caleb grunted his agreement. "The southern woods are divided in three… the woods around Lake Hylia, the Lost Woods, and the narrow stretch that leads to the ocean. Assuming the villages made their way south, they'd have no choice but to go through here." He pointed to the woods between Lake Hylia and the Lost Woods. "Without guides, they'd never make it through without wandering to the east. And if they hit the coastline, what then? It terminates to the east and west by mountains."

King Orca of the Zoras spoke for the first time since the council of generals convened. "The Hylians and the Arcadians are in the most danger if Ganon decides to split his forces. He can fight the rivers and lakes with as much efficiency as he might fight the mountains and caves. My people and those of lord Bason's are safe from harm, if we chose to withdraw."

Bason glared balefully at the Zora king. "A Goron never goes back on his word, and we've sworn to fight with the Hylians."

"Do not question my honor, lord Bason. I am merely making an observation."

"My lords, please," Link interrupted just as Bason opened his mouth. "We should focus on defending Hyrule Castle and the city. Once the people of the countryside move within the city's walls, we will not have very much room to maneuver."

"Is there a way to get into the mountains behind the castle?" asked Brand, an Arcadian general who was participating in the council on behalf of his king. He was a solidly built man with a grim face and piercing eyes. Though this was their first meeting, Link liked the soft-spoken man.

"Not directly," Link answered as he looked once more at the map. "The fields behind the castle are mostly reserved for the army, and on the far side is the north wall. There's a gate there leading into a small forest, and then the mountains surge up almost immediately into craggy hills and cliffs. There's no path up into them."

"We could make a path," Bason said. "I could have my Gorons pound a way through. If there's no way for Ganon's army to circle behind us, then it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Would you have time?" Caleb asked.

"Ganon's army hasn't even struck out from Kakariko yet. I can't give any estimates, but I can have my Gorons survey the area. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"I think it would be a good idea, then. If our people can scatter into the northern mountains escorted by the Gorons, then we would at least be able to gather ourselves and strike back at Ganon, should he take the castle."

Bason nodded. "Those beasts have befouled Death Mountain. Until we get the chance to reclaim our home, we will support you."

"Thank you, Bason," Link said. "So then if Ganon manages to break our defenses, we can fall back into the mountains and regroup."

"We should send the townsfolk up as soon as Ganon appears within striking distance," Brand suggested. "We don't want to risk any Arcadian refugees or Hylian countrymen becoming involved in the battle."

"Right."

"We'll get started immediately," Bason promised. "We'll have a rough path hammered out for you into the mountains by the end of the week."

"How well defended is the city?" Orca asked quietly.

"We have Knights patrolling the battlements and archers posted at every guard tower," Caleb responded. "The only way into the city is over the drawbridge. The walls are separated from Hyrule Field by the Zora river."

"Adequate, but not enough."

"How do you mean?"

"If we are truly facing the great Dark King, then he is well acquainted with the natural defenses of this city. He will know of the drawbridge, the river, and will certainly expect archers and guards. Tell me, then: if you were Ganon, how would you claim this city?"

Caleb creased his brows in thought, but it was Brand who answered. "Siege engines."

"Siege engines?" Bason asked. "What are those?"

"The Gorons have no use for them," Link said grimly. "When a dispute worth fighting over breaks out among the Goron tribes, how do you handle it?"

Bason crossed his arms over his massive chest. "We war. A series of small conflicts that lead up to a massive brawl. Whoever is strongest will win."

"And if they retreat to their caverns?"

"We go in after them."

"What if they block their tunnels?"

"We find another way through, or dig. What are you getting at, Link?"

"Our kind does it a little differently. We live above ground, so we can't dig past walls. We're not strong enough to break them down. So we build siege engines when a castle needs taking – things like catapults and rams to help us break through an enemy's walls." Link sighed. "They're not common in a small kingdom like Hyrule, but I've heard that they're often used in kingdoms to the east."

Brand nodded. "When a baron decides to rebel against a king, siege engines are sent in to take apart his stronghold."

"An interesting idea," Bason murmured. "What do these… things… do?"

"It depends on the type of machine. Siege ladders for scaling walls, catapults for hurling boulders into the city, rams to plow through sealed doors. They have very specific purposes."

"And you think Ganon would have such things?"

"Ganon was the one who introduced them to Hyrule," Orca murmured.

Bason frowned, but said nothing.

"If he brings siege engines with his army," Link said, "We'll have to be prepared to meet them. The townsfolk will go to the castle, or camp in the fields behind. Building catapults might be a good idea… it'll give us something to do with all the rubble the Gorons will bring down from the mountains."

"Spear-filled trenches in front of the rive might dissuade them from using ladders," Brand mused.

Caleb nodded. "Alright. The northern woods will provide plenty of lumber for construction."

"That's all we can do for now," Link concluded. "We have some preparations to make, so let's get started. We don't know when Ganon's army will head out."

--

Link stood on the rear balcony of the castle and gazed out over the creatures making up the allied armies. Bason was leading a column of his largest Grey Gorons out through the north gate and into the woods beyond. With any luck, they would find a way – or make one – through the northern mountains. As far as contingency plans went, this was promising… but Link did not feel completely at ease with what had been decided on in the council.

They had a significant army stationed here. Enough to repel most invasion forces – but Ganon's hordes were not like most invasion forces. It seemed like he had an unlimited amount of monsters at his disposal, and each one was more than a match for one of theirs. In a pitched battle, they couldn't survive. As much as Link hated defending, falling back, and regrouping, he knew they had no choice. The only way to win would be to pick off as many of his troops as they could without losing their own. They were stuck on the defensive.

_They'll lay siege to the city… an actual siege! Hyrule hasn't seen a major war since Ganon's exile to the Dark Realm, and now we're thrown into a struggle that could mean the end of our kingdom. Are the Goddesses so cruel? They would do this to their children? _Link felt despair clutch his heart even as eager excitement coursed through his veins. He suppressed both emotions. Neither would help him in the coming battle.

"You have considerable influence among your people, Link." Link turned to find Brand standing not far away, his grey eyes speculative as he observed the Arcadians and Hylians practicing integrated formations. "You hold court with kings, are loved by the townsfolk to the point of worship, and the commander of the Hylian Knights will even listen the decisions you make. Yet it seems that you take no joy from any of this."

Link was surprised by the grim man's observations. "I… no, I don't. Most of it is a misunderstanding."

Brand turned to face him directly. "How so?"

Link shrugged. "The people think I'm something that I'm not."

"I see… if I understand the rumors correctly, they believe you are the incarnation of a historical hero. Am I correct?"

Link nodded. "The Hero of Time… legend goes he promised to return should Ganon ever threaten Hyrule again."

"I see. And why would the people believe you are this hero?"

Link wondered how much he should tell the man. Brand seemed like a trustworthy fellow and, from what Link had heard, fought bravely among the Arcadians back in the battle for the Goron Pass. King Arcaid valued him nearly as much as he valued Vladic, the general of the entire Arcadian army. It seemed like Brand was honestly curious, and Link saw no harm in that.

"If it makes you uncomfortable," Brand said, noticing Link's hesitation, "you do not have to tell me."

"It's alright... it's not that big of a secret anymore." Link raised his gloved left hand and flexed it. "There's… a marking on the back of my hand… it appeared not long after I told the king about the war. It's shaped like the Triforce. An artifact believed to have been made by the Goddesses," Link added at Brand's confused expression. "The Hero of Time had one too…"

"I think I understand now… the youngest Hylian Knight in Hylian history, complete with the mark of your Goddesses…"

"But they're wrong," Link said with a sigh. "They think I can save Hyrule… they think I'm some kind of hero… and if I fail…"

"Then Hyrule will lose its last hope."

"Exactly."

"It's a burden we all have to bear," Brand pointed out. "We are soldiers. When faced with war, the people turn to us to save them. They place their hopes in all of us."

"But they think I'm a hero. I can't even go into battle without feeling…" Link paused. How much did he really want to admit?

"Feeling fear?" Brand suggested. "Doubt? A will to fight, even when you do not want to?" Link was silent. "These are all parts of being a soldier," Brand continued. "In our homeland, we do not have monsters. Not kinds like these, at least. We were terrified when they arrived at our border, yet we fought. What choice do we have? We fight to protect the people we love. We fight to make sure others do not have to. If we went into battle purely for the sake of battle, we become the very monsters we fight against. If we go to battle without feeling fear, then we are fools."

Zelda had said similar things when she had spoken to him in the Temple of Time. Even though he recognized the truth of their words, Link still felt he was lying to everyone. Maybe the only one he was lying to was himself. Maybe it was his own idea of what a hero should be that he couldn't live up to.

"You are still young," Brand pointed out. "You have yet to discover the man you truly are. You are a true soldier, Link, but whether you admit it or not, you still have some growing to do. In time, your doubts will be settled. I promise you."

"Maybe," Link conceded..

"Will you be joining the Hylians in their maneuvers today?" Brand asked, changing the subject.

Link shook his head. "Maybe later… I have an errand to attend to tomorrow. I think it might be best if I started preparing for it."

"I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor, sir Link."

"Thank you, general Brand. And thank you for the talk."

Brand shrugged. "It is no trouble."

Link turned and walked back into the castle. The events of the past few days rested heavily upon his shoulders. Now he had to find a way into Kakariko, through Ganon's army, and retrieve the Mirror Shield from the Royal Graveyard. _You'll be waiting for me, won't you, Eriol? Ready to serve your master in whatever way you see fit…_

_And what will I do when I meet you? How can I destroy Ganon and free you when you won't let me anywhere near him?_ A terrible thought occurred to him. Maybe defeating Ganon was not the way to free Eriol. Maybe he would have to…

_No. I can't think like that. I'll find a way,_ he promised. _I'll find another way to save you._


	25. XXV

Finally finished a chapter!

Thanks for the observations, Rising Dragon! Link is the hero we all want him to be, despite his protests. Thanks for returning, Chuck, and yeah, I have been at Quietus for... a bit over a year now . I'll write a bit on how Quietus began in the Author's Note chapter at the end of the story. TalimTheWindWaker, I always appreciate you dropping by. Eriol is stubborn as an ass, and very hard-headed... but hopefully it's not too late to turn things around for him . Visitor, welcome back, and your question about his sneaking behind enemy lines will be answered today! As for Brand... well, there's a part about him in the forthcoming Author's Note too.

Thanks for your advice, Kylia Star. I will take your suggestions to heart, and I'm always open to others correcting my typos. Sometimes I get so into the story, I completely overlook them . . Needless to say, whenever a typo -is- pointed out, I go back to the appropriate chapter and revise it immediately. I admit to not going extra lengths when composing the story, and I'll even address that in the forthcoming note.

Well, I'm up to chapter 30 in my draft right now. At the current rate, I believe that the story might end somewhere around chapter 35. The end is in sight, and I hope I can capture all the suspense and action I have planned in a way for all to enjoy. I hope everyone will get a kick out of it!

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXV**

* * *

Link left Hyrule castle at dawn. It was his preferred time of day to travel at, as he could avoid saying goodbye to the princess and most of the townsfolk would still be asleep. He left in high spirits, though the grim thoughts of the last few days rested heavily upon him. 

His good mood lasted until near the end of the day, when he encountered the soldiers who had guarded the pass to Kakariko Village. Or rather, those who had survived. He found their active commanding officer and asked what had happened.

Not long before the sun had risen, Ganon's army had swept out of the pass and drove straight to the hart of the Hylian encampment. Their guards had barely enough time to warn the soldiers of the threat before the camp was overrun. The Zora had fallen back to pepper the advancing horde of monsters with arrows, but the beasts fought with such frenzied determination that they took no note of the comrades falling around them. The Gorons who had stayed with soldiers had plunged into battle, but were swarmed with monsters and less than half of the original force had made it out alive.

The Hylians, meanwhile, rallied under General Iorek's leadership. Vladic led the Arcadians into battle, but was deeply wounded in combat. Iorek recognized that they were fighting a losing battle, so had ordered the men into a full retreat. He brought up the rear only to be struck down by a Moblin's spear.

The casualties were not as bad as they could have been, but they were far from heartening. The Gorons had been hit the hardest. The Arcadians lost almost as many, but still had half their force more or less in good condition while the Hylians had lost about a third of their soldiers. The Zora had lost the least amount of men. Now the remainder of the garrison was trying to return to Hyrule castle as quick as they could to warn them that Ganon's forces would advance upon the capital soon.

Link left the commander alone and went to the cart where Vladic and several other wounded commanding officers rested. They were lucky that the healers had not been hurt and the wagons were spared, otherwise transporting all the wounded would have been impossible.

The Arcadian general had his head and one eye wrapped in bandages His chest was likewise bound, dried blood marking where a Darknut's sword had run him through, just to the side of his ribcage. He was pale with a faintly disoriented look on his face, like a man who could not quite believe what had happened.

"General Vladic," Link greeted as he reigned in Epona near the cart.

The general stared at Link then shook his head. "Sir Link… I apologize; I did not recognize you for a moment."

"I was told what happened at the camp. I'm sorry so many lives were lost."

"They appeared in the night," Vladic murmured. "Before we realized what was happening, they were upon us… They truly are monsters, sir Link. Never before have I faced such a frenzied attack… it was as if they were a completely different army than the one we have been fighting…"

Link frowned. "They had the advantage of surprise… surely that is all that made them seem so terrifying."

"No… there is something different in their camp…"

Link looked out to where Death Mountain loomed in the distance. "I will see for myself, then, when I arrive at Kakariko…"

Vladic inhaled sharply. "Surely you are not willingly entering that deathtrap?"

"I must. There is something there that could help us win the war." He turned to Vladic and held up a hand to stop any protests. "Don't try to dissuade me; I am already committed to it. Rest now, general. I told the officer leading the march back to the castle that he should rest here for the night. I'll stay as well so as to get a fresh start tomorrow. No matter how ferocious their assault, I don't think the horde will chase you this far out from the mountain."

Vladic shook his head. "No… you are right, they will fortify their position first before chasing after us. But you should not go there, Link. That mountain holds nothing but death, now."

_Then at least it is named appropriately,_ Link thought. "Rest, general. You need your strength."

Link nudged Epona forward. He passed on word to the stragglers that they would be setting up camp for the night. It appeared the thought of having Link stay with them was more appealing then a night's rest was. He couldn't help but remember everything King Hyrule and Zelda had told him. He couldn't deny that his influence was beneficial to the army, but still he wished that he was treated like a normal soldier. They all thought of him as something he was not, and that only meant that if he could not live up to their expectations, then they might lose what hope they had in winning the war. Link prayed that such a day would never come.

As the sun sank behind the far distant western mountains, the sting of defeat had faded somewhat from the garrison army. They still felt paranoid of attack and could not forget the horror of the beasts coming upon them at night, but for now, they felt safe. The great Hylian Knight was with them. They would survive.

The soldiers gathered around several fires that night, but Link sat off by himself. Epona grazed nearby, the only company he wanted. By firelight, he examined the Master Sword. It was such an amazing weapon. He could feel the power within its blade, and he could swear that it appeared to glow in the darkness.

_The last Hylian to hold this was the Hero of Time_, he thought. _I wonder what he was like… I know the tales as well as anyone else, in every one he seemed… I don't know… divine, almost. He came from nothing and fought for Hyrule… but what was he like? Did he ever sit and think about what he was doing? Was there anyone he was fighting to the save? _

_Did he ever have nightmares about what he did?_

Link sighed and sheathed the sword. _Eriol… what if you're right? What if I'm having these nightmares because I'm denying who I really am – some crazed beast that thrives in battle? I'm afraid of what's inside me… I'm afraid that I might hurt you in battle… I couldn't live with myself if I did… _

Link rubbed his temples. _No, stop thinking like this. I won't hurt my brother, and I'm not a monster. I have a duty to perform… people are relying on me… I have to pull through._

Unrolling the blankets he had brought with him, Link got ready to sleep. He tried to shrug off the dark thoughts that plagued him and put his doubts to the side. Tomorrow he had a job to do, and the sooner it got done, they would be a step closer to putting an end to this war.

--

It took some time in the morning for the caravan to get moving again. Link awoke as the first rays of sun emerged from behind Death Mountain and began to get the troops to pack up. They were reluctant and many were still weary, but the thought of a good rest at Hyrule Castle spurred them into action. Nearly two hours passed before they resumed their journey towards home.

Link stayed with the troops the entire time it took to pack up. When they were ready, he spoke once more to general Vladic. The Arcadian was more lucid than the day before and was able to give Link some idea of what he was about to face. Then they parted, each wishing the other luck in their endeavors. Link hoped that Vladic would recover quickly while Vladic hoped that Link would simply survive the encounter at Kakariko.

Being in no rush to reach Death Mountain by nightfall, Link allowed Epona to go at her own pace, nudging the horse into a canter every hour or so. To rush into Kakariko during the day was suicide. Only a handful of monsters were nocturnal, and most of them were too weak to pose any threat. Link put together a plan as he approached the eastern mountains. He had plenty of time to work out the details, and the focus on slipping into the village proved to be an appreciated distraction from the doubts and fears that had plagued him the night before.

It was just after sundown when the monster camp came into view. Link led Epona into a copse of trees then proceeded on foot to examine just what he was up against.

Link was surprised to see that the enemy camp was divided into two parts. A ring of Hadar tents formed the outer perimeter. The tan men and women patrolled the area, peering into the darkness, each accompanied by a Keese. Their swords were curved scimitars, much like the Gerudo in the west. Link remembered that they were a related group of people; they were the descendants of the Gerudo who refused to accept Ganon's defeat in the Imprisoning War. Link felt a sick feeling twist his stomach into knots at the thought of fighting them. He had never fought against creatures who looked Hylian before. The thought of spilling their blood both thrilled and terrified him.

Beyond the Hadar was a cluster of garish tents and fire pits that served as the center of the monster half of the army. Link couldn't make out any details and didn't wish to get close just yet, but he assumed the pits were where the Moblins had set up. The tents were most likely for the Darknuts. He spotted a few wolfos prowling through the tents, but of the other creatures – stalfos, tektites, and Godesses knew what else – he saw no evidence.

Link returned to Epona to think about how to proceed. Sneaking past the Hadar would not prove too difficult. He would take his bow and arrows to take care of the Keese. But what about the wolfos? If they picked up his scent too soon, then the entire horde would swoop down upon him before he could get farther than the mountain stairs. There was no doubt that he would be discovered sooner or later – he had to slay a few guards to get to Kakariko, of this he was sure – but to be found out to early would be disastrous.

With a sigh, Link raised his eyes to gaze at the moon. He allowed himself to become enthralled by its beauty. Thousands of stars surrounded the orb, neatly arranged in constellations he had known since a child. The Dodongo, the Great Fish, the Tree of Life… they brought him a kind of peace he only felt when he was among the wilderness. To be away from the throes of war for a few minutes… it did much to clear his mind.

Link blinked in surprise. That was it! That single moment of clarity brought him the solution to the problem. He rested one hand on Epona and focused on the thought. Yes, it was workable. The timing would have to be precise, or else it could go wrong in so many ways. But it was a good idea, and fit in with his earlier plan.

He went to the pack hanging from Epona's saddle and dug through it, finally finding the specialty item he had picked up at the Hyrule Bomb Shop. It would still be some hours until he was ready to go, but it was best to prepare now.

He had everything he needed. By noon tomorrow, he should be well half way to the castle. Link took a breath to calm himself and then knelt in the middle of the copse. He began to pray.

--

The explosion on the other end of the camp came just after midnight. Link had been waiting for the signal and took advantage of the ensuing chaos to slip past the outer rim of guards and sneak through the Hadar tents towards the stone stairs leading up the mountain.

He had to admit, bombchus were very useful weapons. He had tied one to a tree using some spare rope. Piling several blankets and packs to reduce the light that would filter out from the trees, he built a small fire beneath the rope and aimed the bombchu towards the camp and lit its extra-long fuse. By the time the fire burned through the rope, Link was on the other side of the camp. There was just enough fuse left in the mechanism for it to wind its way into the camp and detonate in the midst of a Moblin fire pit.

The monsters were in an uproar. The Hadar tried to calm them, but the beasts were sure they were under attack. They began to rush into the night in the hopes of finding something to kill. The Hadar doubled their watch, but only after a moment of frenzied activity that gave Link the chance to sneak in. He wasn't worried about them finding Epona. The copse of trees he had left her at was well away from the camp. He also sensed no danger in that direction, and so did not concern himself with it. He did sense danger ahead, though, and all around.

Surprisingly, though, there was something he felt that could not be explained. It was not danger, which was what gave him pause. He believed he would discover the source for the strange feelings once he had made it into the village, and so proceeded forward with the utmost care.

Twice Hadar guards had rushed in his direction, but he had hid in nearby tents when they passed. Link considered it a blessing from the Goddesses that the tents were empty. So far his luck was holding out.

The stairs were in sight. Link checked around him. The monsters were cleaning out the fire from the bomb while others were howling and bellowing as they searched for imagined attackers. He dashed forward towards the stairs just as a wolfos padded out from behind a tent. The beast twitched its ears and looked up, momentarily startled by Link's appearance so far within the camp. It prepared to howl.

Steel flashed through the air. The sword swept through the beast's neck with ease. The head rolled away, jaws agape in a silent cry. Link sheathed his sword without pausing and ran up the stairs. The slain monster dissolved and vanished behind him.

--

Kakariko village was easier to sneak through than the camp at the foot of the mountains. Using his Hookshot, Link pulled himself onto the roof of a small house and continued across the other roofs whenever a patrol passed by below. He crouched behind chimneys and pressed himself against thatching every time the sounds of a Moblin or Darknut floated up from below. Most of the horde were camped either on Death Mountain Trail or in the town square. He was sure there were others inside the houses as well.

The Hookshot was a truly invaluable tool. He was able to cross large gaps between houses with it, making no sound as he passed above the guards lounging behind buildings or in small alleys. Once word of the chaos in the camp below reached the town, though, things were sure to get livelier. Link continued on but hesitated on the roof of the house nearest the graveyard. The path was blocked by two Moblins.

Link crouched and drew his sword. He lunged forward, kicking away from the roof with blade above his head. The first Moblin looked up and stared dumbly as the Master Sword was brought down, cutting through the beast in a straight vertical line. Link landed in another crouch, the two halves of the beast falling away and dissolving into vapor.

The second guard had no time to react. Link surged sideways, his sword cutting through the smoke left by the first to cut into the Moblin's side. The beast opened its mouth to scream, but Link jabbed his right palm into the creature's chin, forcing the mouth shut before any sound emerged. He used his sword to saw through the beast's stomach, staying just ahead of the spray of blood caused by the wound. The Moblin finally slumped and burst into smoke.

Link stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. It wasn't much of a fight, but he felt a surge of adrenaline mixed with faint enjoyment. He pushed the feeling aside and gritted his teeth. He had a mission to perform. He won't get distracted by such things, regardless what they might mean. Checking over his shoulder for any observers, he would continue down the path to the graveyard.

The graveyard was deserted when he arrived. Link paused at the gate and then lowered himself to one knee, bowing his head in respect for the dead. It was an old habit his uncle had taught him. "The dead don't mind visitors," he had said, "but if you don't respect them, they won't respect you, and you might end up joining them before you left." The memory sparked a wave of grief. Again he pushed his feelings inside.

Link felt something as he approached the Royal Family tombstones. This place was a threat… or would be, soon. Danger was in the air. But that unidentifiable feeling he had felt when entering Kakariko also permeated the graveyard. He kept his sword in his hand and frequently scanned the grounds around and behind him to make sure no trap was sprung.

King Hyrule had told him that the Mirror Shield rested in a crypt honoring the first Princess Zelda. Hers was a statue that, while not as big as the Hero of Time statue in the castle, towered over the other memorials around it. Link took a moment and gazed at the statue, startled by its likeness to the current princess. _The king mentioned I resembled the Hero,_ he thought. _Both in appearance and action… The Princess resembles Zelda… maybe they have something in common after all? They're distant relatives anyway, I think._

He stood before the statue and looked at the Triforce symbol at its base. There was a memorial plaque mounted on the pedestal the Princess stood on, but Link was already familiar with her deeds. He drew the brown ocarina he had first found with the odd clothes he wore from a pouch hanging from his belt. This was the key to opening the crypt.

"There is a tune," the king had told him the night before he left, "that is held dearly by the Royal Family. For centuries, it has been used to comfort us when we despair, and when Zelda was a mere infant, it was used to lull her to sleep." He then played the tune on the blue ocarina he had used in the Temple of Time. Link found the melody incredibly relaxing. Now he raised his ocarina to his lips and played the same song for the statue.

The Triforce on the statue began to glow in response. Link kept his eyes on it as he played. The symbol seemed to sink into the statue, and from below, he heard the rumble of stones rearranging themselves and earth being pushed aside. The ground beneath him shifted. Link stopped playing and jumped aside, startled, and watched as the earth seemed to part and reveal a stone stairway leading below the great statue. _A secret crypt…_

After one more look around the graveyard to make sure he was alone, Link descended the stone stairs. He had to duck his head as he passed beneath the statue. The stairs were steep, and he had to keep one hand on the wall to keep him from pitching forward into the darkness. At the base of the steps, Link paused. It was too dark to see anything here, but there seemed to be a faint light behind him. At first he thought it was the moon shining thought the passage, but the angle was wrong.

_I wonder…_ In the Temple of Time, he noticed that the Master Sword emitted a soft glow when he held it. He had sheathed the sword to play the ocarina, but now he drew it from its scabbard.

The blade was glowing. When Link held it out in front of him, the glow intensified, lighting up the entire room around him. _Amazing,_ he thought. _This sword… I wonder what else it could do? _Moving his eyes away from the sword, Link surveyed the crypt.

It was larger than he had thought it to be. He stood on a small platform, from which more stairs descended to a large chamber. Pillars lined the sides, carved with intricate designs Link assumed to be highlights of the Royal Family's reign at the time. He descended the stairs slowly, raising the Master Sword to see more clearly. Three stone sarcophagi were placed at the center of the room. Each one bore the crest of the Hyrule Royal Family. The middle one also bore a winged Triforce design engraved upon the stone lid. Each triangular symbol had a Hylian rune scored into its surface – one for courage, one for power, and one for wisdom. This had to be the final resting place of the Princess Zelda who fought in the Imprisoning War.

Link knelt in front of the stone sarcophagi and held his sword in front of him, point to the floor. Bowing his head, he murmured a prayer to the Goddesses and the spirits of the decease. "Forgive me," he whispered, "for interrupting your eternal sleep… The Evil King has risen once more, and the kingdom of Hyrule, which you once fought so bravely to protect, is in peril. I have come for the shield entombed here. Please grant me safe passage to retrieve the artifact, for the benefit of all Hyrule."

There was no answer, but Link had not expected one. The dead rarely spoke to the living. Rising to his feet, he once more lifted his sword to cast light into the room. The far wall, which he had not investigated, was now illuminated by the soft glow of his weapon. Two pillars carved in the shape of warriors crossing their swords in each corner. Beneath their swords was another intricate carving of the falcon forming the Royal Family's crest, but set within the body of the bird was a shield, rusted with age.

Link moved forward and stood in front of the shield. It did not seem particularly impressive, but he recalled having thought the same thing of the Master Sword. Age had taken its toll on the shield – its rusted edges seemed to have sealed it in place in the center of the Hylian sigil. Link recalled tales of how the surface of the great Mirror Shield could reflect not only light and images, but could deflect spells and attacks as well. It was difficult to believe such a thing of this rusted piece of metal.

_Looks can be deceiving,_ Link reminded himself. The Master Sword was proof of this. But how could he bring the shield back to its former glory? It was a magical artifact, so surely it was possible. He ran one gloved hand over its surface, but nothing happened. Still, he could feel the power within the ages-old artifact. It was there, beneath the surface, waiting to be called back into being.

How was he to break through the accumulated grit and rust? There had to be some sort of spell or action he could perform to free it, just as the King's ocarina opened the Chamber of Time and his grasping the Master Sword freed it from its sleep. Link raised his own ocarina to his lips and played both the Lullaby he had been taught and what he could remember of the king's song, but neither had effect. When he had moved to sheath his sword, however, he noticed the glow of the weapon had changed.

Link was half convinced it was a trick of the light, so he had not thought of it. As he placed his ocarina back into its bag at his waist and drew his sword once more, he realized how mistaken he had been. The blade _did_ glow brighter when it passed near the shield. "What the heck," Link murmured, "it's worth a shot." He raised his sword to face the shield.

The Master Sword began to glow brighter and brighter. The rust on the Mirror Shield began to crack and blister before falling away. As the rust fell free, a shining surface beneath was revealed, reflecting the sword's glow tenfold. Link raised on hand to shield his eyes as the room grew brighter and brighter with the light reflected from the shining relic, slowly being revealed beneath the rust. Soon it was as if a second sun had appeared in the wall of the crypt. Unable to stand it any longer, Link dropped his sword, eyes clenched close.

It took some time for the light to fade. Link blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision of shadowy after-images and floating spots. He had hoped something would happen, but hadn't expected to be blinded. The thought of an ambush came to mind – surely someone had seen the lights and would come to investigate. He sensed danger approaching, but he still had time to get out, if he hurried.

Link looked up at the shield. His eyes still weren't fully cleared, but they had cleared enough to let him take in the shield's true appearance: a gleaming, mirror-like metal set in a blue steel frame. He reached up and placed his hands on the sides of the shield, carefully pulling it free from the wall. It was surprisingly lighter than the standard Hylian Shield. Link slid it onto his back and picked up his sword.

On his way out, Link knelt in front of the sarcophagi and gave thanks. _I will use your gift wisely,_ he thought, and then he stood and turned away. He climbed the steep steps to the surface and turned to face the statue of the princess. Sheathing his sword and retrieving his ocarina, he once more played the melody that would move the statue back into place above the hidden crypt.

The earth rumbled as Link watched the statue move. Once it was in place once more, he bowed his head in one last sign of respect. And then he realized he was not alone.

"I always knew you were a fool, brother, but now you've taken your stupidity to new heights."


	26. XXVI

Thank you Kylia Star and Rising Dragon for the reviews. Sadly, there wasn't room for Laruto and Fado in the story - although Ganon did take care of them, a few chapters ago. I'm glad you liked the chapter, Visitor, and I admit parts of the chapter were a bit choppy?. I do tend to gloss over some things in a few chapters - usually some of the minor details to move the story along. Zach and Vaati's Servant, welcome to Quietus! Welcome back, Chuck!

Midnight Echo, thanks for the congrats! I have to say that 100 reviews is a big milestone. When I wrote my earlier fanfics, I always wanted that many reviews (even though my stories weren't that good back then). Now, to have reached that goal... man. Thank you, everyone, for making it happen.

Forgive any formatting errors - FFN is being a nasty little moblin.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXVI**

Link stood slowly and turned around. "Eriol…"

Eriol stood just twenty feet away, out of his armor, sword strapped to his back. "Really, Link. Sneaking into the middle of your enemy's camp just days after negotiations break down? And then lighting up the graveyard like the sun had just come out in the middle of the night. I have to say; even a Moblin has more sense than that."

"I've gotten what I've come for," Link said. "I'm leaving now, and I hope you'll come with me."

"Leaving? So soon?" Eriol pushed away from the gravestone he had been leaning against. "But the festival is just getting started. I've noticed the fireworks at the base of the mountain." His eyes flashed with anger. "The noble hero isn't satisfied with getting past his enemy… he has to prove just how superior he is in the process, isn't that right, Link?"

Link said nothing. He didn't trust himself to speak.

There was a metallic hiss as Eriol drew his blade. "Don't toy with me, _brother_." Link was struck by the vehemence in the word. "I don't know why you're here, but I won't let you leave."

"Because of your master's orders?"

Eriol gritted his teeth. Link knew he had struck a sore spot – Eriol was fiercely independent and refused to admit that anyone was above him, even if the person was the King of Darkness himself. Link didn't know why he was prodding at these feelings; why he wanted to make Eriol angry.

"Because I promised the next time we met, it would be on opposite sides of a battlefield," said Eriol. "And so, here we are. A graveyard seems like a good place to settle things, isn't it? The loser won't have to go far to be buried."

"You're the only one with a score to settle, bother, but like I told you before, if you really want to settle things between us, then fine. But leave Ganon! You might think you have a place here in his army, but he's using you. You can't trust him and why you are…" Link shook his head. "Eriol, please, come with me."

"You're as hard of hearing as you are foolish, Link. I told you once that I swore an oath to attack Hyrule. I'll fight beside Ganon so long as I have to."

"But how can you serve the man that wants to destroy your homeland? Eriol, this is ridiculous!"

"Of course, anything the great Link doesn't understand is ridiculous," Eriol sneered. "Draw your sword, brother. I'm tired of your whining and posturing. If you're a soldier of Hyrule, prove it and defeat me!"

"I don't want to fight you," Link said slowly.

"This scar on my face says otherwise." Eriol snarled as he ran towards his brother. Holding his sword low and to the left with both hands, he slashed upwards at his brother in a diagonal arc.

Link took a step backwards, his left hand drawing his sword in a smooth motion the led into a downward parry that knocked Eriol's attack to the side. Eriol stumbled backwards and spun, striking out at Link's left. Link swept his blade up and blocked the blow, grasping the hilt of his sword with both hands.

Eriol leaned towards their blocked blades, his eyes narrowed. "I see you have a new sword, Link. Hopefully this one will last longer than your last one, eh?"

"Father's blade was meant for protection," said Link through gritted teeth. "How can you justify raising it against your own people?"

"This sword will protect all the creatures who want to return to their homeland. My people are those who want to live in peace and harmony – be they Hylian, Hadar or monster. I fight for them, Link!" Eriol took a step back and pulled his blade free with one hand. The other swept around the momentary gap in his brother's guard and struck him across the cheek. Link stumbled to the side and into a gravestone, where he caught himself. Eriol looked down at him with a sneer. "So tell me, Link. Who do you fight for?"

Link pulled himself to his feet and wiped a thin stream of blood from corner of his mouths. "Have you become so deluded that you can't see what you're doing?" he asked softly. Reaching onto his back, he pulled the Mirror Shield free and set it down near the gravestone. If Eriol would fight without armor, he would fight without shield. "Has your mind been so poisoned by the lies of Ganon and Medara that you can't see what you're doing?" Link looked at his brother. "Hyrule has known hundreds of years of peace without the monsters living within its boundaries. Villages have emerged and the people have spread. We have prospered, when once we lived in constant fear of attack. We have known peace, and have made peace with all other races in our realm – except for the monsters, who will fight until we are no more. So tell me, Eriol. Are these the people you fight for?"

Eriol growled and pointed his sword at Link. "My people were exiled!"

"No. Your _people_ are the ones being trampled under the feet of this army. Your _people_ are the ones who will be enslaved when Ganon becomes king. Your _people_ will be torn apart by the ravenous hordes of monsters you are bringing back to Hyrule. You are not moblin, or darknut, or Hadar. You are Hylian, Eriol. And you have betrayed your _people_."

An inarticulate growl escaped Eriol's throat as he ran at his brother. Link stepped forward and swung his sword up as Eriol swung his down. Steel sparked as it met steel. Eriol pulled back, dropped the sword low and struck upwards. Link twisted his blade downward and again blocked the blow. Leaping backwards, Eriol stabbed his sword forward. Link spun to the side and brought the Master Sword down atop Eriol's blade, throwing his brother off-balance and sending him sprawling forward.

Instead of pressing his advantage, Link moved backwards. "King Hyrule vowed to welcome the Hadar if they swore fealty to him. He is willing to forgive them for what their ancestors did. Yet they refused to be welcomed to Hyrule and insist on following the same course that first led them to exile. Do you still claim they desire harmony?"

Eriol cursed and then turned to face his brother. "Why should they swear themselves to a ruthless tyrant?"

"King Hyrule has done nothing but what was best for our country." Link struggled to keep his voice level. "He and his daughter have pursued the welfare of farmers like our parents. Like Uncle Darius. Our family would have prospered under him, our parents would have watched over us, if those 'exiled' monsters of yours hadn't killed them!" This time he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

Eriol trembled, his face pale in the moonlight. "Liar! Our parents were killed by an illness!"

"If you honestly think so, then strike me down! Use our father's sword to defend those beasts and kill me!"

Again Eriol ran forward. This time he sprang to the side before lashing out at Link with his sword. Link took a step back and spun, holding his sword in both hands, and blocked Eriol's strike. With a growl of frustration, Eriol pulled back and struck at his brother, again and again. Again and again, Link deflected the attacks. The still night air rang with the sounds of their weapons crashing against each other. The darkness was lit with showers of sparks, resembling faeries in the pale moonlight. Eriol pressed as hard as he could, but Link would always block, parry, evade. Never did Link press for an advantage, but as they fought, Link's defensive moves seem to become more aggressive, more powerful. More than once Eriol thought his sword might jump from his hands with the strength of impact, or might shatter under the force of the odd, glowing blade Link wielded.

"Come on, Eriol!" Link shouted as he pushed his brother back. "Kill me, so I don't have to endure this battle any more!"

Eriol roared with frustration. The air crackled around his left hand and the mark of the Triforce blazed. Raising his hand, he slammed a fist directly into the ground in front of him.

The earth cracked and buckled beneath Link's feet. He stumbled, trying to regain his balance, but he was nearly thrown to the side as a surge of rock and dirt forced its way up through the air. To avoid being knocked to the side, Link grabbed the rising pile and was pulled upwards.

"I've learned a few more tricks since we last fought," Eriol growled. "This is just a taste of my power!"

A dark form threw itself from the top of the fifteen-foot mountain Eriol had forced into being. Eriol barely had time to raise his sword as Link's blade flashed downward. Eriol buckled under the force of the blow, fearing his sword might break, and rolled away to the side. Rather than allowing time for his brother to regain his footing, Link followed, and as Eriol climbed to his feet, Link planted his foot in his brother's side. Eriol Gasped and rolled to the side before he scrambled to his feet.

Link panted and followed his brother with his eyes. His fist gripped his sword tightly, fighting against the wave of adrenaline that flooded his system. _I can't let myself get lost in this battle!_ "Power isn't everything, Eriol."

"It's enough," Eriol hissed. He lowered into a crouch and began to carefully circle his brother. "I'm surprised, Link. I almost thought you would have tried to finish me right there."

"I don't want to fight you, Eriol!"

"Then give up and die already!" Again Eriol ran forward, this time stepping to the left before attacking. He swung his sword in towards Link's undefended right, but Link twisted and blocked the blow, taking a step to his left. He blocked Eriol's next strike but as he parried the third swing, Eriol's fist landed a strong blow to his stomach. The air was violently forced from his lungs and Link was thrown back several steps. He kept underestimating the Triforce of Power, and the mistake was one that might kill him. Worse than that, the longer the fight went on, the more Link struggled to restrain the bloodlust that was tearing away at his concentration.

Eriol pressed forward, attacking viciously to take advantage of Link's disorientation. "Tired already Link? I'm barely winded! Where's the great soldier of Hyrule now?"

Link gritted his teeth and retreated backwards, past the tower of dirt and rock Eriol had forced up from the ground. He struggled to gain his breath and keep up with Eriol's blows. With every step he felt his hold on himself slipping. "Stop this, Eriol! Please!"

"What makes you think you have a right to tell me what to do?" Eriol knocked Link's sword away and knocked his brother to the ground with a kick. He stood over Link, a grim smile on his face. "What happened to all that training, Link? I thought you were supposed to be better than this." He laughed as his brother got to his feet." Come on, show me what you –"

Link interrupted Eriol with a sudden charge. Eriol knocked away the sword, but was struck on the side of his face with Link's gloved hand. As he reeled backwards, Link followed, knocking away Eriol's blade when he tried to defend himself. Link ducked under another blow and rammed his shoulder into his brother's chest, knocking Eriol to the ground.

Eriol barely had time to block the downward swing of Link's following attack. He managed to deflect the attack and get to his feet, only to be struck once more on the side of the head by Link's fist. This time Eriol thought he saw stars, and when he turned back to his brother, Link was already swinging his blade around. He scarcely avoided a fatal blow and, for a moment, caught Link's gaze. What he saw sent a chill down his spine.

"I'll show you what I can do," Link murmured, his voice frighteningly cold.

Eriol planted his feet as Link's next attack came – an overhead strike. Eriol knocked it away with his sword and then sidestepped the kick that followed. He swung his blade around, but Link doubled-over and ducked beneath the blow. The Master Sword tore through the air as he twisted back up to face Eriol, and Eriol leaned backwards to avoid the blow. The punch that followed in the sword's wake, he could not avoid, and he saw stars as it crashed against the side of his head. He stumbled backwards, around the side of his mountain. Seeing Link's vague shape following him, Eriol swung his sword around. Link ducked, and then the fight was over.

Eriol dared not move. The point of the Master Sword rested at his throat. Link crouched, his sword angled up beneath Eriol's guard. Just a bit more pressure and he could press his sword through his brother's throat.

The image ran through Link's mind – the gush of blood, Eriol's choked cries, the look in his brother's eyes as he died at the hands of the one he hated so. It would put an end to this feud. It was what Eriol wanted. He was afraid of Link's power, afraid of his strength. Now was the chance to teach him a lesson in knowing his place.

Link shivered, but the blade remained in place. "I should kill you," he said quietly. "You are an enemy of Hyrule, and I am a Hylian Knight. You are trying to destroy our kingdom. You have sided yourself with Ganon, the Evil King. I am a soldier, trained to destroy evil and defend our kingdom at any cost. You have done everything in your power to put me into a position where I had to raise my sword against you just to save my life. I should kill you, and be done with it all."

Link slowly got to his feet. "I tried to teach you everything I knew. I wanted to help you realize your potential. I wanted to be there to watch you grow into a man, Eriol, to watch you lead a life different than mine. I was the killer in the family. I was the one who had to shed blood to keep you and Uncle Darius safe. I went out and killed the monsters. I killed them because I wanted revenge for what they did to our parents."

The two brothers stared at each other from across the length of the Master Sword. "And then you left our uncle to die in a fire. You took our father's sword and ran, because you thought I overshadowed you. Because you thought everyone loved me, because everyone looked up to me. But you were right, Eriol. I'm not a hero. I'm not brave. Everyone thinks things of me without caring who I am, but you're my brother, and you know. I have a monster inside me, a monster fueled by a desire fight, to kill. I've fought to save the people I love, but who are we kidding? I couldn't save our uncle, and I couldn't save you."

Eriol swallowed. The tip of the sword did not move from his throat. He didn't know what Link would do, but the only time he had been this afraid was when Ganon had strode from the fire just days ago. It was the fear that came with knowing that his fate was not his own – that it lay completely in the hands of his brother.

"How could you join him, Eriol?" Link's voice quivered with anger. "How could you join these beasts and turn your back on your homeland? You were supposed to keep yourself free from the battles, the killings. You were supposed to grow up strong, and kind, and pure. _I_ was supposed to be the monster so you could be the one to help our family! How could you join with Hyrule's enemies and lead them to war against us?"

The sword point pressed against Eriol's throat. A small stream of blood began where the tip had pierced Eriol's skin. "And now you're my enemy… and now I'm supposed to destroy you… to save Hyrule. You're just a pawn in Ganon's plan to take over Hyrule, and I'm supposed to destroy you. You've been lied to, you've been manipulated, you've been corrupted, and I'm supposed to destroy you. For the good of Hyrule."

Link took a breath, but his eyes blazed with rage. "Zelda said that to save you, I had to destroy Ganon, but so long as you live, I can't get to him. You'll always fight me. You'll always try to prove yourself against a monster, when you're the one who has the chance to change. You could have left this army and started fresh. I could have taken you to Hyrule and died in battle knowing my brother was safe. But I can't. You have to make that decision for yourself, but so long as you're on Ganon's side, you'll never be free to do that. The only way to save you is to free you from Ganon's control, and if I can't get to Ganon and destroy him… then I'll have to kill you to set you free…"

Eriol didn't want to believe Link was capable of killing him, but twice now he had goaded his brother into battle. Link was supposed to be at the end of a sword, not him! Eriol was supposed to be the one standing victorious, his brother defeated. But Link… Eriol saw, beyond the terrifying expression in Link's eyes, a grim resignation. He didn't want to fight anymore, but he hadn't submitted. Even after all this, Link was giving the victory to Eriol, but he was not surrendering. Eriol realized that he could never break his brother's spirit. He could beat him down, force him to give up, but Link's will could not be conquered. With revulsion, Eriol realized that what his brother refused to have broken, he had given up willingly, to the vilest of creatures, for the chance to prove himself.

Link shivered and pulled his sword from Eriol's throat, slowly, as if having to fight for every movement. He returned the Master Sword to its sheath.

"…I won't destroy my brother," Link murmured. "You might be my enemy, but I can't kill you. You're only family I have, now." Link sank to his knees. "I've scarred you… I've forced you to run away, to seek guidance from the darkness, and I've marred your face and soul. I'm sorry, Eriol. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. If you want revenge, then take it. I won't stop you."

Link stared up at his brother. "If there's nothing left of the brother I used to spend my days with climbing trees in the forest near our home, swimming in the stream near our fields… if all that is left of him is vengeance and darkness, then I have no reason to fight. Then my family is truly gone, and I have nothing left to protect. If all you have left is jealousy and fury, then strike me down, Eriol. It's what you've wanted."

Eriol clenched his fist. He stared at his brother, kneeling before him. This was what he wanted. He had won. Link couldn't kill him – wouldn't. All he had to do was strike in the name of Ganondorf and victory was his. He would finally surpass Link. He would no longer be 'Link's little brother'. He would be the man who killed Link, the Hylian hero.

_The boy who killed his own brother._

Eriol would strike in the name of the monsters he sought to return to Hyrule. He would strike in the name of his noble cause.

_It's not about being noble, it's about doing what's right._

Eriol lifted his sword above his head. He grasped it with both hands. So simple. It would be so simple to kill Link. This was his chance. Everything he had done up until now had led up to this moment. His blade was poised. He would live in Link's shadow no longer.

Eriol's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword.

He breathed deeply.

He hesitated.

Link watched his brother. He could see how desperately Eriol wanted to deliver that blow, to end the rivalry he believed existed between them. But Link could feel no threat from his brother. Instead, he felt that odd sensation that he had felt upon entering the graveyard. In giving Eriol the victory he longed for, he had given Eriol a chance to break free from Ganon's control. Link could reach him now. "Eriol…"

The night was lit with violet energy that seemed to erupt from the shadows and consume Link's body. Link arched his back and screamed in agony, falling to the ground and twisting violently to escape the tendrils that seemed to ensnare him. Eriol stumbled backwards and lowered his sword, staring dumbfounded as his brother writhed in pain. The air crackled with intensity, and Eriol turned to see where the attack was coming from.

Medara emerged from the deep shadows of the graveyard, the violent energy twisting from her outstretched hands. A grin of dark satisfaction was spread across her face, and her eyes were lit with twisted amusement. "Who would have thought that your brother would be stupid enough to come here, where we our strongest! Now we can destroy him, in the name of Lord Ganondorf!"

Eriol looked from the witch to his brother, still twisting and crying out in wordless screams of torment. Indecision clawed at him. _What… what do I do?_

"Kill him, Eriol!" Medara crowed. "Strike him down and put an end to your suffering! So long as he lives, you will never claim what is rightfully yours! Kill him now, destroy him, for your greater glory! For the glory of all Lord Ganondorf's followers!"

Her words rang hollowly in Eriol's ears. He looked once more at his brother, and in a single swift motion, swept his hand across Medara's cheek. The Hadar witch fell to the ground with a shriek, the coruscating energies at her command abruptly vanishing into the still night air.

Link gasped and, led more by instinct than rationale thought, began to pull himself towards the Mirror Shield.

"Traitor!" Medara shrieked, and raised her hands towards Eriol, unleashing another wave of the twisting dark energies.

Eriol cringed and raised a hand in front of his face. The mark on the back of his hand flared to life and blew out the energy that threatened to engulf him. Trembling, he tried to muster what confidence he had. "How dare you attack me!" he cried.

Link grabbed the shield with one hand and forced his mind to focus. _I… I pray to thee, Goddesses… Goddesses three…_

"Ungrateful wretch!" Medara hissed, climbing to her feet. "Lord Ganondorf with destroy you for this betrayal!"

_Lend… lend thy trifold aid to me…_

"Link will fall by my hand and my hand alone!" Eriol countered, his indignation rising at being challenged.

_My passage here… I do rescind…_

"Then prove yourself and strike him down!"

_Carry me away on swift Farore's Wind!_

The graveyard was lit this time by a light of a different color. Eriol was nearly swept off his feet as a whirlwind surged into being around his brother. Flickering green light seemed to converge on Link, and for a moment, the two brothers stared at one another. And then in a flash that nearly blinded Eriol, Link was gone, and with him, the shield.

Eriol staggered backwards into a gravestone and blinked rapidly to try and clear his vision. Medara did likewise, and as soon as she could see, she snarled at Eriol. "Treacherous Hylian! You let him get away! You let that murderous scoundrel escape!"

"If you hadn't interfered, I would have destroyed him!" Eriol shouted back

"Would you have?" Medara asked.

Eriol opened his mouth to answer, but no answer came. He turned away from her in frustration and began to walk back to the village. He had just left the graveyard when he realized he was shaking, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

--

Epona reared in alarm as a sudden wind swept through the small copse of trees she had been grazing in and dropped Link to the ground before her. Traces of green light seemed to lift from his body and vanish into the air. Epona pranced backwards until she was sure there was no threat following the sudden fright, and then carefully approached her master.

Link pulled himself to his knees and managed to sling the Mirror Shield onto his back. Using Epona's saddle for support, he spent the last of his strength climbing atop her back. He nearly toppled back to the ground, but he held onto Epona's mane as tightly as his trembling fingers could.

"Home, girl," he whispered as the world swam and twisted around him. "Home… quickly…"


	27. XXVII

Thanks for the comment, Rising Dragon! Eriol's undergone quite a few changes so far, but he's not quite done with the path he chose. Thank you for your kind words, Kyia Star! Sometimes it's annoying to find the right word to rhyme with the spell I'm using . . And thank you, TalimTheWindWaker, for your generous words . Link's emotions are something I struggle with as well... I hope I can remain true to my original vision of them x.x;.

Thanks for catching those typos, Visitor! I've made the appropriate changes to the chapter. Also, the dialogue in which Link says "You were right, Eriol," is supposed to be that way. He's admitting that Eriol's assertion earlier in the story that Link really has a monster inside and that he's not a hero was true. I'm really glad you liked the chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it .

Things are finally in motion, but you've still a ways to go. I start work on the war itself soon, which means you'll get to see the final moments leading up to it in the coming weeks. As often as I struggle with Quietus, it's still a blast to write, and I thrive off of your comments. I've decided to add another extra feature into my final 'Author's Note' at the and of Quietus - the complete Quietus soundtrack. I posted what I had a few chapters ago, but since then I've made a few tweaks, and, with my purchase of the third soundtrack to Fullmetal Alchemist, a few more songs to round out the collection.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

XXVII

When the princess issued her proclamation that all of Hyrule be brought to the capital city for safety, the small city of Arcadian refugees were the first to come inside the city gates. They packed up their tents from the field just beyond the Zora River, which formed a natural moat around the city, and crossed the drawbridge. Several Hylian families took refugees into their homes. The Temple of Time, and other small temples, took in as many as they could. Several Arcadians simply moved into the alleyways, where they set up their tents to keep out of the way of the townsfolk. They did not want to inconvenience the Hylians any more than they had too, but the city was only so big. Whatever strain the people felt would only grow as the people in the countryside answered Zelda's call.

_Fire everywhere. Burning. Smoke. Screams. People are dieing in the streets._

The people of Hyrule had begun to feel hope once the knowledge of the Hero of Time's resurgence spread. They were confident that the war would end almost as quickly as it had begun. That hope was shaken when the survivors of the garrison force that guarded the pass to Kakariko returned in the hours after sundown to the castle. They were haggard and worn, their wounded numbering nearly as many as their healthy. The people stared as their soldiers marched through the streets, the soldiers feigning obliviousness to their disheartening appearance. Gorons pulled the carts of the wounded, some holding a dozen Hylian or Arcadian soldiers, others holding one or two of their own. The Zora marched in grim determination beside them. Despite the semblance of dignity they fought to maintain, the people knew that the soldiers had been beaten. Broken.

_Shouts. Roars. Steel clashing against steel. A field full of monsters, on both sides. Chaos._

The march of the allied army was disheartening. Still, the people had hope. Caius stood upon his fountain, his apocalyptical warnings of defeat without the Hero justified by the defeat of their soldiers. He was joined by two followers who idolized Link, praising his victories and lifting his image ever higher in the eyes of the people. Caius preached words of deliverance by the Hero of the Time, who even now fought the horde of monsters. Who had gone forth into the den of evil to free his people and engage the cowardly, but devastatingly powerful, Ganon in single combat. Once more the people began to hope that perhaps the war was not as hopeless as it seemed. Surely when Link returned, he would bring good tidings.

_The King of Evil stands above it all and laughs. He shouts his defiance to the Goddesses._

It was not long past sunup two days after the soldiers had returned when a single horse charged into the city. Soldiers and townsfolk alike were alarmed as it flashed through the streets. They caught the barest glimpse of it as it galloped past on its way to the castle, flanks heaving, glistening with sweat. The rider, slumped in the saddle, tilted to one side as though to fall off. Silver gleaming on his back, reflecting the fresh morning light. A flash of green hood that trailed the rider. Those few who recognized the rider were seized with horror. Others were left in wide-eyed wonder. It would take scarcely an hour until the truth about the rider made its way through the wakening city.

--

_The city, burning._

_Air filled with screams._

_The people are dying!_

_Kill them. Kill the monsters._

_The sky is crying._

_The earth is bleeding._

_Monster against monster._

_Fighting myself._

_Fighting beside nightmares._

_Fighting against nightmares._

_Brother!_

_He fights. Where?_

_Monster against monster._

_Moblin. Darknut. Lizalfos. Hadar._

_Hylian. Arcadian. Zora. Goron._

_Fires everywhere._

_Nightmares everywhere._

_Have I failed you, Eriol?_

_I can't tell._

_My sword is raised._

_I stand over the monster._

_I stand over myself._

_Only one of us will live._

_One kingdom will fall with its death._

_With my death._

_I stab downwards._

_The blade pierces my chest._

_Blood! _

_Pain!_

_Everything will end with my death._

Link's eyes fluttered open, the sounds and images of his dream lingering in his mind. _They're getting more vivid,_ he observed, an astonishingly clear thought pushing through the haze of events in his head. _The dreams are getting more vivid._

"Are you awake, Link?" The sound of Zelda's concern pierced the heavy cloud in his mind. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings. He was on a bed, in a room. The hospital wing? Zelda was leaning over him, her eyes betraying her anxiety. She brushed his bangs back and placed a wet washcloth on his forehead.

"Zel…" Link's voice was a hoarse whisper. Swallowing hard, he tried again. "Zelda…"

"Here…" Zelda carefully lifted a cup of water to his lips. He drank deeply, spilling water down his chin in his throat. When the cup was empty, Zelda turned to a handmaiden who stood nearby. "Bring us a new pitcher of water, please." The handmaiden bowed her head and hurried out.

Link closed his eyes. "How… how did I get here?"

"The Royal Guards found you unconscious in your saddle. Your mare refused to allow anyone to approach, though she calmed considerably when I arrived… I kept her quiescent while Caleb carried you here."

_That's a smart horse_, Link thought. "The shield? Is it safe?" He opened his eyes and looked to the princess. _If I lost it on the ride here…_

"The shield is fine," Zelda murmured. "But you are not… what happened in Kakariko, Link? You were unconscious for nearly an entire day, and Goddesses know how long before you arrived. Yet you're not wounded…"

Link carefully adjusted his position so he could sit up. A dull pain pulsed in his head every time he moved too quickly. "I was attacked… but I'm fine," he added quickly, noticing Zelda's expression. "I was… I don't know what happened to me… the witch Medara did something, and if felt as if my body were on fire…"

"Some vile witchcraft, I am sure," Zelda said. "She will pay dearly once our Knights arrest her." She sighed and gazed sadly at Link. "I should have begged father not to let you go…"

"I still would have gone… if the shield will help destroy Ganon, then what choice do we have but to retrieve it? The Master Sword's a formidable weapon, but even the Hero of Time couldn't seal the Evil King away with it alone."

"But to throw yourself in the middle of the enemy camp…" Zelda sighed. "I wonder if my counsel to you in the Temple of Time did more harm than good…"

"Zelda, no…" He reached out and picked up one of Zelda's hands. "You told me what I needed to hear, and I had to hear it. No matter what happens to me, I do have my duty to perform. I shouldn't have let myself question that."

"You have already done more than any person ought to do."

"But not enough to repay my debts."

Zelda gazed at Link's hand, her face flushing slightly. "But that's not the only reason you're doing this."

"You're right," Link admitted solemnly after a moment's pause. "I'm not."

"And your brother? Did you encounter him in Kakariko?"

The image of Eriol standing above him with his sword poised to strike flooded Link's mind. His brother had stood with the intent to kill him, and then the rage contorting his face had flickered and gone out. Medara had interfered then, blurring whatever happened next, but that single moment remained etched on Link's memory. "I did… he saved me."

"Pardon?"

"Eriol saved me," he repeated, a faint smile touching his lips. "We were fighting in the graveyard – " _I was trying to kill him _ " – when I laid down my sword… I refused to continue the fight."

"What did he do?" Zelda asked.

"He could have killed me… but he didn't." Link's smile became wider. "He didn't strike… and then Medara appeared… and I think he stopped her from killing me."

"Do you think he has given up his vendetta against you?"

"I don't know… but there's something left of the old Eriol in him, and that means I can still reach him."

The door to the room swung open with a crash against the stone walls, a head of fiery red hair blazing through the air just before Link gasped as the creature lunged on top of him. "Link!"

"Marrin!" Link breathed, his chest on fire from where the girl was squeezing him.

Zelda stood and placed a hand on Marrin's shoulder. "Link is injured… you must be careful with him."

She reluctantly let go and pouted at Link. "I was so worried about you! When daddy and I got here the people were saying some mighty strange things about you, but when I tried to find you I couldn't find you anywhere! Where did you go, Link? Why'd you go and get yourself hurt?"

Link's head buzzed with the girl's enthusiasm. "I had a mission and was gone for a few days. When did you get here?"

"Just yesterday! Daddy was ornery at having to leave the ranch behind and made the going slower than it ought to have been, but we made good time. What's going on? The soldiers told us the princess had called for all the people to come to the castle, but they didn't say why! Is it because of the monsters in the mountains? There are some really awful rumors going around about them." Marrin's lip quivered with worry.

"Slow down, Marrin," said Link, still trying to sort through her speech. The girl could talk faster than a horse could gallop when she was excited.

"Link is in need of rest," said Zelda. "You may visit later, if you like, when he is feeling better."

Marrin wheeled on the princess and stared balefully at her. "Who are you?"

Zelda arched a brow.

"Er, Marrin… this is the princess Zelda," Link said delicately.

Marrin squeaked in fright and fell to her hands and knees, bowing her head to the stone floor. "Oh! Y-your Highness, forgive me! I-I didn't recognize y-you! Please don't feed me to the Gorons!"

Link chuckled.

Zelda smiled faintly. "There is no need to apologize. I understand your concern for Link's wellbeing. Rise."

Marrin shivered but didn't raise her head.

"Besides, I am sure Gorons do not like the taste of teenage girls."

Marrin finally lifted her head, though she still seemed unsure of herself.

Zelda knelt to take one of Marrin's hands and helped her to her feet. "Any friend of Link is a friend of mine," she said gently.

"Th-thank you, Your Highness," Marrin replied.

Link recognized an odd expression on Zelda's face. The princess was well-loved by all and treated even the lowest peasant with respect, but she seemed pensive around Marrin. He noticed how her smile seemed a trifle forced and her eyes kept flickering to Link – but never when he was watching for it. She seemed bothered by something.

Zelda nodded to Marrin. "If you do not object, friend Marrin, I think it is time we take our leave. Link has gone through quite an ordeal, and I believe he could benefit from some rest. You may visit him later."

Marrin nodded, still humbled by the princess – now that she had recognized her. She gave Link a worried look before she left. "Take care, Link… I'll promise I'll visit you every day until you're better!"

Link smiled as Zelda and Marrin made their way out the door. Zelda paused at the door and looked to him. "I will send a servant up with some food for you. I trust you must be famished."

"Like a Goron in a coal mine," Link said with a smile. The ancient saying brought a smile to Zelda's lips.

"Rest well, Link." Zelda closed the door.

As soon as they left, Link sank back into his bed and winced. He could almost feel that warped lightning twisting around his body, burning with incandescent flames. Despite how tormented he felt in that moment, he would gladly go through it again just to experience the hope that had filled him when his brother broke Medara's concentration and saved him.

_He saved me… he could have let me die, but he saved me. There's still a chance to reach him. Ganon doesn't have complete control over him. I can still get to him._

It was too late to stop the war, though. Link had to admit that even if he could save Eriol, the war would still go on. Things were moving inevitably towards a final meeting between the forces of Hyrule and the forces of Ganon. The fate of the kingdom was out of their hands now.

Link stared at the stone ceiling of his room. _It's almost over…_


	28. XXVIII

Welcome back, Chuck and Visitor! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I've had a couple of chapters of character exposition to write around this point - especially with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Welcome to the world of Quietus, BlueIrish! Hope you enjoy your stay!

Hey! FFN's editor is working again! I got my divider lines back D.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Zelda: Quietus

**XXVIII**

* * *

Medara had tried to lock him up, at first, but Eriol refused to be contained. She tried to force whatever monster she came across to physically bind him to a pole, but too many were afraid of his power. She killed several with her own dark abilities, but every monster she tried to intimidate knew that while she was skilled, he had the Triforce of Power. They were far more afraid of what he could do than anything she could come up with. 

Eriol had finally locked himself in his room with disgust, a week after enduring Medara's hounding. How could she turn on him, now, after everything they had been through together? First she had tried to take Link from him and now she was trying to turn him into a criminal. A part of him felt wretched at having lost her company – her abilities could be quite entertaining when they were alone, after all. A greater part of him, however, was infuriated by her betrayal.

_Link was mine_, he thought bitterly. _I had him within my reach, and then she had to interfere. If she hadn't stepped in, Link would have been gone!_

_Would he have really been gone?_ Eriol's gut twisted in doubt. _Was I really ready to put an end to him? Could I have done it?_

Eriol scowled and took out his frustration on a desk. He overturned it in a sudden fit of anger. "I could have done it!" he shouted. "She was the one who stopped me and let Link escape! She tried to take what was promised me!"

He breathed deeply and struggled to regain control of himself. This wouldn't do. Ganon was going to return any day now. When he got back, he would want answers, and Eriol would tell him how Medara had tried to break their deal. How she had gone against his wishes and interfered with a duel between bothers.

"If there's nothing left of the brother I used to spend my days with climbing trees in the forest near our home, swimming in the stream near our fields," Link had said, "if all that is left of him is vengeance and darkness, then I have no reason to fight. Then my family is truly gone, and I have nothing left to protect. If all you have left is jealousy and fury, then strike me down, Eriol. It's what you've wanted."

Eriol had wanted to put an end to everything at that moment, but Link's voice reverberated in his mind. Link was the only family he had left. He was the only thing left of Eriol's old life. Even their father's sword had ceased to be a relic of his childhood and had become a symbol of his vengeance. Once he had struck down Link with that blade, there would be nothing left of the quiet farmboy who had lived with his uncle and brother. All that would be left would be Eriol, betrayer of Hyrule, brother-killer, pawn of Ganon the Evil King.

Eriol shivered. Those titles hadn't been what he had in mind when he joined this wretched army.

Nothing had been what he had expected when he joined the army, to tell the truth. He had thought there would be glorious battles in which he could prove his prowess, prove his strength, but must of what he had done was wait. Wait until the army reached Hyrule, wait until the forces gathered, wait for 'negotiations' to be conducted, wait for Ganon… endless waiting. It sickened him how he had yet to prove himself his brother's better. Worse yet, in all the duels with he had had with Link, he had never won. And that last encounter in the graveyard… Link had placed his life in Eriol's hands, but he had not been defeated.

Eriol was beginning to wonder what his vendetta against his brother was truly worth.

There was a mirror in his room. He was not vain, but the mirror had stood there when he had claimed the room and he felt no inclination to get rid of it. It was a full-length mirror, and now he turned to look at it. He could barely recognize the figure who stared back at him. Though he hadn't been aware of it, his hair had darkened from dirty blonde to a near chestnut. His flesh was pale, almost waxy in the dim candlelight that illuminated his room. The diagonal scar reaching from cheek to brow seemed to stand out, a stark reminder of how far he had goaded Link during their first battle.

What scared him most were his eyes. Eriol's emerald eyes seemed to resonate with envy and malice directed at anyone who crossed him. There was a malevolent gleam to them, and Eriol was forced to look away. _What have I become_, he thought as he stared at the Triforce mark on the back of his hand. _What have I given up for the chance to defeat my brother? What is this curse the Goddesses have put upon me?_

_This is Link's fault, _a part of him still proclaimed. _He's the reason for all my troubles. He's the one who drove me to this!_

_Link doesn't make my decisions. I did all of this because I chose too! I'm a stupid child, a stupid jealous child!_

Eriol trembled and sat down heavily on his bed. A horrible coldness clutched at his heart. For the first time, his resolve seemed to be crumbling and his arguments against Link seemed hollow lies. There was still something beneath it all, something dark that seethed at these revelations and fought to bring Eriol back to that dark place he had lived in for so many weeks.

Eriol lowered his head to his hands and wept.

--

"Perhaps you'd like to explain yourself," Ganon said in a deceptively calm voice. He sat in a heavy oak chair, the closest thing in the village that resembled a throne. Having returned that morning, he had summoned Eriol to his presence immediately. Medara stood to one side, the look she was giving Eriol filled with enough venom to fell a Goron in its prime.

"I've nothing to explain," Eriol said as confidently as he could. "Medara interrupted a duel between my brother and I."

"And you struck me to save him," Medara sneered. "This traitor should be hung from your standard as we march to battle, my lord, a lesson to all those who dare oppose you."

Eriol clenched his fists. "If you hadn't interfered, I would have destroyed him. Link was promised to me and to me alone. He'll die by my hand and no one else's."

Ganon leaned forward and raised his hands to rest upon the desk set before him. "Medara gave you a chance to put an end to him once and for all. You failed to take advantage of the situation, and so Link continues to live."

"If she had not interfered –"

"It does not matter how he dies so long as he is dead," Ganon hissed between clenched teeth.

"But you promised –"

Ganon raised a fist and slammed it down onto the table. "You promised to defeat Link and you failed," he bellowed. "He was in your hands, and you let him slip away! You have failed me, boy, and my patience for your childish behavior is growing perilously thin!"

Eriol flinched from the force of Ganon's words and unconsciously took a step backward.

The Evil King composed himself and leaned back in his chair. "I am beginning to doubt your abilities, boy, and I find your behavior most disturbing. If you are a traitor, then I will feed you to the Moblins. But you are not a traitor, are you, boy?"

Eriol shook his head, jaw clenched.

"I thought not. You're just a foolish brat, aren't you boy?"

Eriol's face flushed. He did not answer.

"I asked you a question, _boy_."

"Yes my lord," Eriol said with downcast eyes.

"I thought as much." Ganon regarded him with a look that seemed to pierce his very soul. Eriol felt something seethe inside him. "The final battle is coming," Ganon said at length. "My army will be ready to march by the end of the week. Three days after, we will reach the gates of Hyrule and we will burn them down. This is your last chance to redeem yourself, boy. Fail me again, and it will mean your death."

"Yes, my lord."

"Remember why you are here, boy. Your brother humiliated you and forced you into his shadow, where you are no threat to him. He is afraid of you, and as soon as you are willing to embrace the power I have given you, you will know why. Do not falter now, when you are so close. Understood?"

Eriol nodded.

"Good. Then go. This matter is done with."

--

"He cannot be trusted," Medara said as soon as Eriol had left.

"You said you could control him," Ganondorf said. "Are you still so confident in your abilities?"

Medara stiffened. "He is a boy, my lord. He is not yet man enough to fully appreciate the extent of my abilities."

"So it seems." Ganondorf stroked his beard thoughtfully. "The boy is impulsive, but the blood of the Hero runs through him as well as his brother. Perhaps I have underestimated his will."

"My lord?"

"Watch him. We are too close to victory to let a spoiled brat disrupt our plans. If he demonstrates any more sympathies towards the Hylians, inform me at once."

Medara nodded and left, pausing once at the door. "My lord… forgive me, but was it truly a wise idea to imbue him with the Triforce of Power? He could be a great threat to us if he decides to use its full power against us."

"Do not concern yourself with that, Medara. Your only duty now is to watch the boy. That will be all."

She bowed briefly and was gone.

Ganondorf stood and approached a window set in the wall at his left. The house was set upon a slight rise in the village and allowed a clear view of the rough square that had once been the center of commerce here. Now it was a staging ground where the Hadar brought the food and supplies that would provide the army with everything it needed in this last push against Hyrule. In the gathering twilight of approaching night, he watched Eriol stalk across the grounds.

He had found Eriol while probing Hyrule with his mind from the Dark Realm. The boy was the second, and weaker, of the two descendants of the Hero of Time, and Ganondorf knew how to capitalize on such a rare opportunity. The resentment Eriol felt towards his brother had always been there, and it was such a simple matter to push that resentment into open rebellion once Link had returned home. Eriol was to be the one to break the Hylian Knight, to utterly destroy the last of the Hero's descendants. That act would forever bind the boy's soul to him and would represent his ultimate triumph over Hyrule.

Ganondorf scowled as he stared into Eriol's back. _Medara had you wrapped around her finger ever since the day you met her in that glade. You believed in her, and through her, you believed in me. And now you have the audacity to rebel against us? To raise _your _will against _mine

Despite himself, Ganondorf laughed. _How appropriate_, he mused. _It seems that your spirit lives on in even the weakest of your descendants, Hero. But wherever you are, know this. He is still mine, and there is nothing you can do to keep my grip from closing around his heart. If he will not serve me, then he _will _die. I promise you, dear Hero. As sure as the winds blow and brings death across the great desert, so too will my army sweep over Hyrule and destroy all in its path – including the remnants of your cursed line._

Ganondorf clenched his fists. A shadowy image, almost like a shimmering mirage, formed into a symbol on the back of left hand. The Evil King smiled grimly and placed the hand upon the glass window and stared at the mark.

_If your try to raise your hand against me, boy, then I will show you true power, the likes of which you have never known. Turn on me and the shadow that you have drawn upon will break before the light of the true Triforce of Power._

_--_

On the other side of Hyrule, far from where Ganon stood staring out into the gathering dusk, a Hylian soldier by the name of Tobin stood on the battlements of an outpost at the edge of the Dessert Colossus. He was staring intently out into the sandstorms, brow furrowed. Shadows danced and flickered at the edge of his sight and sounds of phantom horses and horsemen (or, in the case of the Gerudo, horsewomen) teased his ears. He could not fight the feeling that there was something out there, however, and went to inform the Hylian Knight serving at this garrison post.

The Knight was standing near the entrance to the outpost's sole tower, conversing with another soldier. Tobin waited for their discussion to conclude, casting nervous glances out into the desert. When the Knight dismissed the other soldier, he quickly stepped forward. "My lord, I believe there might be something moving out in the desert.

"There's nothing but shadows," the Knight replied, staring intently into the sandstorms. "With the way the winds are blowing, I'm surprised you can even see that much in the storms."

"Yes my lord… but… Forgive me, but there's something not right about those shadows. I keep hearing things on the winds, too."

"There's nothing out there but sand. I think the war in the East is making you paranoid."

There was a sudden whistle as an arrow shaft sank into the chest of a soldier standing not ten feet away from where Tobin and the Knight stood. The sound was obscured by the sandstorm, heard only when it was too late. The Knight suddenly grabbed Tobin's tunic and hauled him into the tower just as another arrow flew by.

"By the Goddesses!" Tobin swore. "Those aren't shadows!"

"Ring the alarm!" the Knight growled. "We're under attack! The Gerudo are attacking!"


	29. XXIX

Ha, glad you remained interested, TalimtheWindWaker! And to answer your question, Rising Dragon, Hyrule and the Gerudo have always had trouble with each other. Any peace has been tenuous, and the arrival of Ganon just ignited the confrontation. Although... their timing is pretty convenient for Ganon, isn't it? Maybe it has something to do with the rider seen at the end of chapter 19...

Thanks for spotting out the typos, Visitor! I've made the appropriate adjustments, and as always, I appreciate your watchful eyes and your constant interest. Thanks for returning, Chuck, and for an answer to your question, look at my comment to Rising Dragon.

Welcome to Quietus, P.N. Blackford and Fallen215! P.N., I greatly appreciate your kind words. Eriol's development has always been a tricky element to work with. To answer your concerns about time, you're right, I haven't made it too obvious. A few keywords here and there, but nothing overt. So, for everyone else who has wondered, it's been about... 2 1/2 months since everything started.

And thank you for your own kind words, Fallen. I've tried to depict Link in a new way than he's previously been depicted, taking inspiration from both Wind Waker and Twilight Princess (back when it was still mostly rumors) as to how he should be portrayed.

Sorry for the late update, everyone! I was kind of stuck on the chapter I was writing. I knew what I wanted to write, but I just had a block on how to write it. But I've been able to pull through, and as a result, a new update!

This chapter is the prelude to the end. Starting in Chapter 30, the war for Hyrule's future will start, and everyone will have a front row seat.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXIX**

* * *

Stab.

Link's sword jabbed through the air.

Days had passed since he awoke in the hospital wing of the castle. He had spent most of the time sleeping, recovering his strength. There were no wounds on his body to heal, but he had felt horrendously weak in the days following Zelda and Marrin's visit. Medara's attacks hadn't harmed him physically, but they had sapped him of all his strength. As the days passed, he started to view his return to Hyrule Castle as a true miracle from the Goddesses.

Marrin had kept her promise. She visited no less than three times every day Link was bedridden, despite his protests. Zelda visited as well, but seldom at the same time as Marrin. Their attention was flattering, but Link couldn't help but feel guilty of distracting them from their duties. Of course, Marrin had no duties at all now that her father and their ranchhands had moved to the city, but the feelings remained.

Parry.

Link stepped to the side and pulled his blade back in time to knock away a horizontal slash.

Work on defending the capital of Hyrule were proceeding as planned but to Link it felt as though they were going at a snail's pace. The Goron workforce was split in two – groups of the great creatures were digging trenches on the far side of the river as well as beating out paths into the northern mountains for Hylians to flee if the castle was taken. The Arcadians, under the supervision of Brand and King Arkaid himself, were busy constructing great catapults in the field between the city and the castle to combat any siege engines Ganon might have constructed.

Only the Zora were not at work on the defenses. They were an aquatic people and were not familiar with the many conventions of land-bound warfare. Orca was relentless in his training of Hylian and Arcadian archers, however. Link was astonished by the skill of the Zora archers and was even more surprised by the rapid improvements among the archers of his own people.

Slash.

Link ducked and lunged to his right, sweeping his sword it at his opponent's side.

Messengers from the western outposts had arrived yesterday. The dispatches were frantic. It seemed that the Gerudo had mustered their tribes into a single war band and was setting out against Hyrule. Their sudden aggression was first met with puzzlement, as the Gerudo had been more or less peaceful for centuries. There was the occasional border raid or two, but nothing to suggest outright warfare.

There was no way for their aggression to be coincidence. Not with Ganon poised in the east, ready to sweep into the country. A message must have somehow gotten through to the desert folk. There was no reason for them to ally themselves with a creature that nearly decimated their people hundreds of years ago, but the fear of Ganon's power could be a powerful thing in its own right. Fear was a weapon the Evil King used with brutal efficiency.

Feint.

Link twisted to the left to avoid a slash that could have been fatal, had it struck true.

Fear… was that why Eriol had not abandoned Ganon? His brother's will to fight had been broken, Link knew. Their last fight had undone something in him. It was in the air; it had been there since before Link had arrived. Looking back, he realized that _that_ was the odd feeling he had sensed. It was the waning of Eriol's vengeful spirit.

But Eriol was not free. He was still in Ganon's clutches, still beyond an entire army of monsters. The thought of Eriol gave Link renewed strength and his attacks became more aggressive. He wanted desperately to save his brother, to bring him home to Hyrule, but there was something inside him that still saw the boy as his enemy. It was that… thing… inside. It had to be. That monstrous part of him that wanted to kill and destroy. Link's knuckles were white as he clenched his fist around his blade hilt. When the time came, would he have the strength to force that beast back? It had nearly consumed him in the graveyard at Kakariko… what if he failed to quell it in the next battle?

"Link!"

His mind snapped back to the present. He recoiled from the series of heavy blows he had been delivering to Caleb and realized how fast his heart was pounding. His tunic was drenched with sweat and his hair was matted against his forehead. Link drew back, lowering his blade. It felt heavy in his iron-knuckled grasp.

"Are you alright?" Caleb sheathed his sword and walked over to him. "You were going pretty hard there."

"I'm fine," Link said as he steadied his breathing.

"You don't look it. I think we should call it a day, friend."

"No, I'm alright. We can keep going."

Caleb frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I think you need a break. You look like you have a lot of things on your mind, and sparring practice is the last place you want to be preoccupied in. By the Goddesses, Link, you almost took my arms off with those attacks!"

Link carefully pried his sword free from his gauntleted hand and sheathed it. His left hand was a stiff claw, aching to wrap itself around a hilt once more. "You're right… I'm sorry, Caleb. I wasn't focusing."

"It's this bloody war. Everyone's on edge, from the soldiers to the townsfolk. For all our sakes, I hope it comes to an end soon."

"So do I," Link agreed. But will it end with our destruction, or with his?

"Sir Caleb! Sir Link!" Brand called as he approached the two Knights from the castle.

Link squatted on the ground and wiped a hand across his brow while Caleb went to great the Arcadian. The two conversed for a short time, and then they joined him. "The scouts have brought word," Caleb said.

"Ganon's army is preparing to leave the mountains," Brand agreed.

Link made a few swift calculations. "If they start their march tomorrow morning, then they should arrive sometime tomorrow night. The Gerudo marauders are making their way inland as well… Our last reports put them not far west of Lon Lon Ranch, right? That means that if they push on towards the castle, then they'd join up with Ganon at about the same time he arrives at our gates." He closed his eyes and muttered a curse. "We have five thousand troops stationed here, don't we? Hylian, Arcadian, Zoran, and Goron. The Gerudo war band numbers close to three thousand… and with Ganon's horde?"

Brand nodded grimly. "We're outnumbered by at least two to one."

"And we'd be facing their siege with no reinforcements."

"It's a bad situation," Caleb agreed. "But Hyrule Castle has stood for hundreds of years. It'll stand for hundreds more – I'll pledge my life on it."

Link nodded. _All our lives will be pledged on it,_ he thought. _No matter what, we cannot let the castle fall into Ganon's hands._ He lowered his eyes to his left hand, the image of the Triforce mark beneath his gauntlet rising to his mind. _I don't know if we can win… but I'm willing to risk my life to keep Hyrule safe. As the Goddesses are my witnesses, Hyrule will not be Ganon's._

--

Zelda knelt before the Alter of the Three Jewels in the Temple of Time. She had spent the entire day there in silent prayer, hoping that the Goddesses would save her kingdom. Hyrule stood on the brink, she knew, and time was running out.

_My faith is with my people, but there is only so much we can do. Help us, please! We cannot stand against Ganon's hordes for much longer. I and all my kingdom are on our knees, dear Goddesses. Please send us help!_

There was no answer. The chants of the temple monks reverberated through the temple from their prayer rooms. Zelda sighed and bowed her head once in thanks to the Goddesses for hearing her prayers. She stood slowly, muffling a grown at the stiffness in her legs. She smoothed the front of her skirt and turned to leave.

A monk stood near the entrance to the chamber, head bowed in silent respect. Zelda recognized the Abbot of the temple's order by the Triforce pendant hanging from his neck and his modest grey robes. She wondered how long he had stood there.

"Forgive me, Father Abbot. I did not mean to take away from your prayers."

The elder man raised his head and smiled. "Do not apologize, my princess. In such dark times, we all require the solace offered to us by the Goddesses."

"Indeed," Zelda sighed. "I sometimes find it hard to comprehend the danger we are in. It feels as though we are caught in some sort of… nightmare."

The Abbot nodded sadly. "The Evil King is a blight upon our land, it is true. We must keep faith, however. The Goddesses will lead us through the darkness and we will find ourselves bathed in life once more."

"And do you believe the Hero of Time will bring forth their salvation?"

"Many people have chosen to believe so," the Abbot said carefully, "but I do not think they realize how crushing their faith is to the one who must bear it. The title 'Hero of Time' is a quite heavy to whoever is identified as such."

Zelda was somewhat surprised. "You do not think Link is the Hero of Time?"

"I believe that the Hero's last words were meant to be taken figuratively, not literally. Just as he was chosen by the Goddesses to save his countrymen, so too is sir Link chosen to save his. I do not mean to dissuade any from what they believe, but I think my wayward brother Caius is putting too many responsibilities on the shoulders of a Hylian who wants only to serve."

The princess smiled and then, in an act of sudden appreciation, hugged the old man. "Thank you, Father. Simply hearing someone else speak what I feel in my heart is a great relief. Link is a brave soldier and good Hylian, but I fear what may happen to my people if he fails. Their faith in him as their savior is so strong that their hopes may be crushed."

The Abbot chuckled and gingerly hugged the princess. "You underestimate your people, my princess. They may have forgotten that he is a Hylian soldier, but their faith in him is faith in the Triforce, and in the Goddesses themselves. If he falters, Goddesses forbid, then the people may be hurt, yes, but that is when they will turn to the Goddesses. And should mortal means fail to turn back the tide of darkness, than Divine Will shall."

Zelda pulled away from the old man and smiled fondly at him. "Thank you, Father Abbot. I appreciate your kind words."

The Abbot bowed deeply. "I am ever your willing servant, my princess. If ever you have need of me, simply call and I will answer."

Zelda lowered her gaze and turned her eyes towards the hand that bore the Triforce mark, obscured beneath a white glove. _I may take advantage of your offer in the coming days, Father Abbot…_

--

Eriol sat astride his horse and stared at the vast horde of monsters behind him. The entire mass of Ganon's army had gathered at the base of Death Mountain, on Hyrule Field. It seethed and writhed like a living thing, and Eriol could imagine the dark mass devouring Hyrule wherever it traveled. He shuddered. Such destruction was not a promised thing, but he felt it would come regardless – and despite his feelings towards his brother and his supposed betrayal of Hyrule, he realized he didn't want to see his homeland destroyed.

_It's too late to feel remorse_, he thought bitterly. _I've gone this far… I can't turn back._

Medara rode up beside him, looking smug. "Whatever is the matter, Eriol? You look positively sick."

He scowled and nudged his warhorse away from her.

"Surely you're not having second thoughts about the invasion? This is your chance to prove just how loyal you are to Lord Ganondorf." The scorn that dripped from her voice tore at Eriol's heart. Medara had been aggressive towards him for the past two weeks, ever since Link had escaped. Aggressive? No, she had been downright hostile.

"My loyalty is without question," Eriol muttered. He longed to be close with Medara again. Goddesses know he had tried to make amends… but the witch was unforgiving, and his stubborn streak had kept him from making more than a cursory gesture towards reconciliation.

"Yes, quite. Your loyalty has spoken volumes."

Eriol trembled. He clutched a fist and tried to reign in his anger.

"Now now, Medara," Ganon's voice rumbled. "Leave the boy alone. We have more important matters to concern ourselves with."

"Of course, master."

Eriol looked over his shoulder at the Evil King. He rode upon an armored charger that looked impossibly massive. It snorted and tossed its head impatiently, its red eyes glaring balefully down at the gathered troops. Ganon himself was clad in robes or ornate designs, most of which were Gerudo – Eriol had remembered seeing a carpet with similar inscriptions long ago at a market.

_The time has come,_ Eriol thought. _Now we'll sweep into Hyrule and overthrow the king. Slaughter countless Hylians. Reclaim the freedom so long denied to the monsters and the Hadar_. It felt as though he had adopted the cause so long ago that he had forgotten what it was. When he reminded himself of why they were marching to war, the words seemed hollow, empty. Once, when he had first joined Ganon, he had envisioned a Hyrule where all creatures were free to do as they please. Now all he saw was death, destruction and decay.

_When did things change? When did I lose faith in what I was fighting for? Did I ever believe in that cause to begin with? _After all his posturing before Link, all his claims to believe in what he was fighting for… Eriol felt embarrassed. Like he had made some terrible mistake that he still could not admit to.

_It'll all be over soon. We'll march to Hyrule Castle and bring the Royal Family to their knees_. _I'll fight Link for the last time._ And then what? Would he kill his brother? Would Ganon take the throne and through Hyrule into a new dark age?

Eriol watched the army assemble. The Hadar gathered themselves into the front lines. The Moblins in the center, surrounding a solid core of Darknuts. Lizalfos, Stalfos, and Wolfos forming the flanks and countless other monsters filling the gaps. A sea of all the creatures Eriol had been taught to hate growing up. And now he fought alongside them, wearing their armor, wielding the sword his father had used to fight against them. And of course, beyond the vast horde of beasts, carts and wagons carrying materials taken from what had once been Kakariko village to be used for siege engines.

He suddenly felt sick inside.

Turning away from the army, his eyes settled on the back of a mailed fist curled tightly around the reigns of his horse. Beneath that armor laid the mark of the Triforce emblazoned upon the back of his hand. The Triforce of Power. The power to start wars or end them.

_Which path have I chosen?_


	30. XXX

Visitor, Rising Dragon, Vaati's Servant, welcome back! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Viral Mutation and Belle89, welcome to the Quietus world! I hope you stay with us until the end!

Ganon's army has arrived and the battle is soon to start. I know I said the battle for Hyrule starts here, but the first shot won't be fired, so to speak, until the next chapter. Sorry for torturing you guys, heh.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXX**

The sentries had watched in horror as the first rays of light touched Hyrule Field. A dark shadow consumed more and more of the Hylian countryside as the sun rose higher and higher. The monstrous horde of the Evil King appeared in the morning light as a massive, writhing beast bearing glittering fangs towards its prey. The soldiers standing guard on the ramparts of the capital of Hyrule sent terse messages to their commanders. A sea of nightmares had come to consume them.

From the west thundered the might of the Gerudo. They crossed the plain in an ordered column, banners of the various Gerudo tribes snapping in the breeze. This was a far cry from a mere raiding party. This was a fully armed war-band. The all-female tribes had set aside their differences and come together to serve their eternal master, the Dark Lord Ganon. For the first time in centuries, they joined their long-lost cousins, the Hadar, who had been exiled from the kingdom long ago. As they came together, the ranks of the Evil King's armies swelled to a size that made the blood of the Hylian sentries run cold.

The massive army settled down well out of range of both catapults and arrows. The humans hunkered down while the monsters milled about making threatening gestures towards the city, at times erupting into raucous warcrys.

Not long after the sun had risen, Link joined generals Caleb and Brand above the city gate. The battlements were already teeming with allied archers, all standing at the ready and staring down the army camped so near. Link stared out across the field with a numb sensation clawing at his stomach. His sense of impending doom had awoken him at first light, when reports of the horde had reached the castle. Now, looking at the full might of Ganon's army, Link felt the first stirrings of abject fear.

"How in the name of the Goddesses are we supposed to defeat that?" Caleb murmured in hoarse astonishment.

"Very carefully," Brand muttered.

Link rested a hand on the crenellated wall in front of him. "With an army of that size, Ganon could lay siege to the city for weeks… months!"

"Years," Brand added grimly.

"We can't last longer than a month or two," Caleb said. "Our food supply isn't limitless – not with the population of Hyrule, the Arcadian refuges, _and_ the Zora and Goron detachments to feed. Ganon's army is comparable in size to the total amount of people we have in the city… he should have just as much problem feeding his army as we will feeding ours, thanks to the fields we burned days before he came out of the mountains… but how on earth can we match their sheer size? With an army that big, he could pile the bodies of his soldiers against our walls and move his troops into the city over them!"

"I have heard that these monsters vanish once they are killed," Brand pointed out.

Link dredged up what he had read about Ganon. The Royal Library had several books relating various accounts of the Imprisoning War on its shelves. It had been difficult for Link to make sense of the ancient tombs – he could not read very well, having had no reason to use the skills Zelda had taught him, years ago. Several scribes read the passages to him, and after several had gone hoarse from constantly speaking, Link felt he had an idea of what they'd be up against.

"Ganon is impatient and aggressive," he told his companions. "Taking over Hyrule is his foremost goal, and for him, that means taking the castle. No matter what tactic he uses, the odds are in his favor – the sheer size of his army almost guarantees a successful siege, whether he draws it out over weeks or decides to take the city immediately. Drawing it out, however, he runs the risk of starving his army.

"Even if he had a solid food supply, though, I doubt he'd take his time. He wants the castle and he wants to demonstrate his power. I think we can anticipate attacks aimed at destroying our defenses. Our best chance is to destroy as much of his army as we can and draw out the siege for as long as possible. We run the risk of starving ourselves, but when Ganon's patience breaks, he's likely to make mistakes."

"That seems to fit his tactics so far," Brand agreed. "When he cut through our country, he used his larger force to overrun us. If brute force is all he plans to bring against us, then perhaps we stand a chance of outsmarting him."

"Don't underestimate him," Link cautioned. "He did conquer Hyrule in the past. Ganon might be obsessed with power, but we can't make the mistake of thinking he's stupid."

"It sounds as though you believe these two men to be one in the same."

Link sighed inwardly. Brand was Arcadian, and the Arcadians did not put much stock into old stories and myths. He regarded the marking on Link's hand as a peculiar birthmark rather than a mark of the Goddesses and thought Ganon to be a conqueror emulating a man from Hyrule's past. The thought that they were two different people seemed to comfort the general. The idea of an apparently immortal enemy did not bode well for morale.

Caleb drew Brand's attention back to the battlefield and Link was momentarily alone with his thoughts. When he had returned home three months ago, he had not believed much in the old stories. He wondered at which point he became convinced of their legitimacy. They fought against Ganon, the same Gerudo warlord that had conquered Hyrule centuries ago. The mark on his hand was a sign that he was one of the three chosen by the Goddess to bear the pieces of the Triforce, and this apparently gave him power – the thought of his first battle with Eriol in the Goron Pass came to mind. The Master Sword was strapped to his back, beneath the canvas-covered Mirror Shield. All the stories he had been told as a child had come true.

_Does this mean I really am the Hero of Time?_ He still could not accept it. In his mind, a Hylian who secretly craved battle and fought to kill his brother could never be the Hero of Time. Somewhere along the line, however, that bloodlust inside of him had dulled. The desire to kill he had fought so long to eliminate had subsided. Between Eriol's harsh accusations and Zelda's comforts, something had changed within him_. I may not be the Hero of Time, but I'm _something_, alright…_

_Eriol… you're out there waiting for me, aren't you?_ Link turned his eyes back to the mass of Ganon's army. _You spared my life in our last battle… do you still want my blood on your sword, or have you come to your senses?_

"Something's happening," Caleb interrupted.

Breaking free from his thoughts, Link swept his eyes across Ganon's army and located four riders approaching the city gates. He could not make out any details from this range, but behind the three who led the way was a standard bearer. A black flag with a red Triforce. The crest was unfamiliar, but Link knew it had to be Ganon's personal standard. And from the warmth radiating from his left hand, Eriol had to be with them.

The group of riders stopped halfway to the gate and waited. "It seems they wish to parlay," Brand said.

"No doubt to demand Hyrule's surrender," Caleb grunted.

"Most likely. But perhaps we should oblige them. I don't know about the two of you, but I would like a look at the general we will be fighting against." Brand turned away from the battlement and made his way towards one of the guard towers.

"I suppose talking to them won't hurt anything," Caleb admitted as he followed the Arcadian general.

Link lingered on the rampart, eyes staring at the rider he knew to be his brother. He was startled to realize that his mind was peculiarly calm and empty. He stood there a moment more before turning and joining the two generals below.

--

Link's eyes were drawn to the rider in front of Eriol and Medara. He was swathed in robes bearing intricate Gerudo designs – not the typical attire for a warlord about to go to battle. His dark eyes were piercing, and he stared past Caleb and Brand to look at Link directly. Link returned the iron gaze, and for a moment, he felt a flare of recognition within him. This olive-skinned stranger was Ganon, the Evil King. His brother's slaver.

"You've got some nerve," Caleb began, "to come out here and try to talk things out, after you've invaded our homeland."

Ganon tore his eyes from Link to stare disdainfully down at the Hylian general. "Take this message to your king, peon. Tell him that if he surrenders all of Hyrule to me, then I may spare his life."

Caleb bristled visibly. "I've a better offer. Turn your horse around and march right back to the hole you crawled out of and I may let you keep your head."

"How dare you insult the great lord Ganondorf," Medara hissed, kicking her horse forward to stand by Ganon's side. She lifted a hand, the air crackling around it in a manner that brought back nauseous memories to Link.

"I do not advise that, witch," Brand said grimly. His bow was in his hand, an arrow notched and aimed at Medara's heart.

Link raised his hand to his sword but did not draw it. "Hyrule will never surrender to you. Nor will you succeed in your invasion. If you retreat now, then you can spare the lives of your troops."

"Ah, so the Hero speaks at last," Ganon murmured. "I have long awaited the day when we might meet in battle… I have a debt to repay your family, boy, and I intend to take my due. We will not turn away, and if you refuse to surrender, then we will trample your pathetic city under our feet." He turned his horse away and glanced over one shoulder. "You have until sundown to carry my offer to your king. I will wait no longer."

The Evil King rode past his standard bearer to rejoin his army. Medara glared balefully at Caleb and Brand before turning to join him. Only Eriol lingered a moment longer. "You should listen to him, brother. Hyrule doesn't stand a chance against his army."

"Hyrule will stand so long as those who believe in her will fight. Please, Eriol, come with me. There's still time."

"I turned my back on Hyrule," Eriol said softly. "She wouldn't want me back. I can't join you." He turned his horse around and followed Ganon and Medara.

--

"Brother?" Caleb asked incredulously. "That was your brother?"

"I'll take their message to the king myself," Link said. "I'm sure the king would want to know what's happening, even if Ganon's demands are ridiculous." He turned Epona back to the city and nudged her towards the gate.

"Of course, but… Link, wait a moment!" Caleb hastily followed. "That boy you were speaking to… that was your brother? I remember you speaking highly of him during your training days… what the blazes is he doing fighting for Ganon?"

"It's a long story."

Caleb frowned. "Alright, I won't press… but if he marches with Ganon to war, then he's an enemy, Link. We can't keep an eye out for him and try to bring him back alive."

"Leave him to me." Link kicked Epona ahead of the others and through the gate. _I can't talk to them about Eriol. They wouldn't understand. Maybe its better that they don't know the whole story… They could never understand why he's doing this. By the Goddesses, _I _don't even understand why he's doing this anymore._

Eriol was not their biggest problem, though. Link felt that his brother had lost his will to fight. Ganon, however, was brimming with malice towards the kingdom. He was eager for the chance to strike out at Hyrule and this offer of his was just a perfunctory measure. Even if they did surrender, Link had a feeling Ganon would not let them go.

No, there would be no surrender – there would be war. There would be battle, and there would be blood spilt on the soil of Hyrule for the first time in centuries. How many soldiers would die? Link knew all the Hylian Knights and most of the common soldiers by name. How many of his comrades would lose their lives in this battle?

Link rode Epona through the town and towards the castle. Ganon was a formidable enemy, but they would pull through this. Hyrule would survive. The blood of her children would be spilled, but Hyrule would survive. He had faith in that. But what of Eriol? Would he survive the battle?

_Will I survive?_


	31. XXXI

TalimTheWindWaker, Visitor, Chuck, I'm glad you're still with me and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I know I seem to be taking my time with the battle, but don't worry, it's a big one!

Welcome back, Viral Mutation, and welcome to Quietus, Berreta Pakin Mailman!

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXXI**

* * *

Eriol stood outside of Ganon's tent, watching clouds roll in from the south. Eriol guessed that the storm would reach them tomorrow, sometime during the battle. Link hated fighting in the rain, he recalled. It obscured your vision, made your weapons difficult to hold, and turned solid ground to mud. Memories unbidden filled his mind of all the techniques Link had taught him concerning fighting in the rain.

_Even when you're not here, you're rubbing it in. You always have to better than me. Always doing what you're told to do. Always doing the right thing._

Did it really make sense to hate Link for that? Eriol felt miserable. He had acted so selfishly. Everything he had done was to try and make Link look bad and every time he had failed. Link always came out on top.

_He's better than me. A better warrior and a better Hylian. When the war starts, he's going to be fighting for his homeland. I'm the one who'll be trying to destroy it. I'm the one who turned against everything Uncle Darius had taught us. I'm the one who's standing aside, watching everything and everyone I love die around me. Hell, I'm not standing aside; I'm the one helping destroy them._

Eriol turned away from the southern horizon. He pushed the flap of the tent aside and stepped inside. Ganon sat in a makeshift throne at the head of a broad table. Medara sat to the side of him, and beside her sat Gerudo woman Eriol recognized as their warchieftess. Opposite them was a Moblin warlord only moderately less repulsive than the gibbering monsters he commanded. A massive Darknut sat beside him, staring down at an ancient map of Hyrule Castle.

"The defenses have not changed much over the past several centuries," Ganon was saying. "The walls are formidable, but not indestructible. The trenches and the river, however, are more troublesome. The Hylians think that they will deter us from attacking by showering us with arrows while we try to cross them. I intend to do just that, however. Once we have a few bridges leading from the field to the outer wall, then we can break through without further difficulty. I promise you that."

"Tha's why you brought 'em things from th' moun'in, righ?" the Moblin rumbled.

"Indeed, Groblek. I trust your Moblins will set the bridges down with all due haste, then."

"Our lives are yer's t' command, master Ganondorf."

"So you're really going to attack them?" Eriol asked. "What was the point of that 'parlay' thing then?"

Ganon grinned. "If they surrender, then I will let the Royal Family live to see the death of their kingdom. If they refuse, then I will destroy it on my way to get to them. No matter what path they choose, I will trample their country beneath my boots."

"Do you have a problem with our master's command, Eriol?" Medara asked.

There was no mistaking the venom in her question. Eriol stared at the Hadar witch, wondering how on earth he had been so infatuated with her. The fight in the Kakariko Graveyard had opened his eyes. Beneath that beautiful exterior was a vicious monster. "No… I was just asking."

"The Hylians won't give us peace while building those bridges," the tan Gerudo woman said, ignoring Eriol's interruption. "When they see that their arrows won't stop us, they'll send their knights charging out to disrupt us."

Ganon waved his hand negligently. "Let them. We'll overwhelm anyone they send out to fight us. They may destroy one or two of our bridges, but then our troops will cut them off from the castle. They will be stuck outside their defenses and surrounded by enemies.

"However, I am sure that they will make at least one charge. And when they do, I want all of you to pull your forces back. Invite them in, but do not make it too obvious that they are being trapped. There is a certain Hylian who will accompany any charge the Knights may make, and I wish to kill him myself."

Eriol felt like a knife had been thrust into his gut. "Do you mean Link? You promised –"

"You broke your end of the bargain too many times, boy. I thought I could trust you to deal with your brother, but alas, you've proven me wrong. No, you will not be the one to dispose of Link. The honor will belong to me and me alone."

"You can't do that!" Eriol exclaimed, pounding a fist on the table. "Link's mine! I'll kill him!"

The Darknut rose to his feet and towered over Eriol. Ganon held up a hand to stop his minion from acting. "No, you can't," he said quietly to Eriol. "You are a failure, and you are a fool. You are an ungrateful whelp who, even when beaten, keeps standing so that you may be struck down once more. Your place is at my feet, boy, as it ever was. You have no say in our war. Leave us now. The adults are speaking."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Eriol shouted. "You gave your power to me!" He pulled off his glove and held up his marked hand. "Don't think you can just walk all over me! You're not my better!"

Ganon rose like a dark thundercloud. With a negligent gesture, Eriol felt his throat tighten, as though an invisible fist had clamped around it. He was lifted off the ground, flailing wildly as he tried to claw at whatever held his throat.

"Know your place!" Ganon roared. "You are a pathetic little boy, Eriol, and you will never amount to anything more than that! Do you think I would be so foolish as to entrust my hard-earned power with _you_? You are nothing! Your power is but a shadow of mine, just as you are nothing but a shadow of your brother! Now be gone! Your wretchedness pains my eyes!"

With a slight wave of his hand, Eriol was thrown backwards out of the tent. He struck the ground and rolled, stifling the cry that tried to escape his now-freed throat. He gulped hungrily at the air for several minutes after he rolled to a stop. He shook uncontrollably.

_A shadow… a shadow…_ His eyes found the back of his wrist, where the mark of the Triforce had glittered golden just moments ago. Now it was black and faded. There was a horrible emptiness inside him and Ganon's words echoed within it. He really was nothing but a shadow. He could never be as powerful as Ganon or as courageous as Link. Everything he had sought to prove had collapsed around him, and he realized at that moment that he really was nothing but a lost boy, a child with no home and no family to go back to.

"I'm sorry, Link," he whispered between sobs. "I'm so sorry…"

--

Link closed the door to the king's audience chamber as he left. King Hyrule had sighed after receiving Ganon's message. "It is a trick," he had said. "The enmity he feels towards the Royal Family is too great for him to let us live, even if we truly desired to surrender. We will fight. He has invaded our kingdom and befouled our land. We will ask no quarter and he will be given none."

Link stopped by a window as he walked away from the throne room and looked out over the town. From here he could see where several houses had been torn down and replaced with trebuchets. Work crews scrambled over the giant wooden machines making last-minute adjustments. The sea of darkness stretching across the horizon beyond the city walls could attack at any time and the trebuchets had to be ready. They were Hyrule's greatest asset against such a massive army, able to crush entire regiments of enemies beneath their stone payloads.

In the midst of Ganon's armies were half-constructed catapults and siege towers. They must have brought the parts with them across the plains, waiting until they were in sight of the castle to begin assembling their war engines. Watching their construction from the walls was a grim sight, and the knowledge that those half-built machines would be completed by sunup tomorrow made them all the more intimidating. Ganon knew how to manipulate the fears of the Hylians and was doing so with ruthless efficiency.

_Goddesses help us… tomorrow will decide the fate of all Hyrule…_

Link heard soft footsteps approaching him. Turning away from the window, he bowed instinctively as princess Zelda nodded a greeting. "Prin – er, Zelda… I didn't know you had returned from the Temple of Time."

"I have only just returned," Zelda said quietly. "What news have you brought from the walls?"

"Only that the Evil King demands our submission. Your father denied the offer and ordered us to give no quarter in the coming battle. His wishes reflect the courage of our country."

Zelda smiled faintly. "It is the fate of Hyrule to ever be defiant in the face of adversity. Our knights will be the sword with which we chastise Ganon for his arrogance in thinking he could invade our country."

Link nodded and raised a hand to his chest. "We will not fail you, your highness."

"Thank you, sir Link."

Something nagged at him that he could not quite understand. There was something false in Zelda's words, as though she were forcing herself to say them. He took a step towards her. "Is there something wrong, Zelda?"

The princess lowered her head, as if taking a moment to compose herself. "No," she said, voice quivering. "No… the thought of battle worries me, that is all. Please, do not concern yourself with me. You have much too much to think about already."

"You can speak to me if something's bothering you… you know that, right?"

Zelda looked up at him, her violet eyes watery. Without warning, she abandoned her composure and threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

Link blushed furiously and awkwardly put his arms around her. He had never held someone like this before, and he found her closeness disorienting. "Er, Zelda… it's… it's alright…" He had no idea what to say to the princess but he felt like he had to say _something_, anything. "What's bothering you?"

"The battle," Zelda murmured between sobs. "So many of our people will be lost… maybe even the kingdom itself! I have seen the army Ganon has brought against us, and… and I am scared… I am scared of what might happen to our people!"

Link knew well what the princess was feeling and realized that he felt the same. She had been trying to stay strong for Hyrule, presenting a bold, confident face to give the people hope even while she despaired inside. She had consoled him when he had experienced his own crisis of faith. Now it appeared that it was time for him to console her.

There was something else, too. There was something in the air, something he always felt when the princess was around but something he never acted upon. Now that feeling was driving him to act, to say something to ease the princess's pain. His heart ached in seeing her so saddened.

"My princess," he said softly. "Hyrule is strong, stronger than any of us can guess. You proved it to me in the Temple of Time, when I lost faith in myself. Please, Zelda, do not let that same despair overcome your heart. Do you remember what you told me? You told me I was a Knight of Hyrule, a Hylian chosen to serve the country in times of need. You reminded me of who I am, and what it was I had to do.

"You are the heart of Hyrule, Zelda. That is who you are. You care for everyone in the kingdom, regardless of who they are. We feel your dedication, and in turn we pledge our lives to you. I speak as both a Hylian Knight and the son of a farmer. Our lives are given to you and Hyrule because it is the least we can do to honor what you have done for us.

"The battle will be hard and yes, many will die. But we die so that others may live free. We will fight the Evil King, and we will defend our homeland. But you must stay strong. The commoners look to you for guidance, and you must stay strong for them. They believe in you and if you despair, so will they. Have faith, my princess. Have faith in us, as we have faith in you, and we will win this battle."

Zelda's sobs slowly subsided but she did not move her head from his chest. He did not know why but he felt at peace standing there with the princess in his arms. He hadn't known such a feeling since before the war began. _No, since before I became a Knight and made it my life's mission to exterminate the monsters of Hyrule…_

"You are my knight," Zelda whispered. "I knew it the moment we met. Our fates are bound together by the will of the Goddesses… I restored you when you were weak, and now you do the same for me. How sad at is that life will not permit us a moment for ourselves."

Link's face flushed with embarrassment. He felt an odd heat grow in his chest. "Princess…?"

Zelda looked up at him, her face tear-streaked but radiant. She smiled and Link felt his heartbeat quicken. There was such adoration in her face… such gentleness. She was beautiful, and Link fought the impulse to look away. His eyes were riveted to hers.

"I do not know what I would do without you, my dearest, sweetest Link. You truly are a Hero… no, you cannot deny it anymore. Your soul proclaims it to the heavens. You have such a kind heart…"

"Zelda…"

She moved a hand to cup the side of his face. Link's heart pounded at her touch. "If only things had not turned out this way…"

Link felt lulled by the princess's quiet voice. Her hand was like the softest silk, and he closed his eyes and leaned ever so slightly into it. He became aware of how close they were. The warmth of her body against his was soothing and her aroma, touched with the smell of violets in bloom, was absolutely intoxicating. Link opened his eyes, the heat in his chest spreading to his face.

Zelda smiled at him. He lowered his head, guided by her gentle hands, and pressed his lips to her. She responded eagerly, leaning forward into their kiss. Link's mind could not comprehend what he was doing, but it felt right. It felt more right than anything he had done since becoming a Hylian Knight.

Their kiss was emotional, but it was not passionate. There was a longing in it, but a restraint they both felt too keenly. It was as if for one moment they were able to bridge some gap that existed between them, but the gap still remained. Their longing made their parting remorseful, but not unpleasant.

Zelda gazed into Link's eyes for a moment and then lowered her head. "…Do not die on me," she said quietly. "Whatever happens, promise you will return to me."

"I swear," he answered. "I will return to you, Zelda."

The princess slowly stepped away from him. "Thank you. Win this war for us…please." And then she moved past him, walking slowly down the hall towards her room.

Link stood there, his mind reeling. Several minutes passed before he could move again. It was several minutes more before the warmth faded. Zelda's aroma would stay with him until he reached the city gates.

--

Ganondorf sat astride his horse halfway between his army and the gates of Hyrule. Eriol and Madara were mounted on either side of him. The sun was going down behind the western mountains and the time had come to hear what the Hylians had decided.

A piercing whistle filled the air. Ganondorf's charger stepped back as an arrow struck the ground in front of it. Ganondorf grinned and raised his eyes to the archer standing in defiance upon the city ramparts.

It was none other than sir Link, Knight of Hyrule.

"So be it, Hero," Ganondorf murmured. "Your fate has been sealed."


	32. XXXII

Happy belated birthday, Viral Mutation! I know it's REAL late to say so now, but still x.x. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Welcome back, TalimTheWindWaker, Rising Dragon, and Chuck! I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but they make good stopping points X.x. Plus they build up hype for the next chapter ;;.

Welcome back, Visitor! I comment on and off, depending on what I'm commenting on. I appreciate the comments on the characters (it it makes me want to make sure that I go back and double-check the future comments Ganon makes x.x). I am proud of that Zelda/Link moment, though. I was looking forward to writing it, but wanted to make sure that it wasn't corny and overdone. Looks like I did it right!

Glad you enjoyed the aforementioned scene, P.N. Blackford! I really appreciate the comments!

And welcome to Quietus, Sir ADHD. Most questions will develop answers in time, but on the comment on things being a bit rushed... yes, I admit that I could draw things out in Quietus, but I have my reasons for doing it this way.

Thanks everyone for sticking with me! I've been listless and feeling uncreative this past... two weeks? I dunno... but I'm glad I finally got around to writing a new chapter. My block is lifting, but I'm not sure if it's gone yet, so no idea how soon the next chapter will come out.

This is one of the lengthier chapters, primarily because I had a lot of information to present and events to cover, but not enough to warrant splitting it into two chapters. It also serves as a nice leap into the war. As a precaution, however, I'm going to go ahead and label the next fe chapters PG-13 for blood and violence. Whether or not it's needed, I'll leave up to you, but there are some parts coming up that definitely deserve the warning.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Zelda: Quietus

**XXXII**

* * *

The siege began an hour past midnight. 

Storm clouds had rolled in during the night. The moon and stars were hidden from view, and the only light over Hyrule and Hyrule Field came from the watch fires on the city walls and in Ganon's camp. The darkness blanketing the fields between both sides was enough to cover the advance of the Evil King's archers.

A lookout spotted the enemy moments before a deluge of arrows poured from the sky. The alarm was shouted and both Hylian and Arcadian took refuge behind the ramparts, shield raised against the storm of arrows falling upon them. They soon raised their own bows and let fly an answering volley at their unseen enemies as a call went out for the Zoras, quartered in a series of confiscated houses near the outer wall. The waterfolk arrived as a second volley from Ganon's forces fell.

The Zora responded in kind, several of them wrapping rags soaked in lantern oil around their arrowheads and dipping them into the watch fires. These arrows lit the clothing of the hidden archers and set fire to the dry brush of the field. Even while their comrades burned, the Hadar and Gerudo returned fire.

The thundering roar of thousands of feet pounding the ground filled the plain as Ganon's army rushed forward. Under the covers of the archers, enormous mountain trolls hauled four siege towers towards the walls, each one filled with a moblin crew.

More and more archers joined their comrades on the city's battlements to try and stem the rush of Ganon's forces. The air was thick with whistling arrows, flying from both sides of the battlefield. The Hadar and Gerudo fell back as their comrades pushed forward, using their own comrades to shield them from the alternating volleys of the Hylian, Arcadian, and Zora archers.

As the siege towers were drawn up to the spiked trenches running in front of the Zora River, wolfos erupted from armored hatches, carrying stoat wooden boards with them. They bounded forward to lay down bridges across the trenches to the small strip of land bordering the river. The archers above them picked off the wolf-like creatures, with ease, dropping monsters into the trench, but more swarmed out from the horde behind the towers to take their place. For every creature dead, two more would rush to take its place.

The Zora focused their attacks on the work crews, their skill allowing a kill for every arrow loosed. The Hylians began lighting their own arrows and attacking the siege towers themselves, hoping to burn down the great machines before they could get close enough to drop their bridges upon the walls. The Arcadians did their best to kill the trolls leading the towers into place.

A great shout erupted from the Hylians as one of the towers caught fire. Their celebration was interrupted as a great boulder fell from the sky and crashed into the walls. Stone embattlements were crushed under the assault and an explosion of shattered rocks knocked archers off their feet and sent them over the sides of the wall. Across the field, Ganon's catapults were being moved into position, drawn by more mountain trolls. They loosed their payloads as they approached, covering their own advance.

"Loose the trebuchets!" a Hylian Knight shouted from the wall. The command was followed by a shout of coordinates, given by a nearby spotter. The message was relayed to the trebuchet crews and their payloads were loaded –an enormous boulder, lifted into place by a Goron, with bombs strapped to its surface. The wicks, lengthened to give the boulder time to strike, was lit.

The catches were lifted, the counterweight dropped, and boulders arched through the night sky. They dropped down onto the reported positions of Ganon's catapults, though many missed their targets. Patches of the Dark Lord's army were crushed beneath the boulders and many more were killed when the bombs exploded, sending a cloud of shattered rock in all directions.

The siege tower that had caught fire collapsed as its supports gave way. It fell forwards, crashing down into the stake-filled trench and across the river, crushing the troll who had led it. Although the swift waters of the Zora River tore the flaming pieces apart, moblins scrambled over makeshift bridge across to the river, some using the water to put out the rest of the fire while others carried ladders forward to try and scale the walls. Countless monsters fell to the defenders' arrows, but still more came.

All along the trench lines, the wooden bridges were laid in place and the trolls pulled the remaining towers closer to the walls, fighting their way forwards with arrows snared in their thick hide. One let out a final roar as it died, slumping forward it its harness. The others plowed into the river, and only there did they undo their harnesses and turn away from the arrows.

Almost as one, the three remaining towers dropped their bridges on top of the walls. A mass of moblins surged forwards, leaping into battle against the Hylians and Zora with axes and swords crashing through the air.

The battle for Hyrule had finally begun.

--

Ganon watched the battle unfold on the back of his black charger, a grin on his face. "Keep your eyes forward, boy," he said to Eriol, "and watch the fall of your kingdom."

Eriol watched Ganon's minions charge to war with a sick twisting in his gut. Whatever pity he had felt for these creatures being exiled from the land had long since been extinguished. Hyrule was right to purge itself of these beasts. They were savage creatures with an insatiable lust for murder and devastation.

"My lord," Medara said, riding up to join them. "Our towers have dropped their bridges on outer wall and their crews have engaged the Hylians and Arcadians. Is it time to unveil your gift to the Hylians?"

Eriol glanced sharply at the witch. Gift?

Ganon chuckled. "Yes my dear… I do believe it is time I unveiled my surprise to the Royal Family."

--

Hylians fought side by side with Arcadians and Zora to repel the moblin invaders streaming from the siege towers. The monsters fought savagely, but pinned as they were between the allied forces, they could not advance. As they were beaten back towards the towers, a new threat emerged from horde below.

"What on earth are those?" an Arcadian cried, staring out across the seething mass of monsters.

A Hylian archer turned his bow to face the threat, but his face blanched. "Dodongos," he cursed.

Five of the massive, wingless dragons crawled across the field in a run, roaring a hoarse challenge to those in their way. The great lizards stood twelve heads tall, their bodies three times as long as a Zora is tall. Their broad foreheads were covered with spiked steel armor. Ganon's army parted before the charging beasts, and any who did not move in time where either swept into the beasts' mouths are crushed beneath their claws. Even the remaining mountain trolls stayed clear of the grey-skinned lizards.

The archers who were not busy fending off invaders hastily turned their bows towards the Dodongos, but their arrows bounced off the thick hide of the dragons. The pathetic assault went unnoticed by the great lizards as they leapt across the stake-filled trench, landing with a crash in the Zora River before they plowed their armored heads into the base of the city walls.

The river was enough to keep the other monsters at bay, but the Dodongos were unmoved by the swift currents. Half their bodies rose from the waters and their thickly muscled legs were strong enough to give force to their assault. When their direct assaults failed, they would open their mouths and unleash gouts of fire on the stone walls. The stones began to slowly melt beneath the intense flame.

One of the five beasts charged at the gate. It bellowed angrily as it crashed into the river and slammed its head at the stones beneath the drawbridge. Lifting its front claws against the wall, the Dodongo hefted itself halfway out of the water and started battering the wooden drawbridge with its shielded skull. The archers on the ramparts did their best to stop the beast, or distract it, but the dragon would not be swayed. It finally grew tired of butting the wall with its head and opened its mouths, flames eagerly leaping out of its gullet to crash into the raised drawbridge.

--

General Brand grimly fought his way through a mass of moblins on the walls, his broadsword cleaving through the wretched monsters and leaving clouds of foul-smelling vapor in his wake. He marched towards the shelter of the main gate's barbican. The soldiers inside were in a frenzy, trying to dissuade the Dodongo below from breaking into the city. Several others were dumping pails of water on the drawbridge to try and extinguish the fires.

Sheathing his sword on his back, Brand grabbed one of the Hylians with a mailed fist. "What in blazes are those things?"

"Dodongos," the soldier said with a startled look. "Mountain lizards. They live in the caves of Death Mountain."

"How do you stop them?" Looking about at the archers trying in vain to stop the monster, Brand cursed. "Stop wasting your arrows!" he bellowed. "The thing's skin is too thick!"

"Bombs, sir," the soldier stammered. "A Dodongo's mouth is the most vulnerable spot on his body."

"You people throw bombs down the throats of those things?" They were surrounded by a seemingly endless horde of enemies and this fact seemed to disturb the Arcadian the most.

"Well, yes."

Brand let go of the soldier and approached the window looking down over the river. He raised his shield, strapped to his left arm, to fend off an enemy's arrow. The entire structure seemed to shake at every slam of the lizard's head against the drawbridge. Brand narrowed his eyes.

"What about fire?" he said at last. "Can those things handle fire?"

"They live closest to the volcano's core," the soldier replied, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. He appeared unnerved by the general's calm. "And they breathe it pretty well."

"Alright, so they can withstand heat. But how long can they withstand fire?"

"Well…"

Impatient for an answer, Brand stormed across the small room and grabbed an oil lantern from the wall. The soldiers backed away as he returned to the window and hurled the lantern at the Dodongo.

The lantern struck the creature's armored forehead and shattered. Oil spilled out across its eyes, burning ferociously. The Dodongo wailed in agony and drew back sharply so fast that it nearly tripped over itself. Shaking its head in frenzied panic, the beast kept moving backwards and out of the water, thrashing madly, until it lost footing and stumbled into the spike-filled trench. The wooden spikes could not penetrate its thick hide but it could not find purchase on the walls of the trench to escape. The beast bellowed in agony before it finally fell into its death throws.

Brand withdraw from the window. "Pass word down the line. Use oil lanterns on the dragons. Aim for the eyes if possible. And put out those damn fires on the drawbridge!"

The soldier nodded and ran off. "Where is sir Link?" Brand asked, addressing another.

"In the marketplace, with our cavalry."

Brand strode off towards the stairs, his lips pressed into a thin line. _It's time,_ he thought grimly. _The enemy is at our gates and it is time our troops fought back._

--

"The defenders don't think much of your gifts," Eriol observed dryly.

"Watch your tongue, boy," Medara hissed. "Those are our enemies, and it would do you best to keep that in mind."

Eriol didn't answer her. His eyes were turned towards the city walls, watching the defenders somehow casting fire down on the Dodongos and driving them away. He wasn't sure how he felt. There was a part of him that relished the success the allied forces were having, beneath the doubt and confusion warring within his heart.

_These are my people. I betrayed them, yet I still hope for their victory. I never felt like a part of them before, so why now? Why should I start feeling sympathetic towards them now, when I've come to destroy them?_

Eriol lowered his eyes. _Because I'm a Hylian, and these are my people. I should be over there, helping them fight Ganon… he's a monster right out of legend, after all._

_But what have I ever gained by being a good little Hylian? Endless chores and a place in the shadow of my brother. At least here I have a chance to prove myself… but… what am I trying to prove?_

Shaking his head, Eriol forced his attention back to the battle raging around him. _Link may be better than me, but I still have something to prove. I still… I still have to show him that I'm not just his shadow anymore._

_-- _

Link secured the straps holding Epona's armor in place. The mare snorted and Link patted her flank. "Sorry girl, but this is for your own protection. We don't want you getting hurt out there."

He turned and surveyed the troops scattered about the square. The marketplace was bursting at the seams with mounted soldiers. Three hundred Hylian light cavalry, two hundred Arcadian armored knights. Another two hundred Gorons, composed of berserkers and foot soldiers. The massed contingent, seven hundred strong, filled the square and snaked down several side streets. They had all been gathered for a charge through the gates, to drive a wedge into Ganon's army. They were armed with lances, swords and axes, dressed in armor either mailed or plated.

_Only seven hundred, _Link thought. _Only seven hundred to go against Ganon's thousands. Goddesses, give us strength._

"Sir Link!"

Link turned and gave a slight salute to General Brand as the he approached. "How go things at the wall?" he asked.

"Not as well as we hoped," the Arcadian said. "We've had several breeches thanks to siege towers, but our men should be finishing them off and burning down the towers by now. We've also had a run in with some creatures called Dodongos, but we've taken to distracting them with oil lanterns."

Link nodded. "Dodongos are notoriously difficult to deal with when bombs aren't available. Our stores have gone towards our trebuchets and the rest have been distributed among our troops. I'll pass along word on how to deal with the Dodongos immediately. What about the nature of Ganon's forces?"

"The initial assault was by those monsters you call Moblins. There've been some Wolfos and Lizalfos mixed in their ranks, but no full units. Our enemy seems to be holding his Stalfos and Darknuts in reserve, most likely in anticipation of your charge."

Link sighed inwardly. More death would be caused by his hand before the sun rose. More blood would stain his blade. Already he felt his heart quickening in anticipation of the battle, and this time he felt more ashamed than ever.

_The city, burning._

Link reeled as though he had been struck. Visions of the dream that had plagued him after his return from Kakariko assault him.

_Air filled with screams. The sky is crying. The earth is bleeding._

"Link?" Brand's voice was laced with concern. "Are you alright?"

_My sword is raised. Stand over the monster. Stand over myself. Only one of us will live. One kingdom will fall with its death. With my death._

Link felt cold inside. What did it mean? He could see everything as clear as day – blood staining Hyrule Field, a torrent of rain falling from the sky and dousing the flames that engulfed the city, leaving the castle miraculously untouched. It felt so real, Link almost believed he had foreseen the fall of Hyrule.

"Are you alright?"

Brand had a hand steadied on his shoulder. Link swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. A few pre-battle jitters, I suppose. Don't worry, I'll be fine. You should go back to the picket line… tell them we'll be coming soon."

Brand still looked dubious. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

The Arcadian sighed. "Alright. Don't die out there. There are a lot of people counting on you today."

Another burst of pain in his gut. The visions returned. "I know. I'll… I'll be fine."

Brand didn't look convinced, but he turned and moved back up to the street.

Link took a moment to gather his wits. This was no time to be distracted by dreams. Or visions, or doubts, or whatever they were. He could pine over those feelings when the battle was over. For now, he had a duty to perform. Hyrule needed him.

Checking Epona's gear one last time, Link pulled himself into the saddle and nudged her towards the fountain in the square. King Arkaid sat there astride his white warhorse, clad in gleaming armor with a lance resting upright in a sheath on his saddle. A gold circlet had been crafted around the king's helm, above his faceplate. Beside him rode generals Vladic and Caleb, along with Chief Bason of the Gorons.

"It's about time we got our hands dirty," the Goron rumbled. "Sitting back and making plans all day and night might be good for you people, but we Gorons prefer a more hands-on approach."

Link forced a smile and turned to King Arkaid. "Your majesty, are you sure you want to ride with us? It will be very dangerous."

The Arcadian nodded grimly. "We have a debt to repay this Ganon of yours, and we mean to pay it. Our failures have weighed heavily upon my people, and I think I should be the one to restore their hopes."

"I would feel better if you stayed with King Hyrule in the castle, your majesty," Vladic murmured. He had healed well from his wounds, but he still seemed somewhat unsteady in his saddle. Like his king, he wore the heavy armor of the Arcadian knights and had a lance at the ready. The same look of grim determination that filled the faces of his king and Brand, his comrade, could also be seen on his own face.

"It has been some time since I fought alongside my troops, Vladic. It is time to show them that I have not lost my prowess as of yet."

Caleb chuckled. "You are very brave, your majesty. If you will permit us, though, we would like to say a prayer to the Goddesses to protect us in battle. It is an ancient Hylian Knight spell and should serve us well. With your permission, we would like to cast it over your army as well as ours."

King Arkaid nodded. "Of course."

Caleb raised a horn he had slung at his waist and blew a deep, resounding note across the market square. The voices of soldiers in conversation died as they all turned to face the general.

"Listen up!" he bellowed across the square. "The time has come for us to repel the invaders that have blighted our land! It is time to repay Ganon for the evil he has unleashed upon our collected nations! But before we go into battle, we must first ask for the protection of the Goddesses."

Caleb turned to Link. "Sir Link, will you lead us in our prayer?"

Link blinked and looked at Caleb. The elder Hylian's face was set in stone. "Alright." Turning to face the mass of the allied army, Link cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice seemed to gain new strength and reverberated across the gathering. After every line, a thunderous chorus of voices echoed his prayer.

"I pray to thee, Goddesses three,

"Lend thy trifold aid to me!

"Bestow upon us a gift from above,

"And protect us with gentle Nayru's Love!"

A soft blue aura shimmered over the army, drawing gasps of surprise and awe from the Arcadians. The nimbus settled upon them, filling them with the strength and courage to face the beasts that awaited them beyond the city's gate.

Link took a breath and let his fears get washed away by the prayer's warmth. He felt the mark on the back of his hand glowing – a soothing sensation, comforting him in much the same way Zelda's presence did. Link held on to the image of Zelda, pushing away his doubts with her violet eyes, her lavender fragrance, her melodious voice…

The warmth of her lips upon his.

Link's face flushed with the memory, but it had succeeded in calming his nerves. He felt a rare clarity at that moment, despite the heavy sense of foreboding that refused to lift from his shoulders.

"Are we ready?" Bason asked.

"The die has been cast," Link murmured.

Caleb looked out over the army. "Alright everyone, form up!"

--

Brand returned to the ramparts, where he found King Orca shouting orders to his Zora archers. The Arcadian approached the creature, as alien to him as the Gorons or Moblins, and spoke. "The cavalry are preparing their charge, your majesty. How much arrows do your archers have left?"

"Enough to cover our comrades," Orca assured him. "I shall rally our Hylian and Arcadian counterparts as well."

Brand nodded. He was unnerved by the bloody stakes in the trench, disturbed by the lack of bodies there. The bodies of monsters always dissolved soon after death Several mountain trolls had crossed the line of stakes and were wading through the river to attack the walls with their clubs. Beyond the writhing line of moblins and other foot soldiers, Brand could make out the Darknuts and Stalfos Ganon was holding in reserve.

"I know you did not want to join this war," Brand said suddenly, "but you've been a valuable asset to our cause. I'm sure it won't be the first or last time you've heard this, but thank you."

Orca turned his black eyes on Brand, his fine-featured but inescapably aquatic face serious. "My people pledge to aid Hyrule should Ganon ever rise again, and we will honor that pledge. He is no friend to our kind – legend speaks of his poisoning and finally driving away an ancient god we worshipped. I am not convinced that he poses a threat to our kingdom, but it is evident that he seeks to poison this land, and with it, the waters that run through it. We will help in any possible way to drive this blight from our rivers and lakes, and our stand begins here."

Brand nodded slightly. Everyone had their own causes for fighting, it seemed, but the loyalty shown by Bason, Orca and their people spoke volumes of their honor. No matter the reason, they were determined to stand together.

_As well allies should,_ he thought. Turning away from the battle, he spied the column of cavalry marching down the avenue that led to the gate. "It is time, your majesty," he said to Orca.

--

When the drawbridge slowly fell open, the front ranks of moblins swarmed towards it like vultures to carrion. They did not realize that the rain of arrows from the battlements had ceased. They did, however, feel the earth shudder beneath them, yet took no notice.

They front ranks were the first to be slaughtered.

The horde surged towards the portal but stopped suddenly. Shouts of alarm and dismay passed up and down their lines, and then they began to stumble back in fright.

A rider emerged at a gallop from the gate, his steed's hooves pounding the wooden planks of the drawbridge. In his right hand, a gleaming shield reflected the blank expressions of horror on the faces of his foes. In his left a sword was held aloft, a sword burning with inner light that clove through the darkness. The light blinded his foes and they shrieked in agony. His face was a mask of wrath as he bellowed his answering war cry to the heavens.

Behind him rode the mounted king of Arcadia on the right and one of the king's most trusted generals on the left. Both lowered their lances, the ranks of mixed cavalry emerging from the gate behind them echoing the gesture. For a moment, an unnatural silence befell the battlefield.

The silence was broken as the two sides met with a horrendous crash, mingling the screams of monsters trampled beneath cloven hooves with those skewered on metal lances. The courageous soldiers of the allied forces were terrifying as they drove into their enemies, screaming war cries as they obliterated the front ranks of the unnatural horde of monsters.

The sky rumbled above. The earth shook below. And in between, the fate of a kingdom was about to be decided.


	33. XXXIII

Welcome back my friends, and to my new friends, welcome to the world of Quietus! Rising Dragon, TalimTheWindWaker, Chuck, Viral Mutation, thank you for your kind words and continued devotion!

Thanks for the heads up on that double-word error, Visitor - I adjusted it accordingly. I tend to do that a lot, and while Spellcheck catches most of them... well, we all know how temperamental Spellcheck is, so...

Naela, welcome, and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! I enjoyed your feedback, and thank you very much for the compliments! I agree with your story assessment - I suspect the plot has been done before (though I'm keeping silent on the true nature of it), and I always have a hard time with openings - hence moving somewhat quickly into action. Ironically, Link and Eriol are probably the most difficult to write for - both have inner conflicts that eventually bubble to the surface, but I'm glad that I've been able to hold onto their core personas. Hyrule and Ganon though... lol, I like them. They're very similar (despite one being good, the other bad), so writing for them is easier, but nonetheless fun. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

So sorry for not posting sooner x.x. I've had difficulty focusing on the fic recently, and plus, it's video game season x.x. I have such a weakness for new stuff ;-;. But, I have persevered! The end draws ever nearer, and the final chapter count may be 38 or so.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXXIII**

* * *

Link's war cry echoed through the roar of battle as his sword tore through the bodies of his enemies. Moblins rushed him, hoping to tear him from the saddle, but his blade struck true against all who crowded close. Epona fought to protect her master, rearing and lashing out with her hooves. 

All around him, chaos had been unleashed. He knew that the Gorons, led by war chief Bason, had emerged behind the charging Arcadians and Hylians to keep the monsters from cutting them off from behind. The Arcadians themselves, led by King Arkaid and General Vladic, fought on his right, tearing viciously into the creatures that had driven them from their homeland. To his left was Caleb and the Hylian's standard bearer, the royal crest of the royal family snapping in the cold night air. The Hylian Knights had split into two groups, one following the destructive path laid by their commanders and another forming around Link. They rallied behind the mystical glowing blade the young Hylian wielded, a blade that cut through the dark air as easily as it cut through their enemies.

_They believe in me._ The thought cut through the adrenaline-fed haze of battle Link found himself fighting through. The thought had always brought a kind of melancholy with it. He never thought he was worth believing in – he was a soldier, doing his job. He fought for the Royal Family. What was so special about him?

But now, Link felt buoyed by their faith in him. For that moment, in a flash of understanding, he understood. He was the youngest Hylian Knight in history. His prowess in battle was matched only by Caleb, their general. His devotion to the Royal Family was unshakeable, and he maintained an easy friendship with the princess. He was fair to his fellow troops and treated everyone as equals. He had faith in their abilities – and now he realized that they had faith in his.

They weren't following him because they thought he was the Hero of Time. They were following him because he had earned their respect. He was one of them, born as a back-country farmer, who had fought his way to glory – and was humble enough to not recognize it.

And now his constitution was put to the test. Against an army of monsters, fighting family and legends, Link knew that this was the moment he had secretly yearned for, though he had long been ashamed of it. His desire for battle had consumed his desire for peace. He led friends and comrades into the darkness so that they might reach the light beyond. This was the moment he had been born for.

A moblin suddenly snatched his right leg. For a moment, Link stared into its malicious, black eyes. He saw fear. And with a snarl, Link drove his blade between the monster's eyes. It stared blankly at him and slowly dissolved into nothingness.

_How sad that it has come to this,_ he thought numbly as he turned to another enemy. _How sad that I find my purpose on the blood-soaked field of battle._ It sent a chill through his heart, but he could not hide the despised and ever-present lust for battle.

Epona reared one more, bashing in the skull of a moblin trying to gut her. Another leapt up behind it and Epona pranced backwards to avoid it. With Links attention diverted to the monsters on his left, a lizalfos jumped from the crowd on his right and barreled into Epona's flank. The horse gave a whinnying cry of alarm and began to topple.

With a grunt of surprise and fury, Link managed to pull himself from the saddle and awkwardly throw himself free. He landed in a crouch and raised his shield to deflect the rain of blows he found himself caught under. With a growl of frustration, he swept his sword at the ankles of the attackers, one of which was the same lizalfos that toppled Epona. The monster-killing blade swept through them with ease. The blows ceased and Link turned to help Epona.

A wolfos had separated itself from the swarm of moblins and had leapt upon the fallen horse, pinning it in place. Its jaws were clamped around Epona's armored neck, trying to find a gap it could tear into. Epona thrashed beneath it, but couldn't get her legs beneath her.

Link threw himself at the monster, tackling it and knocking it off of his horse. The wolfos immediately turned on Link, thrashing vehemently as it swung its claws around to tear into him. Between the creature's struggles and his own attempt to keep the claws away from his face, the Master Sword was dropped.

"By the Goddesses, stay still!" Link growled, finally getting his hands around the wolfos' wrists. The beast snarled and snapped at Link's face, trying to overcome the Hylian's grip. When it got close, Link swung his head up, head-butting the creature in its soft muzzle. The monster threw itself backwards with a yelp of pain.

Link scrambled to his feet moments before the wolfo sprung. With no sword to defend himself, Link swung the broad side of his shield across the monster's face. A hollow crash shook his arm and the wolfo fell to the ground, too dazed to fight.

The sword! Link swung around, spying the Master Sword not far away. He lunged for it, but a moblin reached it first, lifting it up with a vicious grin. The triumphant expression turned to puzzlement and then to horror as his fist began to smolder around the sword's hilt. He looked at the sword with alarm and tried to let go, but he couldn't release it. His whole body began to smolder and blister, and with a final anguished cry, the monster dissolved completely.

Link picked up the sword, astonished. _I guess it's not called the Blade of Evil's Bane for nothing…_

Epona. He had to protect Epona. Whirling around, he saw that his faithful mare had gotten to her feet and was kicking back the monsters trying to swarm her. Link went to help her, but the sudden warning in the back of his mind told him there was no time. Several hands reached out from the crowd behind him and grabbed at his tunic and pulled him backwards into their midst.

Their gibbering faces leered at him as they plucked at his tunic, shook his arms, tried to pry loose his shield. Link felt his rage, held at bay during the battle, start to rise. He lashed out with a foot at a monster's knee, feeling the kneecap shatter beneath his kick. He swung an elbow back into the face of one of the monsters, smashing its bulbous nose. Throwing his weight against his shield, he drove back the monsters clinging to it and used the space behind him to drive off the creatures behind him. Spining around quickly, his glowing blade cut through the neck of one attack and the arm of another. A quick jab impaled the armless moblin, and Link drew back, the air around him thick with the noxious smoke of the vanquished monsters, his tunic splattered with their blood. Amazingly, his sword and shield were untarnished.

Link took a moment to catch his breath. He wiped sweat from his bow with one hand and looked around. He had cleared a small pocket of enemies and was able to get a quick look of the battle without interruption.

He could barely see the allied forces, but they appeared to be holding their own – for now. He caught sight of the Hylian standard and watched it fall into the mass of monsters. His heart quickened with fear, but a moment later the flag was raised up again. Through a small gap in the horde, Link could see the enraged face of Caleb holding the standard aloft as he tore into a crowd that had gathered around him.

Rage… Link could feel his own bubbling just beneath the surface. It was the same rage he had felt when he fought Eriol; a towering anger towards everything that stood against the things he fought to protect. And with that rage came a lust for battle. A lust he had spent his life denying and hiding in the hopes of quashing it forever. He thought he had mastered it during his duel with Eriol, but it appeared to have returned.

An ominous roll of thunder filled the sky above. The earth shook beneath him, and after a moment, Link realized that it wasn't the gathering storm that made the ground quake. A sudden surge of warning in the back of his head alerted him to danger and he leapt to the side, rolling away from an enormous club that smashed into the ground he had been standing upon.

Link rose to a crouch, staring down the enormous mountain troll that had stumbled upon him. The beast stood three times his height and several times his width. In one grimy, calloused hand it held a stout wooden cudgel while the other was wrapped around a length of thick iron chain that trailed the ground like a whip. The troll bellowed a challenge, its mouth full of blackened teeth and two long, curved tusks. Beady black eyes glared out from behind a warty brow. It thumped the ground with one leg and bellowed once more.

Link raised his shield and held his sword at the ready. Answering the monster's challenge with his own, he rushed forward.

--

Eriol found himself surrounded by chaos.

Ganon had led the core of his army forward, mingling stalfos and darknut with moblin and lizalfo. Eriol did his best to follow the Evil King, but he was soon lost behind dozens of bodies. He was pressed forward in the charge, carried along by the tide of eager servants towards the front lines.

_Damnit! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be part of this anymore!_

Cursing his blind jealousy, Eriol pushed and shoved the monsters around him, fighting desperately to find a clearing of some sort to regain his composure and figure a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into. Before he could, however, he realized just how far he'd been swept forward when the sounds of clashing swords reached his ears. He had been carried straight into the swathe of destruction the Hylians were creating.

The moblins were not the best of fighters, but sheer numbers made up for their lack of skills. The Hylian Knights were the most skilled swordsman in the entire kingdom, but they could not overcome such numerous enemies. The moblins were slowing them down, exhausting them.

And then Ganon's true soldiers emerged from the mass of monsters, taking advantage of the soldiers the moblins had already worn down. Eriol could see the startled expression on their faces as the Knights suddenly found themselves fending off the heavy blows of Darknuts and the undead determination of the stalfos'. The skeletal warriors frightened the mounts of the Hylian cavalry, the horses bucking off their riders in fear. The stalfos would swarm over them while Darknuts attacked the mounted riders directly, their heavy blades cleaving through flesh and bone.

The screams of his countrymen filled Eriol's pointed ears. He tried to pull back, to get away, but the monsters were pressing in on him from all sides. _By the Goddesses, how could I have ever turned my back on them? How could I ever justify the fair treatment of these… of these beasts!_

Eriol forced his way through the crowd of monsters but could find no escape. A lizalfos in front of him was suddenly decapitated and Eriol found himself staring down a blood-soaked Hylian soldier. The two locked eyes for a moment, and then the Hylian began to advance. Eriol's black armor was similar to the Darknuts in design, so there was no doubt that the soldier thought him an enemy.

"No… no!" Eriol shouted, trying to draw back. The Hylian swung and he barely had time to pull his sword free and parry the blow. The soldier pushed forward, slashing and thrusting, but Eriol clumsily parried and blocked each blow. "Stop it! Stop! I'm not en enemy!"

Whether his words meant anything to the grim-faced soldier, Eriol could not guess. A sick feeling twisted in his stomach and he realized just what joining Ganon meant. Before, he had only fought Link – that was the only person he really wanted to fight. But throwing in with Ganon meant more than fighting one soldier. It meant turning his back on Hyrule, fighting the same soldiers who had sworn to protect people like him. It meant fighting his own people – fighting and killing soldiers like this one who sought only to protect their homeland from invasion.

The soldier knocked aside a parry from Eriol and drove his shield at Eriol's chest. The shield caught him off balance and Eriol toppled, dazed. The Hylian stood above him, sword poised to deliver the final strike. Eriol stared at the man, a confused maelstrom of thoughts running through his mind. _This is what I've been driven to… to die at the hands of my own people!_

The Hylian convulsed, a sudden stream of blood running from his mouth. The sword fell from his hand, and the shield slipped from his grasp. Eriol watched in shock as the soldier fell to his knees, slipping off of the curved moblin blade that had been thrust into his side, between his armor. Groblek the moblin warchief grinned over his kill, licking his lips.

"You watch ya' back, 'ylian," he growled at Eriol. "I ain't gonna save you life again. You figh' y'own battles."

Eriol stared at the dead soldier, eyes wide. _Fight my own… kill? Kill them? I have to kill them… I'm on Ganon's side… I have to kill the Hylians…_

Groblek snorted and kicked the corpse. "Stupid 'ylian… shoulda surrendered when lord Ganondorf gave 'em th'chance. Aw well… more fun dis way." Snorting and chuckling, Groblek turned to return to the battle.

Eriol's grip tightened around his sword. His body shook. Before he realized what he was doing, a bellow of fury erupted from his lips and he had leapt to his feet.

--

Link rolled to the side as the mountain troll slammed its chain whip into the ground where he had been standing. As he got to his feet, the monster swung its massive club around. Ducking low, Link darted forward and viciously attacked the troll's exposed flank. The troll snarled and backed away, swinging its chain arm around to try and clobber the Hylian.

Dodging to the side, Link began to hack at the back of the mountain troll's legs. The massive beast moved clumsily as it turned but it swept its club arm around with surprising swiftness. Link rolled backwards out of the way and sprang into a crouch, eyes blazing with battle lust.

The troll whirled and stared down the Hylian, breathing heavily. Lowering its head, it bawled a guttural challenge and charged forward, club held high. Link waited until the heavy weapon was hurtling towards him before leaping nimbly to the side. He could feel the ground shudder at the impact just before he leapt. Landing on the back of the thick club, Link ran at his startled enemy's face.

Bounding up the arm to the shoulder, Link drove the Master Sword into the creature's neck. Ignoring the howls of pain, he shoved the blade in deeper, moving it back and forth to saw through muscle. The blade glowed brighter as the monster's wound began to bleed and smoke. The troll's cries turned into gurgling coughs, and it was then that Link pulled his sword free, tunic stained by a spray of blood. As the mountain troll began to stagger, Link leapt off and landed in a crouch, turning his head back in time to watch the monster topple to the ground and begin to dissolve into nothingness.

The sky rumbled once more as lightning flashed over Hyrule field in the distance.

Link swept his eyes around, staring down the creatures bounding forward to attack. Stalfos, moblin, lizalfos, wolfos… nearly a dozen monsters seeking his blood. Link adjusted his footing and held his sword behind him. Despite the tidal wave of adrenaline and bloodlust running through his veins, he still remembered how to beat back enemies when surrounded.

The monsters leapt and bounded closer, snarling and gibbering with excitement. Waiting until they got in range, Link took a step forward and swung his sword around, throwing back his shield arm to counterbalance the swing. The circular slash was a maneuver all Hylian Knights were familiar with, but Link had not realized that the technique would be augmented by the power of the Master Sword.

The blade flashed and as Link spun, a dazzling stream of energy erupted from his sword and tore through the monsters leaping at him. Not only did it tear them in two, but the circular wave also struck down the enemies beyond them. All creatures touched by the mystical force were reduced to smoky vapors.

Link stood, breathing heavily. The sword was more powerful than he had imagined.

Just beyond the edge of the small clearing he had created, the battle was still raging. Link couldn't tell what was happening, but he could still hear shouts from the allied forces, along with the ringing of sword on sword. He also picked up the bellows of the Goron berserkers, no doubt cutting their own swath of destruction through the enemy ranks.

A surge of warmth in his left hand. Link didn't have to take off his glove to know that the mark on the back of his hand was glowing. Looking around quickly, he spotted a robed rider atop a black charger beyond a mass of stalfos and Darknuts.

Ganon.

The Gerudo man watched Link with impassive eyes, though the mocking grin on his face was all the invitation Link needed. Whirling his blade, Link ran towards the line of Darknuts.

--

Groblek whirled in time to catch Eriol's blade in his chest. The sword cleaved through the light chainmail the moblin wore, driving straight through the monster's chest. Eriol threw his entire weight into the blow and knocked the monster over, toppling over the beast himself. Pulling the blade free, Eriol quickly scrambled away.

Groblek raised a hand to the bloody wound and stared in disbelief. Turning his eyes to Eriol, he had just enough strength to whisper the word 'traitor' with his dying breath.

Eriol breathed heavily and watched the moblin dissolve into a puddle of blood. He knew that what he had done would have repercussion. When Ganon found out, he would be punished. If he found out. Eriol could always find some excuse, say that the soldier had killed him, that he had tried to –

"No."

Eriol said the word again and again, his trembling hands growing steadier. With a growl, he clawed at the straps of his black armor and tore them loose, pulling the armor around his chest and arms away until he was clad only in the black tunic he wore underneath. He crawled forward until he knelt over the Hylian, staring up into the sky with blank, uncomprehending eyes.

Reaching forward, he gently pushed the eyelids closed.

"No more," he whispered.

This war… this was never what he wanted. But he had let his misguided anger and jealousy carrying him here. He had been an active part in Ganon's plans and had tried on two occasions to kill his own brother. For the first time in weeks, for months, Eriol felt he was finally seeing clearly.

The soldier's shield, lying where he had dropped it, rested nearby. Eriol stared at the crest of the Royal Family. The symbol of Hyrule, the symbol for all they stood for. He stood slowly.

His father's sword felt comfortable in his hand. It felt right. And so did the shield.


	34. XXXIV

Welcome back SirADHD, TalimTheWindWaker and Chuck! Glad you guys are liking the fic so far!

And you're right, Viral Mutation, the last chapter was much like a bridge chapter. I've had to use those a lot - especially early on - to keep things moving x.x. Always glad to have your support!

As always, thanks for watching my back, Visitor! I fixed the 'threw' mistake and quashing is the right word. Means pretty much the same as squashing really, but has a nicer ring, I think. And the black tunic really is symbolic, but if it's Dark Link references you want... mm...

Okay... I know I said the final chapter count should be 38 or so, but apparently the last few chapters in my file were misnumbered. I've actually just finished chapter 38, and I need at least one more chapter... so Quietus will end with at least 39 chapters, possibly 40.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXXIV**

* * *

The armor of the slain reflected the jagged bolts of lightning that danced across the sky. The bodies of Arcadians and Hylians rested in positions of agony on the ground. The massive Gorons were mixed in among them, many with their arms locked around the dissolving forms of their enemies. The storm of arrows that had flown back and forth over the battlefield had been reduced to a light rain – both sides had been reduced to using enemy shafts as ammunition once their own stores had run dry. The war had raged for hours, and still Ganon's army stood, vicious and bloodthirsty.

The allied army was also standing, despite Ganon's best efforts. They took heavy casualties, but still they fought on. Some fought to protect their country. Others, to avenge theirs. And still others fought to uphold an oath sworn centuries ago. No matter the reason, they all fought with grim determination. Against superior numbers and monstrous adversaries, they fought.

And the war waged on.

--

"SEIYA!"

The battle cry erupted from Link's throat like a challenge to the Goddesses as he plowed his way through Ganon's personal guard. His sword flashed as he ducked and rolled, the clash of metal on metal illuminating the darkness with showers of sparks. He struck quickly and precisely, never wasting a swing as he distracted and struck. A blow to his shoulder, deflected by the chain mail beneath his tunic. Another to his back as he twisted to avoid a killing stroke. The Darknuts fought with ferocious power and mindless dedication, but they could not withstand the animalistic fury that tore through them like a whirlwind.

Acrid smoke filled the air as Link stepped away from the steaming piles of armor that had been animated mere moments before. He panted heavily, his eyes set upon the imposing figure of Ganon ahead of him like a wolf steadying itself for the kill. Bestial fury flooded his veins and a single thought fueled the fire that raged within – this man was an enemy, and all enemies must die.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," Ganon chortled. He raised a hand to stop the advancing Darknuts and Hadar that made up the remnants of his guard. "You have done well to carve your way this far… but then, you are His descendant and it would be terribly disappointing if you fell before we were to meet."

Link took a step forward, eyes blazing with bloodlust. As he inched closer to Ganon, a growl rumbled deep in his throat.

"Such a pity that you are so readily consumed by your thirst for battle. You are supposed to be the stronger brother, are you not? I would expect such weakness from your brother, but not from you, Link."

Link's grip tightened around the hilt of the Master Sword. Ganon was only a few strides away… he could run forward and startled the charger Ganon rode, dismount the Gerudo man and go for the kill before he could recover.

"But I wonder… how deep does your strength go?" Ganon's lips curled into a malicious smile. "Are you really as skilled as I have heard, or has your lust for killing given you strength?"

Something broke through the haze that had settled upon Link's mind. Lust for killing? No… he didn't enjoy killing… didn't enjoy the warm splash of blood on his face as his sword cut through a monster's flesh…

"Ah yes… such a good little Knight, fighting for his country… what better way to indulge your hunger for battle than to hunt down the monsters that plagued your land? Such a noble sport, and one where you can satiate your hunger for death. How amusing that it is I who is called a monster when such a creature exists as one of Hyrule's greatest defenders."

"You're wrong," Link snarled through gritted teeth. "I am not a monster!"

"Oh?" Ganon's grin faded and his dark eyes regarded Link with scorn. "I should hope not. The Hero I fought so long ago should not have his name tarnished by such a weak descendant. He was able to harness his rage, while you allow yours to consume you. You are ready to kill me… but I will not fight you. First you must prove yourself worthy of your inheritance… you must prove yourself worthy to fight me!"

The blow came faster than Link could have anticipated. He brought his shield up, but he was too slow. The black fire that had leapt into being within Ganon's outstretched palm struck him in the chest and sent him tumbling backwards.

--

Eriol didn't give himself a chance to think. There was nothing to think about anyway. Not anymore. He had been a foolish child when he had turned his back on Hyrule. A jealous child trying to step out of his brother's shadow by betraying him. Now things were clearer. For the first time in months, Eriol felt like he was finally doing the right thing.

Thoughts didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the sword in his hand and the blood of monsters on his sword.

Eriol threw himself into a mass of stalfos that were swarming around an isolated knot of Arcadian soldiers. The weeks of spending time with these hideous creatures had taught him how truly vulnerable they were. Striking from behind like this, he was able to sever the bones connected the creature's skull to its body.

The first went down without ever knowing what had struck it. The second had whirled to face him, but Eriol stepped to the side and caught the creature's neck with a backhanded slice. A third stared stupidly at him, recognizing Eriol as one of Ganon's generals, and was struck down where he stood.

The Arcadian soldiers wasted no time in beating back their attackers. Eriol left the remainder of the creatures to them and moved on.

The Gerudo still had not joined the main battle. They formed Ganon's reserve, waiting until the horde of monsters had tired the defenders before joining the battle. Eriol knew from the war council what the Evil King's tactics would be. When he had beaten back the allied army, he would send in the Gerudo to clean up what was left. The Hadar would be the first to charge in order to take vengeance on Royal Family for their exile.

Deal with that when the time comes. Link's first lesson in swordsmanship was to always focus on the now. Thinking about the outcome of a battle took your concentration away from the battle itself. Better to devote yourself to the battle, to live in the moment and fight as hard as you could. That way no matter which way the tide turned, you would know that you had given your all.

A grim smile touched Eriol's pale lips. _I would never have thought I'd be listening to your advice, brother. How much would I have learned if I had only listened?_

Two wolfos charged a pair of Hylian Knights fending off a group of moblins. Eriol leapt between the monsters in their pray, his sword flashing out to cut a clean arc through one's throat. A hot spray of blood stained the front of Eriol's tunic as he kept moving, taking advantage of the other wolfos' surprise to bring his blade down atop its' skull.

Eriol turned away and dove into the group of moblins attacking the Hylians. His blade flashed through the air, leaving in its wake screeching enemies and acrid smoke. Eriol ignored the splashes of blood and cut down the monsters blocking his way. The Hylians said something to him as the moblins were killed, but he ignored them and moved on. He had seen a group of Hadar soldiers, and if they were this close to the front lines, then that meant they were with Ganon.

Ganon… the bastard had manipulated him since the beginning. He had nurtured his jealousy, first through Medara, then through the promise of power. The Evil King had exploited all of his insecurities and warped his desires until they suited his dark purpose.

No more. Eriol swore on his father's sword that he would not be so foolhardy again. Even if it was the last thing he ever accomplished, Eriol promised that his sword would taste Ganon's blood.

A pocket devoid of enemies opened up around him as he drew closer to Ganon. Eriol paused. There was an odd sensation tickling the back of his neck. Something… something that felt like…

Eriol whirled to the side as a crackling bolt of violent energy coursed passed him. The violet lightning engulfed a lone moblin and reduced it to ash. Eriol planted his feet and crouched, his eyes narrowing at his attacker.

"Filthy traitor," Medara hissed.

--

Link climbed to his hands and knees, the world around him spinning. _Get a hold of yourself! Whatever Ganon did to you, it wasn't severe. I need to… need to…_

Link blinked and stared at the ground. The towering rage that had propelled him through the mass of enemies… that lust for destruction that consumed the monsters in his path like an uncontrollable fire… it was gone. He was thinking clearly now, he was calm. Whatever Ganon had done, it had driven the bloodlust from his veins.

Why?

The roar of battle around him brought Link back to his senses. He stood slowly, tightening his grips around his sword and shield. The bloodlust may have been driven from him, but he felt weaker. There was a new emptiness inside him that bothered him, made him wary. Was this the place that had once been filled with the craving for death he had felt in the midst of battle?

"How curious," Ganon was saying, "that a Hylian Knight is plagued by such darkness in their heart… and such strong darkness, indeed. You can barely restrain your own bloodlust, and yet you wish to put an end to mine?"

The world slowly stopped spinning and Link felt his grasp on reality strengthen. He faced Ganon and was surprised to find what looked like a pulsing sphere of darkness hovering above the Evil King's outstretched hand. It was difficult for him to comprehend, but the air there was far, far darker than the air of the early morning. It was as though it was an empty place, devoid of light – no faint traces illuminated it, made it easier to see. But it was there, and as he studied it, a chilling familiarity swept down Link's spine.

"Enough of your tricks," he growled. "What did you do to me?"

"I did you a favor, Hero." Ganon grinned, his eyes alight with malice. "It is such a tiresome battle, is it not, fighting your inner turmoil? Well, fear yourself no more. That piece of your heart lies in my hands now. You are free. But… I wonder. Does the strength of the Hero come from his courage and nobility… or from his vengeance and wrath?"

Link raised his shield and began a slow approach. Ignore him. _He's trying to taunt me, keep me off-balanced._

"If you wish to fight me," Ganon continued, "You will have to prove yourself worthy. I will settle for nothing more than your best, Hylian trash!" He lifted his hand and the sphere of darkness leapt at Link like a black lightning bolt.

Link leapt to the side, the attack narrowly missing him. Seizing the advantage, he charged at Ganon and raised his sword, a war cry rising in his throat. It was a wave of stark coldness that stopped his shout and clutched at his heart. Apprehension became an outright warning against something behind him. Link whirled and raised his shield in time to knock away a slash that nearly took off his head.

The icy grip around his heart spread cold tendrils throughout his veins as he stared incomprehensively at his attacker.

It was darker than shadow, but Link could clearly see the details of his attacker's appearance. A shield of slick obsidian with a Gerudo symbol etched into its face. A sword with winged quillions bearing the mark of the Triforce on its blade. Black leather gauntlets. A dark tunic, as deep a shadow as the sphere had been. Most unsettling was the face. The same face Link had seen in mirrors and ponds for years, with an expression of pure malice undisguised beneath heavy shadows.

Link stared into its malevolent yellow eyes.

_Stand over the monster._

_Stand over myself._

_One kingdom will fall with its death._

_With my death._

Link's visions came rushing back with startling clarity. This was what he had seen. A duel with the monster he had privately fought against for so long. Link staggered backwards, his mind reeling. "What…?"

Ganon laughed. "This will be most amusing."

--

Eriol rolled to the side, Medara's bolts of energy tearing through the ground beside him. When he got his feet beneath him, he sprang forward and to the side, trying to close in on the Hadar witch.

"Filthy traitor," she spat once more, her eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you turn your back on your master? I'll present your head on a stake to lord Ganondorf for this betrayal!"

"You'll have to take it first," Eriol challenged grimly. He dashed at her, shield raised to fend off any more bolts.

Medara cursed in Hadar and swung to the side, her right hand pulling free the curved scimitar that hung from her waist. She slashed at Eriol's back as he moved past, but Eriol swung his shield backwards, using the weight to pull him around so he could parry her attack with his own blade. It was a maneuver Link had taught him.

"You think you can defeat me?" Medara snarled. "You owe your life to me! I was the one that brought you to the most powerful man in Hyrule, I was the one who convinced him to share his power with you! I'll carve out your heart, you filthy, spoiled brat!"

"Do me a favor," Eriol grunted as he parried another slash, "and shut your mouth, you overzealous whore. You used me because of my brother!"

The two blades met and Medara pressed herself close, her lips twisting into a hideous grin. "Of course. You're a worthless child, valuable to us only because you gave us access to Link. We used you, and you were so willing to be used." Her olive-colored skin became fair and pale, her eyes a warm violet. The hair that framed the suddenly delicate Hylian face adopted the color of spun-gold. "Why have you scorned me, Eriol?" she asked with princess Zelda's voice.

Eriol's eyes narrowed and he thrust his weight forward, knocking Medara backwards several steps. "Don't you dare defile the princess like that!"

"Defile?" Medara grinned and raised a hand to the ties of her leather bodice, untying them slowly. "Eriol, you're the one who defiled the princess every night you took me to your bed."

Eriol snarled and leapt forward, raining a flurry of attacks down upon Medara. She laughed and used her blade to knock aside Eriol's wild swings.

_Don't get angry_. Link's advice echoed in Eriol's mind. _If you get angry, you make mistakes._

If you get angry, you make mistakes… Eriol suddenly pulled back to regain his breath. "I've made horrible mistakes… but asking you to change shape was not one of them. How could I ever settle for your homeliness when I could have the princess' beauty?"

A spark of fury ignited behind those violet eyes and the enraged expression that contorted her face was one that would never appear upon the face of the true princess. Medara leapt forward with a guttural scream of rage, her scimitar slicing through the air. Eriol used his sword to fend off the blows, searching for a gap in her attack he could take advantage of.

"You're nothing but a whore," Eriol taunted. "You would bed any man who could bring you closer to Ganon. That's why you stayed with me, wasn't it? I was important to Ganon because Link was my brother. You knew how much Ganon valued me and so you were more than eager to jump into my bed, wasn't it?"

Medara shrieked and redoubled her efforts. There! Eriol's sword darted out from behind his shield to strike at her stomach – but at the last moment, he turned the blade to strike her with the blunt side rather than the edge. She doubled over and staggered backwards, breathing heavily.

Eriol's fist clenched around the hilt of his sword. "I may have been nothing to you, but once, I did have feelings for you. And then you showed what you really were. A hideous monster no better than a moblin. I've made mistakes, but I'm not as cruel as you or your twisted master. I'm giving you a chance to escape with your life.

Medara trembled and began to laugh. "Mercy, from you? You haven't won. Maybe if you get on your knees and beg, I'll give you a quick death. But then again… maybe not." As she rose, her body began to change once more. This time, however, she lost her womanly curves and became more muscular. Her leather clothing changed to Hylian leggings and boots, a green tunic emerging over her body.

It was the first time she had ever changed into a man, and the sudden appearance of Link in front of him took Eriol off guard. Medara grinned and seized the opportunity, leaping forward and using her scimitar to get past Eriol's shield. He realized his danger and pulled backwards, using his shield to knock her away. Her blade came away bloody, and Eriol was aware of a shallow cut that stretched just beneath his right collar bone to just beneath his ribcage. It stung, but he was otherwise alright.

Medara recovered quickly and made another lunge. For a brief moment, Eriol felt as though time had slowed. He watched her approach, shrouded in the form of his brother, and an anger more terrible than he had ever known welled up within him. His sword fell from his grasp and he ducked, his open palm swinging forward. Medara's scimitar flashed by his head and his palm met her stomach.

"…How dare you…"

The Triforce mark on the back of his spread palm flared to life. There was a muffled explosion and Medara's midsection was blown apart.

Blood poured from her mouth as she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Her body shrank, regaining the curves and tanned skin of her true form. Her face was pale, though, and her eyes, flickering with dying life, stared up in horror at Eriol.

Eriol stood slowly, his hand wreathed in smoke. "…No one will ever defeat my brother… not me, not you… not Ganon. If you think you can get away with stealing his appearance, then I'll destroy you with the power you gave me. Go to wherever it is monsters like you go to when you die, Medara…"

He knelt and picked up his sword before turning his back on the witch. It was his final rejection of her and everything Ganon stood for. But despite his bold words, he was shaking. His knees felt weak and his legs felt numb. The taste of bile rose in his mouth, but Eriol forced back the urge to vomit.

_I… I killed her. She was the first person… the first person I…_

Eriol shook his head. _Doesn't matter… she's the first person I ever…ever killed, now. _

The battle still raged around the small clearing in which he had fought Medara. Thunder rumbled above, and jagged streaks of lightning danced through the sky. The clouds of Death Mountain were starting to lighten. Dawn was coming.

In the distance, Eriol saw Ganon's standard waving in the darkness. A sea of monsters seperated him from the Evil King.

His pace quickened, his grip on his weapons tightened. For king, for country. For redemption.

_It's not about being noble, it's about doing what's right._

For family.

"SEIYA!"


	35. XXXV

BlueIrish, Visitor, Chuck, TalimTheWindWaker, Dumbledore - thanks for reviewing! I appreciate the continued support, and for the newcomers, welcome to Quietus! You chose a good time to join us .

Thanks for sharing your thoughts, Naela. I'm not overly fond of battle scenes myself - and wars are hell to write - but it is much easier to digest if you only focus on a handful of characters. And on the subject of Dark Link, yes, it's Links 'dark side' given form by Ganon.

Welcome back Kyia Star! Thanks for pointing out the 'dying' error. I made the correction. Unfortunately, I couldn't fix the 'alright' use - I've apparently been using it throughout the story, and it's too late to revise it all now x.x. I didn't know it was slang (though I should have), but if Eriol said it, then it would be fine - being raised on a farm, his language wouldn't be polished. If I made one of the royals say it... then it was a severe misstep x.x.

Chapter updates will proceed much more quickly after this - maybe about once a week, maybe more often. Why? I have only one last chapter to write, and by the time I upload the five chapter gap between what I post and what I write, I expect to have finished it. I hope you guys have all enjoyed the story so far - the end is in sight, my friends.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXXV**

* * *

Link flinched and fell back under the force of the blows his shadow rained upon his shield. Each strike felt like a Goron's punch, rock-shattering and bone-jarring. Worse yet was that this furious assault carried his own unique fighting style, one that left very few openings for an opponent to take advantage of. Link could not claim this was some trick of the Evil King's – he was truly fighting himself. Or at least, the part of him that thrived on beating an opponent into submission.

With precise timing, Link brought his sword up and then down onto the doppelganger's blade, sidestepping the attack and throwing the shadow creature off balance. He whirled around and slashed at the creature's back but the shadow had turned to greet the attack with a powerful backswing of his shield. Link stumbled backwards to give himself room to breath.

_Blast! Our style is identical, but he keeps beating me back, forcing me to play defensive. If this creature came from the part of me that hungered for battle, then does this mean it was my bloodlust that gave me my skill?_

Further thought was interrupted as the shadow creature lunged at him, yellow eyes gleaming maliciously in the darkness. As Link fended off the attack, he found himself staring at the creature's face. The face he had stared into whenever he found himself before a mirror. The only difference was that the face he now observed was twisted by rage and lust for bloodshed.

"How does it feel?" Ganon asked. Link could feel the Evil King's eyes watching him as he fought for his life. "How does it feel to know what hundreds of slain beasts knew when you bore down on them with sword and shield?"

Ganon's laugh echoed in his ears as Link parried and dodged. _I can't listen to him. I need to focus on the – ARGH!_

A sudden feint caught Link off guard and his shadow was able to smash its shield into his chest. The mail worn beneath his tunic saved Link from the worst of the blow but the heavy shield knocked the breath from him. The doppelganger grinned and smashed its sword-wielding fist into Link's cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground.

The shadow stood over him, sword raised, point-downwards. Link stared up at it, the ominous vision swimming once more through his mind.

_My sword is raised._

_Stand over the monster._

_Stand over myself._

_Only one of us will live._

_One kingdom will fall with its death._

_With my death._

_No!_

The blade came down and Link rolled to the side. He scrambled to his feet and went on the attack as the shadow pulled its sword free. His sword flashed through the air as he began forcing his doppelganger backwards.

_This can't be it. I won't be beaten by this… this monster! I won't be beaten by my own darkness!_

And that's what this creature was. It was everything Link loathed about himself. The bloodlust, the thirst for destruction, the joy of killing monsters. If he was defeated by this monster, then that would mean that he truly was nothing without it. That no matter how much he tried, he would never wash himself of its taint.

This monster could not be all there was that made him who he was.

As he fought, Link felt his left hand tingle with a warm, soothing sensation. At first he was afraid it was the hand going numb from some unseen injury, but then he remembered the Triforce emblem emblazoned across the back of his hand. The Triforce of Courage.

The doppelganger parried one of Link's attacks and whirled around to strike at his back, mimicking Link's early maneuver. Rather than spinning to face the blade he knew was coming, Link dropped to the ground and hook his leg out in a backwards sweep. It caught the back of shadow's knee and sent the creature toppling to the ground beside him. Link scrambled on top of the doppelganger, and wrestled the beast onto its back.

Straddling the creature with both legs on its arms, Link began to pummel his own twisted visage with his hilt-grasping fist, smashing it across its face from one side and then the other. "All these years," he hissed as he rained blow after blow onto the creature. "All these years I've been tormented by the shadows of my own heart, tortured by an undying lust for battle… I nearly killed my own brother because of my weakness! No more! _No more_!"

Link raised his sword and swung the tip downwards, gripping the hilt with both hands. He stared into the beaten, bloody face of his doppelganger, a creature born from the darkness of his heart. Pale yellow eyes stared back up at him.

_One kingdom will fall with its death._

_With my death._

He plunged his blade downwards into the chest of the creature pinned beneath him. The blade met little resistance. Blood boiled from the wound, running down the creature's black tunic. Its eyes rolled back in their sockets as blood began to stream from its mouth.

Link gasped and let go of his sword, clasping a fist to his chest. A sharp pain welled within the area where he had sunk his blade into his shadow. Of course… the shadow was still part of him, and he could feel its death as keenly as he could feel his own. The creature began to shrivel and turn to smoke beneath him. The pain in his chest numbed and spread throughout his body.

The shadow vanished and Link found himself kneeling on the ground. That empty hole inside of him had been filled once more, but he could no longer feel the touch of darkness at the edge of his consciousness. He could feel none of the bloodlust such battles awoke within him.

"I broke free," Link murmured. _I've finally purged the darkness from my heart…_

"Impressive," Ganon said quietly.

Link could barely hear the Evil King's voice over the battle still raging around them. War cries mingled with death screams, carried to his ears by the deafening rumbles of thunder. By the faint, growing light on the eastern horizon and the sporadic bursts of lightning Link sought out his allies but could not distinguish them on the battlefield. They all looked like monsters to his eyes, monsters bred by war, thriving on chaos.

He felt horribly weary. Link was tired of this war. But it wasn't over yet.

"Perhaps the blood of the Hero runs in your veins after all," Ganon continued.

Link turned and glared at him. He did not stand – he wasn't sure if he could.

"It will make your demise all the more enjoyable." Ganon raised a hand to the sky. The darkness of the early morning sky seemed to swirl and converge just above his opened palm. "I congratulate you for overcoming your true nature, though I doubt you have escaped unscathed. I admit, taking advantage of your temporary weakness may not be how I woudd have envisioned our centuries-long emnity to end, but history has taught me to take no chances."

Link pulled himself to his feet, using his sword to support himself. He could feel his strength gradually returning. "…A Hylian Knight meets all threats on his feet, sword in hand. Do your worst, you outdated piece of mythological trash."

Ganon's eyes narrowed to angry slits. "Then die on your feet, you insolent whelp." The scintillating energies in Ganon's upraised hand leapt forward like a bolt of lightning.

The magical attack never hit. Something crashed into Link's side, sending him sprawling to the ground. Ganon's attack reduced the ground where Link had stood to smoking glass crater.

Whatever had knocked him down was on top of him. Link squirmed and the creature stood up – but as Link turned his eyes to the person who had saved his life, he realized it was a Hylian. Even more startling was the fact that it was Eriol.

"…Are you alright, brother?"

Their eyes met and Link saw a deep weariness in his brother's gaze. Weariness, resignation, and deep shame. There was desire for forgiveness in those emerald eyes, a desire for redemption. Link found himself staring at the Hylian shield strapped to Eriol's arm. Even here, with death and destruction whirling around him, Link felt a sudden rush of joy. Eriol had finally found the place he belonged. He had joined the fight against Ganon.

Eriol offered his hand, but said nothing. There was nothing to be said. Link took his hand and was helped to his feet. "It's about time," he said with a faint smile.

"It always took me longer to learn lessons," Eriol confessed.

The air rumbled with unnatural thunder. The warning sense in the back of Link's neck kicked in and he leapt in front of his brother, his shield protecting him. A bolt of energy struck its polished surface – and was suddenly rebounded back at Ganon. The Evil King, surprised, could not deflect the blow in time and was blown off of his horse.

Eriol stared at his brother. "…Your shield can deflect his attacks?"

Link shrugged. "That was what the Mirror Shield was rumored to be able to do… I suppose, like with everything else in this war, the legends were true."

"Then you could have saved yourself without my help!"

Link shrugged once more.

"The Master Sword and the Mirror shield," Ganon murmured. The two brothers turned and watched as he rose from the ground, his robes smoldering. His eyes were lit with unnatural fire, his face twisted by rage. "How fitting that the heir to the Hero's legacy possess such weapons… and how fitting that they be possessed by the more honorable brother."

Eriol stepped forward and raised his sword, tip pointed at Ganon. "That's enough. You're not going to control me anymore. I'm done with your influence. Link's the greatest knight in Hyrule, and I'm not going to let my jealousy destroy that."

"How _noble_," Ganon growled, drawing himself up to his full, formidable height.

"It's not about being noble," Eriol murmured, "it's about doing what's right. You tricked me into thinking that you were the victim and your monsters needed help. I'd say we're even now."

"It seems you still have not learned your place, _boy_. If you swear yourself to me once more, I may overlook your temporary –"

"Burn in the dark world, _old man_."

Rage twisted Ganon's features into a scowl of hatred. "You'll pay for your insolence, boy!" Raising both of his arms, Ganon let fly twin blasts of dark magic at his former general.

Link stepped forward, but Eriol held him back with one arm. The mark of the Triforce blazed to life as he raised his other hand, and with a slight gesture, Ganon's attacks imploded in on themselves. "You should have thought twice before giving me the Triforce of Power, old man."

"Do not presume that the shadow I gave you is the real Triforce," Ganon snarled, raising his right hand. Lines etched themselves into the back of it, forming a symbol of the Triforce. Link shot a surprised glance at Eriol's hand and found that his mark had darkened noticeably from gold to near black. _A shadow? Did he give Eriol only a piece of the power the Triforce provided?_

"I would not be so foolish," Ganon said, "as to entrust such power with such a useless, traitorous child!" He clenched his upraised fist.

Eriol's eyes went wide and he dropped his weapons, his hands reaching up and clawing at his throat. Link was moving before the impact of what Ganon was doing had fully sunken in. He dashed forward and snatched the Master Sword from where stood embedded in the ground in one smooth movement. "Let go of my brother!"

Ganon released Eriol and turned to face Link. From one voluminous sleeve a curved scimitar slid into his hand, materializing as if from nowhere. He swept it up in a diagonal parry, knocking Link's blow away. Link spun with the recoil and swept his sword down and then up to exposed side of the Evil King. Ganon brought his sword down upon it, forcing the blade back down – but once again Link moved with the recoil, this time slamming his shield across Ganon's back. The larger man stumbled forward and whirled around to meet Link's continuous assault.

"The wheels of fate are moving," Ganon hissed as he parried and blocked. "We were destined to meet once again on the battlefield, Hero."

"I don't know much about fate," Link growled as he ducked a slash at his neck. "All I know is that you failed once in trying to take over Hyrule, and you'll fail again!"

"Fail? I beg to differ. I conquered Hyrule, and was it not for the Hero's meddling with the time stream, I would still be ruling over it today!"

"Then I guess it's your fate to try and fail again!"

Link pressed forward and drove his sword towards Ganon's stomach. The Evil King brought his scimitar down atop Link's blade, driving it to the ground – but his attention was stolen by Eriol, who leapt in on Ganon's exposed left side, sword cutting downwards through the air. Ganon growled and flicked his empty left wrist, a scimitar sliding out of his sleeve and into his grasp. He parried Eriol's attack and took several steps backwards.

A momentary flash of lightning lit up the sky with a simultaneous crash of thunder. The storm seemed to be right above the battlefield, though the clouds had yet to unleash their rain.

Ganon panted and looked from one brother to the next. Link couldn't guess what he was thinking. He turned instead to Eriol. An unspoken agreement was shared and they both turned to Ganon, shifting into identical aggressive stances.

Ganon grinned, his eyes blazing beneath his thick brow. "Well… this should be interesting."

"SORYA!" Link and Eriol's voices shouted as one. In unison they dashed forward.

Ganon flicked his scimitars to the air, both blades slashing down at his attackers. Link whirled to his left while Eriol moved to his right, both blades darting in at his sides. Stepping forward, Ganon swung his blades under his arms and behind him, bracing their flat sides against his back as the two Hylian blades struck. The blades whipped out on either side of him as he whirled to face them, much like Link's spinning slash attack. Link and Eriol stepped back to avoid the blows.

Link darted in with a jab, but Ganon parried with his right blade and swung it around to attack Eriol, who just managed to raise his shield in time. Ganon stepped around the Hylian and slashed at Eriol's back with the left blade. Eriol moved with him and swung his sword around, the two blades meeting briefly and separating. Link stepped in at the point, renewing an assault on Ganon's left side.

The three of them danced around each other, exchanging blows and parries, but none could gain the upper hand. Despite Link and Eriol's best efforts, Ganon proved himself adept at battle, even when outnumbered. No serious blows were scored, though all three soon found their clothing torn from the whirling blades, blood drawn from shallow cuts and scrapes.

Link pulled back after another unsuccessful series of attacks. _He's stronger than I thought… and from the way he's blocking and parrying, it seems like he's just trying to tire us out! If I can just get close enough… the Master Sword is supposed to have the power to seal him away. All I need is one good strike!_

He glanced at Eriol, panting beside him. "I need to get in close. Think you can distract him long enough for me to score a hit?"

Eriol glanced at Link. "At this rate? I don't know… I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Try your best." _Even if you can't… there might still be a way to get close enough…_

Ganon leered at them, his lips twisted into a malicious grin. He was panting as well, but he looked livelier than both Link and his brother. "Well? Do you wish to continue, or will you get on your knees and beg for your lives?"

With a guttural roar of anger, Eriol charged forward. Ganon brought his right scimitar down to meet the attack, but Eriol knocked it aside with his shield. Eriol slashed his sword forward from the other direction but Ganon's other scimitar dropped down to parry it. Whirling around to the and pulling his blade free, Eriol stabbed at Ganon's back but the Evil King was already moving, this time using the back of one curved blade tip Eriol forward.

Eriol stumbled and caught a brief glimpse of the triumph on Ganon's face. Gritting his teeth, he twisted his body backwards and raised his shield to protect himself from the scimitar that fell at him from above. The blade struck the shield with enough force to send Eriol sprawling to the ground. He rolled onto his back and stared up as Ganon swept both blades down at him.

Link bellowed a Hylian war cry as he dashed towards Ganon's exposed back. Realizing his vulnerability, the Evil King spun around and stepped away from Eriol, his right blade arching through the air between him and his attacker. Link dropped low into a crouch as the blade cut through the air above him. Seizing his opportunity, he sprang forward, the tip of his blade aimed at Ganon's stomach. Ganon growled and brought his right blade back towards Link's exposed side.

There was a sickening sound as Link's blade pierced flesh. It did not slide forward as easily as it did when it cut into a monster's flesh, and there was no spray of blood. Instead, the wound smoked and sizzled. The Master Blade pulsed with a soft light, so some reaction had to have occurred. When Link raised his head to look at Ganon's face, though, he paled.

The Evil King was grinning.

"Surprised?" he hissed. "I cannot be struck down by the Master Sword unless the blade is at full strength. And I took steps to prevent that some time ago."

Without warning, he slammed his knee into Link's stomach. Link doubled over and gasped, and then Ganon's elbow crashed into his back, knocking him to the ground. A moment later, Link felt a warning spike though his mind. Ganon stood over him, his wound smoking, scimitars raised.

The earth suddenly buckled beneath them. Link rolled away from Ganon while the Evil King staggered backwards, a wall of dirt and rock rising from the ground between them. Eriol crouched nearby, his hand resting on the ground, the dark symbol of the Triforce visible.

"I may not have the real Triforce," Eriol muttered, "but its shadow will do perfectly fine!"

"How long will you persist in irritating me?" Ganon growled. The smoke curling away from his wound began to slowly dissipate.

Eriol ignored him and scrambled over to brother's side. "Link! Are you alright?"

Link nodded and slowly climbed to his feet. "Yeah… winded, that's all…"

"The legends… they never said the sword had to be at full power!" Eriol growled. "After he was freed, Ganon disappeared for a week or two… he must have done something to the temples that give the sword its powers. That's what the legends say, right? That the temples give the sword its powers?"

Link grunted. "You know just as much as I do about the legends, Eriol…"

Far behind them, a hollow bellow of a horn sounded out across the field, barely audible over the roar of battle. Link glanced over his shoulder and cursed. "That's Caleb's horn… he's sounding a retreat."

"Retreat?" Eriol glanced back at Ganon, who was watching them with grim amusement. "We can't just run away! If we take down Ganon, then his army won't have anyone to follow! We can end this war!"

Link shook his head. "We need to regroup. I'm sure we've lost a lot of allies in the field… and I don't know if we really can stop Ganon with the sword depowered."

Eriol seemed as if he were about to explode, but nodded. "Alright." He looked at the ring of Darknuts who had surrounded their makeshift dueling grounds. "It's going to be difficult to get to the Hylian lines…"

Link stood straighter and whirled his sword at his side. "Right. But dying here isn't an option." Link gave Ganon one last anger-filled glance. _This isn't over…_

The two brothers turned away from the Evil King and began to fight their way through the line of Darknuts.

--

Ganondorf observed his enemies as they fled, the wound in his stomach aching horrible. The Hero did not realize just how much that sword had hurt. It was a lucky thing that Ganondorf had…disabled… two of the temples that gave the sword its powers.

_It seems luck is on my side,_ he thought as he turned his gaze to the blood-stained blade he had struck Link with. _The Hero will fall and Hyrule will soon be mine._

Ganondorf lifted his face to the sky and closed his eyes. Lightning and thunder roared above.

_Yes… Hyrule will soon be mine…_


	36. XXXVI

Chuck, Visitor, BlazeStarre - Thanks so much for the kind words! I really appreciate it!

Thank you for your comments, P.N. Blackford. I do admit that the fight was over rather quickly, but I'm not going to admit whether he did or did not purge every piece of darkness from himself. That premise could probably lead into its own fic, if I wanted to follow it up.

:: Gasp :: What's this? Another chapter so soon? Yes, yes indeed.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

It takes a while to finish a chapter, so expect sporadic updates. I'll try to post every time I finish a chapter. Finally, I hope you all will enjoy the fic.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXXVI**

* * *

The remnants of the allied army had gathered in the central square of the marketplace. They were all exhausted and though no one wanted to admit, the edge of hopelessness had sunk in.

The initial charge had been a stunning success. The charging cavalry had shattered the front ranks of Ganon's army, trampling the monsters into the dirt and staining their horses' hooves' with black blood. As the Hylians and Arcadians spread out like a fan, the Gorons charged through the gaps between soldiers and barreled into whatever creature they came across with zest. Gorons were naturally strong creatures, but in battles, the strength of a Goron Beserker seemed to explode. Each swing of their heavy fists carved a swathe through their enemies. With the lances of the Arcadians spearing any creature that broke through while the Hylians mingled with the Beserkers, they felt they had a chance at beating back the horde.

It was then that Ganon committed his more powerful creatures. The moblins, lizalfos and wolfos were suddenly joined by stalfos knights, mingled with a few mountain trolls. Those that had pushed deep into enemy territory had stumbled upon several darknuts – those unlucky allied souls found themselves suddenly cut off and were not able to rejoin their comrades.

The battle had dissolved into a standoff of sorts. The Horde pressed in from three sides, but the allied army held the line and refused to be beaten back. The tide had finally shifted into Ganon's favor when the Gerudo and Hadar, whom Ganon had been keeping in reserve, joined the battle.

Most of the Hylians were suddenly confronted with foes that would not disappear after they were beaten. These enemies would leave corpses behind, and many Hylian Knights felt their nerves nearly desert them. But they fought on, spurred by the grim-faced Arcadians. The allied army began to be pushed back, exhausted by the battle and the seemingly endless ocean of enemies. They simply could not fight against an army this enormous.

The call for retreat had been sounded. The Arcadians and the Hylians began to fall back. It took time for the Goron Beserkers to realize the benefit in strategic retreat, but then they joined their comrades. Bodies littered the field, but due to the queer nature of monsters to dissolve when they died, the visible dead were mostly Arcadian, Hyrulean, or Goron, with a few Gerudo and Hadar strewn about. The fallen allies couldn't be recovered – the living were too weary or too exhausted to claim their comrades. Several Hylian Knights had to be dragged away from the dead.

The gates were shut and barred behind the allied army as they retreated into the city. Brand kept watch over the ramparts, having divided his archers into two contingents – one to rest while the other returned volleys of arrows found scattered among the walls and streets.

Link and Eriol were among the last stragglers to enter the city, fighting back Ganon's minions as they stumbled across the drawbridge. With Brand's men covering them from above, they were able to lift the bridge and seal the city. The two brothers then accompanied the rest of the allied soldiers to the marketplace.

It was a far cry from the bustling center of commerce it had been before the war had started. Instead of vendor's carts and booths, the circle was now filled with the wounded and exhausted. The horses that had survived were corralled in an alleyway, and Link felt a tinge of regret for leaving Epona behind. He wondered if she had made it back to the allied lines. She was a smart steed, after all.

Those with the most serious wounds were carefully loaded onto loaded onto carts and drawn up to Hyrule Castle by volunteers from among the Hylian commoners and Arcadian refugees. Several of the able-bodied Gorons also lent their aid to the transport of the wounded. For a moment, Link was amazed at how in these dark times, cultures who previously had little interaction with each other had come together.

Thunder rumbled above, accompanied by a brief flash of lightning. Link and Eriol stopped at the fountain, where several other soldiers had washed themselves of the blood, sweat and dirt gleaned from the battlefield. The water was filthy, but it was something. Wordlessly, they both collapsed on the fountain's lip and began to wash their faces. Link felt momentarily refreshed afterwards, though his muscles ached and his body cried for rest. Eriol noticed how pale and haggard his brother looked, but knew he did not look any better.

"I need to find the generals," Link said at length. "I need to know if they made it out of the battle safely."

Eriol nodded and stood. "…I'll go with you."

"They'll remember you from your last visit to the castle… I don't think they'll be too happy to see you."

"I know," Eriol said, "but I'm not staying behind. Besides… I can apologize to them. There's nothing I can do to make up for what I've done… but I can try."

Link smiled faintly. His brother was pale and gaunt, his hair hanging in dark clumps around his face. His eyes were haunted, but determined. Eriol barely resembled the brother Link had once known, but there were traces of him shining through – and the more Link looked, the more of those traces he could see. His heart ached at the sight of the scar, however, and his smile faded. "Eriol, I–"

"No," Eriol interrupted, shaking his head. "Just… don't. I've more to apologize for than you do. If it wasn't for me running off… if it wasn't for me, Uncle Darius would still be alive, wouldn't he?"

Link lowered his eyes. He felt guilty for not thinking about their uncle in weeks. Memories of the fire leapt to his mind, and all at once he could feel the sizzling heat and dancing flames around him. A part of him did blame Eriol… but that part had died on the battlefield. Link had killed it himself. "No," he said at least. "There was nothing we could do to save him. Besides, you weren't yourself. Ganon was influencing you, wasn't he?"

"I don't know," Eriol said, staring into the dark fountain water. "I…I've been jealous of you for a long time, brother. It's hard to tell when it stopped being my feelings and started being Ganon's… what if… what if that was just me, standing in our house, letting our uncle die?"

Link placed a gloved hand on Eriol's shoulder. "Look at me, brother… that wasn't you. We've always had our own way of dealing with our feelings. You were angry with me, but I know you wouldn't take it out on Uncle Darius. If you were not being influenced, you would have saved him. That's the kind of person you are – for a while, I was afraid that that person had been lost beneath Ganon's false promises and corruptive influence… but in Kakariko Graveyard, you proved that you wouldn't let him control you. It may have been your stubborn refusal to take orders, but that stubbornness brought back my brother. If you really want to make amends for what you've done, then let's put an end to Ganon's siege, alright?"

Eriol smiled, and for a moment, Link could see the child within him, beaming with praise. That light could only reach the eyes if this haunted young man, though, and it pained Link to know that his brother would probably never free himself of the guilt he felt over the things he had done. Ganon's influence was not easy to shake off.

"Alright," Eriol said at last. "The next time I see that bastard, I'll make him pay for everything that he's done to me… and to all of Hyrule." He stood up and looked around the marketplace. "Now, we've got some generals to find, right?"

A ghost of a smile again touched Link's lips. He stood over, but grunted and clenched his eyes in pain. The world seemed to stagger around him.

_What was that?_

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked, his voice almost drowned out by a deafening clap of thunder. He stepped forward to help, concerned.

_It must have gone deeper than I thought…_ Link waved his offer of help aside and stood straighter. His side throbbed painfully, but he ignored it. "I'm fine. Come on, let's go."

Eriol did not look convinced, but followed his brother anyway.

They questioned several soldiers and was eventually led to a two-story building overlooking the marketplace where the generals had commandeered as a make-shift headquarters. Link and Eriol climbed the outdoor stairway and Link knocked on the door. An Arcadian guard opened it and stepped aside to let them enter.

The gathered generals looked horrible, and Link noticed that someone was missing. King Arkaid sat at the central table, his left arm in a sling. Orca the Zora King sat beside Arkaid, looking weary but in one piece. Caleb paced the room with a noticeable limp, a bloody bandage wrapped around his forehead and left eye. Bason sat nearby, one arm splinted and resting in a sling. Link briefly flinched at the kind of creature that could break a Goron's arm.

"Link!" Caleb exclaimed, limping over. "Thank the Goddesses you're alright! I was worried you…" His voice died and a slow growl rumbled in his throat. "What in blazes is _he_ doing here?"

Link went to defend his brother but Eriol stepped forward. "I came to join my brother against Ganon. I know I met all of you under Ganon's banner, but that was a mistake. I belong with Hyrule."

"You betrayed your country once," Orca murmured, "who is to say you will not do so again?"

"I'm not going to try and defend my actions. I was wrong, and I joined him for all the wrong reasons. I… I want to make up for my mistakes."

Link moved his eyes from one general to the next. Eriol had much to say, and he didn't want to interrupt, but he knew a few of the men gathered here might decide that his brother was still a threat to Hyrule. And even though he refused to believe things would come down to it, he wouldn't let them hurt his brother.

"You're sir Link's brother, are you not?" King Arkaid spoke suddenly.

"I-I am, Your Majesty," Eriol stammered, lowering his head respectfully. Link remembered the ruler's oath when he had first met Eriol and he felt a cold knife twist in his gut.

The Arcadian gazed stonily at Eriol. "I swore I would have your blood on my blade the last time I saw you. Even with such an extraordinary brother, who may vouch for you, I may still fulfill that promise. But first, you must answer me this. Were you the one who commanded the horde to destroy my kingdom?"

To Eriol's credit, he did not shake as the king hinted at renewing his pledge. "I wasn't the one who ordered them, but I was there during the final days. I could've stopped them… but I didn't. I'll take responsibility for them and submit myself to your justice." To Link's surprise and chagrin, Eriol approached the monarch and knelt in front of him.

"Eriol," Link protested.

King Arkaid lifted a hand to silence him. He drew his sword from its sheath and placed it on the table. For a long moment his hand rested on the hilt, but then he moved it away and placed it in his lap. "The responsibility for that is not yours to take, then. This horde is Ganon's curse, and if he can rally so many to his banner, then surely he can harden a Hylian boy's heart. You are a foolish child, to be sure… but you are willing to bare the burden of your mistakes. It seems I misjudged you, boy. Now get up. We could use every soldier we can muster."

Link breathed a sigh of relief as Eriol got to his feet. He could see his brother's own relief as he turned away from the king. Eriol gave him a brief reassuring look. Link arched a brow and then turned to King Arkaid. "What happened to General Vladic, Your Majesty? I'm afraid I lost sight of him during the battle."

King Arkaid raised his hand and massaged his temples. "Vladic died valiantly in combat. If not for him, I might not have made it back to the city."

"We didn't expect such ferocity," Bason rumbled, speaking for the first time. "We lost many soldiers… I lost many kin. I thought this war wouldn't involve us, but the Dodongos proved that no place was safe from Ganon."

Caleb limped over to where a fire burned in a hearth, his good eye watching Eriol suspiciously. "We did our best, but we can do little else with the forces we have left than prepare for a siege."

Link leaned against a wall and rubbed his head. Things were grimmer than he anticipated. "…Out on the field, I was able to confront Ganon… he's more powerful than I had thought, and was stronger than any monster on the field. And he still has the core of his army untouched. I did not catch sight of his generals, though."

"Groblek, the Moblin chief, is dead," Eriol said quietly. "And so is Medara, Ganon's second in command."

King Orca looked unconvinced. "You saw them die?"

Eriol met the Zora's black-eyed stare. "I… I killed them myself."

"Good," Caleb interjected. "That might buy some time for us, then."

Eriol shook his head. "Ganon doesn't care about them. All he cares about is winning, and he's willing to sacrifice all the monsters on the field to do so. Their lives mean nothing to him. If anything, the death of his commanders might just make him angry enough to make a fresh attack against the castle."

King Arkaid thought about what Eriol said. "It seems you may be of use to us after all… how many monsters is Ganon fielding?"

"More than I could count, Your Majesty. I'd say he was preparing to invade long before he started his attacks. Even with the losses he took, he could still overrun the city if he breaks through the gate."

"It's worse than we thought, then," Link said. "King Hyrule should know how our assault fared… has a messenger been sent up to the castle yet?"

"Not as of yet," Caleb admitted. "We've been so busy loading up the wounded and taking care of ourselves that we haven't gotten around to it. I'll send for a messenger."

Link shook his head. "There's no need. I'll head up to the castle myself. I'll arrange to have a messenger bring up a count of the able-bodied soldiers as well." He bowed to the monarchs and excused himself, Eriol falling into step behind him.

"I know you meant well," Link said as they descended the stairs, "but I'm not sure taking responsibility for the fall of Arcadia was wise."

"But it was the truth, brother. I stood by and watched… I deserved whatever punishment he had in mind for me."

"Even a beheading?"

"…Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far…"

"Maybe not, but King Arkaid might."

After they reached the cobblestones of the market place, Link led the way to the alley where the horses were corralled. Again his heart ached with remorse at having abandoned Epona. The horses from Lon Lon Ranch were the best of breed, but even among the best, a mare like her came around only once in a lifetime.

A group of soldiers, along with one Hylian Knight, were guarding the horses. The animals moved about nervously as the lightning flashed across the sky and thunder shook the ground. They could sense how unnatural this rain-less storm was, it seemed to make them nervous. As Link approached, one of the soldiers left the group and vanished into the herd. "I need a horse," Link said while he walked over. "A fast one. I'm to go report to King Hyrule immediately. I'll also need one for my brother."

The Knight look surprised. "Your brother, sir Link? I didn't know he was serving with us."

"It's a long story," Eriol muttered.

The Knight motioned to a grey mare and one of the soldiers quickly brought it over. "This is a fine horse for your brother, sir Link. His owner died in battle… I believe you knew sir Kirothius?"

"We've met. He was a brave warrior."

"Indeed he was." The Knight sighed and shook his head. "Poor Kirothius… I promised him a decent burial, but I couldn't… couldn't get him…"

"I'm sure he understands," Link said quietly. "There are many brave souls who we were unable to recover. I'm sure they know that if we could have brought them away from the battle, we would have."

"Indeed." The Knight glanced over the horses and then looked back at Link. "I'm sorry for the delay. I was given orders by sir Caleb to present you with a certain horse if you were to come by. Ah, here she comes now."

Link's heart skipped a beat as the soldier who had vanished moments ago reappeared, leading Epona by the reins. The crimson-colored mare whinnied delightedly at the sight of her master and threw her head excitedly. Link smiled fondly and walked over to her, lifting a hand to stroke her neck.

"Hey there, girl. I'm sorry I left you on the field… I'm glad you were able to keep safe, though. You alright, girl?" Epona nuzzled him reassuringly, drawing a chuckle from Link's lips. "Alright, alright. Come on, I need you to carry me up to the castle, okay?" Link lifted a foot into the stirrup and hoisted himself onto her back.

A fresh blossom of pain from his side made him double over in pain. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He straightened up and did his best to regain his composure, but from his brother's worried look and the concern on the faces of the horse keepers, he was sure they noticed his odd behavior.

_There isn't time to take care of it just yet… first I have to speak with the king._

Link snapped his reins and Epona leapt forward. He directed her towards Hyrule Castle with Eriol beside him.


	37. XXXVII

Welcome back, Sir ADHD, Chuck, Rising Dragon, and Visitor! I appreciate the kind words. And as a forewarning (since Visitor mentioned it last chapter), this is also a bridge chapter of sorts, setting up the last character needed for the final few chapters of Quietus.

HarryNGinny4Eva, welcome to Quietus, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! I glanced at the fic you recommended, but I can't say for sure what makes a fic reviewable, really - Quietus was my first attempt in years at writing a fanfic and the first ones I did were... forgettable x.x. Your style is also very, very different than mine, so what works for me might not work for you. It might be better to ask some opinions of the reviewers.

In fact, if you guys would be so kind, in your next review, could you post your reasons for reviewing a fic? Like, what dod you look for in the story that makes it...er... reviewable? I think we could all benefit from it, if you guys don't mind.

Another new chapter. I'm uploading these so quickly because I want the final chapter to be up by Christmas.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXXVII**

* * *

Zelda had found no time for sleep following the ultimatum given to her father. As night fell over Hyrule, she began to personally oversee the evacuation of the townsfolk to the northern mountains. With her nursemaid and a personal guard of four soldiers, she rode up and down the column of Hylians and Arcadians as they trudged around Hyrule Castle and towards the northern gate. The sun fell and torches were brought out to light their way, and still they marched.

Most of the townsfolk had made it into the mountains by midnight. Feeling wearier than she ever remembered, Zelda had then retired to her room with the command that any news concerning the war be brought to her the moment it arrived at the castle.

Alone with her thoughts in her large bedroom, she unlaced her bodice and removed her dress, worn and dirty from a long day's use and muddied from riding about the townsfolk as they moved to safety. She set the dress aside, where a page would retrieve it later, and pulled a somber grey and blue one from her closet.

_I feel so tired,_ she thought wearily as she dressed. _I am tired of this war and tired of seeing how my people, and those of our dear neighbors, suffer because of it. This day has been filled with nothing but anxiety and anticipation, and I am tired of it all…_

But it hadn't been such a horrid day, actually. Her brief encounter with Link came to mind, and with it, a flush to her cheeks. How embarrassed she had felt afterwards. She was not so foolish as to rationalize the moment as some escape from the pressures of her ailing kingdom. She had always felt connected to him in more ways than she could imagine, and her feelings towards him were quite strong. Her embarrassment was born from the fact that she was a princess and he was a soldier, and that acting on what she felt would only make things difficult for the both of them.

"I love him," she murmured to the quiet stillness of her room. "Though we are of two different worlds… I love him… and I wish to stay with him as long as I live…"

A knock came at her door. Shaken out of her reverie, Zelda finished tying her bodice, her face flushed with embarrassment. Why am I acting like a foolish child when there is a war at our very gates? Crossing over to her bedroom door, she opened it and found her stoat nursemaid standing before her, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Forgive me for intruding upon you, Highness, but the battle has begun. We've just received word from the city walls. Our archers have begun repelling the invaders."

Zelda nodded slowly. "I see…. thank you, Impa," she said as she stepped into the hall and closed her door. "I am going to join the others down on the front yard to treat the wounded."

Impa bowed deeply. "Allow me to escort you, my lady."

"Of course."

As they proceeded down the torch-lit hallway, Zelda prepared herself for the horrid night to come. While the art of healing was one she had practiced since she was a child, she had never expected to be treating wounds caused by steel blades and arrowheads. Occasionally an accident might occur to one of the Knights as they trained, but their royal healer took care of such things. Her first taste of what was to come was when Link became involved with the war effort, and even then his wounds were not so severe that some bed rest could not cure them.

_And now my hands will be stained with the blood of my people… people who are fighting and dying for me, my father, and our country._

--

Zelda was surprised to find her father in the great entrance hall, standing before the statue of the Hero of Time, the dancing light of the braziers on either side of the statue casting shadows upon his face. He looked up as they approached, a weary pensiveness in his eyes.

"Ah, Zelda… lady Impa, I must speak with my daughter for a moment. You may tell the healers and volunteers that she will be joining them shortly." Impa bowed and hurried towards the front door. Zelda moved to his side and her father smiled faintly. "You look as weary as I feel, my dear… you should get some rest."

"I cannot sleep while our country writhes in pain, father… and I suspect you can abide her cries no more than I can."

The king nodded and turned his attention back to the statue. "…You are certainly your mother's daughter, Zelda… She could abide the suffering of our people no more than you can. Sometimes… sometimes I think the prosperity of our kingdom is due more to your efforts than to anything I could possibly do."

Zelda stepped forward and placed a hand on her father's shoulder. "Father, please, do not say that… your benevolence is what guides Hyrule. Mother simply attempted to make the lives of our people easier, and I hope to do the same."

The king chuckled and patted Zelda's hand. "You have done more than anyone could hope to ask of you, my daughter." He lowered his head, sighing gently. "I wonder what she would say, if she lived to see this day… no, I think I'd rather not know. By the mercy of the Goddesses, she does not have to see these dark times."

She lowered her head a moment, feeling somewhat guilty at not having thought about her mother for so long. When she looked up again, her father was staring at her, his weathered face grave. "Listen to me, daughter. Hyrule does not exist in the fields, or the forests, or in the town or castle. These things can be stripped away, but Hyrule will still stand. So long as our people survive this blight, then our country will too. Remember that, Zelda. Hyrule exists in the hearts of the people, not in the lay of the land."

Zelda gazed uncomprehendingly into her father's eyes, but at length, she nodded. King Hyrule held her gaze a moment more, and then turned to face the statue once more. "…The wounded will be transferred to our lawn soon, my daughter. It is best that you go and comfort them as best you can."

"It would mean a lot to them if you came as well, father."

"Perhaps… but there are a few matters I must attend to first."

Though she wished to find out what it was that kept her father from his people, the king's voice held a not of finality she did not wish to question. She turned to the statue and bowed her head, murmuring a silent prayer to the Goddesses, and then left the castle.

--

A camp had been set up near the gate to the castle grounds. It was populated by several of Zelda's handmaidens who wished to help as well as healers, both Hylian and Arcadian. There were a few Zora medicine men and women as well, and several other volunteers from among the townsfolk.

Zelda moved among them, whispering words of encouragement and reassurance. They took comfort in her presence, but they all knew that it would not be long until the field was filled with their countrymen. It was the dead of night, the darkness broken only by lit braziers spaced throughout the camp. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed in the distance.

_A storm is coming_, the princess thought grimly. And then she amended that thought – _the storm is here._

It was not long until the wounded began to arrive.

They were the archers, the men who stood atop the outer wall to fend off Ganon's first wave of attack. They were carried in carts to the camp, where the volunteers carefully tended them. There was no steady flow – the allied archers proved themselves to be sturdy folk, and Zelda's volunteers had more than enough time and hands to take care of them.

The Zora were brought to their medicine men and woman, who cared for them in private. Zelda did not understand why but knew better than to question them. After all, they were the only ones who could care for their species – none of the others had any idea of how to treat a Zora.

A faint light over the town drew Zelda's attention. It was the faint light that accompanied the prayer for Nayru's Love, a common prayer among soldiers. Zelda turned towards the glow and lifted her marked hand to her chest, adding her own prayer to them as well.

As the glow began to fade, Zelda turned back to her duties. Soon the sounds of distant battle intensified as the cavalry and foot soldiers of the allied army charged into the teeth of Ganon's horde. She found herself distracted, her heart hammering in her chest. It was because of Link, she knew. He was out there now, fighting for them all… and she hoped with every fiber of her being that he would return.

--

More archers came to the camp, some carried by their comrades, for care. As the night wore on, Zelda began to hope that these would be the only wounded that would come to her. She moved quickly between patients, the healer doing much of the work while she attended to small tasks.

Shortly before the first rays of light illuminated the dark clouds over Death Mountain, she felt a sudden throb in her left hand. Startled, she looked down and found the mark of the Triforce glowing dully through her dirtied glove.

_Something has happened… to Link? Or to his brother?_

Zelda turned towards the direction of the war and moved her hand to her chest. Yes, something was wrong... and from the sudden ache beneath her breast, she knew it had to be Link. And yet… there was something else, as well. With his brother. Something had changed in his brother, and it brought a touch of warmth to her hand.

_Such odd feelings,_ she thought to herself, wrenching her gaze away from the town. _Perhaps there exists some connection between us. Between the three pieces of the Triforce. Link had sometime spoken about a sense he possessed, one that warned him of danger. Is this apprehension that I feel now the same thing?_

Once more she turned to aid the healers. A few tattered knights had made their way from battle, weary men with vicious wounds sustained from the maelstrom of blades, claws and teeth they endured upon Hyrule Field. Despite the objections of her healers, she would often attend them herself. It kept her hands and mind busy. It kept her focused and awake.

She thought she was growing accustomed to the wounded, but as the light in the east grew and the flashes of thunder crossed high above, the distant sound of a horn was carried to her on the wind. It was Caleb's war horn, a rallying cry… and to hear it ring over the throes of battle could only mean that he was sounding a retreat. The princess exchanged a worried glance with her nursemaid and quickly tied a bandage around the leg of an Arcadian she had been treating.

A short time later, carts laden with the wounded rumbled into camp. A continuous, ominous train, driven by Knights with grim faces and haunted eyes. Zelda found herself in the midst of grown men screaming in pain, clutching blank spaces where legs or arms had been. Soldiers with bloodied bandages wrapped around their heads, seeing only darkness for the rest of their lives.

These were the warriors who had fought upon the frontlines. Zelda was unprepared for how vicious their wounds were and how wrenching their cries. Her face pale with horror, she barely made it behind a tree before retching. Impa was quickly beside her, a protective arm around her shoulder.

"My lady, please, let me escort you back to the castle –"

"No," Zelda protested hoarsely, rallying herself. "No… my place is here. I am alright… I… I just need something to steel myself with."

Impa ordered a nearby handmaiden to fetch some water. "Wine," Zelda muttered.

"Water," Impa repeated.

While she waited for her drink, the princess turned a sad gaze to the soldiers crowding the camps. The healers had been able to handle the relatively minor wounds of the archers and the few wounded that had been brought to the castle grounds, but this onslaught was almost more than they could bear. With almost callous efficiency, the royal healers inspected each creature and proclaimed which ones would be cared for and which were too far gone to save.

"You should not see such things," Impa murmured mournfully. "Neither you, nor any of us… we have lived in peace for so long… what have we ever done to deserve this? Why have the Goddesses forsaken us?"

"They have no hand in this," Zelda said. "This is not their will. Have you not noticed how the clouds hang above us, rumbling with thunder and lashing out with lightning, yet not a drop of rain has been spilt? No… the Goddesses are furious. This is not their will, but the will of Ganon."

"Why then do they let us suffer so?"

"Hush, Impa, do not lose your faith now." Yet the questioned burned in Zelda's heart as well.

The handmaiden returned and Zelda drank from her water pitcher. Taking a moment more to regain her composure, she returned to her tasks. The sight of bloodied stumps for limbs made her stomach twist and her flesh crawl, but she swallowed the bile rising in her throat and did her best to comfort the wounded warriors. She moved among them with Impa beside her, caring for minor wounds as best she could.

Why were they suffering so? Impa's question had wormed its way into Zelda's mind. She had faith in the Goddesses, believed they would deliver them from danger… but when? And why wait? She lifted her eyes to the rainless storm above and silently begged the Goddesses to intervene soon. Her father had told her Hyrule existed in the hearts of the people, but at this rate, there would be no people left to keep Hyrule alive.

Her hand tingled once more. For a moment Zelda thought the Goddesses were answering her prayers, but she recognized the warmth as a signal for the approach of another one bearing a mark. Link was alive! She felt flushed with joy at the realization, momentarily forgetting the death surrounding her.

But… there was something more. She could sense him, but also felt the faint presence of his brother as well. A frown briefly touched her lips and then changed into a faint smile. They were reunited at last…

A thought suddenly occurred to her. Now, all three individuals marked by the Goddesses – the bearers of the Triforce – were on the same side, in the same place.

Zelda looked heavenward once more, this time in awe. Perhaps the Goddesses had heard their prayers after all.


	38. XXXVIII

Heya Itxier, thanks for commenting! Viral Mutation, thanks for your honest opinion. It was a slow chapter, but I had to bring readers up to speed on Zelda's position - though there might have been a better way to do it x.x.

Chuck and SirADHD, thanks for your comments and your responses! SirADHD, don't worry, the last chapter is quite a long one, heh.

HarryNGinny4Eva, I hope Chuck and SirADHD's comments were of some help to you. It seems like they like adventurous, epic stories. Personally, I'm a bit of a technical reader, so I enjoy well-written fics - though I geatly enjoy fics with original ideas and relatable characters who are more than what they appear to be (creativity in story and character often snags my interest most in reading fics).

Another new chapter. I'm uploading these so quickly because I want the final chapter to be up by Christmas.

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXXVIII**

* * *

Eriol couldn't take his eyes off the carts carrying the wounded towards the castle. He wouldn't let himself. He stared at them, let them burn their way into his memory. These were Hylians, his countrymen. They were risking their lives to save their country, and he had tried to destroy it. These were Arcadians and Zora. They were people who had nothing to do with Hyrule beyond the status of allies, yet they were drawn into war with Hyrule's greatest enemy.

He hadn't fought beside them. He had fought against them.

Eriol felt sick inside for what he had done. He was manipulated by Ganon, but that monster only took advantage of the anger and jealousy he had felt towards his brother. Even now, prying his eyes away from the wounded to look at Link, he could feel those feelings bubbling to the surface. Link was stronger. Braver. He was the one who always fought for the right causes. He was always the good guy.

_Stop that_, Eriol thought to himself, growling in frustration. _Link is better than me. Always was… always will be. It's no use trying to one-up him. Maybe if I actually let myself learn from him, I might be worth something. I'm nothing right now… just a jealous child. _

It stung, admitting that, but he had already accepted it. His behavior was childish – irresponsible, immature, and dangerous. If he had actually swallowed his pride, accept that Link was stronger, maybe even learn from him… well, then things might have turned out differently.

_But I couldn't admit that,_ he thought dryly. _I couldn't admit that I was the lesser man… and now I've alienated myself from everything I cared about. Uncle Darius… I could have saved you! If… If I had just acted, then… then you'd be here… with us…_

But he hadn't acted, and his uncle was gone – and ever since, he had just made a bigger fool of himself and brought more shame onto his family. How was he supposed to make up for that? How was he supposed to make up for turning his back on his country and his family, following the vilest creature to ever set foot in Hyrule, watch the downfall of an entire kingdom, attempt to kill his own brother, and try to help an army of monsters overthrow the Royal Family?

He had been able to break free from Ganon's control. He killed Medara, the witch that had ensnared his heart. He found his brother, tried to protect him, and fought Ganon – and ended up retreating. He should have died fighting Ganon… but instead, he was forced to turn away and bear even more shame. And then what? He offered his life to King Arkaid, in a foolish attempt to gain some ounce of respect, of forgiveness… but even though he was forgiven, he still hadn't accomplished anything. He still felt the unbearable load of shame and dishonor he had placed upon his own shoulders.

_You've tried to help me time and again,_ Eriol thought, looking over at his brother, _but this was always about me… I was stupid enough to turn my back on you, and now I've got to make amends for it by myself._

Link seemed to flinch with every step the horse took. Eriol frowned. He had been acting oddly ever since they entered the city. He was pale, sweating, and seemed to be in pain – but he never said anything. Eriol began to think that his brother was hiding something. _Is he wounded?_

His brother spurred his horse forward before he could ask and Eriol quickly followed. They rode through the open iron gates that led to the castle grounds. The caravan of wounded carts turned onto the front lawn, where a group of tents had been set up. Eriol spied several women moving about, caring for the soldiers. He noticed that a few of them were healers but most appeared to be townsfolk. Volunteers. Several Zora medicine women moved in and out of tents, and he assumed that they were treating their own kind inside.

The sight of so many wounded made Eriol sick inside, but again, he did not let himself look away. It was important that he remember just how many lives had been given for Hyrule while he refused to give his own.

A few of the soldiers raised their hands to salute Link as he rode past. Eriol felt a spark of envy but shoved those feelings aside. Link deserved all the praise and respect he received.

This was the second time that Eriol had approached Hyrule Castle. The first time had been as an emissary for Ganon, and this time, a soldier for Hyrule. He still found it impressive but this was hardly the time to appreciate its grandeur. Even with the sunrise approaching, it was still dark. The clouds had not parted all night, and the sky was still lit by momentary flashes of thunder. Eriol couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. Whether it was good or bad, he couldn't tell.

"Link!"

His brother reined in his horse, a dozen feet away from the castle's drawbridge, and glanced over the lawn. Eriol followed his eyes and for a moment did not recognize the woman who had spoken. She wore a black dress, stained dark by dirt and blood. She looked as bad as if she had been one of the soldiers fighting in the front lines. When she drew close enough, Eriol realized with a start that it was princess Zelda.

"You are alive," she said, moving closer to Link. She paused, meeting Eriol's eyes. A faint smile touched her lips. "Eriol… does this mean you have joined us at last?"

For a moment, her face brought back images of nights spent with Medara. He swung off of his horse, face scarlet with embarrassment. He quickly knelt before her and offered his sword, his head bowed in the hopes that she would not see his flushed face. "Y-yes, Your Highness… I'm where I truly belong, fighting beside my brother and my countrymen. I pledge myself to the defense of Hyrule… if you'll have me."

Zelda stepped forward and lifted the sword from his hands. Eriol kept his eyes on the dirty hem of her dress as she tapped the blade on each shoulder. "I accept your pledge," Zelda murmured. "Rise, Eriol, soldier of Hyrule."

Soldier, but not a knight. Not like… Eriol gritted his teeth and swallowed the bitterness. This was more than he deserved, and he knew it. He stood slowly and accepted his sword from the princess. "Thank you, Your Highness… I won't fail my country again."

Zelda nodded. Her face was unreadable, but from the ghost of a smile on her lips and the warmth in her eyes, Eriol guessed that she had accepted him.

"We come with news from the generals," said Link as Zelda turned her gaze to him. "We need to speak with your father right away."

"Of course," said Zelda. Eriol frowned, moving his gaze from her to Link and back again. He might have been imagining it, but there was something in the way they looked at each other. "Come with me," she continued. "I'll escort you inside."

Link nodded and swung out of his saddle. When he touched the ground, he suddenly cried out and doubled over, grasping his side.

"Link!" Zelda cried, jumping to her side. Eriol jumped off of his horse and crouched by his brother. Zelda shot him a worried look. "What happened to him?"

"I'm okay," Link muttered, trying to wave them away.

"No you're not," Eriol hissed. "You're pale and you're trembling." Grasping Link's shoulder with one hand, he used the other to move his brother's hand away from his side. He breathed in sharply. There was fresh blood around a gash in his tunic. _Ganon's last attack_, Eriol realized. _You idiot! You took the wound so you could hurt him!_

"Impa!" Zelda called, turning to a maid standing nearby. "Fetch some bandages and salve from the healers! And a bucket of water, with a sponge!"

"Get that ridiculous tunic off," Eriol growled as he unbuckled his brother's sword. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Link undid his belt and flinched as he pulled his tunic off. Beads of sweat glistened on his brow. "It's nothing. A flesh wound, that's… that's all. It can wait – we need to report to the king."

Ganon's blade had cut straight through the chainmail Link wore beneath the tunic. There was rent in the side and the metal links were stained almost black around the wound. Eriol grunted as he helped lift the mail shirt off.

"You should not shrug off such wounds," Zelda scolded. She lightly brushed the tips of her fingers over the bloody part of the undershirt Link wore beneath the chainmail. The fabric around the wound was sticking to Link's flesh. Eriol saw that her face had gone pale. "Goddesses… if this became infected…"

Link grunted as he loosened the buckles on his gloves, pulling the sleeves of his undershirt out before removing the entire shirt. He slowly pulled the bloody section away from his side, hand trmebling, flinching slightly as he did. "It's not serious. All I … all I need is a bandage and I'll be fine."

The wound looked worse than Eriol had feared. Ganon's blade had bit deep, cutting through all of Link's garments to open a line in Link's side just beneath his ribs. The skin around the wound was sticky with drying blood, though the wound had not stopped bleeding.

Impa returned with a roll of bandages in one hand and a small bowl in the other. Another handmaiden trailed behind her, hauling the bucket of water. "Set that down right here," Zelda said. The woman did as told and Zelda lifted out the sponge floating inside, using it to clean the blood from around Link's wound. "This is deeper than a flesh wound… the only way to stop the bleeding will be to stitch it closed…"

"No time," Link grunted, flinching as she cleaned around the wound. "I'll get it stitched later. I-I need to speak with your father – its important news concerning the war!"

"Go find my father," Zelda told the waiting handmaiden. As she ran off, Zelda dropped the sponge in the bucked and took the salve from Impa. "There. He will be here shortly. Now, we must stitch the wound closed before it gets infected! You are pale and shaking, and your flesh is cool to the touch!"

Eriol shifted uneasily from one foot to another. He had no idea what to do – Zelda seemed to have things under control. He watched her tend to his brother, and this time he was sure of it. There was something between them. He could see it in his brother's eyes when he looked at her, and in the open worry on the princess' face. With the realization came a renewed surge of jealousy.

This time, Eriol squashed his enviousness without even thinking. His brother was hurt, and right now, that was all that he should worry about. With a pang of regret, he thought about how often he had tried to hurt him since he joined Ganon's army. That wound could have easily been made by him.

Unconsciously, Eriol lifted a hand to touch the edge of the scar on his face. He hadn't been able to hurt his brother, but Link had been able to hurt him. It wasn't fair.

_And nothing I've done has been fair to him, or to our family. I'm the last person to be thinking about fairness._

"If you will not let me sew the wound right now," Zelda was saying, "then at least keep away from the siege until it has been treated. You cannot fight with an open wound – you would kill yourself!"

"Okay," Link acknowledged at last. "After I… speak with your father, the healers can take care of it."

"Thank you."

Eriol turned away. He couldn't watch them anymore. Zelda's tenderness… it was more than he could bear. Images of Medara came to mind once more. She had assumed the princess' appearance many times, but she could never mimic that tenderness. She could never fake the compassion that was written so clearly in the princess' eyes. Eriol's face flushed once more at the inappropriate memories, glad that the real Zelda would never know of them.

Movement along the walk leading to the castle caught his eye. A mounted soldiers was racing towards them, and even at this distance, with the dark clouds above obscuring the rising sun, he could see the expression of panic on the Hylian's face.

Eriol glanced over his shoulder. Link was preoccupied with Zelda, who was wrapping bandages around his waist. Eriol looked back at the messenger and took a few steps towards him, raising a hand in greeting. "You have a message from the generals?"

The Hylian reined in his horse and scrambled down. "Y-yes, sir. I was instructed to take it to the king, or to sir Link."

Eriol gestured over his shoulder. "Sir Link is injured and being cared for. I'm his brother, I can take the message."

"I-injured?" the soldier repeated, his face growing even more fearful. "The Hero is injured?"

_Hero? What is he talking about?_ "The message! What's happened?"

The soldier trembled as he looked at Eriol. "T-the enemy has broken through the front gates! All able-bodied soldiers are to rejoin the soldiers and repel the invaders!"

--

"Stay together! Don't let them into the city!"

Brand's voice was a hoarse bellow as he fought both to repel the monsters streaming through the shattered gate and rally the soldiers who had not yet moved on to rest in the marketplace. A runner had been sent, and he was confident that support would be sent – but with Ganon's horde already streaming under the barbican, he wondered if they would arrive in time.

The moblins who came first were little more than annoyances to the soldiers. But they kept coming, and were soon joined by oily lizalfos, fanged wolfos, and, most aggressive of all, battle-lusting stalfos. The skeletons would not go down unless they could cut their heads from their bodies, presuming you could get past their guard to do so. Not for the first time that night, Brand muttered a curse against the nightmarish monsters.

"Brand!" The voice came from somewhere behind him. Who was it? He thought he recognize – Caleb! The Hylian general!

"Caleb! What the blazes are you doing here? I saw you struck down on the battlefield!"

"A flesh wound," the Hylian growled as he fought his way forward. "I can only see out of one eye, but I'll be damned if that'll stop me from laying into these beasts!"

Brand smirked at the man's eagerness to fight, but he knew that such a handicap could be fatal. There was no way to plug the gate and no way to slow the monsters down. It would only be a matter of time until the city was overrun.

"Where's our archers?" Caleb gasped, stabbing his sword through a moblin's chest on Brand's right.

"Look around – they ran out of arrows, so they took up swords. We're too thin, though. The monsters will break through before long."

"Watch your tongue. We'll keep them out of the city if it's the last thing we do!"

"I'm sure I heard of a dead general in Arcadia who said the same thing before some enemy arches gave him a few more holes to breathe through."

Caleb chuckled darkly. "I think I've heard of a Hylian Knight who said the same thing. Maybe I'll be just as famous after we've won this war."

If we win, Brand thought grimly.

His banter with the Hylian was cut short as the wave of monsters in front of him melted away. His heart hammered in his chest as three armored Darknuts charged towards his line. Brand planted his feet and crouched, sword raised. "Take me if you can," he murmured, "but I'll be sure to drag you along with me."

--

Ganondorf grinned as he watched his army seethe into the city. Victory was in reach – he could taste it on the air.

As if to mock him, the sky lit up with a bright streak of lightning, followed by a thunderous crash that made the monsters around him cringe and look fearfully up at the sky.

Ganondorf laughed. "There is nothing you can do to stop me from reclaiming what is mine," he bellowed to the heavens in defiance. "Your Hero is a failure and your empty threats fall on deaf ears! There is no one left to save your pitiful kingdom! Hyrule is mine!"


	39. XXXIX

Chuck, Visitor, Blue-Horizons, and Le Renard Noir, thanks for the kind words! Blue-Horizons and Noir, welcome to Quietus!

I know what you meant about the princess, TalimTheWindWaker. It's hard to write for her sometimes because she's supposed to be balanced between that princess stereotype and the 'Be Thou for the People' I want her to be (thank you Fullmetal Alchemist for the quote ).

Viral Mutation, don't worry about your last review, it was very helpful. And I know how you feel about war scenes - this just gives me experience as to how to write one. Of course, things are coming to an end... I hope this chapter leaves a better taste than the last one!

Up by Christmas? Yeah, right XX.

The holiday kind of snuck up on me, and I've been in a daze ever since... I also recently go a job, and that threw me for a loop. But I'm here, and I'm updating! This is the final chapter of Quietus - though there will be an Epilogue. It's a long one, so I don't expect anyone to make it in one sitting. I think some people might be upset, some others might be pleased... but I think it's a fitting end, considering what I wanted to accomplish.

So read on, my friends. Hold all questions until the Epilogue. And of course, enjoy the story. And Merry Belated Christmas to you all!

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**XXXIX**

* * *

Link said very little as Zelda dressed his wound. Though he didn't say anything, his vision had started to blur. _I've lost… more blood than I thought…_ His mind felt hazy, and every thought felt like he was stumbling through a fog to bring it forward. He felt cold and his head felt heavy, but he held his head as Zelda attended to him.

_She shouldn't be doing this… she's… she's a princess and I'm a soldier_… Still, it was not unpleasant. Aside from the sharp pain that shot through his side when he twisted the wrong way, he barely noticed the throbbing wound. Instead, he found his muddled mind focused uncannily upon the movements of Zelda's deft fingers. He felt warm when they brushed his flesh, warmth that gradually spread to his cheeks. It served to stave off the fog that had settled in his head and clear his thoughts.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly, unsure if he had said anything at all until Zelda answered him.

"You are supposed to be more careful." Her voice was low enough so that no one beyond them could hear. "You promised me that you would return to me… and you nearly broke that promise…"

Link lowered his head. "I'm truly sorry, Zelda… I… I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that. Ganon… he had to be stopped. He couldn't take Hyrule again. But I… I couldn't stop him. I wasn't strong enough. Everyone's been calling me the Hero recently… for a moment, I actually believed it."

Zelda paused and looked up at him. "So long as our people survive, then so too does Hyrule. I know you well, Link, and I know you love Hyrule… but do not let that love blind you. In the hearts of the people, you have secured Hyrule's future. All that is left is to survive this terrible war… and you must survive."

Link gazed into Zelda's care-worn eyes, touched by her sincerity. He was about to say something to her when Eriol crouched next to them.

"Bad news," he hissed, his face nearly as pale as Link's own. "Word from the front – Ganon's broken through the gates. They're flooding the lower city."

Zelda gasped. Link struggled to get to his feet, ignoring the pain in his side. "Where's my chainmail? We have to go help them."

"There is no need, sir Link." Link blinked in surprise and half-turned to face the castle steps. King Hyrule stood there, the handmaiden Zelda had sent beside him. His weathered face betrayed little, but Link saw the flames of determination dancing in his eyes. "I have seen the horde from my chambers and witnessed the withdrawal of our troops. Ganon is too strong – and it seems the Master Sword was unable to defeat him."

Link could scarcely believe what the king was suggesting. "Ganon did something to the source of the sword's power… Your m-majesty, you cannot mean to surrender! We can still fight!" He swayed slowly as he spoke. The haze that had clouded his mind moments ago was starting to return.

"Surrender?" The king scoffed. "Hardly. So long as there is breath in my body, Ganon shall never claim the throne of Hyrule. However, I see now that it was foolish to attempt to thwart him through force of arms… his army is too numerous, and with all our allies already committed, there is no one to support us. I will not allow my people to throw away their lives in a futile gesture anymore."

"Er… Your Majesty," Eriol interrupted, stepping next to his brother. "I-I know this isn't the right time or anything, but –"

The king held up a hand. "Do not say a word. You stand beside the greatest knight Hyrule has ever known and my daughter, who holds him as her champion. Your allegiance is spoken for by the company you keep – and I trust their word with my life. Now is not the time to bicker over past indiscretions."

Eriol nodded and bowed, moving his fist to his chest. "My life is yours, Your Majesty."

Link smiled faintly then closed his eyes as the world seemed to lurch around him. He staggered forward, a fresh wave of pain blossoming in his side. He would have fallen, but a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder and held him. When his vision cleared, he glanced over at Eriol, who had ducked his head under Link's arm and carried the brunt of his weight.

"You're hurt worse than you let on," he hissed. "I'm taking you to the healers right now."

"There is no time," the king said quietly. Link looked up at him, puzzled. "Come with me into the castle. Zelda, you must come as well. You there," he said, hailing the messenger Eriol had been talking to a few moments ago. "Go into the city and tell the generals to withdraw their men onto the castle grounds. When the gate is locked, they are to barricade it as best they can and then join the refugees to the north."

The messenger nodded and remounted his horse. Link watched him leave and turned to the king. "Your Highness, I don't mean to doubt your commands, but is this wise? If we let them have the city, then they could make a stand that would last months!"

"Let them stay then," the king rumbled. "They will find it to be a futile gesture. Now, come with me. There is no time to lose."

King Hyrule turned and reentered the castle. Link frowned and looked at his companions. Eriol was just as bewildered as he was, but seemed resigned to do as they ordered. Zelda was hesitant at well, but by her furtive looks at Link's side, he didn't think her mind was on her people at the moment. His mind still felt dulled, and the edges of his vision blurred, but he wasn't ready to be cared for yet.

"Okay," he said at last, voice sounding weak even to his own ears. "Let's go… Eriol, h-hand me my tunic. Whatever the king has in mind, I-I don't want to face it half-naked."

Beyond the city walls, the sun had risen, yet its light could not penetrate the lightning-laced storm clouds that hung over Hyrule.

--

Even half-blind, Caleb had proven why he was the commander of the Hylian Knights. He kept the monsters flooding the streets at bay with his shield and used his sword with enough precision to make an artisan jealous. They had been driven away from the gates and were being pushed into the marketplace, but the monsters paid dearly for it. The moblins had all but vanished from the ranks, along with the lizalfos and wolfos. Stalfos formed the majority of their enemies now, interspaced with Darknuts and groups of Hadar foot troops.

Caleb privately admitted that of all the creatures Ganon commanded, the Hadar had given him the most difficult time. Slaying monsters was one thing – they bled, but then they vanished. When the Hadar died, their bodies remained, and the thought of killing other men bothered him greatly. Still, they were vicious little things, and their sabers had a way of finding the gaps in even an Arcadian's plated armor.

He had gathered a small retinue around him composed of Hylian Knights. They were flanked on either side by Hylian soldiers and Arcadian infantry, the horsemen useless in such close-quarters combat. Every now and then, a Zora skirmisher would disappear into the crowd of enemies before reappearing moments later, the monsters thinned by five or six more. The Gorons had left the field of battle, having been ordered to help move the injured back to the castle. The warrior race complained loudly at this, but Bason had silenced them with threat of single combat.

They had managed to beat back the latest thrust of Ganon's forces when a runner joined his squad. By now every muscle in his body screamed in agony, his swings becoming more sluggish with fatigue. The runner managed to get close enough to him to deliver his message without interfering in the battle.

"General Caleb! The king orders the allied army retreat to the castle grounds and barricade the gates immediately!"

"What?" he roared, knocking aside a Darknut's blade with his shield before forcing the creature backwards with a horizontal slice. "He wants us to abandon the city?"

The messenger was gone. Delivering the news to the other generals, no doubt. Caleb growled in frustration. What on earth is he thinking? At any rate, orders were orders. King Hyrule was an intelligent man who cared for his soldiers – he wouldn't force them to retreat without good reason.

"Alright men, you heard the king! Everyone fall back to the castle, and try not to get yourselves –" Caleb's command was cut off as the Darknut lowered its head and charged him. Caleb swung his shield up to protect himself but the force of the blow sent him sprawling backwards. His head smacked the cobblestones and an explosion of stars danced before his eyes.

When his vision cleared, he saw the Darknut standing over him, sword plunging towards him.

--

The Great Hall of the castle was darker than Link remembered it. The clouds outside kept out all light except the jagged strokes of lightning that seemed to become more numerous since he had left the battlefield. Torches were lit, but they didn't seem to cast very much light – but perhaps it was his eyesight that was making things darker than they really were. The thought chilled him.

Eriol was next to him, his arm wrapped around his waist. The Mirror Shield was slung on his back, but nothing he had said could persuade Link not to wear the Master Sword himself – even with the bloody gash in his side, he would not part with the weapon. Link would have waved off his brother's concern but knew that without him, he might not be able to keep himself standing. Zelda stood on his other side, her gaze flickering to his side. _She's worried about me… and I'm starting to be worried too…_

The king stood before the statue of the Hero of Time, gazing upon the stone figure's countenance. How odd… of everything in the Great Hall, it was the stature that Link could see most clearly. Like Zelda's touch, it seemed to pierce the fog that had settled on his mind and Link was able to gather his thoughts. What were they doing here? How was this going to help them save Hyrule?

Wordlessly, the king lifted his hand and placed on the royal seal at the base of the statue. Link heard his brother gasp as the seal began to glow. He gasped himself when a deep rumbling filled the hall and the statue slowly slid backwards, revealing a staircase beneath it. Glancing over at the princess, he saw that Zelda was just as surprised about the secret passage as he was. The king retrieved a nearby torch and descended into the darkened passage.

It was a tight fit for Link and his brother. "Her… I can use the wall to support myself," he murmured. Eriol frowned doubtfully but nodded and let go of his brother. Zelda moved after her father and Link followed after, his arms spread to both sides of the staircase so as to steady himself. Eriol was close behind, no doubt ready to grab him if he fell. The walk down the stairs aggravated the wound in Link's side, but he fought against the dizzy spells it provoked. There wasn't any time to take care of it now.

At the bottom of the stairway was another great hall. It stretched beyond the light cast by the king's torch, the far end being shrouded in thick darkness. As they entered, Link noticed great statues lining the room, carved in the likeness of Hylian Knights, their swords raised over the room. The blades of opposing statues crossed above them, the sword tips lost amidst the shadows of the vaulted ceiling. The air was stale, and Link guessed that this place had been sealed for years.

Now that he thought about it, the statues resembled the ones he had seen in the hidden crypt in Kakariko Graveyard, where the legendary Princess Zelda was buried. Could they have been built at the same time?

"What is this place?" Zelda asked, gazing about with awe.

"It is a shrine, of sorts," her father answered. He had moved to the center of the room, where a raised dais rested, a low pedestal in its center. "It was built after the Imprisoning War as a place to hide the Master Sword… however, once the Hero of Time returned the sword to its resting place in the Temple of Time, it became impossible to remove. This hall fell into disuse, and was later converted to serve other purposes."

He gestured towards the far end of the hall. "There is a secret passage there that emerges in a field north of the castle. It was to serve as an escape route for the Royal Family to utilize should the castle ever come under attack." As he spoke, the king lit three braziers arranged around the dais in a triangular shape.

"H-how will this help us stop Ganon?" Link asked, aggravated by the hollow sound in his voice.

Zelda glanced worriedly at him. The king also turned to look at him, though his gaze was solemn and reserved. "We are about to do the one thing that Ganon has sought to do throughout the ages. We are going to summon the Triforce."

--

Brand barely made it to the castle gates before they were locked. The order to abandon the city came as a surprise, but with the way the battle was going, it was one of the only things they could do. They didn't have enough soldiers to prowl the streets, stalking monsters.

He watched a moment as several soldiers barricaded the gate with wooden carts and large stones. It was a desperate attempt to hold off the enemy while they retreated to the northern mountains.

_I can't believe these Hylians are so willing to abandon their castle_, Brand thought grimly as he joined the flow of soldiers heading towards the medical camp. _What on earth is their king thinking?_

He hadn't seen General Caleb or King Arkaid in some time. Spying another Arcadian nearby, he pulled the man aside. "Have you seen the king?"

The soldier nodded, his face grim. "The king was wounded in the city assault. He is alive, and the healers say he will recover. They had to take him to the northern gate on a cart, however, when the order to abandon the city came."

"Thank you. And what of the Hylian general, Caleb?"

The Arcadian shrugged, by a nearby Hylian answered him. "He was struck down in battle and taken to the healer's tent not long ago. He should still be there."

Brand gave his thanks and saluted the two soldiers. Separating himself from their midst, he made his way into the medical encampment. Nearly all tents were dismantled and the wounded loaded on to wooden carts. Most were pulled by horses, but a few bearing wounded Gorons were being pulled by their own kind. Pulling aside a Zora healer who passed nearby and asking about Caleb, Brand was directed to one of the carts about to be moved. Brand thanked the creature and jogged over to it.

Caleb was in the back of the cart, laid out on a bench. A thick bandage had been wrapped around his chest and the smaller, dirty bandages around his head had been changed. His uncovered eye was half-closed but focused on Brand as he arrived.

"Glad you're still alive," Caleb rumbled. Brand found his normally deep, resonant voice to be thinner than before.

"And so are you, I see. It seems you Hylians are quite difficult to kill."

Caleb chuckled and then began coughing. When the fit had passed, he raised a finger to his lips. "Don't tell your king – it's a Hylian national secret."

Brand walked beside the cart as it began to move. "Have you seen Link?" Caleb asked.

"Not sense he left us in the city," Brand replied. "I heard rumor that he had been seen near the castle, though… and that he was wounded."

Caleb scowled. "Rumors, already? The poor boy… the people keep looking at him like he was the fabled Hero of Time, the one who was supposed to save us all… maybe know they'll believe he bleeds, just like any of us." He sighed and closed his eye. "May the Goddesses watch over him… even if he's not the Hero, he's given us all hope, and that's more than we could ever ask of him. No one deserves to pull through this more than he does."

"When this is all over, you'll have to explain all these legends to me," Brand remarked. "It seems that everyone in this war has some sacred myth attached to them."

--

"Summon the Triforce?" Zelda echoed. She looked at Link and Eriol. "Is it possible?"

King Hyrule nodded. "All the pieces are gathered. The Triforce of Wisdom, Courage, and Power have come together for the first time in centuries."

_So this was his plan,_ Link realized. The way to save Hyrule… they would appeal to the Goddesses. It seemed somewhat farfetched – but then, he had two legendary weapons on his back and had faced down a creature that was said to have died centuries ago. At this point, even summoning the Triforce seemed normal.

"We don't have all the pieces," Eriol said quietly.

The king looked at him, a frown touching his face. "Pardon?"

Eriol shook his head. "Ganon never trusted me with the Triforce of Power." He raised his left hand and motioned to the Triforce mark. Unlike the soft gold of Link's and Zelda's brand, his was a dark shadow. "All he did was give me a shadow of it. Just a piece, not the whole thing."

King Hyrule's frown turned into a grim smile. "My boy, a shadow cannot exist without something to cast it – and as such, it is forever linked to that which casts it. You may not possess it in its entirety, but the connection between your power and that of the Triforce is more than enough to summon it. Ganon has provided us the key to his own defeat."

A shadow forever linked to that which casts it… Link thought back to the battle with his darker half and felt a chill run down his spine.

"It is time," the king intoned. "Stand before the braziers, those chosen by the Goddesses, and extend the hand that bears the heavenly mark. Let your power flow through those around you, and together, call forth the treasure of the Goddesses."

Link moved carefully in front of one of the braziers, taking great care not to fall, while the others stood before theirs. He quickly checked their faces. Eriol's was dubious, but Zelda's was filled with faith. They extended their hands towards the central pedestal. Taking a breath to steady himself, Link did the same.

King Hyrule lifted his hands. "I beseech thee, oh great Goddesses of Hyrule," he began. "Thy children suffer at the hands of a foul tide of beasts, and pray for thy aid. We hath gathered the pieces of thy will divine and seek to unite them, so that thy children may live in peace. If it is thy will, send us thy great treasure. Let us save our people, thy noble children!"

Link felt an odd warmth radiate from the mark on his hand. He stared, belief suspended, as the mark began to blaze with golden light. Its warmth began to flow through him, washing away his pain and doubt. As he moved his eyes away from the mark, he saw that Zelda's was blazing just as brightly. Even Eriol's had lost its shadowed appearance. The light coming from his mark seemed more subdued than theirs, but it was there nonetheless.

The three points of light flared once and golden lines seemed to extend from each design, linking them together in a great triangle. The light flashed once more and the triangle seemed to lift upwards, away from them. There was no markings on the backs of their hands now. The triangle hovered in the air above them, then slowly began to rotate, tilting upwards so that one corner pointed to the roof of the great hall.

As they watched, three more lines appeared inside of the glowing outline, further dividing the triangle into three smaller triangles. The entire thing flashed one final time, nearly blinding them. When their vision returned, an object floated in front of them, revolving slowly. Three golden triangles arranged in the shape of a greater triangle.

The Triforce.

--

Ganondorf grinned as he approached the city gates. His monsters had pushed the Hylians to the castle gates, leaving the city ripe for the plucking. Everything was going according to plan.

A messenger arrived with more good news. The moblin rode atop a wolfos and saluted him sloppily. "Master Ganondorf," it rasped, "th' 'Ylians retreated to th' castle grounds. They blocked th' gate, but we're breakin' it down righ' now. It'll be ready fer ye in no time, master."

"Excellent. Tell the monsters at the gate that I'll be joining them shortly." The messenger nodded and kicked the wolfos, which snarled at its rider and dove back into the mass of monsters.

_How fitting,_ Ganondorf thought, _that the Hylians retreat before me. It almost makes the centuries of imprisonment worthwhile._ Yet something nagged at him. The Hylians were brave, without doubt. He had expected them to die protecting the city. Why, then, would they abandon it?

A sudden warmth in his left hand brought his thoughts back to the present. With a frown, he raised it and stared as the golden mark on its back started to fade. His blood ran cold.

_Impossible!_ He focused on the mark, his mind latching on to the flow of power that was being leeched from it. He caught a fleeting image of Eriol, his brother, the princess… and then there was a flash of white and gold, and the vision was gone.

A snarl rose to his lips as he realized what they were doing. He dug his heels into his charger's flanks. "Get out of my way!" he screamed at the monsters in front of him. They shrank back in fear as he plunged forward, uncaring of what was flattened beneath his horse's hooves.

_No! I've come so close! I won't have my victory snatched away from me by that wretched boy and his accursed bloodline!_

--

It hovered in the air between them, nearly as tall as the average Hylian, shining with a light that drove away the shadows and filled the room with warmth. Link gaze at the Triforce in awe, the pain in his side forgotten as the relic's warmth filled his body. He vaguely heard the gasps beside him as Eriol and Zelda felt the same… presence.

_The Triforce…_

The king was the first to recover his wits. He stepped forward, resting a hand on Zelda's shoulder. His eyes were filled with the same awe that they felt, yet there was a deep sadness in them as well. Link could not understand how anyone could feel sad in the presence of such a divine artifact.

"It has returned," the king said softly, "for the first time in centuries… The Triforce has returned to the land of its creation. It has returned to guide our people out of the darkness and into the light."

Link manage to wrench his eyes away from it to look at the king. "Your Majesty… How… how do you intend to use it?"

King Hyrule gave him a sober look. "I will prevent Ganon from reaching the throne and our people. The three of you must go and warn the others to get as far away from the castle as possible."

Zelda looked up at her father in alarm. "Father?"

"Someone must stay to direct the Triforce. The three of you have fought bravely, in your own ways, to save the kingdom. Now it is my turn to serve Hyrule."

Eriol took a step towards the king, his eyes flitting between the monarch and the Triforce. "But Your Majesty… with this we could destroy Ganon and his army! We could seal him away again!"

King Hyrule shook his head. "The Triforce was not meant to destroy life, and I would not dare impose such a wish upon it. I know what must be done, and all of you must leave to carry word to our people." He squeezed his daughter's shoulder and looked down at her. "Remember what I told you, my dear."

Zelda stared up at her father, tears welling up in her eyes. She lowered her head, unable to bring herself to look at him. Link's heart ached and he took a tentative step towards her. "…Zelda… princess…"

She took a breath and looked up at him, her face full of grim resolve. "…My father has spoken… we will do as he commands."

Link nodded slightly. Zelda turned to hug her father. The king held on to her and gently stroked the back of her head. With a shuddering sigh, the princess finally pulled away and stepped off of the dais, taking the torch her father still held with her. Eriol followed, his eyes still drawn to the glowing Triforce. Link made to follow, but the king held up a hand. "A moment, sir Link."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"The Triforce can only hold Ganon at bay. It requires a key with which to seal Hyrule away from him forever."

Link frowned, but then realized what the king meant. He reached over and pulled the Master Sword from its sheath. It had once kept Ganon locked away in the Dark World… now it would keep him locked away from Hyrule. Maybe by using the Master Sword here, Link could make amends for freeing Ganon in the first place.

King Hyrule gestured to the low pedestal. Link moved to stand before it, the pain in his side having subsided in the face of the Triforce's light. The relic itself hovered just beyond the pedestal.

Link tilted the blade downwards and grasped the hilt with both hands. He paused and realized this was the complete opposite of what he had down at the Temple of Time. It seemed that things had come full circle. Gritting his teeth, Link raised the sword and then plunged it down into the stone pedestal.

The sword slid through the stone as though it was nothing but air, coming to a rest with half its blade buried. Link felt a subtle shift in the air around him and the Triforce seemed to glow brighter. It felt as though a weight had been lifted, like a burden had been removed from his shoulders. He glanced at the king and was met with a sad smile.

"Thank you," King Hyrule murmured. "Your place in history will be remembered forever, sir Link, Hylian Knight. Your service has been invaluable, but now I charge you with one last duty to perform. Protect my daughter and be her champion – she will need you in the coming days, and you will need her. Watch over her for me."

Link nodded slowly and brought his hand to his chest. "You have my word, Your Majesty."

"Good. Now then, get going. It is time for me to put an end to this war."

--

King Hyrule waited until Link, Eriol and Zelda left through the passageway at the far end of the room before turning to the Triforce. He regarded the artifact for a moment before taking a step towards it, hands raised with palms facing outwards.

As he closed his eyes, images of the castle came to mind. It was filled with memories, good and bad – though most had been good. He thought of his wife, who had died years before. He thought of his daughter, whom he probably would not see again. He thought of all the Hylians in the country he was sworn to serve. He thought of Link and his brothers, two sides of the same coin.

"I will not let that beast take this country away from me," he murmured into the stillness of the chamber. "I will not let him steal my kingdom away from me."

Opening his eyes, King Hyrule swelled to his full height and focused on the Triforce. "Hear me!" he cried out, voice reverberating throughout the room. "I am King Daphnes Nohansson Hyrule, of the Hylian Royal Family! Long hath this kingdom been entrusted to my line, and so shall I protect it forevermore. Oh great Goddesses, creators of us all, whose divine will manifests before me now, hear my prayer! I wish for Hyrule to lie forever beyond the reach of darkness until the day thine children can return here in peace!"

The Triforce stopped revolving and started to glow brighter. Its light filled the chamber completely, bathing the king in warmth. Even when he closed his eyes, he could see the light, could feel it piercing his body.

_Let this war come to an end,_ he thought. And then he knew no more.

--

It took an agonizing amount of time for Ganondorf to cross the marketplace. The horde of monsters he had raised against Hyrule now worked against him as he struggled to pass through their midst. His ire became unbearable and he had begun using his power to destroy all monsters that got in his way.

As he galloped up the path towards Hyrule Castle, he could see, even at this distance, monsters moving into the castle. They had broken through the gates.

_Almost there, _he thought grimly. _Just a little farther!_

He was within sight of the gate when a light above the castle drew his eyes. A line of golden light raced heavenward, disappearing into the thick clouds. Lightning flashed, so bright that it left spots dancing around the edges of his vision. The roll of thunder that followed was so powerful that several monsters around him fell to their knees and he was nearly thrown off of his horse as it reared.

The sound of thunder was quickly followed by a shockwave that seemed to spread out from the castle. On the ground, it crashed against the tide of monsters standing on the path and bowled them over – and this time, Ganondorf could do nothing to keep himself in the saddle. As he fell to the ground, he saw that the clouds above the castle had been completely pushed aside, letting the light of morning shine down on it. It was a beacon of light in the darkness Ganondorf had brought to it, and the realization made him shudder with revulsion.

What came next he felt with every inch of his being. A barrier had been erected around the castle grounds. He could not see, but he felt it. An impenetrable barrier that even his formidable powers could not break through. It was created by the Triforce itself, blessed by the Goddesses.

Ganondorf slowly climbed to his feet and stared at the castle, sealed away beyond his reach. All of his dreams had been taken away. Hyrule was nothing without its people and its capital, and now both were beyond his grasp.

Ganondorf bellowed with rage, contempt, and frustration as Hyrule once more slipped beyond his grasp.

--

Link staggered down the corridor after Zelda and his brother. The farther they got from the Triforce, the more he felt the pain in his side. Whatever numbing effect the ancient artifact had, it was limited, and each step filled his body with more and more pain. Worse than the pain was the haze descending once more over his mind. He did not know how much blood he had lost, but since he hadn't had time to stitch the wound, he could only assume that he had lost a lot.

They had gone halfway down the passageway when Link stumbled. The world seemed to spin around him as he staggered forward. Suddenly disoriented, Link fell to the ground, nerve-wracking agony blossoming from his side.

He was dimly aware of Zelda's voice, filled with alarm, coming from nearby. The glow of torchlight grew brighter as she knelt beside him, but it was blurred, and he could barely make out her face. Eriol knelt beside him and touched Link's side. Even with his failing vision, Link saw his brother's hand come away dark with blood.

_I'm dying,_ Link realized. It was the only thought that was able to cut through the thick fog that shrouded his mind. _I've lost too much blood… I… I can barely see…_

Eriol lifted him into his arms. At least, Link assumed it was Eriol – Zelda would never have been strong enough. A half-formed memory of Eriol as a child bubbled to the surface of Link's mind and he wondered how the small, scrawny child would be able to lift him.

_I'm… I'm sorry, brother._ Link wasn't even sure if the words left his mouth. Images of his brother, his uncle, and Zelda herself swam through his mind. _I'm sorry for everything… for Zelda… I'm sorry f-for not… for not keeping my promise… I'm sorry, Hyrule… King… for… failing… I couldn't… keep promise… c-couldn't be the Hero…_

_I couldn't be the Hero…_

The last thing Link knew before his vision darkened was the smell of violets in bloom.


	40. Epilogue

Happy New Year everyone!

I know you guys haven't gotten a chance to read all of the last chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and post the Epilogue anyway. When you're finished, please feel free to ask me any and all questions you may have - in the forthcoming Author's Note, I'll answer anything you throw at me.

Here ends Quietus. It's been a long road, but finally, everything has come to an end...

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**Epilogue**

* * *

"It hasn't stopped raining since we left Hyrule," Eriol observed.

Zelda stepped into the cave and pulled back the hood of her cloak. "So it seems," she sighed.

Eriol pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and looked at her. She looked tired and worn out. The week following their abandonment of Hyrule had taken its toll on the princess. "How'd the meeting with the others go, Your Highness?" he asked, looking away. He still could not bring himself to look her in the eyes.

Zelda turned and looked out over the tents lining the bottom of the gorge in which they had camped. "Neither good nor bad, I suppose. Bason is leading his people deeper into the mountains to search for a new home. He is leaving a small group behind to help us with our migration. King Orca was not thrilled at leaving his domain, but he has come to terms with it. With Ganon and his minions free to roam about the countryside, the lakes and rivers would not stand for long against corruption."

Eriol snorted derisively. "It's only been a week since we left the castle and all he's done is complain. The sooner he leaves and takes the Zora with him, the better off we'll be."

Zelda frowned disapprovingly at him. Eriol's face flushed as he caught sight of it and he lowered his head. "Sorry…"

"At any rate," she continued, "he will be staying with us for the foreseeable future, and be sure to treat him with proper respect. He has as much love for you as you have for him."

_He still doesn't trust me_, Eriol thought. _Nothing I do seems good enough for him…_

"As for King Arkaid," Zelda went on, "due to his injuries, General Brand has been making decisions for the Arcadians. They will remain with us for as long as they can, though they harbor doubts on how long our food supply will last."

Beside the foul weather, food seemed to be their biggest problem. From what he heard, no one knew very much of the northern lands. It could be weeks before they found food. "And Ca-er, sir Caleb?" Eriol asked. "Is he alright?"

"I believe you visited his tent yesterday, did you not?"

"Yeah… but I was just wondering if he improved any, that's all."

"It will take some time for him to recover, Eriol."

"He promised to teach me swordplay," Eriol mumbled.

Zelda glanced over at him and smiled faintly. "He is a man of his word. Have patience."

Caleb was the only one of the generals that seemed to put any faith in him. Eriol suspected it had more to do with his association with the princess, but it was better than nothing. The other Hylian soldiers followed their commander's lead and treated him respectfully, but he knew it would take more time for him to actually earn that respect.

Eriol sighed and crossed his arms. "I know…it's just that this whole thing bothers me. We had the Triforce! We could have used it to save Hyrule! Now we're completely cut off from it for Goddesses know how long."

He hadn't made a big deal of it in public, but when he was alone, he couldn't help but think they had made a mistake on turning away from Hyrule. They had had the power of the Goddesses in their hands – they could have won the war! And instead, they used it to cut themselves off from their homeland. He couldn't understand why.

A faint smile touched Zelda's lips. "'Hyrule does not exist in the fields, or the forests, or in the town or castle. These things can be stripped away, but Hyrule will still stand. So long as our people survive this blight, then our country will too. Hyrule exists in the hearts of the people, not in the lay of the land.'"

Eriol frowned. "What?"

Zelda turned away from the cave opening and started to walk deeper inside. "It means that though Ganon may have our land, he has not conquered our people. So long as we remain free, Hyrule stands. It was something my father told me during the battle."

Eriol grunted and followed her. It made sense, but he still didn't feel right about it. At any rate, they left at the king's command. He may not like the command, but he would obey. He owed it to them, and had vowed to himself to make amends for his betrayal. He would devote himself to the princess and serve her in whatever way he could.

The cave wasn't very deep, but it was dry, and served as Zelda's quarters during their stay in the gorge. Two Hylian Knights guarded the entrance and Eriol had pitched his tent nearby. A part of him did want to stay near the princess, but there was another reason he wanted to remain so close to the cave.

The cave curved near the back, and torchlight danced along the rear wall. Zelda hesitated. Eriol knew what she was thinking and sighed. "There's been no change," he murmured. "But the healer says that your presence helps."

Zelda nodded and continued around the bend. Eriol followed.

The princess' nursemaid, Impa, sat on a stool nearby, dozing lightly against one of the cave walls. One of Zelda's handmaidens sat beside a cot and quickly stood and bowed as Zelda approached. A healer sat on the other side of the cot, grinding herbs in a bowl. She looked up and inclined her head at the princess.

Link lay on the cot between them, wrapped in blankets, hands folded over his chest. Eriol had carried him out of the passageway and took him straight to the healers, who began working on him as best as they could in the cart where he was set down. His wound was cleaned and stitched closed. A medicinal wrap was applied, and by Zelda's orders, a healer was always at his side.

For the first few days, as they entered the rough northern mountains and the rain started to fall, the healer made no promises as to whether or not he would recover. He had lost a lot of blood and a fever had crept up on him in the damp weather. Sometimes, late at night, he would thrash about, experiencing some dark nightmare that he could not escape. Whenever Zelda was nearby, however, he would calm down, and so she began spending her nights with him. Eriol had seen it firsthand and was grateful for the princess' help. Still, rumors of her closeness with his brother drifted about the camp, but the refugees were far too miserable to pay close attention to her behavior.

He had shown no signs of waking, and they could tell how much it distressed the princess. Eriol had recognized the look in her eyes when she gazed at her brother and remembered how she looked at him when she first treated his wounds. He felt a familiar stab of jealousy, but had already done away with his fantasies. If anyone deserved the princess, it was Link.

_If he ever wakes up,_ Eriol thought sadly.

Zelda gave the healer an inquisitive look but the older woman shook her head. Still not change. Eriol leaned against one of the walls and raised a hand to rub his head. _He doesn't deserve this,_ he thought bitterly. _He gave up everything for Hyrule and I was the one who turned against it. I should be the one lying there dying, not him!_

The princess sat beside him in the chair her handmaiden had left. She reached over and took one of Link's hands in hers, bowing her head in silent prayer.

_If you're listening,_ Eriol prayed silently to the Goddesses, _then you better listen to her prayer. He's done everything you asked of him. You chose him, and he served you without question. And this is how you repay him? You let him die on a cot in cave in the middle of a rainstorm? I owe him my life, but you owe him more. You owe him more than this._

Eriol rubbed his eyes, fighting back tears. It wasn't fair that just when he wanted to make things up to his brother, they were going to be pulled apart forever. It wasn't right!

A low moan broke through his anger. Eriol's breath caught in his throat and he stepped away from the wall, unable to believe what he had heard. Link stirred on the cot. He opened his eyes.

Eriol leapt forward and dropped to the ground across from Zelda. The two of them shared tearful looks of disbelief.

He's alive!

Eriol felt a surge of joy well up inside, washing away all the ill will he had ever felt for his brother. All the petty jealousies, the undeserved anger… it was all gone. His brother was alive.

"Zelda?" Link murmured softly. "Eriol?"

"We are… we are here," Zelda stammered, a smile illuminating her face. It was the first time Eriol had ever seen her truly happy.

Link's eyes moved between them, unfocused, but alert. "Is… is Hyrule…"

"It's safe," Eriol interrupted. "We saved it. You saved it."

"We saved it," he corrected, closing his eyes again. A small smile touched his pale lips. It faded slightly when he spoke again. "Ganon…"

"He is no longer a threat to us," Zelda assured him.

"He won't bother us again," Eriol agreed. "You did good, brother. You're a hero."

Link groaned. "Please… don't… don't call me that."

Zelda laughed. Link gave a crooked smile. Eriol felt that he was missing out on some private joke, but didn't care.

He didn't care. Eriol could scarcely believe it, but it was true. His anger towards his brother, his envy, it was all gone. He still wanted to prove himself, but it wasn't a competition with Link anymore. Link was his brother, the only family he had left. That was all that mattered.

Eriol wasn't sure if they had saved Hyrule. He knew they had secured it from Ganon's grasp, but for how long? He had already proven that he could get around any seal they could create. Maybe some day he would break through the one they had set up around Hyrule. Maybe the war wasn't over yet.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. None of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that Link was alive and they were brothers again.

Eriol watched his brother speak to Zelda in hushed tones. It was amazing, but Link had been able to inspire hope in everyone around him – _even me_, Eriol admitted. He never tried to be courageous, never tried to give false reassurances. Just by him being there, they had hoped, even in their darkest hour.

_You really are a hero,_ Eriol mused. _No matter how much you protest, you really are a hero._

--

As the Hylians searched the mountains for a new home, they were unaware how far the Goddesses were going to protect their children's homeland. The rain never ceased – the oceans, lakes and rivers began to rise, flooding the land, the forests, and even the deserts. Anyone who did not reach higher ground perished in the great flood.

Eventually, the refugees found fertile ground high in the mountains. King Arkaid would leave them, taking a number of Arcadians and Hylians with him. A surprising amount of Arcadians decided to stay with the princess Zelda. The boundaries between countries were broken as all sought to survive.

The fates of Link, Eriol, and Zelda became lost in time as new cultures developed from the seeds they took with them from ancient Hyrule. But the legends persisted, and though they could never anticipate it, their story would join with that of the Hero of Time to inspire a young boy who would search the seas for a sister stolen by the evil they themselves had tried to destroy.

--

The End


	41. Author's Note

Legend of Zelda and all official characters are licensed by Nintendo. They are not mine, I take no credit for them, and I make no profit off of them. All extra characters are mine, as well as the overall plot of the story.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Quietus**

**Author's Note**

* * *

Well, here we go - the last piece of this fic. Ivar Tryti, I'm glad you stumbled upon my story, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I took a look at your music piece and thought it was really great. I honestly don't know what to say – I never thought someone would feel so inspired by my story .

TalimTheWindWaker, Visitor, Chuck, thank you for your kind words and your support. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and while I'm not sure if I'll attempt a fanfic of this caliber again, I'll continue writing, and maybe post something up on FFN from time to time.

Kyia Star, your question shall be answered below .

Blue-Horizons, thank you very much for the praise! I can't give any guarantees as to when any stories of mine will be published, but I am working on a fantasy epic as we speak .

With all that being said… on with the note!

**

* * *

**

Origins

* * *

Well… it's been one heck of a ride.

Queitus has proven to be my most serious writing experiment, pretty much by accident. What started out as a vague fanfic idea to tribute my favorite video game serious turned into a serious writing challenge. I'm immensely proud at how things turned out, though, and I thank everyone for keeping with me all this time.

I started writing Quietus around December of 2004 (without any idea that I would be finishing it around the same time two years later). I was working in a DVD store at the time, and one of my coworkers was a huge Legend of Zelda fan. We often talked about the new Zelda game (back then, the name hadn't been revealed) and she talked about some of the fanfics she had written. I hadn't written a fanfic for some time, but the idea of writing about Link was an exciting one. My last attempt, a story which followed the events of Wind Waker, didn't pan out – I just couldn't get behind it.

It happened that I was reading a book series by Orson Scott Card called The Tales of Alvin Maker. I can't remember which book, but it focused on the conflict between the main character, Alvin, and his younger brother, Calvin (who ended up running away from home to escape from his brother – hmm, why does that sound familiar?). I loved the conflict and characters and as thoughts of a Zelda fanfic sank into my mind, I thought it would be interesting to write a story with a similar premise as the book I was reading. I decided to run with the inspiration and see what came of it.

The actual name of Quietus came from a friend. I loved the name of another Zelda fanfic, Aceilux by Wyna Hiros (an interesting read which I recommend), and I wanted something suitably exotic. After going through lists of words, my friend happened to mention Quietus. I looked it up and found it to mean both "a release from life; death" and "a final discharge, as of duty or debt." I already knew the fate of Hyrule (seeing as how the fic was written to fill in a very particular slot in the Zelda timeline), so it fit perfectly – and it also referred to Link's fate, though at the time, I wasn't set on whether he would live or die.

I was always fond of heroes who were actual people and not just stereotypes, so I decided to make Link, the penultimate hero, the same way. My envisioning of Link was as young adult who had embraced responsibilities before he had grown enough to realize their impact on him. As a result, he is plagued by doubts and concerns, though he is unflinchingly loyal to Hyrule – more particularly, to the royal family. He's a hero, yeah, but first and foremost he's 'human.' I wanted to show that side of him, so his humanity was a common theme for him throughout the story, often conflicting with what was expected of him – expectations he didn't think he could live up to.

Likewise, Eriol started off as a villain who wasn't evil for evil's sake. He's the younger brother and grew up living in Link's shadow, which gave birth to jealousy and anger. Though never outright stated in the story, Ganon nurtured that resentment from afar until Eriol fled from home and into the Evil King's waiting palms, where he proceeded to mold Eriol by feeding him lies and encouraging him to believe in his cause. Eriol's not a bad person, at heart. He has a weak character, naturally, but he really just wants to prove himself and step out from Link's shadow. Unfortunately, he went about it completely the wrong way.

You've all probably guessed by now, but I never came right out and said where Quietus fit in the Zelda continuity. Needless to say, it's definitely set after Ocarina of Time – and if the final scenes were any indicator, it takes place before Wind Waker. It's my interpretation of the events that bridge the gap between them, and I did my best to fit in with continuity – although there were several events or story elements I couldn't include because I wasn't quite sure how to write them. Ah well… I still think Quietus holds up fairly well on its own.

**

* * *

**

On the Writing

* * *

Quietus evolved noticeably in the course of its writing. I tried to keep things somewhat lighthearted in the opening. Eriol also seemed quite the two-dimensional character as well. As I continued and was influenced by the books I read, though, the story began to change into something darker. I admit, Fullmetal Alchemist was a hell of an influence on me, and the tragedy of the series became reflected in Quietus. I enjoyed the change – especially when Eriol evolved into a more respectable character, even if he was still disliked.

The first few chapters of Quietus were difficult to write. I knew where things would end up, but it was hard making things move there. As I wrote, though, the story led me from one place to the next. There were 'marker' events I used to aim for while writing – the appearance of the Triforce marks, the battle at Kakariko, the graveyard duel with Eriol, etc. – and those events helped motivate me into writing, simply because I really wanted to write those parts.

And then there were some chapters I had to edit for mistakes I discovered only in writing the newest chapter – and these were by far the most annoying. The biggest example of this came when I was writing the chapters on the final war. I was writing chapter 36 when I realized that throughout the chapters before it I mentioned the bodies of the monsters – in fact, I had one of Ganon's strategies involve using the corpses to fill the Zora River to the point that it would be easy to access Hyrule's walls. Of course, I had already established that the bodies of the monsters vanished when they died – uh oh! Good thing I hadn't posted those chapters. I had to go back and revisit each instance I mentioned their bodies, editing it to fit with the ground rules I had already established. It was annoying, but it would have been even more annoying if I had posted those chapters on FFN – but thanks to my habit of posting a chapter that was five chapters behind the one I was working on, I was able to correct the mistakes with minimal effort.

It helped my writing tremendously that I considered Quietus a way of proving my ability to write a novel-length story, though. While Quietus is certainly shorter than a novel, it's still the longest story I've ever written.

Of course, it was because of you guys, my reviewers, that I was truly motivated into writing. I mention it frequently in the chapters, but you guys really help keep me committed to writing. Your corrections were of big help (sometimes I got sucked into the writing to the point where I neglected spelling, other times you guys caught me using strange grammar) and will have lasting impacts on future writings.

You guys also helped me finish the story. You are people who actually enjoyed my writing and I couldn't leave you hanging with a half-finished story. It happened to me when I was reading an unbelievably fanfic, and I didn't want to do that to others. You guys really helped me out, and I owe a lot to you because of it. Thank you, everyone. I couldn't have done it without you.

**

* * *

**

Easter Eggs

* * *

I'm a sentimental person and one greatly influenced by media, be it books, anime, or whatever. For that reason, there are several Easter Eggs hidden in Quietus that some readers might catch on to and others I put in simply as a way of honoring someone or something.

For instance, the scene in which Eriol and Link break into their first argument is reminiscent of a scene in the Alvin Maker book I was reading. Much of Link's actions towards Eriol were modeled on Alvin's behaviors towards Calvin.

Another bit of situational honoring concerns Marrin's eavesdropping at the Lon Lon Ranch. Fans of Lord of the Rings might recognize her startled exclamation resembling Sam's 'dropping eaves' on Frodo's talk with Gandalf (yes, I'm a geek.).

The most Easter Eggs, however, come in the form of the names I've given to several characters. Many characters have names from personal experience, books, or mangas, or animes. Eriol, for example, is the name of a character from Cardcaptor Sakura, the first anime I enjoyed. Marrin herself is someone from an online rpg I used to play who taught me how to play. Bason, the chief of the Gorons, is named after the imposing spirit partner of Ren from Shaman King. Iorek the Hylian Knight is named after Iorek Byrnison (Forgot the proper spelling x.x) from the book series His Dark Materials by Phillip Pullman. Brand is named after the Rivan Warder from the Belgariad by David Eddings. Groblek the Moblin is the name of a sailor from the same series (not moblin, of course, but Groblek). Even Tobin, a Hylian soldier appearing only to face the Gerudo's initial assault on Hyrule, and Kirothius, whose horse Eriol was given, are named in honor of the characters from The Bone Doll's Twin by Lynn Flewelling (an EXCELLENT series, I might add).

Also worth noting is the phrase Link whispers in chapter 32, just before he and the other allied generals make their charge against Ganon: "The die is cast." This famous quote was also uttered by Julius Caesar while at the banks of the Rubicon river, just before he and his army invaded Rome.

The biggest Easter egg, however, was in plain sight the entire time. I'm sure everyone noticed Link's 'sixth sense' concerning danger. While I knew he was going to be an unparalleled hero in my story, I decided to make him reminiscent of his video game self in one respect – that he had someone watching over him throughout the entire story. That person is the video game player – we've always seen Link from third person, made him respond to dangers he could never see on his own because our range of view was greater than his. And so, this player is reflected in the story as Link's 'sixth sense' – his ability to sense danger around him without having to turn and face it himself.

I guess it's also a tribute to Spider-man's Spider Sense, but I like my explanation much better.

Are these all the secrets hidden in the world of Quietus? Probably not. Even unconsciously, I tend to sneak in bits of pop culture. If you've found one, please, don't hesitate in pointing it out. I love to see if people can find out my little secrets.

**

* * *

**

The Music

* * *

Between writing chapters of Quietus, I often listened to music to get inspired. Several tracks I listened to led to scenes I had never thought of writing. I've gathered these songs – most of them from the anime FullMetal Alchemist – into a kind of soundtrack, and I feel they really capture the mood of specific scenes in the story. I posted the initial draft of the soundtrack earlier in the story, but now I've completed my list. I've also included a special 'Alternative Soundtrack' that captures the mood of the story in a different way than the normal soundtrack.

Unless otherwise noted, the music in the normal soundtrack all comes from FullMetal Alchemist while the music in the alternative soundtrack comes from the anime .Hack//Sign. Most of them I've renamed so as to be easily identified with story events. In the format below, the first title is the actual track, the second is its Quietus listing (if it differs from the first title), and the third, what it's from (if it's not from the aforementioned animes).

**Soundtrack**

Legend of Zelda – Theme – Legend of Zelda

Kiro - Opening

Heaven - Hyrule

Tenderness - Knight of Hyrule

Brothers - Brothers

Taboo - Tragedy

Sin - Parting of Ways

Equivalent Exchange - Children of the Forest

Road - Hyrule Countryside

Shougou - Hylian Knights

Hope - The Princess Zelda

Reflection - Chosen by the Triforce

Maneuvering - Eriol's Betrayal

Scar - March of the Horde

Ishbal - Army of Darkness

Dark Clouds - Enemy Attack

Faith - The Temple of Time

Take My Hands - Hero of Time - Escaflowne

Lockdown - Rise of Ganon

Life and Death - Infiltration

Emptiness - Eriol's Doubts

Sorrow - Kakariko Graveyard

Dante - Zelda's Lament

Invasion - Invasion

March - Behold the Horde

Torushina - War - Escaflowne

Destiny - Destiny

Black Escaflowne - Final Battle - Escaflowne

Atonement - Atonement

Crossroads - Redemption

Mourning - Paradise Lost

Final Vision - Hope – Escaflowne

Setting Sun - Fall of the Hero

Bird Song - A New Beginning - Escaflowne

Song of Triumph - The Search for Home

Brothers (Vocal Version) - Quietus

The Hurt - End Credits – Escaflowne

**Alternative Soundtrack**

Secret Project - Eriol's Theme

Open Your Heart - Kokiri Theme

Kiss - Hyrule Castle

Before Dawn - Zelda's Theme

Fear

Fake Wings - Zelda's Requiem

Limits - Enemy Attack!

Echoes - Darkness Descends

Sorrow

A Stray Child - Of Wisdom and Courage

Aura - Confrontation on the Battlefield

Valley of Mist - A Soldier's Duty

Silent Life - The Journey Home


End file.
